Fallen Angels
by pinkstranger
Summary: The 'Angel Killer' is one of the most wanted serial killers on the east coast, but when he jumps coasts it's up to FBI Agent Katherine Hillard and AGPD Lieutenant Jason Lee Scott to take him down.
1. Prologue

**Fallen Angels**

Pinkstranger

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the power rangers or anything affiliate with them and do not mak a profit off this story. Blah Blah Blah... All of you aready know this, otherwise I wouldn't be on this site, right? LOL

_Author's note: I've had this idea running through my head for about a year now. I finally took the time to hash it out into an actual story. So this is my new project baby! Yay! I'm hoping to catch my plot bunnies for my ongoing stories I have on hold but for now enjoy my newest idea!_

_This features my second favorite pairing and many unexpected pairings... I decided to mix it up a little... except for the main couple that is. Yay me!_

_**Warning:** This is a darker mature story involving murder, rape, and violence, if you don't like then don't read, You've been warned. _

**Prologue**

_Sleep... Just sleep... So tired... Just close your eyes and sleep..._

Katherine's body was begging for the rest it craved, even as her mind screamed at her to stay awake and keep fighting. Keep fighting for her life.

Unable to move much, Katherine stared out into the empty darkness surrounding her. Freezing, unforgiving rain poured down from the angry black skies, saturating the ground and mixing with the pool of blood she lay in, _her_ blood.

Warm salty tears streaked down her mud caked face as she thought of all the people she would be leaving behind. She didn't know when or even _if_ she would ever be found. _No! No! No! I will survive! I will not let him win! I will hang on!_

Katherine renewed her struggle to hang onto life, praying that her team would put all the pieces of the puzzle together in time, wishing that she could go home, hoping against all the odds that she could return back to _his_ warm embrace.

**_Author's note #2: Yeah I know, really really short. It's just basically a teaser for later in the story... stay with me if you're curious as to what happened to Kat. (Laughs Evily)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angels**

Pinkstranger

**Chapter 1- Six Months Earlier**

"I'm so glad that you could come home Kat." Tanya said as she hugged her friend for what seemed like the millionth time to Kat.

"Well if I had known I'd have the ever living life squeezed out of me I might have just stayed in New York." Kat teased as Tanya gave her a small frown. "I'm only kidding Tan. You know I wanted to come home before now but..."

"That job of yours kept you too busy." Tanya interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

"Please don't start Tan." Kat had heard this song and dance from Tanya nearly every time they talked over the phone.

"I will start Kat. You moved away ten years ago, I haven't seen you since my wedding day seven years ago. And you only managed to stay around for two days."

"How's Rosa doing in school?" Kat asked hoping Tanya would take the bait and change subjects. To Kat's relief Tanya grinned proudly.

"Her teacher says that she's gifted. She's the top of her class; the school thinks we should jump her to third grade next year instead of going to second, but that means she'll leave Lucy behind. I don't want to split them up, they're practically inseparable."

"Who would have thought that your husband could father an intelligent child? Tell me the truth Tan, Rosa is really Billy's daughter isn't she? Be honest!" Kat laughed.

"Oh you're hilarious." Tanya replied dryly. "I'll have you know, Rocky is very smart. He may joke around more than the rest of us, but he's intelligent. You straight A, bookworm types don't give him enough credit."

"If he's so smart how come he hasn't got that grill put together yet?" Kat raised an eyebrow with a chuckle.

"Because he's Mr. 'I don't need no stinking instructions'. Adam should be here any minute so I'll send him out to help put that together." Tanya shook her head as she looked out the window to see Rocky heavily scowling at a pile of metal pieces and the instruction booklet laying five feet away on the lawn. "I said he's smart, not _logical_."

"Whatever you say Tanya." Kat shook her head. "Have I said lately how odd that I _still_ find it that you married Rocky."

Tanya and Adam had ended their relationship a year after high school ended. They had tried long distance, but things never worked out. Adam had moved on and married Trini. Tanya met Rocky at Adam and Trini's wedding. Rocky nervously asked Tanya out on a date, which turned into a second date, later it grew into love, and a year later a wedding. Tanya worked as a third grade teacher at the elementary and taught voice lessons after school. Rocky finished his business degree and opened his own dojo which he co-owned with Adam. They had one daughter, six year old Rosa.

"Ha, you and me both. Sometimes I wake up and wonder just what the hell happened. I mean I love Rocky to death, don't get me wrong. But back in high school I thought the world was black and white, that Adam and I would be together forever, and life was just gonna happen. Once I got into the real world I realized that some of my dreams were just too big and others took a lot longer than I thought. Time and distance drove a wedge into my relationship and love withered and died. We all drifted apart as time wore on."

"I know, Tan. I know." Kat smiled sadly.

"Hey there Kit-Kat!" Adam greeted as he and Trini filed into the kitchen with their three children.

Adam had met Trini at law school. They started as study buddies, but soon started dating. They married after two years. Adam and Trini both finished their law degrees and passed the bar exams, but only Trini really practiced law. Adam co-owned a dojo with Rocky, to which he was the business attorney and an instructor. Trini worked in the District Attorney's office. Her goals included becoming the DA someday. They had three children. Seven year old twins Robert and Mitchell, known as Bobby and Mitch. And a six year old year old daughter, Lucy. Rosa and Lucy were best friends. They had been joined at the hip since they could walk.

"Hey Adam." Kat gave her old friend a hug, before turning to the lovely dark haired women next to him. "Nice to see you again Trini."

"Always a pleasure Kat. I'm glad you're home, even for a short time." Trini said as she hugged the tall blonde. Trini and Kat didn't know each other very well, but they were all in the same 'family'.

"Lucy, Rosa is upstairs. She has a tea party set up for you two." Tanya smiled at the dark eyed little girl.

"Yes! Thanks Tanya!" Lucy grinned and dashed up the stairs to Rosa's room.

"I've got something for you boys." Tanya said to the twins.

"Really? What is it?" Bobby piped up. He was the more outspoken one of the twins. Mitch tended to be quiet and reserved, more like both his parents.

"Bobby!" Adam scolded as he gave his son a disappointing look. "That's not very nice."

"Sorry." Bobby looked down and then back up at Tanya. "Thank you. That is very nice of you, Tanya."

"You're welcome." Tanya smiled. "Here you go boys." Tanya then handed Bobby a new football.

"Awesome. Thank you so much Tanya." Bobby beamed. "Come on Mitch!"

"Thanks Tanya, you're the best!" Mitch called as he quickly followed his twin out the patio door.

"Adam, could you be a dear and help Rocky? He still hasn't gotten that grill together and I was hoping to be cooking by now."

"I told him that I would help him yesterday, but he said he could do it." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Adam." Tanya grinned as Adam left the kitchen. Trini sat down on a barstool at the breakfast bar.

"My family keeps me on my toes, that's for sure." Trini laughed. "I wish I had just an ounce of the boys' energy."

"I can barely keep up with Rosa some days, I can't imagine twins and then another baby the next year. How did you do it?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out." Trini chuckled. "I'm glad that Adam and I decided not to have any more kids. Three is enough." Kat started laughing causing Trini to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Too late for Tan!" Kat gasped out in between laughing fits.

"Does that mean… Oh! Congratulations Tanya!" Trini reached over the counter and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Trini. It's good to hear something other than laughter." Tanya glared at her still laughing friend.

"I find it funny. Think about it Tanya. Two months ago you told me that you would not carry another spawn of 'the devil known as Rocky' because his children were too hyperactive. Now look, you're pregnant again!"

"Actually, she's got a point." Trini shrugged.

"Traitor!" Tanya gasped in mock horror. "Yellow does _not_ agree with pink, ever! They're evil, evil I tell you!"

"Hey now! I resent that remark!" Kimberly called out as she waddled into the kitchen sporting a very swollen belly. "I'll have you know that the public thinks that pink was the sweetheart of the team."

"Shows you how intelligent the public really is." Aisha grinned as she followed behind Kimberly.

"Just you wait! When I can actually _run_ instead of waddle, you're toast!" Kimberly growled as she walked over to the sink to get a drink of water.

"Oh Kim! I didn't know you were expecting!" Kat cried as she rushed over to her. "You look amazing!"

"Keep telling her that." Zack said as he walked into the kitchen. "Fill her up with compliments so she'll be in a better mood."

"Zack!" Kimberly glared at her boyfriend.

"Guys outside?" Zack asked Tanya.

"Rocky's got a new toy that still needs to be put together." Tanya nodded.

"See ya ladies!" Zack grinned before dashing out the door.

"That man!" Kimberly groaned.

"Hey Guys! Boy, am I glad to see you! If I had to stay with the Jekyll and Hyde for another minute I swear I was gonna flip my lid!" Zack called out as he rushed over to the other men.

"Hormones?" Adam laughed.

"One second she's all sweet, the Kim I fell for, then the next… Bam! Queen of evil!"

"Zack!" Kimberly yelled through the _open_ window. "Windows open!"

"Oh crap! I love you Kimmie-bear!" Zack called back as sweetly as he could before dropping to his knees. "Please don't kill me! You don't want to be single mother, do you?"

"That is the _only_ reason you're still breathing!" Kimberly retorted before closing the window. "God that Man!"

"Amen to that sister!" Aisha laughed.

Kimberly and Zack had been together for three years. Kim had come home from Florida for a visit the same time Zack was in from LA. Being the only single ones in attendance at the party, they had spent most of the night together. There had been lots of drinks involved and one thing led to another, and… They decided to give a relationship a try. Five months later Kimberly moved to LA to be with Zack. They had been together ever since. Zack worked at a radio station as a DJ and ran his own DJ company for parties and such. Kimberly had earned her degree in fashion design. She worked at a local advertising agency handling the wardrobe for photo shoots. She had plans to launch her own clothing line soon.

"I swear he gets worse every day." Kimberly shook her head as she moved over to the table and took a seat. "I'm due with his kid in a few weeks and he can't even buy me a ring."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kim." Tanya sympathized.

"Don't 'oh poor Kim' me! Get out there and tell that man to marry my fat ass already!" Kimberly snapped.

"Just nod and say, 'whatever you say Kim'." Aisha whispered to Tanya.

"I heard that." Kimberly raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Argh, you guys are supposed to be on my side!"

"We are on your side Kim." Trini laughed.

"Don't mock me Tri! You'll be next on my list, right after Zack the man, and Ish!"

"Hey now, please don't kill my wife Kim. I don't want to raise Liam by myself." Billy laughed as he walked in with his and Aisha's one year old son, Liam.

Billy and Aisha had started dating after they both moved back to Angel Grove. After three years they finally got married. Aisha finished her veterinarian degree and took over the local animal shelter and clinic. Billy earned his engineering degree in hardly anytime at all. He currently was working for NASADA, doing what though nobody knew, but it paid the bills. They only had one child, Liam, and weren't sure if they wanted anymore at the moment.

"How about just permanently wounding her?" Kimberly grinned.

"How about kiss and make up?" Aisha shrugged as she walked over and took Liam from her husband.

"Kid, you better be a girl if you know what's good for you!" Kimberly poked at her oversized belly.

"Girls aren't any easier than boys Kim." Trini laughed. "I should know. Of all three of my kids, Lucy is the most difficult." Kimberly just groaned and rolled her eyes causing the other women to laugh.

"Boys are out back, and by the looks of it, they need your help." Aisha said to Billy.

"Alright, I'll go fix Rocky's mess, _again_! Good to see you Kat, I guess I'll have to talk to you later." Billy waved to Kat, kissed Aisha on the cheek, and went outside.

"Liam is so cute, Aisha." Kat smiled as she moved beside Aisha.

"It's not too late for you, you know." Tanya smirked off to the side. Kat raised an eyebrow and shook her head, knowing exactly what Tanya was thinking.

"No! No! No! I will not be set up again, by you. I don't need a man in my life right now."

"Fine, fine! But when you're a forty year old spinster with twenty cats, don't come crying to me." Tanya shook her head as she turned her attention back to her potato salad.

"Can I hold him?" Kat asked Aisha. Aisha just smiled and handed her son over to Kat. "Oh you're just too precious."

"He usually doesn't take to people he doesn't know." Aisha laughed as her son smiled and cooed at the tall blonde. Kat continued to baby talk to Liam as the other women chatted.

"You're pretty good with kids Snowflake, think it's time to have some of your own?" a deep voice rumbled through the kitchen. Kat looked up to see Jason leaning against the doorframe. A little girl with dark blonde hair and midnight eyes clutched his large hand.

"Hey Jason." Kat grinned as she handed Liam back to Aisha. "This must be Lilly."

Lilly, six, was the only daughter to Jason and his ex-wife Elizabeth, Liz as she liked to be called. Jason had met Liz during college, and things just seemed to move fast for them as a couple. They got married after just six months of dating. Liz dropped out of school to play housewife and Jason continued with his degree. After graduating, Jason applied for the police academy. Liz was a petite 5'3, dark blonde hair, bright green eyes and soft white skin. She had been a dancer most of her life, and it showed in her fit trim body and her graceful movements. She seemed to float across the floor with a grace that only another dancer, such as Kat, could match. After four years of marriage Liz became pregnant with Lilly. At that point, Jason and Liz had begun to realize how poor their marriage really was, the couple divorced before Lilly turned a year old.

"Yup. Lilly, this is my friend Kat." Jason introduced the two.

"She doesn't look like a cat daddy." Lilly laughed.

"No baby, that's her nickname, like I call you Lilly-pad. Her name's Katherine, but we call her Kat."

"Oh, I get it. Nice to meet you Kat." Lilly smiled.

"The pleasure is mine." Kat smiled back.

"Daddy! Bobby and Mitch are in the back yard." Lilly exclaimed. Lilly was more of a tomboy, despite her mother's attempts to make her more lady-like, and preferred to play sports with the boys or practice martial arts with her Dad.

"Go ahead, just be careful." Jason nodded as he let go of her hand.

"Don't worry Daddy, I promise I won't hurt them… _much_!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran out the patio door.

"She's cute." Kat commented.

"She's a handful." Jason shrugged. "So how's life on the fast track with the fibbers, Snowflake?"

"You're starting this again? Every time I talk to you, you have to bring that up." Kat rolled her eyes. Jason being local PD thought it was his duty to give Kat a hard time about being an FBI agent, since relations between to the two justice departments was strained at best.

"I'm only kidding Kat. Seriously, how's New York?"

"I might be moving again." Kat shrugged.

"You didn't tell me that!" Tanya cut in.

"That's because the move has to do with my job, which you hate." Kat retorted.

"Promotion I take it?" Jason laughed.

"Rumor has it that if I can finally solve my current case then the Assistant Director position is mine." Kat explained. After Tommy and Katherine had separated, Kat had applied for training at Quantico, once accepted she packed up everything she owned and left town. She hadn't really been back to Angel Grove since then, other than Rocky and Tanya's wedding.

Kat had worked hard to earn her position. She was one of only five women nationwide to work as a senior lead agent, in which she ran her own investigation branch in New York. Overall Kat was considered one of the best.

"Back to DC?" Tanya sighed.

"Yeah." Kat nodded.

"You'll have to let me know if you get it." Jason said.

"Oh I'm sure Tanya will tell everyone." Kat laughed.

"You ever think about taking a break and starting a real life Kat?" Jason raised a dark eyebrow. Kat crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I like my job."

"Come on Kat. I know a few good _non-cop_ guys that would love to meet you." Jason smirked.

"No! Not you too! I already told Tanya, I will not be set up." Kat shook her head.

"Don't push your luck Jase." Kimberly laughed.

"I don't see what your problem is Kat. You're a great catch…"

"'A great catch'! What am I? A fish?" Kat glared at her old friend.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that you're a great girl with a great personality…" Jason stammered.

"That's something people tell ugly girls to make them feel better about themselves. Are you insinuating that I'm ugly?" Kat raised an eyebrow; behind her the other women began giggling.

""Stop putting words in my mouth. I think you're beautiful." Jason shook his head. "I'm merely saying that any guy would be extremely lucky to have you in their life."

"Wait, _you_ think I'm beautiful, but you're trying to set me up with a buddy of yours? What's so wrong with me that _you_ don't want to date me?"

"Nothing! I…" Jason paused as what she said finally registered in his mind. "Do you want me to date you?"

"What? No!" Kat took a couple steps in surprise. She wasn't sure when Jason had flipped the game on her.

"Oh really? What's so wrong with me that _you_ don't want to date me?" Jason then crossed his arms over his broad chest and gave Kat a slight smirk.

"Take your pick, Big Red." Kat replied as she tried to take back the upper hand in this intricate dance they were taking part in. Behind her the other women were in full on laughter.

"Well, I'm waiting." Jason began to playfully tap his toe.

"Forget it Jason, I'm not having this discussion with you." Kat shook her head.

"Oh, you're not getting out of this discussion that easily." Jason laughed.

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth." Kat growled.

"Someone's defensive." Jason chuckled.

"Why don't you go outside and help the guys?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm in here talking to you."

"No, you're picking on me."

"I wouldn't do that, must be your imagination."

"Jason! Get out of here!"

"What do you think I am? Some little bird that the big bad kitty can scare away?" Jason laughed, as Kat's frustration grew.

"Exactly! Now shoo, go on, get!" Kat waved her hands at him as if to shoo him away.

"I'm not scared Snowflake." Jason smirked.

"Daddy!" Lilly suddenly cried out. Jason looked out through the door to see Lilly lying on the ground holding her knee; he knew she must have fallen.

"I'm going now, not because you told me to go. I have to check on my daughter." Jason said as he headed toward the door.

"You keep telling yourself that Jason!"

"Later Snowflake."

"That's a stupid nickname!" Kat called after him. She turned around to see four women with knowing smirks on their faces. "Don't any one of you say a word." She seethed.

"Word!" Tanya laughed.

"Girl, I'm gonna say it! You like Jason!" Aisha exclaimed.

"I do not!"

"Then why were you flirting with him?" Kimberly grinned.

"He started it!"

"Wise man once said, 'Don't start something you don't intend to finish'." Trini said with a smile.

"More like wise _guy_." Kat replied dryly.

"Have you ever thought that you and Jason _would_ go good together?" Tanya beamed.

"No!" Kat shook her head. "I don't think about my ex's best friend like that."

"Don't try to use Tommy as an excuse!" Kimberly shook her head.

"You guys have been over for years. I think the 'ex's best friend' rule is exempt now." Aisha commented.

"I'm not listening to this." Kat rolled her eyes. "There is nothing between Jason and me and there never will be. I'm going outside."

"Going to find Jason and flirt some more?" Kimberly laughed. Kat only groaned and went outside.

"Think we went too far?" Trini asked after Kat had left.

"No, Kat's just worked up." Tanya shook her head. "I think that Jason and Kat really would make a good couple."

"Well, it doesn't matter what we think, it matters what they think." Trini replied.

"Jason likes Kat." Kimberly said matter-of-factly.

"He does?" Aisha squeaked. "How do you know."

"He told me a long time ago. Before we were captured by Divatox." Kimberly shrugged. "He's liked her since the moment he met her."

"So why didn't he…?" Trini began

"Tommy." Kimberly replied.

"I get it." Aisha nodded. "Jason had a crush on Kat, but so did Tommy, so Jason backed off."

"Exactly." Kimberly nodded.

"Think he still has feelings for her?" Trini questioned.

"From the way he was flirting with her, I'd say yes." Aisha giggled.

Tanya glanced out the window to see Kat playfully punching Rocky's arm as Adam and Billy finished putting the grill together. Zack was playing with the kids. And Jason stood back watching the rest of the people in yard. Then Tanya realized he wasn't watching everyone, just a certain someone. His eyes were nearly trained on the tall graceful blonde. Tanya could read his face, there was a longing hidden in his expression.

"I think it goes beyond just liking her." Tanya said quietly. "I think he really wants to be with her."


	3. Chapter 2

**Fallen Angels**

Pinkstranger

_Author Notes: This chapter is the beginning of the darkness. I don't normlly write like this, but again this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it... Well, we'll be dealing wiht a murder scene and victim so you've been WARNED. _

**_Shoutouts: To everyone reading this story, thanks fo reading. For those who took the time to review, You're AWESOME!_**

**_brankel1: _**_Thanks for the reviews. They brighten my day. To be honest I'm still working out the plot with Tommy, as of now I'm not sure who Tommy is with. I'm still trying to decide exactly where this story is going. I have two versions of a chapter that I'm still deciding between... __You've reviewed almost all my stories which makes me extremely happy. It was a real treat to log into my email and find it full of reviews. Also, thanks for adding me to your fav author list. That really is very special, Thanks! Oh PS, thanks for all the reviews on Be Mine, You're reviews made me decide to get my butt in gear and work on that story, I finally caught that silly bunny. I'm still chasing others though. Thanks a bunch, you're awesome!_

**_Jeremy Shane: _**_Thanks for taking the time to review, I'm glad that you like what I have so far. Here's more for you!_

**Chapter 2**

Katherine stood in the backyard talking with Billy as Rocky was cooking the hamburgers. Zack was trying to sneak a cooked hamburger off the plate, only to be slapped on the hand with the spatula by Rocky. Adam was tossing the football with his boys and Jason. Lilly had gone upstairs to join the other two little girls.

"Kit-Kat!" called an excited familiar male voice. Kat looked toward the house to see Tommy walking outside. Tommy rushed over to her and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Kat stood there frozen momentarily by shock. It had been years since she had seen him, or even really talked to him.

"Hi, Tommy." She finally said. Tommy let her go and looked her over.

"You look great!" Tommy smiled.

"Thanks, so do you. I like the new hair." Kat said as she ran her fingers through his spikey locks.

"Hayley thought for sure that you would kill me." Tommy laughed.

"When did you do it?"

"I think like six plus years ago, shortly after Rocky and Tanya's wedding." Tommy shrugged. "I figured that if I was going to be an adult with a doctorate that I should look the part."

"Speaking of Hayley, where is she?" Kat looked around the yard but didn't spot the redheaded woman.

"She's still in Reefside; she had some problems at the Cyber Space. She'll try to be here tomorrow, but no promises."

"I hope she makes it, I haven't seen her in years. You know, it's still hard to believe that you're a doctor." Kat laughed.

"We all feel that way." Billy laughed off to the side. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks guys." Tommy grumbled.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Jason chuckled as he approached the group. "The elusive Dr. I want every color under the sun. The only one we see less of is Snowflake."

"Snowflake?" Tommy looked over at Kat with a raised eyebrow.

"He's taken to calling me that lately." Kat rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure why, but I always know he's talking to me."

"It fits you." Jason grinned. "You're white as snow, no matter how much you're in the sun. And how often do you see snow in southern California? Probably about as much as we see you around here too."

"Actually that makes sense." Adam laughed as he too joined the group.

"But that's my name for her, don't anyone else use it. Understood?" Jason teased.

"Oh please, I don't need a pet name." Kat shook her head. "It's enough you all call me Kit-Kat or Kitty. I don't need another name thrown in there."

"Too late, Snowflake." Jason grinned.

"Lunch is served!" Rocky called out as he carried in the platter from the grill. "Hurry up before it's all gone."

"We better get in there before 'bottomless pit' makes up his plate. There won't be enough for anyone." Adam laughed as he started toward the door.

The friends ate happily talking about old times and catching up. After lunch, the group sat around the living room talking some more while the kids played outside again, other than Liam who was sleep on his Daddy's lap.

"Ha, do you remember that fashion show you were in? All to impress one girl." Tommy laughed at Jason's expense.

"Don't remind me." Jason groaned.

"Hey I was in that show too!" Rocky cried.

"We know dear." Tanya patted her husband's leg.

"What ever happened between you and Emily? You guys seemed so perfect together." Adam asked.

"We went our own ways after graduating. She wanted to see the world and I wanted to go to school. I heard she got married about five years ago." Jason shrugged.

"Things happen." Tanya nodded as she smiled at Adam. She was glad that they managed to remain friends after their breakup.

"I think we all know that." Aisha added.

"So, just curious Jason." Kimberly spoke up. "Do you have a thing for blondes?" Kat shot her a glare, but she just ignored it.

"Uh… maybe… why?" Jason stuttered.

"Because you've only had three serious relationships, all of them blonde. Not to mention the handful of one time dates you've had over the years. Most of them were blonde." Kimberly said matter-of-factly.

"Does this have a point?" Jason sighed with a shake of his head.

"No not really, just trying to get a handle on you." Aisha laughed.

"You're not going to try setting me up again are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Kimberly and Aisha replied together.

"Ladies!" Jason let out on exasperated sigh. Before he could say another word his phone started ringing. He had never been so happy to hear that annoying little tone, signaling the station was calling him. Jason pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Scott here… What? When?... Where at exactly?... Send in the CSI team and I'll be there as soon as I can… Yes, sir!"

Jason shut his phone and quickly stood from the couch. "I've got an emergency, is it okay if I leave Lilly here?"

"Of course Jase. If it gets too late, she can just spend the night." Tanya nodded.

"Thanks."

"How bad is it?" Trini asked.

"You know I can't answer that Tri." Jason shook his head.

"It's off the record, same as always."

"You're probably going to hear about it on the news soon anyway." Jason sighed. "There's been a murder."

"What? Here?" Kimberly squeaked as she pulled closer to Zack.

"I know. It doesn't happen around here often. The last actual murder was three years ago." Jason said sadly. "There have been accidents, and drug or gang fights, but nothing like this."

"Do you want some help?" Kat asked as she stood from her chair and stepped over Tommy, who was sprawled out on the floor next to the chair.

"No, that's alright Kat. You're on vacation, besides, my chief wouldn't appreciate me bringing an agent on scene unless we needed one."

"Right, bureau and PD relations." Kat rolled her eyes. "One of these days that's going to get old."

"I agree, but now's not the time to fight it." Jason shook his head. "I'll try to be back before too long." With that Jason left the house and climbed into his truck. Before long he was at the park, where he could see a crowd of media and onlookers being held back by a barricade. He spotted his partner already on the scene.

"Jase! About time you got here." Tom Dunham called out as Jason approached.

"What do we have?" Jason asked.

"Twenty two year old college student, Tabatha James. Former teen beauty queen, swim team captain at the college, honor roll her whole life, an all-around good kid. Her id was lying underneath her, like it was meant to be found. She hasn't been reported missing yet."

"Damn." Jason shook his head. "Any guess as to COD?"

"She was stabbed to death, probably bled out." Tom shook his head. "We a real sicko on our hands here Jason."

"What makes you say that?" Jason asked as they started toward the body.

"He's got her propped up here like some distorted scene from a fairy tale or something." Tom shook his head. Jason knelt down next to the white sheet covering the body.

As he pulled back the sheet, Jason was greeted with the cold, unseeing, unfeeling light blue eyes of Tabatha James. Her killer had placed a ring of white daisies around her head to form a sort of halo around her. Her long blonde hair had been neatly brushed behind her shoulders and a small single red rose tucked behind her right ear. Her slender arms were folded over her stomach and a bouquet of white daises and a single red rose was laid in her hands. She had been dressed in a long flowing white sun dress, most likely post mortem, considering it didn't have any blood on it. Her feet were bare.

"I've seen this kind of scene before." Jason muttered as he scanned the body once again.

"I say it looks like some kind of scene from Snow White, like after she eats the apple and the dwarfs put her in that glass coffin…"

"I get it Tom." Jason cut him off. Tom had a habit of rambling on occasion, and Jason had just found it easier to cut him off before he got going. "Do you have your PDA with you?"

"Of course." Tom grinned and pulled his PDA out of his pocket. "What are you looking for?"

"Other cases involving this type of body dump." Jason explained as he continued to scan through the database. Tom shifted nervously on his feet, unsure if he should stay with Jason or go help with fellow officers process the scene or control the crowd. Suddenly Jason's eyes grew wide, "Shit!"

"What? What did you find?"

"It all fits… all of it… right down to the stinking flowers." Jason muttered as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Chief, its Lieutenant Scott… Yeah, we've got a problem over here… Well, I'm not sure if it's the real guy or an elaborate copycat… FBI is handling the case on the east coast… Yeah, case name, 'Angel Killer'. Think you can track down the lead agent for that investigation?... I want to consult with him, find out if this is their guy… I know Sir, I don't exactly want to deal with the bureau either, but it's their case already if it's him… Thank you Sir. Call me back with his information."

"Damn, do you really think it's the 'Angel Killer'? I heard about him, guess I need to pay more attention to crime scene studies." Tom shook his head. "Think it's really him?"

"I don't know Tom, everything fits but he's been operating on the east coast for a while now. It doesn't make sense for him to suddenly jump coasts."

"Unless the fibbers got too close to him." Tom shrugged.

"I guess that's true." Jason nodded.

"Lieutenant Scott?" a petite female officer approached the two men. Jason recognized her as a rookie officer, Amy Sanders.

"Yes Sanders." Jason replied.

"Sergeant Tylers asked me to ask you to speak to the media, since you're ranking officer on scene."

"Tell him, I'll be there in a moment." Jason nodded before turning his attention back to Tom. "Do these idiots really need to be here, sticking their noses in our investigation?"

"The public is very curious and frightened right now, there hasn't been a real murder around here for years… They just want to know that they're still safe…" Amy started, but quickly stopped when she realized that both men were paying attention to her. "Sir." She quickly added.

"It's alright, Sanders. You're very correct." Jason chuckled at her sudden discomfort. "Keep that sense of logic and you'll go places with it."

"Thank you Sir." Amy smiled before leaving to return to her post at the barricade.

"She's a smart one." Jason smiled.

"And a hot one too." Tom waggled his eyebrows.

"Dunham!" Jason scolded as he shook his head. He liked Tom most of the time, but Tom was also a womanizing man whore. He had more one night stands under his belt then Jason could even count, or that Tom could even remember.

"What?" Tom asked innocently.

"Just, Don't." Jason shook his head as he started toward the crowd.

"Lieutenant Scott!" a female reporter called out before Jason had even fully reached the scene. "Is it true there's been a murder, right here in Angel Grove Park?"

"It saddens me to say, that we are investigating a murder. We do however believe the murder did not take place here in the park. The body was left here for the purpose of being found." Jason informed the press.

"Lieutenant Scott, can you tell us who the victim is? And if you believe this to be a solitary occurrence? Does the public have anything to fear in the near future?" a male reporter called out.

"I can't release the name of the victim at this time, this is an ongoing investigation and I can't share much with you, as you all know. I am prepared to say that at this time we believe this to be a solitary event, and that the public should not go into a panic. But as always use caution when around people you don't know… just be safe. We'll hold another conference once we have more information to release to the public. Thank you all for your time." Jason cut his speech short and turned and left with reporters still calling questions out to his retreating back.

"That didn't go as badly as it could have." Tom grinned at him.

"You can say that because it wasn't you out there."

"You and your silver tongue can handle the press well enough for me to stay back here."

"They're a bunch of hounds with a bone…" Jason started but was interrupted by his cell phone once again. He recognized it as his Chief's ringtone. "Scott here."

"Scott, I have the information you requested. It seems the lead investigator just happens to be in Angel Grove at the moment…" The grizzly old voice of the police chief drifted over the line.

"Already here? That doesn't make sense." Jason shook his head. "Did they give you his number or something?"

"I have her number already…"

"Her?" Jason raised an eyebrow; an uneasy feeling began to grow deep within him. He knew a female lead investigator, from the east coast, who was already in Angel Grove. "Would her name be Hillard, Sir?"

"That's it! Katherine Hillard." The chief replied over the phone. "Do you want her number now or should I leave it on your desk?"

"Actually I don't need it. I know where she is." Jason sighed. "Thanks Chief."

"Alright Jason, keep me informed of the bureau's involvement."

"Yes Sir." Jason ended the call.

"You know the agent?" Tom asked the obvious question.

"Yeah, I do." Jason nodded as he started back toward his truck. "I'll be back in a little while. Don't let the CSI team near the body until I get back. They can process the scene, just not the body."

"Got it!" Tom called back. "Where you going?"

"To collect the Agent in charge." Jason retorted. He got into his truck and drove back to Tanya and Rocky's house. Once he got there he walked inside to see everyone still sitting in the living room watching the television.

"Saw you on the tube." Tommy said after he spotted Jason.

"Yeah, I get all the fun jobs." Jason rolled his eyes. He looked around the room at his friends until his eyes locked with the sapphire colored eyes of Katherine Hillard. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um… Sure, I guess." Kat nodded as she stood up. Jason started toward the kitchen with Kat following closely behind. A distant ringtone caught Kat's attention though and she stopped.

"Hang on just a second. I'm sorry." Kat rushed back down the hall to answer her ringing phone.

"This is really impor…" Jason started but let his sentence trail off as Kat was already gone.

"What?" Kat screamed after a moment of silence. "He can't be!... How sure are we?... Call Dell and have him arrange the flight for the team… Who's in charge from PD?... Lieutenant Scott? As in _Jason_ Scott?... No, I don't need his information… Because he's right here… Yeah, I'll keep you posted. Hillard out."

Kat emerged from her bedroom, eyes blazing and her body tense. "You okay Kat?" Rocky asked. She ignored him as she set her gaze on Jason.

"I bet I can guess what you wanted to talk to me about." She grumbled.

"Take it that was your boss." Jason nodded.

"I guess you better show me the scene." Kat sighed.

"My truck is still running." Jason replied. Kat nodded and started toward the door.

"This better be a damn copycat. I can't deal with him jumping coasts." Kat growled before she walked out the door followed by Jason.

"Um… What just happened?" Kimberly asked aloud.

"I'm not sure." Aisha shook her head.

"I think their worlds just collided into a single existence." Billy said.

"And not in the good way either." Trini shook her head.


	4. Chapter 3

**Fallen Angels**

Pinkstranger

_Shoutouts: **brankel1-** Rocky is so much fun to write. I just have a blast with him. And you're very right, not a copycat. Keep reading to find out if they can catch him. _

**_Jeremy Shane-_**_ Thanks for reviewing, glad to see that you're sticking with me. Here's more!_

**_InducedSideEffects- _**_I'm glad that you think this looks amazing. The future chapters I have written really have pushed me as a writer so I'm glad when my stuff is appreciated. I decided to give Kat a different career for once. I usually make her a teacher or a nurse, or something along those line. Hopefully I'm doing a good job at making her a strong independent woman with a strong career and sense of justice... well that's what I'm going for anyway lol. hope you enjoy this next chapter._

**Chapter 3**

Kat and Jason arrived on the scene together after a few minutes. Jason led Kat toward the body only to be intercepted by Tom.

"Hey Jason, going to introduce me to you're pretty friend here?" Tom grinned charmingly at Kat.

"Dunham, Special rAgent Hillard. Kat, this is my partner, Lieutenant Tom Dunham." Jason introduced them.

"Special is the right word. The pleasure is all mine." Tom continued to grin. "I would sure love to discuss this case with you, perhaps over dinner or maybe a drink or two…"

"Oh please!" Kat rolled her eyes. "There's a murder victim only twenty feet from you, and you have the nerve to try and make a move on me."

"I uh…"

"If you're done ogling me, I'd like to see the body." Kat shook her head as she moved past Tom without a second glance.

"Sorry about him." Jason said as he moved next to her. "He's a good cop, just not exactly… a gentleman."

"Don't worry about it Jase. I can handle guys like him. If he had hit on me any place other than a crime scene I might have flirted back, he's not bad looking." Kat smirked. Jason fought off the sudden feeling of jealousy as he followed Kat. He watched as she knelt down next to the body and lifted the sheet. "Damn!" She exclaimed after only a moment.

"Your guy huh?" Jason sighed.

"It sure looks like him." Kat shook her head. "If it's not my guy, then the copycat has to have inside information."

"How so?"

"We never revealed certain details to the public." Kat explained. "The key one being the flowers. We never said what kind of flowers or their colors, but this person got it down pat, even putting the rose behind the right ear."

"Damn." Jason muttered.

"Of course I'll know more once your coroner has the body." Kat said as she covered the young woman back up.

"I'll let the CSI team know they can process the body." Jason nodded and walked off. Kat began walking around the body, trying to determine where the killer would have been standing. What he could have been thinking… just trying to get into his head. She hadn't been sure of how long she had been standing there lost in her thoughts, when a strong hand clasped onto her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Jason! Don't sneak up on me!"

"I didn't. I called your name a couple times, but you were really lost in thought." Jason replied.

"Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes." Kat shrugged. "I hope my team gets here fast. We've got a lot to go over."

"How many do you have on your team?" Jason asked.

"There five not including me. We were all handpicked to work this case. The best of the best as the director calls us."

"How long have you guys been working this case?"

"Three years." Kat sighed.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I know. I want to take this guy down so badly, I can taste it, but he's good. I mean really good. He hasn't left a single clue yet."

"Does he…" Jason trailed off unable to finish his own question.

"Before and after." Kat grimaced. "This guy is a real sicko."

"That's an understatement." Jason nodded with a shudder, trying to block out the images Kat's statement created.

"How many victims?"

"This girl makes fifteen." Kat said sadly as she glanced at the sheet covered body once again. "Three years and fifteen women I couldn't save."

"Kat you can't blame yourself." Jason took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You said it yourself, this guys is good. Sooner or later he'll slip up and you'll slap those cuffs on his wrists."

"I hope so Jason, I hope so."

"I know so Kat. You'll catch him."

"Thanks Jase." Kat smiled at him before Jason released her. "So now what?"

"I have to go inform the family." Jason said sadly. "I hate this part of my job."

"Is it okay if I tag along?" Kat asked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come." Jason nodded. They left the crime scene and climbed into Jason's truck. Along the way to toward the bluffs, where the James family lived, Jason told Katherine everything that he knew about the victim. He parked his truck in front of a large three story home with a spacious front yard. They walked up the long walkway toward the house, silently gathering their courage and strength to talk to the family. Jason rang the doorbell and almost immediately the door opened to reveal a middle aged blonde haired woman with streaks of grey running through her hair toward her perfect bun. Her light blue eyes sparkled like precious gems set in her tanned face.

"May I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. James?" Jason asked.

"Yes, who… You! I saw you on the television this morning! Please say you aren't here about that!" Mrs. James began to back away from the door leaving it wide open. "Please tell me it isn't my Tabatha!"

"We're very sorry Mrs. James." Katherine offered sadly.

"No! Tabby-cat!" Mrs. James covered her face with her hands as she fell to the floor next to the stairwell.

"Sandy! Sandy, what's wrong?" Tyler James rushed into the room to his wife's side. He wrapped strong arms around her as he tried to get to her answer. Sandy James continued to weep uncontrollably on the floor, calling out her daughter's name. Tyler looked up at Jason and Kat. "That murder in the park, that was our Tabby-cat wasn't it?"

"I'm very sorry sir." Jason replied.

"Sandy, let's go call your mother and I'll make you a cup of tea." Tyler suggested as he helped his wife up to her feet.

"I don't want a cup of tea Tyler! I want my Tabatha!" Sandy screamed as Tyler led her off toward the kitchen.

"I hate this part." Jason muttered once again.

"Me too." Kat agreed. "The father seems to be handling this fairly well."

"Tyler James isn't one to fall to pieces. He's known for having a level head in every situation, and he's proving just that. That's why he's so successful in the business world. He knows that losing his mind isn't going to help us catch Tabatha's killer."

"So sorry to keep you waiting." Tyler said as he returned to the room after a few minutes.

"It's not a bother, we understand." Jason replied. "I'm Lieutenant Jason Scott, AGPD and this is Special Agent Katherine Hillard, FBI."

"What interest does the FBI have in my daughter's murder?" Tyler James raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that your daughter is the latest victim of a serial killer I have been chasing." Kat replied.

"How sure of this are you?" Tyler asked.

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure, sir. Everything about your daughter's murder fits his style, right down to the undisclosed details." Kat explained.

"I see." Tyler fell silent for a few moments. "How many women did he take before my Tabby-cat?"

"Fourteen." Kat replied. "I believe your daughter was the fifteenth."

"Can you tell me… Did he… My daughter… Did he… rape my daughter?" Tyler's voice broke as he forced out his sentence, the quiver in his voice was the only indication to the turmoil raging within the man.

"We haven't performed an autopsy yet." Jason cut in.

"I was asking Agent Hillard." Tyler scolded Jason before turning his steely blue eyes back on Katherine. She bit her bottom lip before answering, taking her time to think over her reply.

"He has all his other victims." She answered, ignoring the blazing glare that Jason sent at her, as she locked eyes with Tyler.

"Thank you for your honesty Agent Hillard." Tyler said with a slight nod. "Please, don't tell Sandy that part, if you can avoid it. It would surely kill her."

"We'll do our best to keep that out of the public eye." Jason agreed as Katherine nodded.

"If you or your wife ever needs anything… Here's my card." Kat handed him her card before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Again, I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Thank you for your kindness Agent Hillard. Lieutenant Scott." He stared at the card in his hand as she started to walk away with Jason. "New York?"

"That's where I'm located." Kat turned back around to look at him.

"Is that were this thing is from as well?"

"Yes." Kat nodded.

"Why would he come here?" Tyler asked aloud.

"I don't know, but I promise you that I will find out." Kat commented.

"We'll catch this guy." Jason added.

"I certainly hope that you do. I would hate for anyone else to lose their daughter to this monster."

"We'll keep you posted on our investigation as much as we can." Jason offered.

"Remember, if you need anything, just call." Kat said before she and Jason left. They walked out to the truck in silence.

"You shouldn't have told him about the rapes!" Jason nearly shouted once they were in the truck.

"I didn't get to where I am by playing coy Jason! The man asked me an honest question and he deserved an honest answer!" Kat shot back. "Besides I didn't say that Tabatha was, I said the other women were."

"It's the same thing Kat!"

"No it isn't!" Kat retorted. She was fuming and her voice raised a pitch.

"Like hell it isn't!"

"I didn't do anything wrong in there Jason!" Kat quipped angrily. "I did not specifically say that Tabatha had been raped by the killer."

"But he still believes it to be true. The medical examiner hasn't even seen her yet." Jason snapped.

"Just drive to the station. I'm not having this conversation with you." Kat crossed her arms and leaned back into the seat, staring out the passenger side window.

"Oh that's right, build up your walls and shut everyone out." Jason rolled his eyes as he started the truck. "When's the last time you didn't walk away from an uncomfortable conversation?"

"Drop it Jason." Kat warned. Jason let out a snort and put the truck in drive. The duo drove silently and uncomfortably to the station. They walked through the rows of desks toward Jason's office. Jason led the way with Kat following behind, her eyes burning into his back with each step.

"Whoa! Trouble in paradise?" Tom joked, sensing the tension as they walked in the door to the office.

"Shut it Dunham." Jason snapped as Kat slipped behind his desk and turned on his computer.

"That was harsh Jase." Kat shook her head. "He was only trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah, I'm the good guy over here." Tom grinned.

"Stay out of it Dunham." Jason warned. Tom took the hint and turned back to his paperwork. Jason hardly ever called him by his last name, hearing it twice in a row wasn't a good sign.

"He didn't do anything." Kat scolded Jason. Jason just rolled his eyes. "You're mad at me; don't take it out on Tom."

"Who said I'm mad?"

"Oh please, the set jaw, the fire flashing in your eyes, snappy tone… You are pissed my friend."

"Okay so I'm mad." Jason shook his head. "I have every right to be."

"Who says that you do?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"You told Mr. James a crucial piece of evidence that we haven't even confirmed yet!"

"Again, I didn't tell him specifically that Tabatha was raped! I said the other victims were! I was being honest!"

"You couldn't have just said we don't know?"

"I don't play like that Jason!" Kat argued as she picked up a folder sitting on Jason's desk. She slid it across the desk toward Jason without opening it. "That's from the medical examiner. Most likely he finished his preliminary examination. I'm sure that it'll confirm my suspicion."

Jason picked up the folder still glaring at Kat. He flipped it open and read the report. After a few minutes he set it down and rubbed a hand down his face. Tabatha James had indeed been raped both before and after death.

He finally glanced at Kat. She was leaning back in his chair, her arms behind her head and her long blonde hair spilling down over her shoulders in gentle waves. Her sapphire eyes gleaming with victory. She flashed him an 'I told you so' smirk.

"You still shouldn't have said anything." Jason said. Kat rolled her eyes.

"One of these days the PD is going to learn not to argue with you, huh Boss?" a deep male voice called from the doorway. Jason turned around and was greeted with the cold glare from unfriendly grey eyes. The man's eyes reminded Jason of a stormy sky. He stood an impressive 6'6", broad shoulders, jet black hair neatly combed back, and bronze skin. His tailored suit clung to his body, and Jason could tell the man was very muscular; he looked like he could play as a linebacker in the NFL.

"You got here fast Russ." Kat raised an eyebrow. "The director only called Dell four hours ago."

"I was in LA." Russ shrugged. "I drove here as soon as I got the call."

"What were you in LA for?" Kat asked as she stood up from the desk.

"I was filling in at the conference for you, so we didn't have to interrupt your vacation, but now it's interrupted anyway." Russ explained.

"I appreciate that, I hate those conferences. Oh, Russ, this is Lieutenant Jason Scott, he's leading the investigation on the PD side. Jason, Agent Russell Thomas. Russ is my second in command basically."

"Let's keep this clear, Scott. We run this case. This is our investigation…"

"Russ! That's uncalled for. The PD has done all the processing on this victim and she's a local. We'll assist Jason and the AGPD." Kat ordered. She turned to Jason. "You get the investigation, we get the arrest. I have fourteen victims back east he needs to answer for. He's mine.

"I uh… Yes ma'am." Russ nodded.

"Sounds fair enough to me." Jason agreed. Although he stopped to wonder, if it hadn't been him in charge, would Kat have handed the case back to PD.

"I don't know when the rest of the team will arrive, so we should try to catch Jason and Tom up on what we have so far on this case while we wait." Kat suggested to Russ.

"Fine by me ma'am." Russ nodded.

"Good I've pulled up the case file from the database. Let's start with our profile for the 'angel killer' and then move onto victimology."

"How long have you been after this guy?" Tom asked.

"Three years." Kat sighed. "Three years and fifteen women I couldn't save because I couldn't catch him."

"You can't blame yourself Kat." Jason reassured her again. "Not every case can be solved in a short time. Some take time and patience."

"Thanks for the fortune cookie Jase." Kat smiled. "Come on, let's get to work. That means you too Tom."

"Yes ma'am." Tom replied with a grin as he slipped next to Jason. "Gotta love a woman in charge." He whispered to Jason, earning an elbow in his ribs.

"Our best profilers say that this guy most likely has either police or forensics training. He's nearly perfect and has never left a trace. He knows just where and how to clean up a body to leave no evidence behind.

We also think that he has a trigger which causes him to snap and go after his victims. We don't know what that trigger is, but he does not run on a schedule so something sets him off. He likes to see his victims suffer, which leads us to believe that he was probably an abused child, and wants others to suffer the way he feels that he did.

He always goes after the same type of women. The way he abuses and uses these women, tends to make our profilers think that he was abused or hurt by a woman who matches the victims profiles. Most likely his mother or an early girlfriend." Kat explained.

"What kind of women does he go after?" Tom asked.

"Tall, blonde, blue eyes… they all look about the same." Russ answered as Kat turned the computer screen toward Jason and Tom.

"This is the first victim that we know of. Angie Crawford, age 24, nursing student." Kat said. She shifted through more pictures of the victims. All ranging in ages of 19 to 27, all light blonde to dark blonde, all 5'5 to 5'8 and all with bright blue eyes.

"What made you guys call him the 'Angel Killer'?" Tom asked.

"It's the look of his victims and how he lays them out." Russ answered. "Gorgeous blondes all dressed in white…"

"Ah I get it." Tom nodded.

"Have you noticed that the victims look a lot like you Kat?" Jason said as he studied a few of the victims' pictures.

"We've already talked about that before." Kat nodded. "I don't go anywhere unarmed, even when I came here."

"Sounds fishy to me." Tom said.

"How so?" Russ cut in.

"Well, the victims look like her, and then he jumps coasts the exact same time that she goes on vacation. He even hits the same city she's in. It's too much of a coincidence."

"You know, he's right." Kat sighed. "He's sending a message by coming here."

"But what is he trying to say?" Jason mused.

"That's what I'm here for." A hearty female voice called from the doorway. Jason looked up to see a slender 5'4 brunette with soft brown eyes and fair skin.

"Hey Rach!" Russ greeted.

"Guys this is Rachel Dawson, she's the best damn profiler the FBI has to offer." Kat introduced the woman. "About time you got here Rachel, I was feeling outnumbered."

"We're always outnumbered Kat." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rach, this is Lieutenant Jason Scott and Lieutenant Tom Dunham."

"Ah, our PD counterparts." Rachel smiled.

"Close enough." Kat laughed.

"A little help here please!" a male called from behind a walking stack of boxes.

"Pack too much again Kale?" Russ laughed as he took a couple boxes off the stack to reveal a wiry framed man with dark eyes, black curly hair down to his shoulders, and coffee colored skin. He stood a slender 5'11; his body type reminded Jason of a basketball player. Skinny and trim, but powerful.

"It's not my stuff Russ! It's all Dell's crap! Why he thinks he has to pack up the whole network is beyond me!" Kale huffed as he set the boxes down on the floor.

"Every station we have been to in the last two years has been lacking in something that I need to get our system up and running. It's easier to just take everything, better to be prepared than making a trip to the electronics store every day." A deep male voice said moments before a very tall man walked into the room.

"The last two members of my team." Kat grinned. "Kale Rivers, he's an excellent field agent. And this is the best damn tech specialist I've ever met, David Dellson, we call him Dell."

"Pleasure." Kale smiled at Jason and Tom. Dell just gave a slight nod before turning his attention to his laptop he was taking out of the case. Jason was taken aback by the sight of the tech specialist. He had been half expecting either a scrawny MIT nerd or someone like Billy. Dell stood an amazing 6'9, broad shoulders which lead to muscular arms. His green eyes sparkled like emeralds set into his slightly tanned face. He wore his light brown hair in a fluffy cut. Dell's appearance reminded Jason of Carter Greyson.

Jason had to stifle a laugh at that thought. Carter Greyson with Billy Cranston brains. Kat gave him a look that clearly asked what he found so funny. Jason just smiled and shook his head, silently promising to tell her later.

"Where can we set up?" Dell asked after he was sure his laptop would work properly.

"This office is fine; it's one of the biggest in the station. Just use Tom's desk." Jason replied.

"Hey! I've actually got work to do. Use your own desk!" Tom argued.

"Fine! I'll take my work home with me, again." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault you never do it here." Tom smirked.

"I never get a chance to work on it here because a certain someone always allows a certain new CSI to use my desk so they can flirt while they work." Jason shook his head.

"Oh yeah, remind me to tell the chief that she needs her own office… one with a lock is preferable."

"Remind me to get a new partner." Jason retorted as he began clearing off his paperwork. Dell slipped into the computer chair to begin connecting the computers while Russ helped to clear off the desk to make room for Dell's things.

"Wife?" Russ asked as he picked up a photo of Liz.

"Ex-wife." Jason corrected.

"Oh. She's pretty."

"Thanks I guess." Jason nodded.

"Holy crap!" Dell shouted as he grabbed another photo off the desk.

"What?" Rachel rushed over to Dell's side.

"You know the boss lady?" Dell looked up at Jason.

"Huh?" Jason was confused until he noticed which picture Dell was holding. It was a picture of him, Kat and Tommy sitting in the park. Both Tommy and Jason had an arm around her shoulders, but she was leaning more into Tommy. All three of them had huge smiles. "Yeah, I've known Kat for years."

"High school." Kat nodded. "I told you guys I went here."

"Yeah but you didn't say that you knew him." Kale laughed as he pointed at Jason.

"You didn't even know he existed until today." Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Nice picture of you Kat." Rachel grinned. "You look pretty cozy."

"Okay enough now." Kat shook her head. "Get that computer network up and running. I want a rundown of our case with our new victim before we call it a night."

"It's already almost seven, Boss." Russ groaned. "How late are you going to work us?"

"Get the network up and I'll tell you." Kat grinned. "Rachel, get the case board put together."

"How come Rachel always gets the easy jobs?" Kale whined.

"Because I actually like Rachel." Kat retorted.

"Oh you're funny." Russ rolled his eyes.

"I better report in to the chief, I'm sure he wants to talk to you too Kat, if you don't mind." Jason said. Kat gave a silent nod and moved for the door.

"Behave now children." Kat laughed as she disappeared out the door.

"Hey Dell, how many guys do you know that keep a picture of an old high school friend on their desk?" Kale asked as he lay on the floor to slide under the desk.

"Nobody I know." Dell replied.

"I've asked Jason about that picture before." Tom said without looking up from his paperwork. "He said that the two people in the picture are his dearest friends and that they mean the world to him. I always found it funny he never said that about Liz, he says that about Lilly but not Liz… Oh Wow, that's why I thought she looked familiar." Tom stopped himself mid-rambling.

"Huh, Who looked familiar?" Rachel had lost track of what Tom was saying.

"Agent Hillard. When I met her earlier I thought I had seen her before." Tom explained.

"Who's Liz and Lilly?" Dell asked.

"Liz is Jason's ex-wife and Lily is his daughter."

"Okay, the Boss wants the network up and running, we're not getting it done chit chatting like this." Russ cut in as he unpacked another box.

"Who died and made you boss?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I get my power from God himself." Russ grinned. "I am Russ, therefore you will obey." The other agents in the room bust out laughing.

"You keep telling yourself that Russ." Kale chuckled as Russ glared at him. The group returned back to their duties. It only took twenty minutes for the boys to have the system up and running, Rachel had finished the board earlier and was leaning back in one of the chairs watching the boys stumble over each other.

Once everything was done the group sat around waiting for Jason and Kat to return, as Tom continued to work on his paperwork.

"Hey remember when that witness tried hitting on Hillard?" Kale suddenly laughed as a random memory surfaced in his mind.

"You mean the one that ended up getting hit instead?" Russ asked as Kale nodded.

"She was suspended for 'mishandling' a witness." Dell laughed.

"I don't care if the guy was a witness or not, if he tried to grab my ass I would have clocked him too." Rachel added with a grin.

"It wasn't much a suspension though; she was only on leave for one full day." Dell added.

"That because our office just wouldn't be able to work properly without Kat around to keep it running." Russ shrugged.

"That's the same with Jason around here." Tom laughed from over at his desk.

"They're two peas in a pod!" Rachel squealed. "They'd be perfect together."

"It's too bad that they live all the way across the country from each other." Tom sighed. "I haven't seen Jason so focused on one woman since Liz."

"Think that the Lieutenant likes Hillard?" Kale grinned. "I mean who keeps a photo of a high school friend? I kept my crushes photo for years though."

"I want to know who the other guy is in the photo." Rachel said. "Katherine looked pretty relaxed with him."

"Oh I know that!" Tom grinned. "That's Jason's best friend Tommy."

"So his best friend outside the force is Tommy and his partner inside the force is Tom?" Dell chuckled.

"Yeah I know, I said that too. But I met Tommy, he's pretty cool."

"So were him and Kat…" Rachel trailed off.

"I don't know." Tom shrugged. "I never bothered to ask."

"I'm curious now." Dell leaned forward in his chair. "Katherine hardly ever talks about her past, let alone friends or boyfriends."

"We really shouldn't be poking around in her personal life." Russ shook his head. "If she doesn't talk about it, there has to be a reason."

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to that reason?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't, but it's not our business to be curious. We're here to catch the bad guy, not go prying around in the boss' life." Russ replied.

"Her background could hold a clue about the killer; he seems to be following her." Tom grinned.

"We're not going there." Russ shook his head yet again. "Besides, Kat and I have covered that angle before. It's leads nowhere."

"They're coming back!" Kale exclaimed as he spotted Kat and Jason approaching the door.

"Is everything done?" Kat raised an eyebrow as she walked in the door.

"Of course, would we be lounging around if it weren't?" Dell smiled innocently at her.

"I'd expect that from you and Kale, sure." Kat nodded.

"Hey!" Kale and Dell exclaimed at once.

"You two are the slackers." Rachel smirked.

"It just depends on the day, but you are in that club too missy." Kat laughed.

"Everyone has their off days." Rachel shrugged.

"And you guys are supposed to be the best!" Jason shook his head.

"We're a hard working bunch here, Jason." Kat argued. "After everything that we've seen, we're entitled to goof off and make fun of each other."

"If you say so." Jason simply shrugged as he sat down in a vacant chair.

"Alright everyone, it's almost eight. I want us all to be here bright and early, be ready to work."

"How early is 'bright and early'?" Kale groaned, cringing at the thought of getting out of bed before the sun.

"How's eight?" Kat asked trying to allow for jet lag from her team.

"Fair enough." Kale nodded.

"I'll even supply coffee and donuts in the morning." Kat offered.

"Is it Christmas?" Dell looked over to Kale.

"Very funny Dell." Kat shook her head. "I can occasionally be a nice boss."

"Yeah, Christmas time only." Dell cocked an eyebrow at her. "Scrooge."

"Bah humbug!" Kat chuckled. "You get Christmas in August. Don't expect anything from me in December. Dismissed."

The team broke up and headed for the hotel, leaving Tom, Jason and Kat alone in the office. "You hungry?" Jason looked over at Kat.

"I'm starving!" Tom spoke up.

"Tom." Jason shook his head.

"Oh! Oh I get it! Ditch your partner for an FBI agent, a very pretty agent at that." Tom winked as he cleaned up his desk for the night.

"I'll take that as a compliment Tom, thank you." Kat grinned at him.

"You're welcome." Tom nodded. "I think you should ditch Mr. Bad Mood and come have dinner and a couple drinks with me. We can swap ideas about this case." Jason shot Tom a glare, which Kat failed to not notice. She smirked inwardly as she looked at Tom.

"You know a drink and some dinner sounds fantastic Tom. You're so sweet to offer." Kat replied sweetly to which both Tom and Jason shot her a look of surprise.

"For real, Dinner?"

"Absolutely." Kat grinned as genuinely as possibly, trying to ignore the fire burning in Jason's eyes. "Although I have to tell you that I'm very picky about what I eat. First dinners usually mean something fancy, like fresh seafood. Oh lobster is good, of course that means wine would be my choice of drink, white zinfandel. How about you? A little shrimp or lobster and some wine?"

"Um, second thought. I have a steak in the fridge at home and a few beers. Maybe we'll get some shrimp and lobster later." Tom nodded before leaving the room.

"Do you enjoy playing with people's minds?" Jason raised a dark eyebrow as he shook his head.

"Sometimes." She grinned. "I could tell he's not the type to spend a lot of money on a girl. He likes girls who are happy with a cheeseburger and a beer. Sophistication is too far above him. I knew he'd back out."

"You figured that out in the short time you've been around him?" Jason laughed. "Most girls don't figure that out until after they've slept with him."

"They're not FBI agents with training in profiling." Kat grinned.

"So, hungry?" Jason asked again.

"Starving." Kat nodded.

"What sounds good?" Jason asked as he grabbed his keys off the desk, being careful to not touch Dell's set up.

"A greasy cheeseburger and a light beer." Kat grinned as she left the office ahead of Jason, who just shook his head lightly before following her out of the office.


	5. Chapter 4

**Fallen Angels**

Pinkstranger

_Author's note: Okay so I'm not exactly sure that I like this chapter, but I had to write it in order to get to where I want this story to go. So I decided to go with my second version of this chapter and Tommy is in a I had Tommy single with some lingering feelings for Kat and whole confrontation between Jason and Tommy... a love triangle. But I like this way better. And there is a hint to something that happened in the past between Kat and Tommy… I can't resist a little bit of something going on there LOL You guys have to tell me if you think it works. And NO I didn't reveal what that incident was. It will come later._

_**Shoutouts: brankel1-**__ Glad you like this story so far. As for it being Russ… I don't know about that LOL just have to stay tuned. It could be someone I haven't introduced yet as well… that's the thing with a mystery… sometimes when you think you have it figured out something changes… that's why I love mysteries so much. Stay tuned!_

_**Jeremy Shane-**__ Here's more for you! Hope you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing._

_**KelseyHalliwell- **__Thanks for adding my story to your alerts and the fav! That makes my day to know people are appreciating my stories. I have a vivid imagination and love to share what I can dream up!_

**Chapter 4**

"Hey there night owls." Tanya greeted as Jason and Kat walked in the front door. "Burning the midnight oil?"

"We lost track of time." Jason shrugged. "Lilly get to sleep okay?"

"Of course." Tanya nodded.

"How'd two responsible people such as yourselves lose track of time?" Rocky joked from where he and Tommy were sitting on the floor, playing a video game.

"Well, Dad…" Kat laughed. "We went to get a bite to eat and started talking and before we knew it, it was almost eleven."

"You weren't working?" Tommy raised an eyebrow as he shifted his gaze from the television to Jason.

"Hey Tommy, game!" Rocky called out trying to call back Tommy's attention to the television. "I'm gonna win!"

"Have at it Rocky." Tommy grunted as he set the controller down.

"Why are you still here bro?" Jason asked.

"Because you're house is locked up and I don't have a key, for some odd reason. I gave you a copy to my house."

"Oh, I knew I forgot something today." Jason snapped his fingers as he remembered the spare key sitting on the counter in his kitchen.

"Tommy's rubbing off on you, after all these years." Kat joked as she playfully punched Jason's shoulder.

"Ha, ha, ha. Look who thinks she's a comedian." Tommy teased Kat.

"Well I think I'm heading to bed. We have an early day tomorrow." Kat said as she wandered down the hall toward her room.

"Actually bed sounds pretty good to me too." Rocky grinned as he cleaned up the game system.

"I'll bring Lilly over some clothes tomorrow morning. Thanks again for taking her for me." Jason said to Tanya and Rocky.

"It's not a problem Jase, that's what friends are for." Tanya nodded.

"Just make sure you take her home tomorrow night." Rocky joked.

"Rocky!" Tanya scolded him. Rocky simply shrugged with a smile.

"Have a good night Jason, you too Tommy." Tanya waved as the two men headed for the door.

Tommy followed Jason's truck in his jeep, his mind on Katherine and Jason the whole way. He had to know if there was something going on between his best friend and his ex. Finally he pulled up the driveway to Jason's house and parked next to Jason's truck.

Jason got out of the truck without a second glance at Tommy, and started toward the front door. "Do you like Kat?" Tommy's quiet question caused Jason to pause. He turned back around to see Tommy leaning against the side of his truck.

"What's that supposed to mean Tommy?"

"Do you like Kat? It's a simple question." Tommy repeated, with a stronger voice.

"What difference does it make?" Jason shrugged.

"Just tell me bro. Do you like her?"

"Why? Do you still like her?" Jason shot back at him.

"I will always hold a special place in my heart for Kat. Especially after everything that we've been through together." Tommy nodded. "But, I can't say that I am in love with her anymore. Too much time has gone by, and we've both changed."

Jason nodded; he understood exactly what Tommy was saying. He felt the same way about Liz. "I still don't see what difference it makes to you though."

"It's just… Kat… She's… I can't explain it, but I just gotta know." Tommy stammered.

"Tommy…" Jason sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tommy knew that to be a sign of frustration or nervousness on Jason's part. Understanding filled his chocolate eyes.

"If you hurt her, I'll break your neck. Bro or no bro." Tommy warned.

"Look man, there's nothing between Kat and me." Jason shook his head. "First off, she's in New York and I'm here in California. If she gets that promotion she mentioned, she'll be stuck in DC. I could never leave Lilly, even for Kat, and long distance is out of the question."

"But you want there to be something." Tommy quirked an eyebrow.

"Argh! Tommy, can we just drop this?" Jason growled.

"Fine, but just so you know. I'm okay with you and Kat." Tommy shrugged.

"Huh?" Jason looked at him bewildered.

"I know its weird coming from me, but it's been years since Kat and I broke up. I'm over her, I swear. Kat deserves someone like you, Jason. Strong and true, loyal to a fault, someone to help her hold up the problems of the world." Tommy walked past Jason and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "And you deserve to be happy, which I _know_, she can do. If you really wanted to be together you'd find a way."

"Since when are you Mr. insightful?" Jason chuckled.

"I might appear oblivious to things, but I see more than I let on." Tommy explained. "She likes you too."

"You think so?" Jason asked, hope filling his deep voice.

"I may not have been able to pick on the fact that she liked me back in high school. But now that I know Kat as well as I do, I can tell she's trying to hide it from you."

"I… I'm not sure what I should do. There's a lot stacked against us, I don't…"

"You'll find a way, just talk to her." Tommy smiled as he clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Come on, I want to get to bed."

"Sounds good." Jason nodded. "When are you going to stop living the bachelor life?"

"Who says I'm living that life?" Tommy grinned.

"Did you get married when we weren't looking or something?" Jason cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"No nothing like that, but I did have someone_ move in_ with me."

"Who's that?"

"Um… Anna." Tommy replied sheepishly. Anna Kingston was an elementary teacher in Reefside that Tommy had dated a few years before. She was a slender 5'4 with caramel colored hair and soft hazel eyes. She was a knockout with a personality to match. Most people liked her the moment they met her.

"I thought you two broke up." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"We did, but we ran into each other five months ago and decided to give 'us' another chance. She moved in with me a couple weeks ago. The lease on her apartment was up and I suggested she move in with me rather than signing for another year."

"Do I hear wedding bells anytime in the future?" Jason grinned.

"We haven't talked about that yet." Tommy shook his head. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for the whole 'settle down and start a family' thing. After everything that happened…"

"I understand that man." Jason nodded as he opened the front door, hoping to drop the subject. Tommy seemed grateful for his understanding. The two men went inside and separated into their rooms. Jason fell into an uneasy sleep, his mind still processing the case.

The next morning Jason woke up just before six, knowing that he had to drop of some clothes for Lilly and pick up Kat. He went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, since Tommy never functioned correctly in the morning without _at least_ three cups of coffee. Then he went and took a shower and dressed for the day.

He left Tommy a note along with the spare key to the house and then left the house. He drove through the sleepy neighborhood toward Rocky and Tanya's house. As he parked his truck he noticed a tall blonde in pink running shorts and a white tank bra. _She's up early._ Jason thought to himself as he watched Katherine jog toward him.

"You're up early." She said only slightly out of breath as he climbed out of his truck.

"Not as early as you. How far did you go?"

"I ran to the old youth center and back." Kat shrugged. Her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat. Her face was flushed from the exertion. Jason thought that she looked amazing just like that.

"That's seven miles away! You did fourteen miles round trip?" Jason exclaimed.

"Um, yeah it feels about like that." Kat nodded before she began stretching out her legs. Jason sucked in a breath as she leaned over to reach for her toes, her flexibility from dancing really showing.

"Do you usually run that far?" Jason asked trying to take his mind of the view in front of him. He wondered for a moment if she was doing it on purpose.

"I usually only do ten." She replied.

"Every day?"

"No, maybe three times a week. I do two or three miles on the other days." Kat explained as she sat on the sidewalk, stretching her long legs out in front of her and bending forward until her forehead rested on her knees.

"I hate running." Jason groaned, again trying to not to watch the lovely Australian in front of him.

"I love it. It gives me time to think things over or just clear my head."

"Think of anything today?"

"Nothing pertaining to the case if that's what you're asking." Kat shook her head as she stood up.

"So what did you think about then?" Jason gave her a sly smile.

"About a certain guy I have been thinking about." Kat replied with an equally sly smile. "He's tall, broad shouldered, and pretty good looking I might add."

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah I should say so." Kat nodded.

"Oh yeah?"

"You work with him every day." Kat grinned before she dashed across the yard to the front door, reminding Jason of a teenager.

"You like Tom?" Jason hollered after her. Kat didn't say anything as she walked in the front door. Jason sighed heavily as he grabbed Lilly's bag out of the truck. He scolded himself for even thinking that Kat had been thinking about him. Maybe Tommy had been wrong.

"Morning Jason." Rocky called as Jason walked in the front door. "You ever hear of this amazing thing called a doorbell?"

"Rocky!" Tanya scolded.

"What? It's the truth. Everyone just walks right into our house."

"You want me to go back outside and ring your doorbell Rocky?" Jason laughed.

"Ignore the rocks-for-brains. You know that our door is always open." Tanya shook her head at her husband.

"She gets that from Mama." Rocky rolled his eyes. "She never made anyone knock or ring the bell either, just walk right in, so long as you're friends or family. Tan's embracing the DeSantos' traditions."

"Where's Kat?" Jason asked as he noticed the lack of a certain blonde.

"I assume she's taking a shower after her jog." Tanya shrugged. "I thought that you would have seen her outside."

"I did." Jason gave a slight nod.

"Uh oh, I know that look Mr. Scott. What's wrong?" Tanya said as she took a few steps toward Jason.

"Nothing Tanya. I'm fine."

"Liar." Rocky laughed from the couch. "You saw her outfit didn't you?"

"Rocky!" Tanya exclaimed again. "That's my best friend you're talking about."

"True." Rocky nodded. "And what a _fine_ best friend she is."

"Rocky, you're impossible." Tanya rolled her eyes before turning back to Jason. "So what's up?"

"Nothing Tanya, I swear. I'm fine." Jason shook his head. "Here's Lilly's stuff. Is she up yet?"

"No, I just checked on the girls a few minutes ago. All three of them are still fast asleep; Lucy stayed the night as well." Tanya answered.

"Our place is the hotel as well." Rocky joked. "I'm just going to put a revolving door on the front."

"You're so funny today." Tanya said sarcastically.

"Actually he's got a point." Jason laughed.

"He does?" Tanya groaned as Rocky perked up.

"How often do the two of you have all three of the girls?" Jason chuckled. "Or the friends from out of town stay with you?"

"True. We had Kim and Zack a couple months ago. Kat's here right now. Come to think of it, Tommy is the only one who doesn't stay here." Rocky added.

"That's because he stays with me." Jason nodded. "You know my place would be better for the hotel. It's big and I'm alone a lot of the time anyway."

"So, get a dog." Kat joked as she walked into the livingroom. She was showered and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt, her hair still slightly damp and Jason could smell her shampoo as she walked by him, just a hint of cherry blossoms.

"You need to stop staying here with Rocky." Jason shook his head as he grinned at her. "You're picking up on his bad sense of humor."

"Hey! Leave me out of your lover's quarrel." Rocky scowled. Jason stared at his successor with fire burning in his eyes. Kat sputtered off to the side.

"This is not a 'lover's quarrel'!" Kat nearly shrieked. "It isn't even a quarrel Rocky!"

"Defensive Miss Kitty?" Rocky grinned.

"So help me God, Rocky, your mouth is going to get you in trouble." Kat shook her head. "I feel the need to let you know that I have deadly aim with my handgun, I don't miss often."

"That a fact?" Rocky continued to grin.

"Should I show you?" Kat's eyebrow rose as she stared at her old friend.

"You should shoot _Jason_. Then you could play the sexy nurse tending to his wounds." Rocky broke into full on laughter. Jason took a moment to picture Kat in a sexy nurse's outfit offering him a sponge bath. A sly grin covered his face at that mental image.

"What are _you_ smiling at?" Kat growled at him.

"Nothing." Jason grinned.

"Liar." Tanya shook her head.

"My mind, my secret." Jason grinned. "If you're ready Kat we should get going. You promised coffee and donuts to your team."

"Oh yeah, nearly forgot that." Kat shrugged. "Let's go then. See you later, Tan."

"What no good-bye kiss for me?" Rocky mock pouted.

"Oh I'll give you one." Jason grinned as he quickly moved across the room and planted a kiss on Rocky's cheek.

"What the hell!" Rocky jumped off the couch as quickly as Jason had moved across the room. "I meant from Kat!"

"I wanted you to feel loved too, Rocky." Jason grinned broadly. "Kat's not talking to you right now."

"Ugh, just get out of my house before you feel the need to love me some more." Rocky rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Kat you _should_ shoot him."

"Nah, I'd hate to put a flaw on his _perfect_ body." Kat said as seriously as she could muster. Jason stared at her, had she really just said that? Tanya raised an eyebrow toward her best friend. Rocky looked between Jason and Kat trying to decide if it was funny or not. After a moment of awkward silence Kat cleared her throat. "Well, we should get going."

"Right, right." Jason nodded.

"Don't have too much fun today kids." Rocky called out after them.

"Oh cause we can have so much fun investigating a murder." Kat rolled her eyes.

"You are such a downer." Rocky shook his head

"Are you going to be back for dinner? Everyone else is coming again." Tanya called out as Jason and Kat started to walk out of the house.

"Yeah, we'll be back. Even if we have to take a break just for dinner, we'll be here." Jason called back. Kat nodded her agreement and then they left. They climbed into Jason's truck and started down the road.

"So…" Jason said softly, unsure of what to say. "Where should we get donuts?"

"Is Murphy's bakery still downtown?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, but they don't open till 8." Jason replied.

"Darn, they used to open at the crack of dawn." Kat snapped her fingers. "Where else should we get donuts?"

"Where are we getting the coffee?"

"Starbucks I guess. It's the only coffee that Dell will drink. And if he doesn't get coffee then nobody is happy for the entire day." Kat laughed.

"There's a bagel shop near Starbucks." Jason commented. "We could take bagels and muffins instead of donuts."

"And deprive the cops of 'cop food'?" Kat asked in mock horror. "Don't you think I want to live?"

"Eh," Jason wiggled his hand in front of her giving her the so-so sign.

"You're impossible." She laughed as she shoved his hand away from her.

"No I'm incorrigible, there's a difference." Jason laughed.

"Can we just get some donuts and get to work?" Kat playfully raised an eyebrow toward him.

"Yes _Boss Lady_!"

"You're making fun of me."

"I wouldn't do that, _ma'am_." Jason grinned as Kat rolled her eyes.

Forty minutes later Kat and Jason walked into the station with coffee and donuts. Kat's team was sitting around in the office talking with Tom. Tom seemed to be getting along with the FBI team really well.

"I come bearing gifts!" Kat grinned as she walked in the door.

"_We_ come bearing gifts. After all, I paid for it all." Jason teased.

"Only because you insisted and even took my wallet away from me to keep me from paying." Kat laughed.

"I don't care who paid, coffee is coffee." Kale grumbled as he poured himself a cup.

"Kale is _not_ a morning person." Kat whispered to Jason.

"I should be able to get up whenever my body says I've had enough sleep, not when an alarm clock says to get up." Kale said matter-of-factly.

"Need some beauty rest do you Kale?" Russ laughed.

"Hardy har har." Kale rolled his eyes.

"Okay everyone, get some coffee and donuts and settle in. I want to go over all our suspects' profiles with a fine tooth comb. Let's see if we can turn something up." Kat ordered. Her team remained silent as they finally made their ways to the seats and each took a file.

"What about us?" Tom asked pointing to himself and Jason.

"The three of us are going to canvass the area for witnesses. Maybe someone saw a car at the park late at night or saw someone talking to Tabatha before she disappeared."

"You get to leave the building?" Rachel groaned "And you're leaving me alone to fend for myself, with the three stooges?"

"Rach, you're a big girl, you can handle these three." Kat smiled as she shook her head.

"Come on Rach, you know you love us." Dell grinned sweetly.

"Love to beat you." Rachel chuckled as she smacked Dell on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Mommy she hit me!" Dell mock pouted to Kat.

"_Children_!" Kat grumbled. "This is why I don't want to settle down anytime soon Jase, if parenthood is anything like these four I never _ever_ want kids."

"There's a lot more to being a parent Kat. You know that." Jason shook his head. _There was a time when that's all she ever wanted in life. Was she that deeply effected that she doesn't want to ever try again?_

"Of course I do." Kat rolled her eyes again. "We've got a lot of ground to cover and we're wasting time standing and talking about things not pertaining to the case."

"Whatever you say." Jason nodded. "Lead the way… Snowflake." Jason smirked at Kat as he said her nickname.

"Jason!" Kat glared at him. "How many times to do I have to tell you? Don't call me that!"

"Only about a dozen or so more times." Jason continued to grin.

"Snowflake?" Russ whispered to Kale, who only shrugged. He had no more clue than Russ as to why Jason would call her that.

"I love the way you get all red when I say it." Jason chuckled. "You're nose crinkles up when you get mad too. It's adorable."

"You did not just call me _adorable_, did you? Someone tell me I'm hearing things." Kat shook her head. "I wasn't joking this morning when I told Rocky I have deadly aim with my handgun."

"Are you threatening to try it out on me?" Jason took a step toward her, breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms. Kat could feel the heat radiating from his body, and smell his after shave.

"They're in their own little world." Rachel whispered as a big grin covered her face.

"Keep pressing your luck and you'll find out." Kat said to Jason. Behind him the other four officers watched with interest, waiting for something to happen.

"I'd let you shoot me, _if_ you nursed me back to health." Jason chuckled.

"Jason, we really… should get to work." Kat tried to focus. "We promised to be back at Tanya's house for dinner, remember? We better get started."

"Ugh, you're no fun Kat." Jason rolled his eyes as he stepped away from her. "Let's go Tom." Kat let out a sigh of relief as Jason walked out the door with a disappointed Tom right on his heels.

"You've got it bad." Rachel laughed after Jason was out of earshot.

"Got what?"

"You like him." Rachel grinned. "There's so much sexual tension between you two that _I'm_ all hot and bothered."

"Rachel, that is something the rest of us _didn't_ need to know." Russ rolled his eyes.

"I could help you out Rachel!" Kale winked at his friend.

"There's no lock on this office Kale." Kat shook her head. "For one day can you guys behave?"

"We always behave; you just _think_ you have to mother us." Dell commented with a shrug. "We like pulling your chain."

"Well you… I… Hmm." Kat sputtered. "I'll leave you to it then."

"_You_ behave with the Lieutenant now missy." Kale smirked.

"Jump him if you get the chance!" Rachel called out.

"Rach! She shouldn't!" Dell argued as Russ nodded his agreement.

"She should be professional." Russ added.

"Drop it!" Kat retorted. "I'm always professional."

"Whatever you say Boss!" Kale quipped.

"Work on those files and I'll be back around lunch time, with some grub."

"So you got us breakfast and now lunch too… We should totally move our base here. The boss is so much nicer when she's here." Kale said with a smile.

"Laugh it up." Kat shook her head. "See you guys later."

"Behave!" Dell called out.

"Never!" Kat shot back as she disappeared out the door.

"She's gonna so jump him." Rachel grinned.

"Not if she knows what's good for her and him." Dell shook his head.

"That could get them both into trouble." Russ added.

"How? There are no fraternization rules for FBI and PD." Kale argued. "Besides if it makes her happy…"

"There are no rules against it, but it's still inadvisable." Russ cut in.

"If the director thinks that Kat is screwing the lead from PD there could be issues resulting in such circumstances that Kat will be pulled from the case or even 'retired' from the bureau."

"That's a bit harsh." Kale replied.

"Harsh, but a reality." Russ nodded. "Kat's better off to keep her distance from the Lieutenant."

"Such a shame, he's so fine." Rachel sighed in a dreamy tone. "If Kat can't have him, maybe _I_ could…"

"No!" the three men shouted as one.

"Party poopers." Rachel mock pouted before turning her attention back to the file in front of her. They had a long day ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: This is a fairly short chapter, usually I try my hardest to do six or more pages per chapter this one barely made 4... kind of struggling to get this story rolling to where I want it. Anyway, this one has some humor and lighthearted flirting despite the horrible events going on. Figured I better pack that on while I can cause this is going to get intense. I have future chapter already set, just trying to fill in a few chapters to set them up._

**_Shoutouts: Jeremy Shane- _**_Thanks for taking the time to review, here's more for you. Hope you like it._

**_brankel1-_**_ Glad you liked the flirting, this chapter has one of my favorite moments... toward the end. :D hope you guys like it as much as I did. Hope you like this chapter too, even though it's short._

**_chaos2007- _**_ Thanks for adding this story to your favs. Hope you keep enjoying this story as it progesses._

**Chapter 5**

"Any luck?" Jason asked as he, Tom, and Kat regrouped at his truck.

"No one that I talked to noticed anything out of the ordinary." Tom shook his head.

"I have one lead, but it will probably end up at a dead end." Kat shrugged.

"Well do share." Jason said.

"I talked with the woman in the dark blue house over there, she saw a dark car park across from her house at three am the morning that Tabatha was found."

"What color was the car?" Jason asked.

"She wasn't sure." Kat shook her head. "It was dark, she was leaning more toward dark blue, but in the night it could have been dark green or even just black. And no, she didn't see a plate number or anything like that."

"It could even have been someone staying at one of her neighbors houses." Tom shook his head again.

"That's why I said it's probably a dead end." Kat nodded. "Come on, it's nearly one and I promised my team lunch. We'll hit the college campus after we eat."

"You make a habit of feeding them?" Jason asked.

"Not usually, but I'm making them stay in the office so the least I could do is bring them food." Kat replied.

"What should we bring back?"

"I was thinking subs." Kat grinned. "And this time _I_ will be paying."

"Just so you know, Tom can eat three foot longs by himself." Jason chuckled.

"Hey! You can eat just as much!" Tom argued.

"Dell can put away that much too." Kat laughed. "That's why I don't usually treat my team to meals. Between the three guys I feel like I'm feeding an army."

"Makes you love them all the more." Tom laughed. "Come on, I'm starving."

"You sure you want to pay for lunch, it's going to be even more expensive than breakfast." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure, but just to make sure _you_ don't…" Kat grinned as she held up his wallet in her hand.

"How did you get that?" Jason said as reached into his back pocket to confirm that it_ was _his wallet.

"I'm sneaky like that. You never noticed me take it." Kat grinned as she slid his wallet into her back pocket. "When you wear loose fitting jeans, it's easy to slip a wallet out of the pocket because it's not touching you. Hence why I wear form fitted jeans. You learn things like that when you live in New York."

"Oh I thought it was because you look so good in them." Jason grinned.

"That too." Kat laughed. "If you don't want to wear tight pants, put your wallet in your front pocket. It's a lot harder to sneak it out of there."

"Thanks for the lesson. Can I have my wallet back?"

"Once I have paid for lunch." Kat grinned as she went to the passenger side. Tom was already sitting in the back seat.

Jason gave a heavy sigh before climbing into the driver's seat. "You know, I should bring you in on theft." Jason teased.

"Try it, I'll charge you for the same thing, since you took _my_ wallet this morning."

"Oh get a room you two!" Tom cut in from the backseat. "Seriously!"

Kat and Jason exchanged a look before Jason started the truck. _Next time, Tom stays at the station. But Kat is the one that told him to tag along… what if she really _does_ like him? Oh, don't go there Jase! Kat's flirting with _you_ not Tom… But what she said this morning… Wait! I work with_ me_ every day!... Oh, she's good._ Jason looked at Kat out of the corner of his eyes as he drove down the street. She was playing with her phone, pretending to not notice him watching her. _Does she really like __me? Could Tommy really be right?_

"Jase, if you don't pay attention to the road I swear I really will shoot you and I _won't _nurse you back to health."

"You're mean." Jason laughed as he focused again on the road.

"You know it." She grinned broadly.

"I really think you two need a room." Tom mumbled. Kat shot him a glare over her shoulder. "Or you could just go home with _me_." He grinned at her. Kat rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her phone.

"In your dreams Tom. Kat isn't one of your 'flavor of the month' type of girls." Jason said without looking back at Tom.

"You know I'm sitting right here, Jase." Kat raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know what type of girl I am?"

"I know you Kat." Jason replied matter-of-factly.

"You knew the Kat from ten years ago." Kat shook her head. "People change after that long Jase. What if I am a 'flavor of the month' type now?"

"Are you?" Jason raised a dark eyebrow as he glanced at her.

"For me to know." Kat replied and again turned her attention back to her phone.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm playing a game. Dell uploaded solitaire to my phone for me."

"That's an awesome phone, what else does it do?" Tom leaned forward over the seat.

"Just about anything." Kat replied. "Dell can program it to do just about anything that I need or want it to do."

"Must be nice to have a genius on your team." Tom laughed. "We should find ourselves a tech specialist Jase."

"No, that's okay. You'd ask him or her to hack into all the female officer's accounts so that you knew who was talking about how great you are in the sack."

"_Or_ I could forge those kinds of emails between them all, get them talking for real." Tom grinned.

"That's why we don't have one." Jason nodded. Kat lightly laughed as she continued her game. Jason pulled up in front of a local deli and parked. "Want us to wait or go in with you?"

"Just wait. I'll be right back. I hope that cold cut is fine with you guys."

"Anything edible sounds good to me." Tom laughed.

"Whatever you want to get Kat." Jason nodded. Kat smiled before climbing out of the truck and going inside.

"When are you going to screw her?" Tom asked suddenly causing Jason to suck in a sharp breath.

"It's not like that Tom." Jason shook his head.

"Isn't it? You can hardly keep your eyes off her, and you're flirting with her non-stop."

"I don't want to just… She's… It's not like that." Jason sputtered.

"Seriously, just screw her and you'll both be happy."

"Kat doesn't want me to just screw her." Jason argued.

"Jason, if there's one thing I know, it's how to read a woman. Kat is into you, like _really_ into you. She's waiting for you to make a move."

"Tom, I don't want just sex from Kat." Jason shook his head yet again. "She deserves more than that from any man."

"Oh, you got it bad." Tom gave a low whistle.

"Got what?"

"How long have you liked this girl?"

"Kat is hardly a 'girl'." Jason replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Seriously Jason, how long have you liked her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Jase." Tom groaned.

"A long time." Jason replied quietly after a few moments. His eyes scanned through the deli windows and quickly spotted Kat standing at the counter. "I've had a crush on her since I met her in high school."

"So why didn't you ask her out then? You realize that you could have been happily married to _her_ and have a dozen kids by now?"

"She was with my best friend, Tom. I couldn't intrude on that relationship."

"So she and Tommy _were_ dating when that picture was taken huh?" Tom silently nodded to himself. "I wondered about that."

"Kat and Tommy were engaged at one time." Jason added with a sigh. "Kat had been so wrapped up in Tommy since I met her, there had never been a chance for me and her."

"But she didn't marry Tommy and it's years later. You might have a chance now. Obviously you're crush didn't go away after all this time."

"Just drop it Tom. Kat deserves more than what I can give her now. She deserves a man who can give her everything…"

"You can give her everything Jase." Tom shook his head again.

"No, I can't." Jason argued. "I can't leave here, I have Lilly, and I could never ask Kat to give up her job for me. She loves it too much and worked hard to hold her position. There is no chance for us."

Tom spotted Kat headed towards the door and leaned back into his seat. "All I'm going to say is that you will never what you could have with her until you ask. Maybe she's looking for an excuse to leave her job… How do you know what she's thinking?"

"I'll try to remember that." Jason rolled his eyes as Kat opened the door to the passenger side.

"I sure hope that fifteen foot long subs are enough to feed you hungry boys." Kat laughed as she handed Jason the overstuffed bag of food. "If you're still hungry later, too bad."

"Good to know you care." Jason laughed. "Can I have my wallet back now?"

"Maybe later, I just buckled my seat belt and it's in my back pocket." Kat grinned.

"Women." Jason playfully rolled his eyes. "You seem to think that you can take my wallet be in control of all my money. Why don't we just stop at the mall and you can go on a shopping spree."

Kat made a small 'o' shape with her mouth and batted her eyes at Jason. "I could always use some new clothes or a new necklace."

"You make more than I do Kat, shouldn't _you_ be buying _me_ new clothes?" Jason laughed. Kat stared at him in mock horror.

"You're suggesting that we be an 'unconventional' couple?" Kat laughed. "You stay home and cook and clean and I'll bring home the bacon?" Jason was caught off guard momentarily before giving Kat a slight a smirk.

"I can play the good little househusband." He laughed.

"Promise to wear only an apron and you've got yourself a deal." Kat replied quickly. Tom, in the back seat, sputtered as his eyes grew wide. Jason stared at Kat slack jawed. "What?"

"Did you just insinuate what I think you just did?" Jason gaped.

"That if you play the househusband than I want you to wear only an apron." Kat repeated in her most serious and calm voice as if it were no big deal.

"You want to see me _naked_?"

"No, I want to see you in only an apron." Kat corrected. "Preferably one that tied around the waist only, show off your gorgeous chest." Tom continued to stare between the two with wide eyes.

"I... Um... " Jason stammered, unsure of what to say. _That's the second time she's referenced my body today._

"Does that not sound like a good deal, Tom?" Kat turned around and looked him. "I make the money, he wears the apron."

"I... Yeah it does!" Tom gave her one of his sultry smiles. "In fact, if Jase doesn't take you up on that deal, I'd gladly wear an apron just for you. Even one with lacy white frills."

"Hmm, tempting Tom, but I don't share my things easily and you've got too many girlfriends to fight with." Kat grinned.

"Thought you had 'nearly perfect' aim." Jason cut in with a smirk. "You could just take out all his other girlfriends."

"Eh, too much paperwork to explain the body count." Kat shook her head.

"Oh come on, I'm so worth a few hours of paperwork." Tom argued playfully.

"In your case it's more like a couple _months_ of paperwork. ." Kat retorted. "Sorry, Tom, nobody is worth that much work."

"Damn." Tom sighed. "You better take her up on that offer Jase."

Jason glanced over at Kat and offered her a smile. "Nah, I like my job, so househusband isn't for me. Plus I don't like aprons. Think of something better and I'll rethink your proposition." Kat gave a small shrug before taking out her phone and resuming her solitaire game.

"Idiot." Tom mumbled. Jason started up the truck, pretending he didn't hear Tom, although he fully agreed with him at that moment.

_I am an idiot._ Jason told himself as he took another glance at Katherine. _Big stupid idiot._


	7. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: _**_Warning: This chapter contains a flashback that a bit dark and angsty, but it does explain why Kat is the way she is in my story. As well as giving a bit of background on Jason. Also I'll warn you that I am not the best at writing fighting scenes but I gave the sparring match my best effort. It was difficult to describe what I saw Kat doing in my mind, but again I did my best. Hope you all enjoy._

**_Shoutouts: brankel1-_**_ I'm so glad that you like the last chapter. The bit about the apron is something that popped in my head when I was editing the chapter, so I'm glad to see that it worked out. Hope you like this chapter too!_

**_Jeremy Shane-_**_ Thanks for the review, here's more! Enjoy!_

**_.Scott- _**_Thanks for adding my story to your favs list and your alerts. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'm finally on a roll with this story, since it's finally where I wanted it in the beginning._

**Chapter 6**

"So, how's things going with Kat?" Rocky asked as he handed Jason a beer. Once again everyone was gathered at the DeSantos home for dinner. Jason sat outside with Tommy, Zack and Rocky. Billy and Adam were playing with the twins and the women were somewhere in the house.

"There's nothing to report." Jason said. "We're doing this investigation together and that's it. She's a co-worker right now."

"Stop kidding yourself Lead-man." Zack cut in. "You like the girl and I for one say, ask her out!"

"Why does everyone think that I should ask her out?" Jason groaned. "Seriously, sure there's attraction, but there's no way to make it work. We live clear across the country from each other, neither of us are willing to leave our jobs, and I have Lilly here."

"Speaking of Lilly, when's Liz supposed to show up to get her?" Rocky asked. "I want to make sure I have a chance to hide my soul before she walks into my house."

"She's not that bad." Jason rolled his eyes. "She said she'd be here around six, Lilly's dance class is at six-thirty."

"Have you tried to kiss her?" Zack asked.

"Not since we broke up..."

"Not the soul sucking leech you were married to." Tommy cut in. "Kat."

"I'm not going to kiss Kat." Jason argued. "You kiss her."

"I just might, she's a good kisser." Tommy grinned.

"Wouldn't Anna get a little jealous, you kissing your ex?" Jason quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Who's Anna, Tommy?" Rocky cut in.

"New girlfriend?" Zack waggled his eyebrows. Tommy shot Jason a glare that clearly said, 'thanks a lot'. Jason in return, just grinned.

"Kind of a new/old girlfriend." Tommy said cryptically.

"Oh, I get it. Anna is that school teacher you were dating a while back. You got back together with her." Rocky said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded softly.

"Oh there's more to it than that, Dr. Rainbow." Jason grinned. "She moved in with him."

"Bow-Chika-Wow-Wow!" Zack half sang.

"Way to go Dr. Stud!" Rocky cheered.

"Can we please drop this subject." Tommy sighed. Rocky and Zack continued to tease Tommy as he groaned. Jason glanced across the yard and noticed Kat had come out of the house. She was watching Lilly tackle Bobby trying to get to the ball.

Lilly quickly spotted Kat and stood up. She scampered over to the tall blonde, chatting excitedly about something. Kat seemed interested in what the little girl was saying and offered a bright smile. Lilly latched onto Kat's hand and led her away toward another area in the yard.

"Look at that." Jason nudged Tommy and gestured toward the duo walking hand in hand. Rocky and Zack focused on the grill and getting the burgers and steaks ready.

"Kat's always had a way with kids." Tommy said. "Come to think of it, I haven't met a kid that hasn't liked her."

"It's just... I've _never_ seen Lilly take to someone so fast." Jason commented. "It took forever for Lily to warm up to you, and you're her godfather."

"I told you, Kat has a way with kids. They seem to fall for her instantly." Tommy shrugged.

"She would have been a good mother." Jason commented.

"I know." Tommy sighed. "I kept telling her that we could try again, but she got so distant."

"It had to be hard on her." Jason looked sadly at his best friend. "It was hard on both of you."

"Especially Kat. She grew really distant to me before she left for DC." Tommy said without looking away from Kat. "Imagine giving up all your dreams for a baby, and then..." Tommy blew out a breath. "She felt that she didn't have anything left for her. She couldn't pick up her dancing career again and..."

"I get it." Jason nodded.

"I still think about him." Tommy said after a moment of silence. "I wonder what he would be like now; if he'd like sports and martial arts; if he'd be smart; who'd he'd look more like. It's just a shame the way things turned out for us."

_**Flashback, 10 years earlier...**_

_Tommy stood in the doorway to what would be the nursery in a couple months, watching Kat gently folding all the clothes she had just purchased. When she had told him six months ago that she was pregnant he thought that they had screwed up their lives. Kat had to give up her spot in the Royal Academy and walk away from her degree. He, himself, had thought that he would have to give up school to raise his child, but Kat had insisted that he finish his degree._

_ Now they were expecting their son in seven weeks, and both of them were ecstatic. Tommy couldn't care less if he _did_ have to drop out of school to take care of Charlie. The second he saw his son in the ultrasound he _knew_ that there was nothing more important in the world than Katherine and Charlie. _

_ "I love this shirt." Kat said suddenly breaking Tommy out of his thoughts. _

_ "Which one?" Tommy asked. Kat grinned as she held up a tiny light blue shirt. In bright red lettering it read, DADDY'S CARBON COPY_. _"You think he'll look like me?"_

_ "Well, genetics say that you have the dominant coloring. Odds are that he'll have dark hair and dark eyes. I hope he looks like you." Kat shrugged as she folded the shirt and put it away in the dresser._

_ "Hey Kat, let's go out to dinner tonight." Tommy said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He gently rubbed at her swollen belly. _

_ "Why? It's not a Friday or a holiday... Did I forget an anniversary of something?" Kat asked in horror. She knew Tommy was supposed to be the one with the bad memory. _

_ "No Angel Eyes, you didn't forget anything. I just feel like taking you out, some place nicer than just a burger." Tommy laughed before pressing a kiss to her temple. "Maybe we can go with Jason and Liz."_

_ "Sure." Kat grinned. "We can check on the newlyweds."_

_ "You read my mind."_

_ "Don't I always?" Kat beamed. "I'll get dressed and you go call Jase."_

_ An hour later Kat and Tommy were sitting in an Italian restaurant with Jason and Liz. They chatted and ate happily. Jason and Liz were beaming having only been married for two months. Liz and Kat kept chatting about the wedding plans for Kat and Tommy's upcoming wedding, or about the new baby._

_ "Why Charlie?" Jason asked, interrupting the girls' chatting. _

_ "My grandfather was Charles." Kat answered. "Charlie's middle name is Tommy's grandfather's name. Charles Edward Oliver."_

_ "I think that's cute." Liz commented. _

_ "That sounds good to me." Jason nodded._

_ "So glad we have your approval, bro." Tommy laughed. "We couldn't name our son without your approval, you know."_

_ "You know what Tommy... Stuff it." Jason snorted. "You could name him 'Bingo' for all I care. I probably wouldn't call him that, but you _could_ name him that."_

_ "Yes cause I want to think of a farmer's dog every time I think of my son." Kat rolled her eyes. The other three laughed. They finished their desserts and left. _

_ "It's such a nice night, how about a stroll through the park?" Tommy suggested. "That is if your feet can handle it baby."_

_ "Don't you worry about my feet. I'll let you know if I need a rest." Kat quipped. _

_ "I'm in." Liz grinned. The two couples walked through the park talking between themselves, caught up in a world all their own, they never noticed a man sneak up behind them. _

_ "Give me all your money and jewelry. No one has to get hurt." The deep raspy voice said as a strong arm wrapped around Liz, pulling her away from Jason. _

_ "Okay, we'll do what you say. Just don't hurt my wife." Jason pleaded as he took out his wallet. Tommy did that same. Kat clung to Tommy's arm, fear evident in her sapphire eyes. _

_ The man took the wallets from the two men, still holding Liz against him. "You too sweetheart." He smirked at Kat. "I said jewelry too."_

_ "Please no." Kat covered up her diamond earrings. They had belonged to her grandmother and were all she had left of her. _

_ "Katherine, please." Liz begged as she felt the cold metal of the gun press into her back. Tears rolled down Kat's cheeks as she took the earrings off. She laid the precious keepsake in the man's open palm._

_ "You have everything of value to us, now let go of my wife." Jason ordered._

_ "You know, I think I'm going to take her with me, just to make sure you pretty boys don't get any ideas."_

_ "No!" Jason yelled as he lunged for the guy, unaware of the gun. Tommy pushed Katherine back, and made an attack alongside Jason. Liz fell to her knees, free from the man's grip. She scrambled across the ground to get away from the fight. _

_ "He's got a gun Jase!" She screamed, but her warning came too late as a shot rang out in the still night air. The man stared with wide eyes, unable to believe that he had actually fired the gun. Jason quickly ran over to Liz and began checking her over, she wasn't hit._

_ "Tommy!" Kat's voice trembled. She was on the ground her arms wrapped around her. Tommy forgot about the robber and rushed to Katherine. She was bleeding from a single gunshot wound to her abdomen. _

_ "Kat! Oh my god!" Tommy cried. He pressed his hands over her bleeding wound trying to apply pressure. _

_ "Charlie!... Tommy, I think he shot Charlie!" Kat sobbed. Jason appeared next to Tommy. _

_ "We have to get her to the hospital!" Jason exclaimed. "Liz, run ahead and call an ambulance!"_

_ In the panic, no one noticed the robber sneak away, carrying with him the men's wallets and Kat's earrings. At that point, they didn't care, all that mattered was getting Katherine and Charlie help._

_ "Please, Tommy! Can you feel Charlie moving?" Kat was hysterical at that point. "I can't feel him move!"_

_ "Kat, you're bleeding! _You've_ been shot! We'll worry about Charlie in a minute!" Tommy was nearly as hysterical as Katherine. In his mind he knew it was logical to tend to Katherine first because without Kat's womb and heartbeat Charlie had no chance, but in his hysterics he couldn't explain that to his future wife. She fell silent, both Jason and Tommy knew she was growing weaker as she bled more._

_ Jason heard the sirens of the ambulance just a few moments later. He scooped Katherine up into his arms and ran in the direction of the siren. Tommy gripped Kat's hand as he ran next to them. Liz was standing next to a cop as the ambulance pulled up next to the police car. Jason rushed Katherine over to the medics and laid her on the gurney. _

_ "My baby." Kat whispered. "Please, save Charlie."_

_ "How far along is she?" the medic looked up at Jason. He looked over to Tommy and took a step back._

_ "Seven months." Tommy answered. "Kat's not allergic to any medications and has no medical issues. Please just save them both."_

_ "We'll do our best." The medic nodded and focused his attention on Katherine. Tommy rode in the ambulance with Kat while Jason and Liz followed behind in their own car a short time later. They gave a report the police first. _

_ Jason walked into the waiting room, Liz trailed slightly behind, and spotted Tommy pacing the floor impatiently. "Any word?"_

_ "They're doing a caesarian right now. I don't know anything more than that." Tommy shook his head. Liz collapsed into a chair and curled her legs against her chest. Jason put his hands on Tommy's shoulders. _

_ "Charlie is your son, he's strong. Everything will be just fine." Jason reassured the distraught man. _

_ "Did they catch the bastard?"_

_ "They're scouting the park and put out a report. They're sending fliers to all the local pawn shops with his description. They're sure he'll try to pawn Kat's earrings." Jason explained. "They'll catch him."_

_ "I hope so. I want to see him pay." Tommy said darkly. Jason nodded and then sat next to his wife, pulling her against him. Tommy resumed his pacing. _

_ After what seemed like an eternity, but was only about an hour and half, a doctor appeared in the waiting room. "Thomas Oliver?"_

_ "That's me!" Tommy rushed over to the elderly man. "How's Kat and Charlie?"_

_ "Katherine is going to be just fine. She's resting now in her room. She came through just fine." The doctor replied. Tommy visibly relaxed, just slightly though._

_ "And Charlie? How's my son?"_

_ "There's no easy way to say this, the baby didn't make it."_

_ "What?" Tommy gasped, it felt like the world was spinning out of control. Jason reached out and took hold of him, keeping him from falling backwards. _

_ "No." Liz gasped behind Jason. _

_ "The baby was breech was in a breech position. The bullet hit high in the womb and struck his shoulder. He bled out before we got him out. I'm very sorry Mr. Oliver." The doctor laid a sympathetic hand on Tommy's arm._

_ "Does Kat know?" Tommy finally asked as the doctor turned away._

_ "She hasn't woke up yet." the doctor shook his head. "Would you like one of the staff to tell her or yourself?"_

_ "I..." Tommy swallowed. "I'll tell her."_

_ "I'm so very sorry." the older man said again before disappearing behind the double doors._

_ Tommy was shown to Katherine's room where she lay on the bed, fast asleep. He collapsed into the chair next to the bed and grasped her hand. Jason and Liz sat quietly across the room, unsure if they should stay or leave. A couple hours past until Kat started to stir. _

_ "Tommy?" Kat's voice was raspy and hoarse. _

_ "Oh baby!" Tommy jumped to his feet and kissed her cheek. Tears streamed down his face. "You're okay."_

_ "How's Charlie?" She asked quietly. "Is he beautiful? Have you held him yet?" Tommy's breath caught in his throat and his heart felt like it sank to his toes. She must have seen something flash in his eyes, as her eyes went wide and her face paled even more. "No!"_

_ "I'm so sorry Angel Eyes." Tommy hugged her to him. She cried into his chest as her body was racked with tremors. Tommy cried into her hair. "I'm so sorry."_

_ Jason hugged Liz to him as they both cried as well. Jason silently vowed to make sure that the man who killed Charlie would pay, and pay dearly. He would do that for Tommy and especially for Katherine. _

_**End Flashback...**_

"You know, it's because of Charlie that I joined the force?" Jason said. Tommy looked at him half shocked and half unsurprised.

"I wondered if that wasn't the reason." Tommy nodded.

"I never wanted anyone to go through what you and Kat did."

"Well I'm glad that you joined. If you hadn't they may never have found that guy." After joining the force, Jason had taken over the case, promising to never let it close. After a year, Jason linked another robbery to Charlie's killer. The final 'nail in the coffin' for the man, had been the earrings he stole from Katherine. His girlfriend was wearing them when they arrested him.

Kat had already left town and was in Washington DC at the time. She did come back for the trial and looked her son's killer in the eyes. She told him that she hoped he rotted in hell for all eternity and turned on her heel and left. After evidence had been released Jason sent her back her earrings, he didn't know what she had done with them.

"I think that Charlie is the reason that Kat joined the bureau. To fight for victims like Charlie." Jason said as he looked back at Lilly and Katherine. Lilly was showing Katherine a kata that he had taught her. Kat smiled and nodded her approval at the small girl.

"That makes sense." Tommy nodded. They watched together as Lilly performed a nearly perfect spinning kick. Jason smiled proudly. "She's getting really good."

"Yeah, her mother hates her learning to fight, but it's teaching her discipline and self control." Jason said. He watched as Kat spoke to Lilly and then took a defensive pose. Lilly watched wide eyed as Katherine spun on her right tip-toes and swung her left leg out, her shoulders dropped toward the ground at the same time. With her toes pointed from years of dancing, Katherine's move looked more like a ballet move than a spinning kick.

As Katherine's body returned to an upright position, she dropped down on her haunches, swinging out her right leg in a sweeping kick. She used the momentum of her spin to stand up and position herself back into her defensive stance. Tommy and Jason mirrored Lilly's expression, wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Where'd she learn that?" Jason questioned.

"No idea." Tommy replied. "I wonder just how many more new moves she's learned."

"Maybe I should challenge her to a spar and test out her new skills." Jason laughed.

"You so totally should!" Zack chimed in.

"Do it." Tommy nodded. "I'm interested to know what she can do now."

"I'd pay to see you fight Kat!" Rocky exclaimed. "I'll give ya $100 if you pin her!"

"I'll chip in the twenty in my pocket." Zack added.

"You got anything Tommy?" Rocky asked.

"I got $50 in my jeep."

"There ya go Jase! $170 to pin Kat!"

"Make it an even $200 and I'll do it." Jason smirked.

"Done, I'll hit an ATM on the way back to your house." Tommy nodded. Jason gave a slight nod and stood up from his chair. He walked across the lawn to where Kat was instructing Lilly on her move.

"Drop your shoulders to balance out your weight as you spin around." Kat explained. Lilly did as she instructed, but was unable to seamlessly drop to a sweeping kick from the spin. She sighed as she stood up off the ground. "Don't worry about it Lilly, it took me three years to perfect that move."

"Daddy!" Lilly called out when she saw Jason approaching. "Did you see Kat? Did you know she's a dancer like Mommy _and _a fighter just like you?"

"I did know that Lilly-pad." Jason laughed. "Kat's pretty amazing, isn't she?"

"She is." Lilly grinned. Jason glanced up at Kat and noticed that she was blushing.

"Did you know that she's a cop just like me?"

"You are?" Lilly turned around to look at the tall woman again. Kat nodded. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Sew." Kat laughed.

"So um, Kat... I was wondering... well all of us were actually... Would you mind a friendly sparring match with me?" Jason stammered. "We're all kind of curious to know what you can do now."

"Um, sure, I guess." Kat shrugged.

"Yes!" Lilly exclaimed. She enjoyed watching her Daddy spar. She ran over to Tommy, who was still sitting in his chair. "Daddy is going to fight Kat!"

It didn't take long for nearly everyone to huddle around Jason and Kat as they prepared for their match. "Twenty bucks says Jason pins Kat." Rocky whispered to Adam, knowing that he was not in on the deal.

"Jason _wouldn't_ do that." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Twenty says that Kat distracts _him_ and takes him down." Aisha said as she wrapped an arm around each of the mans' necks.

"You're on." Both Adam and Rocky replied as one.

"You ready Snowflake?" Jason smirked.

"As ready as I can be, Fire Breath." Kat retorted.

"Fire Breath?" Zack raised an eyebrow, as Kat groaned and shook her head.

"Are you serious? You're the king of nicknames and you don't get it?" Kimberly shook her head.

"What was Jason's thunder animal?" Billy questioned.

"Red Dragon but... Oh I get it! Dragons breath fire!" Zack did a face palm.

"Nice one Kat." Trini laughed. "You know that can apply to Rocky and Tommy as well."

"I didn't think of that, but hey it works." Kat grinned.

"Alright Kat, show me what you've got." Jason nodded. Both fighters struck a defensive pose as they began slowly circling each other, looking for any weaknesses. Jason knew that Kat was no match for his strength and experience, but she made up for it with agility and quick strikes. He quickly spotted her weak point. Kat favored her stronger right side, leaving her left side slightly more vulnerable.

Jason threw a fake punch to her right side, when she made a move to block his punch, he brought up his right leg to connect with her left thigh. Kat stumbled for a moment before regaining her balance.

Kat had known Jason would be hard to beat, after all he had spent his entire life studying martial arts while she had only been truly serious about it for the last ten years since joining the FBI. She was required to know hand to hand in order to be a field agent and had studied hard to pass her exams. Since then she had been perfecting her own unique style. _Watch your left side. _Scolded herself.

Jason make another advance kicking just above her head causing Kat to lean backwards to avoid a food to the face. "No fair Jase!" Kimberly quipped from the sidelines.

"That's a perfectly legal move." Tommy argued. "Come to think of it, they never set any ground rules for this match."

Kat caught that last bit from Tommy, and mentally smirked. _No rules? I can deal with that._ She purposely left her left side open again and waited for Jason to make a move.

Jason saw her vulnerable side open up again and mentally shook his head. _Didn't she learn anything the first time?_ Once again he threw a fake punch to her right, but as his right leg came up Kat dropped down on her haunches and caught his ankle between her hands. In flash Jason was on his back on the ground, his ankle still firmly held in Kat's hands.

"Cry 'uncle'." Kat grinned as she applied pressure to Jason's ankle.

Jason slightly winced but still playfully glared at her. "Never."

"Come on Daddy! Break free!" Lilly cheered from her spot next to Tommy.

"Not gonna happen." Kat said as he quickly bent Jason's leg back until his knee was on his chest and her butt was resting on the back of his thigh, never letting up on the pressure on his ankle. "Surrender?"

"You know most people would surrender under these circumstances, but I'm not most people." Jason replied calmly. In a moment of seemingly inhuman flexibility Jason brought his free leg up to Kat's chest and used his body weight to roll them over. His right leg she had a grip on was wrapped around her shoulder and under her back, but his weight was on top of her chest while his thighs effectively pinned her arms to her sides.

"Dirty move." Kat growled. She fought to free her arms but it was no use.

"We didn't set any ground rules, it's perfectly legal for me to pin you with my weight." Jason smirked. "Do you surrender?"

"Not a chance." Kat said as she began squirming to free herself. Her breasts inadvertently rubbed against Jason's groin. Jason sucked in sharp breath at the sudden contact between the two very sensitive body parts. Kat grinned to herself, she hadn't meant to do that, but it _was_ breaking Jason's concentration.

"No Fair!" Jason hissed, hoping that no one else could see what she was doing to him.

"No rules." She whispered back in a low sultry voice that made Jason's throat go dry. Again she wiggled her body, gently rubbing against him. Jason instinctively pulled away from the friction, giving Kat just enough space to free up her arm. She grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and, with the help of her legs, threw him forward off her chest.

Jason mentally kicked himself as he landed face first on the ground. _How could I allow myself to get distracted like that? _As he stood up he noticed Kat already in a defensive stance. Before he had a chance to take his pose, she used the move she had been showing Lilly. Kat's foot came dangerously close to his face. Having narrowly escaped a shoe print on his face, Jason was unprepared for the hook of Kat's foot to the back of his legs. Once again Jason found himself on his back on the ground.

"Come on Daddy!" Lilly called out

Jason quickly pulled himself on his feet but stayed crouched low to the ground. He retaliated Kat's attack with a sweeping kick of his own bringing Kat down the ground on her back. She was momentarily winded and Jason took advantage of that. He grasped her wrists in one hand and held them above her head as he straddled her waist. His powerful legs stretched down her slender limbs as his feet locked over her knees. Kat was effectively held down in place.

"Surrender?" Jason cooed as Kat tried to squirm free only to find she couldn't move at all. Jason was too heavy and strong for her throw off.

"Mercy." She whispered. Jason leaned forward until he was just inches from her face. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"_They _can't hear you." Jason replied in a low voice.

"Uncle!" Kat shouted. A few cheers erupted from the crowd as well as a few groans. Kat and Jason didn't move, however. He stared at her with his intense brown eyes, and she felt completely exposed to him. It felt, to her, as if he could see right through her.

For a moment Kat thought that Jason was going to kiss her. He need only lower his head those last few inches to claim her waiting lips. The longer the moment drew out, the more she _wanted_ him to kiss her. She could feel her lips almost quivering with want of contact and felt her heartbeat speed up at the thought.

"Mommy!" Lilly called. Jason's head snapped up to see his petite ex-wife standing there glaring daggers at him. He was off of Kat quick as lightening. Kat sighed at the sudden loss of contact as Tommy quietly helped her to her feet.

"_This_ is was your teaching my daughter?" She shrieked.

"_Our_ daughter Liz, she's my daughter too." Jason argued. "And it's not what it looks like. Kat and I were sparring..."

"Sparring?" Liz shook her head. "I've never seen a sparring match like that, except maybe in the bedroom! What are you teaching Lilly? That it's okay to pin down a woman half your size?"

"Liz, you're overreacting." Jason sighed.

"I can assure you it's not what you think." Kat said as she stepped forward.

"Don't even start Katherine!" Liz snapped. "Just what do you think you're doing with Jason?"

"I'm not doing anything." Kat shook her head.

"Oh, no? I saw that look! Have you forgotten that he's Tommy's best friend? Your ex. And that Jason is my ex? You don't sleep friends' ex's!" Liz growled.

"I haven't forgotten who is who's ex or who his friends are!" Kat shouted. "I didn't do anything!"

Liz took a couple steps toward Katherine. "You were my friend once, so I'll say this one time. Stay away from Jason." She nearly growled. "Have you forgotten you _had_ a child with his best friend, and I _have_ a child with him? He should be off limits to you."

Kat took a step back, unshed tears filled her blue eyes, it hurt for Liz to throw Charlie into her face like that. She had once counted Liz as her friend, but now... Too much time had past and Kat was quickly remembering why she distanced herself from Angel Grove.

"I haven't forgotten." Kat whispered as she shook her head. She quickly walked away from the group toward the house. _I could never forget Charlie, he's the reason I do what I do._

"What the hell is your problem Liz?" Jason snapped as Kat ran off, Tommy followed closely behind her. "Kat didn't do anything to you! How could you use Charlie's memory like that against her?"

"Someone had to put her in her place Jason!" Liz replied coldly. "You should remember that too. She was Tommy's at one point. She should be off limits to _you_."

"Liz you don't have any say in who I see or what I do with my friends." Jason fumed. "Tommy doesn't care if I were to start seeing Kat. She's not off limits, as you so put it. So back the hell off, now!"

"You're treading a thin line Jason." Liz shook her head. "When friends start messing with friends' ex's things get muddy really fast. Think about that."

"Your concern in noted Liz." Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "I think you should go now. Lilly will be late for dance class if you don't."

"I'm well aware of the time." Liz snapped as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Lilly, it's time to go."

"Coming Mommy." Lilly said as she appeared from behind Rocky. She had hidden herself when her parents started yelling at each other. "Bye Daddy." Lilly hugged Jason and placed a kiss on his cheek before she grabbed hold of her mothers hand. Liz left the yard through the gate that she had entered, with Lilly in tow.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Zack shook his head.

"I'm going to go check on Kat." Jason said as he marched toward the house. He walked in the patio door and saw Tanya leaning against the doorframe to the livingroom. "Where is she?" He asked her.

"She's sitting the hallway leading to the spare room." Tanya replied, not even pretending she didn't know who Jason was looking for. "Something really shook her up." Tanya had stayed inside to finish preparing the salads for dinner, so she had missed the scene between Liz and Kat.

"Liz got under her skin." Jason grunted. "Some days that woman..."

"Just some days?" Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean Tan. I'm going to go check on Kat."

"Tommy's with her."

"I know, I saw him follow her." Jason nodded as he moved toward the hallway. He spotted Tommy sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with Kat curled up on his lap. She was shaking and it was obvious that she was crying. Tommy looked up at Jason as he approached, but gave him a look that clearly said it wasn't a good time.

"How could...she say that?" Kat hiccuped. "I could... could never... forget Charlie!"

"I know Angel Eyes." Tommy soothed as he rubbed her back. Jason looked at the ground, once again unsure of what he should be doing. "Liz is just jealous and she's lashing out at you because you are an easier target than Jason himself."

"She used to be my friend."

"I know, I know." Tommy continued to rub her back in small circles. Jason slowly backed up and sank down onto the couch and watched Tommy soothe Kat. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest wishing that he could be the one with Kat curled on his lap. He wanted to be the one slowly rubbing her back and press a kiss into her hair.

Jason softly sighed as he stood and left the livingroom. Tanya gently touched his shoulder with a look of sympathy and he offered her half a smile. He walked outside and leaned against the house, closing his eyes. _When did I fall in love with Kat?_ He asked himself. He had always known that he _liked_ her, but he couldn't understand when he had fallen for her. He inwardly groaned. _What am I going to do when she leaves back to New York? More importantly, can I convince her to stay here... with me? Can I prove that she should give me a chance?_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Shoutouts: Jermey Shane- **Here's another chapter! YAY ME! LOL_

_**brankel1-** I'm glad that you liked the sparring match, it was probably the hardest part for me to write. As for Liz, she is pretty justifiable. I used to hate the idea of one of my friends with my ex, Liz just went about telling Kat that in the wrong way, which only makes her human. But anyway, it's not like Jason is going to listen to his ex-wife when it comes to Kat. (And no, before anyone gets any ideas, Liz is not the bad guy in this story. She will be making a few appearances throughout the story though)_

_**Author's Note:**__I realized a bit too late that I mistyped a penname. It turned up saying **.Scott** but it should really read, **Kelsey. Marie. Scott** so I apologize for the typo and thank you again for adding this story to your alerts and favs. _

_Here's chapter 7... _

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks had past since the confrontation with Liz, and Kat had done everything in her power to distance herself from Jason. She often stayed at the office to go over the case files with her team while he was out with Tom questioning any witnesses they could find and tracking every lead that came to them.

That particular day, Jason was working at his desk, going over other cases that he had building up. Kat sat at the small table with Dell, once again starting from the beginning. Tom had the day off, as did the rest of Kat's team.

Jason glanced up from his desk to watch Kat for a moment. She was slumped back in her chair with a hand resting over her eyes. "We're getting no where Dell." She said suddenly. "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. We all need some time to clear our heads."

"You sure, Katherine?" Dell questioned.

"I'm sure. Enjoy your day." She nodded. Dell packed up his computer and left, just as Kat's cell phone started ringing. She answered it on the third ring. "Hey Tanya..."

Jason's phone started ringing just a moment later, he never heard the rest of the conversation between Tanya and Kat. "Hey Zack." He answered

_"I'm a father!"_ Zack cheered over the line. _"It's a boy!"_

"Congratulations man! I'm happy for you. What did you name him? How's Kim?"

_"Kim's fantastic! Our little man is one good looking kid! We named him Kyle Evan Taylor."_

"I really am so happy for you guys. Congratulations again. I'll have to come see him when I get the time."

_"It's only a three hour trip, take the day off." _Zack teased. _"Bring Kat along. Adam and Trini are on the way here now. Billy and Aisha are coming tomorrow."_

"I don't know if she'll want to travel with me, Zack."

_"She still pulling away from you?" _Zack groaned.

"Ever since Liz..." Jason trailed off unsure if Kat could hear him or not. "Tell you what, I'm almost done here, I'll head up and be there in time for dinner. If I can manage I'll stay there till Kimberly comes home with Kyle."

_"Sounds good, let me know if you can convince Kat to come along."_

"Okay I'll see you later man. Enjoy your son."

_"I will, later man." _Jason ended his phone call and noticed Kat was clearing off the table and loading the files into her shoulder bag.

"I'm guessing Tanya told you about Kimberly." Jason laughed as he too began clearing off his desk.

"Yup." Kat nodded. "Little boy."

"Zack asked me to come see him, so I'm heading to LA after I go pack some clothes."

"Well that's good." Kat replied with her back to him.

"Do you want to come along with me?" Jason asked. Kat paused in her movements, and he could see her take a deep breath.

"I don't know Jase. Tanya and Rocky have the twins and Lucy at their house now... She might need help." Kat shook her head.

"Kat..." Jason started. He stepped around his desk and toward her. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Jason... don't." Kat shook her head, still with her back to him.

"If it's about what Liz said..." Jason started, but Kat whipped around and looked him in the eyes. Her blue eye ablaze.

"Jason, it has nothing to do with what Liz said! I'm here to solve a murder and catch a killer, not flirt with an old friend."

"You had no problem doing it before Liz yelled at you." Jason shot back.

"Because you made it easy to forget our past. Being around you made me... relaxed." Kat sighed.

"And then Liz reminded you of the past." Jason crossed his arms over his chest. Kat looked down at the ground.

"Jason, there is too much against us for us to even _think_ about getting involved." Kat said. "I... we... It just won't work. So please Jason, just let this go. We need to be professionals here."

"Fine Kat." Jason said as he turned away from her. "Professionals it is. I'll be gone for the next few days. I'll see you when I get back, _Agent Hillard. _Call me if you get anymore leads._"_

Kat flinched at the harshness Jason used with her title, but he didn't see. Everything in her wanted to call out to him and call him back, but her mouth wouldn't work. She watched him walk out the office door and down the corridors toward the front door. Slowly she picked up her bag and followed suit. As she got into her rental car, she noticed Jason still sitting in his truck a few spaces away from her. He was talking on the phone, his jaw was set and his free hand gripped the steering wheel tightly.

She hated seeing his handsome features set in such hardline, especially since she knew _she_ was the cause of it. Kat sighed heavily as she started up her car. She pulled out of her space and drove in front of Jason's truck, she could feel his eyes on her as she left the parking lot. She drove herself quietly through Angel Grove, toward Rocky and Tanya's home.

Kat parked her car in the driveway and killed the engine. Her eyes fell closed and she released a deep breath as she rested her head on the steering wheel. _What's wrong with me? I can't be having these feelings for Jason... He's Jason! Tommy's best friend. I shouldn't be... Tommy even says, the past is the past. He all but told me to give Jason a chance... But... _"Argh!" Kat screamed in the quiet of her car as she sat up straight again. She pounded a fist on her steering wheel. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

Kat sat in her car, hands gripped her steering wheel, breathing heavily through her nose, unsure if she should go inside or drive to Jason's house and go with him to LA. She grabbed her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and dialed a number she had never used before. _Funny, I hadn't talked to him in so many years and now I'm calling him for advice on his best friend. _Kat smirked at the irony.

_"Hello?"_ a female voice answered. Kat was taken back for a moment. _"Hello?"_ The voice repeated.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I was calling for Tommy."

_"Oh, yeah he's here. Hold on a second."_

"Okay, thanks." Kat replied.

_"Hello?"_ Tommy's voice drifted over the line.

"Hey Tommy." Kat answered softly.

_"Kat? What are you... Are you okay?... I mean... Hi." _ Tommy stammered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything..."

_"You aren't Kat. What can I do for you? This isn't a pleasure call I'm assuming."_

"You're right." Kat sighed. "I needed to talk to someone, I don't know what to do."

_"Do about what?"_

"Jason."

_"What about Jason, Kat?"_

"I chased him off today. I told him that I couldn't get involved with him and then I regretted it and now his mad and..." She was rambling, she knew it, but she couldn't stop herself.

_"Easy Kat." _Tommy soothed. _"Jason might have seemed upset, but he's pretty cool headed. What did you do?"_

"Kim had her baby today..."

_"I know, Anna and are I going to go see him Friday after school lets out."_

"Jason's leaving now. He wanted me to go with him."

_"So, why didn't you go?"_

"Because I would have to be alone with Jason for the whole trip. What am I supposed to say? Tommy, Liz was right. I can't get involved with Jason. He and Liz have Lilly and you and I _had_ Charlie. Jason and I have no business being together."

_"Kat, you have to let go of what Liz said. Yes, you and I had Charlie, but Kat we aren't together anymore. Jason and Liz aren't together anymore. There is nothing saying you and Jason couldn't be together."_

"I know Tommy I just... I don't want some fling."

_"Kat, I know Jason really well. He doesn't want just a fling either."_ Tommy explained.

"But I live in New York Tommy. And Jason has a life here..."

_"Kat, it's not the distance, and it's not me that's stopping you. Why are you so scared of being with Jase?"_

"I'm not scared I'm just... cautious."

_"Is that why you haven't had a boyfriend in ten years? Or why you don't even go on one date?"_

"It's hard to explain Tommy."

_"Kat, I know you, probably better than anyone else does. Sometimes you are the hardest person to understand. You keep everything bottled up and hardly ever open up to anyone. Jason is trying so hard to show you that he's open and keeps hoping that someday you might open up to him. This hot and cold game you're playing with him isn't helping any. I can't tell you to throw caution to the wind and say yes to Jason, but I can tell you. You've got nothing to loose by giving him a chance and only everything to gain if it works out. _You_ need to make your choice."_

"I know." Kat sighed once again.

_"Kat, what do you think of Jason? Honestly."_

"Jason is an amazing guy." Kat said matter-of-factly. "He's honorable, faithful, courageous, and an overall exemplary human being."

_"Kat, you just named off a list of traits that fits any of the rangers." _Tommy chuckled. _"Think about just Jason, the way he looked at you when he had you pinned those few weeks ago... How did you feel?"_

Kat took a shuddering breath as he mind recalled the intensity in his eyes, the feel of his hot breath on her cheek, and the quivering in her lips. "He seemed to see right through me, right through the walls I have put up around me. Jason sees _me_, not 'Agent Hillard' and not 'Tommy's ex'. Just plain old Katherine. He makes me feel safe, without a word or a touch. He makes me forget the pain I carry around with me, I feel... free."

_ "So..."_

"I just don't know Tommy. I'm going sleep on it. I'll figure out what I'm going to do in the next couple days while he's gone." Kat replied. "Thanks for listening to me Tommy."

_"I'm always here Angel Eyes, you know that. I _always_ have been."_

"I know, I just wasn't ready to talk to you." Kat replied.

_"I know, I let you have your space. I knew you'd get back in touch with me whenever you were ready. Although I had hoped it would have been sooner."_

"Tommy... I'm sorry for how I hurt you." Kat said quietly after a few moments of silence.

_"I never blamed you Kat. I understood why you had to leave, why you couldn't be with me anymore. I understood it, but I had wished it didn't have to be that way. I wanted to help you through it. I wanted us to grow closer and stronger together, but the past is in the past. We had to deal with loosing Charlie on our own. For what it's worth, I still love you."_

"I still you too." Kat nodded her head, even though he couldn't see her.

_"But it's not the same as it was._" Tommy added.

"Exactly."

_"Well Kat, Anna's got lunch ready, I'm going to let you go. Take of yourself, think about what I said. And please, stop playing games with Jason."_

"I'm not trying to play games Tommy." Kat argued.

_"I know, because _I_ know you well enough, but Jason doesn't. He thinks your playing mind games with him and it's confusing the hell out of him. Just be more aware of what you're doing to him."_

"Thanks Tommy. Go enjoy your lunch."

_"Later Kit-Kat."_ Tommy hung up, leaving Kat alone once again sitting in her car. She glanced at the clock on her phone and nodded her head, mind made up. She started her car and backed out of the driveway again. She drove slightly above the speed limit until she arrived at Jason's house. She sighed with relief when she saw that his truck was still sitting in the driveway. She parked next to his truck and got out of her car.

Kat gathered her nerves and walked up to his front door. She rang the doorbell, hoping that he wouldn't notice the her hands shaking or the tremor she knew was in her voice. Jason opened the door a moment later.

_"_Agent Hillard." He crossed his arms across his chest. "To what do I owe this visit to my home?"

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. Jason raised an eyebrow at her, but otherwise didn't move. "I'm not trying to play mind games with you."

"Humph." Jason snorted. "Could have fooled me."

"I'm still not sure exactly what I want Jason, but I... you... Don't shove me away, please."

"I'm not the one shoving you away Kat. You're distancing yourself from me." Jason replied harshly. "You want us to be professionals, I can deal with that. You're nothing but another FBI agent that I have to work with. You want us to be friends, I can deal with that too. You're Katherine, my best friends ex. Whatever you want us to be Kat, I can deal with it. Just let me know where you stand so I know where I stand."

"What if I'm not sure how close I want to let you?" Kat said as she shook her head. "It's been so long since I let anyone get close to me that I don't know how to act. You're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you?" Jason shook his head and sighed. "I'll tell you what, why don't we go with Jason and Katherine, friends and co-workers. You can have your safety walls and not let me get too close. Think you can deal with that?"

"I think I can." Kat nodded. She locked eyes with him and once again, she felt as if he were seeing right through her. She quietly bit her bottom lip trying to think of the next thing to say.

"Well, I've got to get on the road. I told Zack I'd be there by dinner time."

"Can I go with you?" Kat asked suddenly. Jason looked at her and seemed to be studying her.

"You really want to?"

"Yes." Kat nodded.

"Go pack some clothes and I'll be by to pick you up shortly." Jason nodded.

"Okay." Kat smiled. It was the first genuine smile Jason had seen on her in weeks.

_It'll be good for her to get some time away from the case and away from Angel Grove. Maybe I should take her out tonight. Adam and Trini can come along... Friends Jason! You just set those lines... But friends can take other friends out for dinner or drinks... Let her set the pace... This is going to __harder than I thought._


	9. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is one of my favorite chapters, I shortened it slightly and cut off the ending that I had planned, instead it will be the beginning of the next chapter. I do realize that some of the things going on in this chapter might seem uncharacteristic of Jason or Katherine, but realize that there are reason why I have them doing what they are, even if it's not obvious in this chapter. Most people do or say things they don't mean when they emotionally stressed or drunk, both of which happen in this chapter. Just keep that in mind, I'm trying to make Kat and Jason more 'human' instead of these perfect people with no problems. ANYWAY... Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!_

**_Shoutouts: brankel1-_**_ glad you liked Tommy and Kat's talk. My first draft had Kat talking to Tanya after she went in the house, but then I thought it would mean more coming from Tommy since she and him have a past. Hopefully I made it realistic enough. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for your awesome reviews. It's so nice to have a faithful reviewer! Thanks for sticking with me and pretty much all my stories. You rock!_

_**KelseyMarieScott-** Thank you so much for the nice comment, it made me blush and smile all at once. I hadn't forgotten about my sequel and have been working on revising it since it has been so long. I have a much better idea for that story. Thankfully working on this story has helped me get back into the swing writing Jason and Kat. Took me a long time to catch that muse. LOL Anyway, I can't promise anything soon, but know that I am working on that story and hope to have it updated and revised sometime this month._

**_JermeyShane-_**_ I wanted to thank you as well for being a faithful reviewer. While I don't write or update faster based on reviews, it is really nice to know that people out there like what I am writing. I always smile when I have a notice for a review in my inbox. It just brightens my day that much more! So Thank you so much! here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

Jason glanced over at Kat, who was fast asleep with her head resting against the window of his truck. She had fallen asleep just short of two hours into the drive. They were only about ten minutes away from LA now. He debated about waking her up now or wait until they were at the hospital.

_She'll probably want to freshen up a bit before we go see Kim and Zack._ He told himself. He gently reached out and shook her shoulder. "Hey Kat, you better wake up."

"Mmm, I don't wanna." She mumbled. Jason smiled and chuckled lightly. She was pretty cute when she was sleepy.

"We're almost at the hospital. You might want to wipe the sleepy out of your eyes." he laughed.

"Good dream, don't want it to end."

"Come on Kat." Jason pressed again. _She sounds like Lilly when I have to get her up for school._ "You have to get up."

"Fine." She sighed as she stretched her arms above her head.

"What were you dreaming about that was so good?" He teased.

"I can't say." She shook her head to try waking herself up. "I just know that it made me happy."

"You don't remember it or you won't tell me?" Jason laughed.

"More that I can't remember exactly what it was, but partially that I don't want to tell you." Kat shrugged. She flipped open the mirror on the sunvisor and checked herself over. "Ugh, I hate sleeping in cars. I look like crap."

"Well it's not a beauty contest Kat. Kim's spent all night in labor and gave birth a few hours ago, so I'm sure she's not exactly a china doll right now."

"A china doll? Is that how you describe Kim?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "But sometime when you girls have all your makeup on and your hair done up, you remind me of a china doll."

"Hmm." Kat hummed as she stared at Jason for a moment.

"Hmm what?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Kim might just kick your ass when she hears that you think she looks like a china doll." "You're seriously going to tell her? She won't give me a chance to explain..." Jason gasped in mock horror.

"I just might, unless you convince me not to." Kat grinned devilishly.

"What do you want?" Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at her cautiously. They seemed to have fallen back into their playful bantering and once again Jason was confused as to what Kat wanted from him.

"I'm thinking I need to relax a bit, so take me out for drinks after dinner today and I'll keep quiet."

"You do realize I meant that about _all_ girls, non ranger girls included." Jason rolled his eyes. "I didn't specify about Kim, or you, or anyone else."

"I know, but I don't have to tell that to Kim." Kat grinned once again. "I'm holding it against you, since I'm included in that generalization. That's why I said you pay for my drinks, for my silence. More than just Kim will kick your ass for that comment."

"Good grief." Jason grumbled. "Next time I'll just say, 'Hey Kat, you look great!'. No pain, no fuss, no grudges."

"There you go, you're learning." Kat laughed.

They arrived at the hospital a short time later and rode the elevator up to the maternity ward. Jason asked for Kim's room at the nurses station and was quickly pointed down a hallway.

"Who would have thought that your ugly mug could produce such a beautiful baby." Trini's playful voice drifted out into the hallway as Jason and Kat approached the room.

"He's Momma had a lot to with that." Kimberly laughed.

"Because she's one of the prettiest Momma's in the world." Jason added as he and Kat walked in.

"Good timing Jase." Zack grinned. He stood up from his chair with a small bundle of blue in his arms. "Meet my son."

Zack carefully laid the precious bundle in Jason's arms. Jason cradled the baby close to his chest and softly cooed at the baby.

"Hey Kat! I didn't know you were coming!" Kimberly beamed.

"It was kind of last minute thing." Kat replied as she walked over and hugged her old friend. "He's gorgeous."

"Thank you." Kimberly grinned. Kat stood next to Kimberly's bed and watched Jason carefully playing with the baby's tiny hands. "He's big push over for babies."

"He's good with kids." Trini added.

"Jason is one of the few men that I hope can have tons of his own kids someday." Kat nodded. Kimberly and Trini exchanged a look as Kat continued to watch Jason.

"What about you?" Kimberly asked after a few moments. Kat blinked a few times as she stared at the petite brunette.

"What do you mean?"

"When are you going to have kids?" Kimberly raised an eyebrow.

"Kim." Trini shook her head as Kat just stared. Kimberly had always been outspoken and was known to say exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm serious Kat. You're not exactly young anymore."

"I'm thirty-two Kimberly." Kat raised an eyebrow. "There's women having kids in their forties."

"If you don't get a move on it, you're going to be one of them." Kimberly replied.

"I did not drive three hours to hear you tell me to go get knocked up." Kat rolled her eyes. "I came to congratulate you and see your son."

"Well, glad you came!" Kimberly offered Kat a huge grin. "So give me the details. What's going on with you and Jason?"

"Nothing." Kat shook her head. "We talked and decided it's best to be friends. _Only_ friends."

"That's not any fun." Kim crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

"What's not any fun?" Zack asked.

"Kat." Kim replied.

"What did she do now?" Jason laughed as he walked over to the women, Kyle still snuggled in his arms. "Here Snowflake." He said as he laid the newborn in her arms.

"Oh, he's so precious." Kat cried as she let the baby grasp her finger. She looked up at Kimberly, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "He's so beautiful."

Jason watched quietly as Kat looked back down at the baby. She was smiling but he could see the sadness in her blue eyes. The way she bit her bottom lips as she gently ran a finger over the baby's face. He could tell she was just barely holding it together. _She must be thinking about Charlie._ He told himself.

Kat suddenly laid Kyle in Kimberly's arms. "He's gorgeous Kim." She said. "I'll be right back. It was a long drive and we didn't take any pitstops." She hastily left the room.

"Is she okay?" Trini looked up at Jason.

"I bet she's thinking about Charlie." Kimberly said as she looked at her son.

"I didn't even think about how hard it might be for her, when I asked her to come with me." Jason could have slapped himself.

"I don't think any of us did." Zack nodded.

"I'll go check on her." Jason said as he too left the room. He walked down the hall, but didn't see Kat anywhere. He passed by the nurses station again and stopped. "Excuse me, but did you see a tall blonde woman come by here?"

"The one you came in with?" The nurse smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm not sure where she went."

"She just passed by here. I'm not sure where she went though. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Thanks anyway." Jason replied. He started back toward Kimberly's room when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, sitting in the waiting room. She had her legs curled against her chest and her head on her knees. He slowly approached her. "Kat?" He called softly.

"I'm fine Jason." She said quietly, but the tremor in her voice betrayed her words.

"Why do you do that?" Jason asked sharply as he sat next to her. "Why do you bury your own feelings and tell everyone you're fine?"

Kat picked up her head and looked at him. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red. She sniffed and gently rubbed her nose. "Because it shouldn't be bothering me. Charlie died _ten years_ ago."

"Kat, even _if_ you think it shouldn't be bothering you, it is. What's wrong?"

Kat was silent for a few moments before answering. "It's just, I never got this with Charlie. I didn't get the friends gathered in the room cooing over him. I never got to see Tommy swell up with pride like Zack is doing... I never... I never even got to hold him." Kat was openly crying now. Her body lightly shaking as she tried to keep herself from sobbing aloud.

Jason's heart broke for her. He instinctively reached out and pulled her to him. Kat stiffened for just a moment but then relaxed into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. Jason slowly stroked her back and rocked her from side to side. They stayed that way for a long while, until Jason realized that Katherine had drifted off to sleep. _She must have exhausted herself from crying so hard. _He thought. He carefully pulled out his phone and dialed Zack's number.

_"Where'd you go man?" _Zack asked.

"I'm down in the waiting room with Kat. She fell asleep." Jason whispered.

_"She fell asleep?"_ Zack repeated. _"Hang on, I'll be there in just a second."_

Jason hung up his phone and shifted slightly, trying to ease the pain in his back. The chairs weren't all that comfortable to start with and he was in a funny position to top it off. Zack appeared in the room a moment later.

"She okay?"

"I don't think even _she_ knew how much she would be reminded of what she missed with Charlie." Jason shook his head. "She cried for a good twenty minutes."

"Damn." Zack sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"There's not much to say." Jason shook his head as he gently swiped a strand of golden hair out of Kat's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Can you get her down to your truck without waking her up?"

"I might be able too. She's pretty far out of it." Jason replied. "Where's Adam? I just realized I didn't see him in the room."

"He ran out to get us all some food just before you got here, you guys just missed each other. He should be back here any minute so long as he didn't get lost."

"Maybe I'll just sit here with her till he gets back. She'll need to eat and I'm sure she'll be okay now that she's cried it out."

"You sure man, I could give you the key to my place."

"No that's okay. I was going to get us a hotel room, you've only got one extra room and Adam and Trini were here first." Jason protested.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Adam called from the entryway. "Tired of the baby already Zack?"

"Shh." Zack hissed. "Kat's asleep."

"Why is she out here?" Adam replied as he walked over toward the two men. He quickly spotted Katherine curled up in Jason's arms. "Boy, she's out of it."

"She exhausted herself." Jason nodded. "She had a rough time with Kyle."

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Charlie." Zack whispered as if he were afraid that just saying his name would wake up Kat.

"Oh." Adam said lamely.

"None of us realized how hard it would be for her to be around a baby again. She usually puts up such a strong front." Zack said.

"I know, if I hadn't followed her, I'm sure she would have come back to the room bright eyed and cheery like nothing happened." Jason sighed. "I wish she wouldn't bottle everything up like she does. It's not healthy."

"Well, she's done that since I've known her, most likely you're not going to get her to change." Adam shrugged. "You hungry, I got Chinese."

"What no Korean?" Jason laughed lightly to which Adam rolled his eyes. The rumble in his chest cause Kat to start to stir.

"What smells good?" She mumbled sleepily. Jason once again found himself thinking that she was too cute when she was waking up.

"Adam has some Chinese food for dinner, you hungry?" Jason replied.

"Mmm-Hmm." She hummed as she rubbed at her eyes, her head still resting on Jason's shoulder.

"She reminds me of Lucy." Adam chuckled quietly to Zack. Jason looked up at Adam with a smile.

"I was thinking that same thing, only Lilly." he commented.

"What about Lilly?" Kat asked as she finally picked up her head.

"Nothing." Jason grinned. Kat's hair was matted and stuck to her face and she had red marks from the seams of his jacket. At least her eyes weren't red anymore. Even though she was a mess. at that moment Jason found her to be beautiful. The moments just before she became fully awake, her eyes were so full of emotion that she usually hid behind her carefully erected mask. It was those fleeting moments Jason could see the real Katherine Hillard that she kept hidden away, the Katherine that only Tommy had been privileged to know. The one that he craved to know.

"You got some sweet and sour pork Adam?" Kat asked as she stretched her arm out in front of her.

"Uh huh. When Trini texted me and said you were here I made sure to order some for you."

"Thanks Adam, you're the best." Kat stood up and gave Adam a peck on the cheek before she disappeared, presumably to wash up a bit.

"Oh, I'm so telling Trini! Kat kissed you!" Zack teased as he got up from his chair.

"Not like she's really going to care." Adam shook his head.

"Hey Zack, where's a good place to go for some drinks?" Jason asked as the men walked down the hall toward Kimberly's room.

"Depends on what you want to drink." Zack laughed.

"Something lady friendly." Jason replied.

"Oh! You planning on taking Kat out tonight?"

"Something like that."

"In that case, Club Duo. I DJ there occasionally. Just tell the bouncer, I sent you."

"You and Trini want to come along?" Jason asked Adam.

"I'll ask Tri." Adam shrugged. "You sure Kat will want to go?"

"She more or less told me I'm taking her out tonight." Jason laughed. "It's supposed to be to buy her silence."

"Silence about what?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Tell you later." Jason whispered as they walked into the room.

"Food!" Kimberly cheered as she spotted the take out in Adam's hands. Trini laid Kyle down in his bassinet and helped Adam hand out the food.

Kat came back into the room bright eyed and cheery with a smile plastered to her face. While everyone wanted to ask her if she was okay, no one did. They all knew Katherine well enough to know that she would brush it off and say she was fine.

Not long after everyone was finished eating Kyle let out a wail. Zack retrieved his son and handed him to Kimberly after a few minutes. "I think someone is hungry." He laughed.

"Trini could you hand me that blanket on the chair over there?" Kimberly pointed toward a fuzzy pink blanket draped over the back of a chair.

"I think we're going to take off and let Kyle eat in peace." Jason laughed. "Besides I've still got to get us checked into a hotel."

"We should get going too." Trini nodded. "You two enjoy your son, we'll see you tomorrow."

"If you guys are sure." Kimberly shrugged.

"Later Kim." Adam gave her a hug as Kyle squirmed in her arms. Trini, Jason, and Kat all hugged her too. Kat and Trini both gave Zack a kiss on the cheek and the foursome left. They walked down the hall and got into the elevator together.

"So, you guys want to go out with us tonight?" Jason asked.

"We're going out?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"You told me that we were." Jason raised his own eyebrow. "I thought I was supposed to buy your drinks because you need to relax."

"I didn't think you'd take me seriously." Kat chuckled.

"What? You don't want to go out now?" Jason questioned.

"Well, since you seem to have planned it all out, might as well." Kat shrugged.

"Now that Kat's in, how about you two?" Jason turned to look at Adam and Trini. They exchanged a look before Trini gave a simple shrug.

"Sure." She nodded. "I'll be the driver."

"Are you sure? I could do it." Jason protested, but Trini held up a hand.

"I'm sure. You and Kat have been working hard on your case, you _both_ deserve some time to unwind."

"That's really sweet of you Trini." Kat smiled.

"It's not a problem." Trini replied as the elevator stopped at the first floor.

"Which hotel are you going to be staying at, we'll pick you up." Adam chimed in as they started toward the parking lot.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about that one down the street from Kim and Zack's condo."

"Sounds good." Adam nodded.

"Of course that all depends on if there's vacancy there." Jason laughed.

"Call us and let us know." Trini nodded. "We've got the key to Zack and Kim's condo."

"Deal." Jason replied as they separated ways.

"So where are we going tonight?" Kat asked as they approached his truck.

"For me to know..." Jason grinned at her. They drove in comfortable silence to the hotel Jason had mentioned.

"Good evening. Would you like a nice room for you and the Mrs?" the receptionist, a young dark haired woman with soft brown eyes, smiled warmly as Jason and Katherine walked up to the desk.

"I'm not..."

"She's not my wife." Jason shook his head at that the same time Kat started to say the same thing.

"Oh, I beg your pardon then." She apologized. "I sometimes jump to conclusions."

"It's quite alright." Katherine nodded.

"Do you have a room available with two beds or maybe two separate rooms next to each other?" Jason asked. The woman nodded as she typed into her computer.

"I'll take my own room." Kat cut in as she reached for her wallet, only to find it was gone. She looked up at Jason as her eyes narrowed and her jaw went slack. "Did you take my wallet, _again_?"

"No." Jason gave her an innocent look. "I'll get the rooms."

"You planned that." Kat scowled at him.

"No, actually I didn't. You must have forgotten your wallet while you were packing." Jason shrugged.

"I can't let you pay for two rooms." Kat protested.

"Then one room, two beds." Jason nodded. "If you don't mind sharing a room with me."

"Promise not to open the bathroom door and I'll be fine with it." Kat raised an eyebrow.

"I promise." Jason laughed. "No worries Snowflake, I _can_ be a gentleman."

"So you want one room with two beds?" The receptionist cut in.

"Please." Jason nodded.

"I have three, one with single beds and two with full sized. One of those comes with a jacuzzi tub."

"Jacuzzi tub." Jason grinned.

"Alright, I just need a credit card." Jason took out his wallet and handed her his card. She quickly checked in the duo and handed Jason back his card as well as two room keys. "Do you need a bell boy?"

"No it's just the two bags." Jason shook his head. "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome Mr. Scott. Ma'am." the receptionist nodded before turning back to her computer.

Jason and Kat walked back out to the truck and grabbed their suitcases. Kat sat hers down next to the truck while she grabbed her toiletry bag out of the cab. Jason scooped up her suitcase when she wasn't looking.

"Jason," Kat shook her head. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying my suitcase."

"I know you can, but I got it." Jason replied as Kat reached for her bag. Jason turned away hiding her suitcase behind him. "For once Kat, let someone do something for you."

"Fine." She sighed. "Thank you." Jason grinned in his small victory. They walked back inside the hotel and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. Jason guided Kat down the hall to the room.

"Wow." Kat gasped as they walked into the room. It was tastefully decorated, lavish but not overdone. Two full sized beds were on one side of the room, an entertainment stand including a television, DVD player, and cable sat across the room. In the corner a jacuzzi tub, with a heavy cream colored curtain pulled to the side.

"Nice room." Jason added. He laid the suitcases on the floor. "I suppose you'll want to get ready. It's already after seven."

"Remember, you promised, no peeking." Kat laughed as she grabbed her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jason chuckled to himself as he picked up his suitcase as well. He laid it out on the bed and pulled out a few clothes, trying to decide what to wear. He finally went with a pair of khaki slacks with a dark red button down shirt, to which he left the top few button undone exposing his muscular chest. He slipped on a black blazer as the finishing touch. He sat down on the edge of the bed and texted Adam as he waited for Kat.

Kat finally emerged from the bathroom. She wore a simple strapless cream colored dress paired with simple white flats. She had her hair partially pulled up with gentle waves of golden curls spilling down her shoulders and over her bare back. A simple dark pink choker around her slender neck.

"Kat you... you look amazing." Jason stammered as he stood up.

"You clean up very nicely yourself." Kat laughed as she walked toward him. She gently tugged on the collar of his blazer. "Love the jacket, it makes you look very sophisticated."

"Adam and Trini are on the way. We should meet them at the lobby." Jason offered Kat his arm, which she took with a laugh.

"You're so thoughtful." She grinned. Jason slipped the room key into his pocket. They rode the elevator down and waited in the lobby until they saw Adam and Trini pull up in their silver SUV.

After a short drive the foursome reached the club that Zack had recommended. They slipped Zack's name to the bouncer and were shown right in. They quickly found a table in a secluded corner.

"Nice place." Kat grinned.

"Kind of loud." Adam replied.

"It's a club, it's supposed to be loud." Trini rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I know that." Adam retorted. "I just wish we had found a table further away from the speakers."

"Well we could race across the club to that open table by the bar, but I doubt that we'll be able to get there before someone else." Jason laughed. "I think we're stuck here."

"I'll be fine in a little bit." Adam shrugged.

"What's everyone want to drink?" Jason asked.

"Beer for me please." Adam replied.

"Sprite." Trini nodded. Being the designated drive she wouldn't drink more than a soda, water, or coffee.

"I'll get them." Kat offered.

"I'm supposed to be taking _you_ out." Jason laughed as he leaned forward.

"Good luck paying." Kat whispered.

"Did you... _Again?_" Jason groaned as he checked his pocket, confirming that indeed his wallet was gone. "I even put it in my front pocket."

"I said that it would be harder to take your wallet, but I didn't say that it was impossible." Kat finally broke down laughing.

"Where's my wallet."

"Just you never mind that." Kat shook her head. "I have _mine_ so I will be paying for the drinks tonight. Besides you paid for the room, it's only fair I get your drinks."

"Where did you find your wallet?" Jason asked, trying to feign innocence. Adam and Trini exchanged knowing glances.

"Don't play innocent with me. It was in _your _luggage." Kat raised an eyebrow.

"You went through my luggage?" Jason questioned. "When?"

"While you were fussing with that hair of yours." Kat laughed as she lightly ruffled his hair. "Since when did you care so much about your hair?"

"Since we're in LA and I have to 'impress the ladies'." Jason waggled his eyebrows as Kat rolled her eyes.

"Like any lady would be interested in you." Kat stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm hot stuff, Snowflake. Just admit that."

"What are you drinking tonight Jase?" Kat asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Water." Jason crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "I refuse to let _you _pay for my drinks."

"Big baby." Kat replied with yet another roll of her eyes before she disappeared.

"Would you kiss the girl already!" Trini exclaimed after Kat was out of earshot.

"I can't." Jason shook his head.

"Why not? You like her." Adam cut in.

"Kat and I decided to be friends. If she wants more she'll have to make the first move, I'm not overstepping my boundaries with her."

"You're hopeless." Trini let out an exasperated sigh, as she rolled her eyes. "_Both_ of you."

"I agree." Adam nodded. The trio fell quiet as they waited for Kat and their drinks.

"Where is she?" Jason began scanning around the bar for the tall blonde.

"I see her." Adam pointed to the end of the bar. Kat was standing with three men chatting with a large smile on her face. Jason watched as she threw her head back in a jovial laugh.

"Who are they?" Jason seethed.

"How should _we_ know?" Adam shook his head.

"I didn't mean... It was a rhetorical question." Jason scowled as he watched the sandy haired man lean over and whisper in Kat's ear.

"I get it Jase." Trini laughed. "You're getting some attention too."

"The brunette?" Jason asked.

"Among others." Trini nodded. Jason shifted slightly in his seat to get a better look at the brunette sitting in the booth off to his side. She was a strikingly beautiful woman. She was slender with a round, tan face; light brown hair that just brushed over her bare, sleek shoulders; soft hazel eyes; and full red pouty lips. Jason knew that she was an attractive woman, but in his mind she bore no comparison to Kat.

"Sorry I took so long." Kat said as she finally came back to the table. "I got caught at the bar."

"We saw." Jason grunted as Kat handed out the drinks. She set an odd colored drink in front of him. "What is this? I said water."

"Stop being a baby and drink it." Kat rolled her eyes as she slid into her chair.

"What is it?" Jason asked again.

"Just try it." Kat pressed. Jason took a tentative sip of the strange green drink. The fruity taste tingled in his mouth as the alcohol burned its way down his throat.

"Interesting." Jason hummed.

"Do you like it?" Kat asked with a smile.

"It's different." Jason replied.

"What is it?" Adam asked before he took a swig of his beer.

"For me to know..." Kat grinned.

"What if I'm allergic to something in it?" Jason raised an eyebrow. A look Kat was getting used to receiving from Jason.

"You're not allergic to anything in that drink. I _know _that for a fact." Kat replied. "You're allergic to tomatoes, strawberries, and penicillin. None of those are ingredients in that drink."

"How do you know what he's allergic to?" Trini questioned.

"Kat used to cook for us a lot in high school." Adam explained. "She had to know what each of us were allergic too so that we didn't accidentally eat anything that could kill us."

"Oh that makes sense." Trini nodded.

"What is that girls problem?" Kat said after a few minutes of silence. She turned in her seat and look directly at Jason. "She keeps staring at you."

"I know, she has been since we sat down."

"Hmm." Kat tapped a finger on her lips.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Katherine promised me a dance." the sandy haired man from the bar said as he approached the table.

"So I did." Kat grinned. "I'll be back in a while."

"Go have fun." Trini nodded as Adam gave her a thumbs up. Jason kept his back to the man, to prevent himself from glaring at him.

"It's an open tab at the bar, just tell the bartender my name and your drinks will be charged to me." Kat said as she was led away by the man.

"Thanks Kat." Adam nodded. As they walked away Jason dared a glance at Kat and her companion.

"I don't like the guy." Jason growled.

"You're just jealous. Why don't you just ask Kat to dance after she gets back."

"I just might." Jason nodded. His attention turned once again to the lovely blonde. He watched as Kat wrapped her arms around the man's neck and he, in turn, wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her against him as they swayed in time to the slow melodic tune.

Jason turned back around in his chair and slammed back the rest of his drink. He stood up from the table, mind made up, and walked over the booth were the brunette sat alone.

"Um Hi, I'm Jason." He greeted.

"Bella." She grinned at him. Her voice was light and airy, which Jason quickly found he liked.

"I was wondering if I could buy... Uh I mean... Oh crap!" Jason stammered as he remembered that Kat had taken his wallet.

"Problems?" Bella laughed.

"One of my friends stole my wallet, I was going to offer you a drink." Jason groaned.

"Well, how about a dance instead?"

"Sure, but I'll warn you now, I have two left feet."

"That's quite alright, Jason." Bella replied with a smile. She quickly took his hand and led him out to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips in time to the music. Jason placed his hands on her hips and tried to keep up.

"I tried to warn you." Jason laughed after he nearly tripped her.

"Yes you did, so I can't hold it against you." Bella laughed.

Jason spotted Kat dancing with a different man. She was smiling widely and enjoying herself, which only served to make his blood boil. _Why can't she be having that much fun with _me? "So where are you from?" Jason asked trying to make conversation and take his mind off Kat.

"Is it the obvious that I'm not from around here?" Bella laughed again.

"Uh no. I was just trying to make conversation, I'm not from LA either." Jason shook his head.

"But you _are_ a California boy, right?"

"How can you tell?"

"I just can." Bella grinned.

"I'm from Angel Grove, about a three hour drive from here." Jason nodded. "And you?"

"I'm from Denver, Colorado." Bella replied. "I moved here last month when I was offered a job at a modeling agency."

"That's good." Jason smiled.

"It's been my dream since I was a teenager." Bella grinned. "And what do you do?"

"I'm a cop."

"Oh, so I have myself someone who could keep me safe in the big bad streets of LA." Bella laughed. Thankfully the music ended about then and Jason was able to stop _attempting_ to dance.

"Would you like to join me at my table?" Jason asked as he watched the sandy haired man return to Kat's side and start dancing to the new song. _She'll be a while._

"I'd love that." Bella nodded. Jason guided her back to the table were Trini and Adam sat chatting, their drinks empty.

"Bella, these are a couple of my friends, Trini and Adam. Guys this is Bella."

"Pleasure." Trini grinned as Adam nodded toward her.

"Likewise." Bella grinned as she sat down in the chair Jason offered to her. The four adults began idly chit chatting as they waited for the last person of their group to return.

"Oh my gosh, I am so hot right now." Kat gasped as she collapsed into her chair. Se straightened up when she noticed Bella sitting next to Jason. "Oh, Hello. I'm Katherine."

"Bella." Bella replied as she offered her hand to Kat. Kat took his and two exchanged a friendly handshake. "I saw you out there, you're a fantastic dancer."

"Thank you." Kat was taken back for a moment. "I'm a bit out of shape though."

"Kat, if you're out of shape I'd hate to see about 95% of American's in comparison to you." Jason shook his head. "You run ten miles, for _fun."_

"Out of shape for _dancing, _Jason." Kat corrected herself. "I haven't been on a dance floor in years."

"Are you going to give me back my wallet anytime soon Kat?" Jason asked. "I'd like to buy Bella a drink."

"You could just charge it to my tab." Kat shrugged. "I said I was getting the drinks tonight."

"Then it would be _you_ buying her drink." Jason argued with a shake of his head.

"Well I'm getting another round of drinks. Adam, Trini, Same?"

"Sure." both Adam and Trini replied.

"Bella? Jason?"

"I do have my own tab..." Bella started, but was quickly cut off by Kat.

"Nonsense. I insist. What will you have?"

"A long island iced tea please." Bella smiled. "Thank you, Katherine."

"Not a problem, Bella. Jason?"

"Water."

"Spoilsport." Kat raised an eyebrow before turning away from the table toward the bar again.

"I don't want another of those girly drinks Kat!" Jason called after her.

"She's going to get you good and drunk." Adam laughed.

"That drink she got you before is almost straight alcohol with fruit flavoring." Trini added. She knew exactly what Kat had given him.

"I didn't notice." Jason rolled his eyes.

"She seems nice." Bella commented.

"Kat's one of the nicest people I know." Jason nodded. Kat returned a short time later with the drinks and then disappeared into the crowd in the club, while the other four remained at the table. Adam had refilled their drinks a couple times on Kat's tab as they chatted throughout the night. Jason even attempted to dance with Bella a couple times.

Jason spotted Kat later sitting at a table with five men and a lot of empty shot glasses spread out in front of her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glassy. "I think we need to get Kat out of here." He gestured toward the table.

"I would agree." Adam nodded. Trini began clearing their personal belongings as Adam went to close out Kat's tab.

"Um, here's my phone number." Bella handed Jason a piece of paper. "Maybe we can go out again sometime. I had a lot of fun."

"Uh, thanks." Jason nodded. He felt guilty taking her number, knowing that he would not call her. "I had a lot of fun too, Bella. Thank you."

"I'll see you around then." Bella grinned as she stood from the table. She placed a kiss on Jason's cheek and left. Jason ad been momentarily surprised by the sudden kiss, but quickly regained his composure and made his way toward Kat. Adam and Trini had already headed outside.

"Table's full buddy." one of the guys stood up and stepped in front of Jason.

"It's _not_ full and Kat's with me anyway."

"I'd say she's with us now." he replied.

"Kat!" Jason called out. She didn't look up from the conversation she was in with the sandy haired man from earlier.

"She's having fun with us. I think you need to get lost." Another of the men stood up from the table.

"Katherine!" Jason shouted again. This time Kat looked up at him.

"What do _you_ want?" She slurred as her eyes narrowed.

"It's time to go."

"Why don't you take your _Bella_ home with you?" She retorted as she stood from the table and stumbled toward him.

"Come on Kat, let's go." Jason's voice dropped dangerously low. Kat glared at him.

"You're not my boss, Jason!" She barked. She swayed slightly and grasped on the men's biceps to keep from falling over. "Take your Bella and go!"

"Fine! You want to stay, find your own way back to the hotel." Jason snapped.

"Maybe I won't even go back!" Kat shouted as she took another step toward him. "It's not like _you _care anyway."

"Who said that I didn't care?" Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you did, you wouldn't have spent the whole night with Bella!" Kat exclaimed.

"Kat, you were dancing with other men when we got here and then you came over here. What was I supposed to do? Go drag you back to the table to sit with me?"

"Yes!"

"Kat, you _really_ need to figure out what you want from me." Jason pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "I don't know how much of this back and forth I can take from you. I might just decide that you're too much of a headache." In his mind Jason knew what he was saying wasn't the right thing to say, but being slightly inebriated the filter between his brain and his mouth wasn't working, but it seemed Kat was having the same problem.

"If I'm too much of a headache then walk away now!" Kat's eyes lit up like fire as she shouted at him. She attempted to take another step toward him but stumbled forward. Jason caught her before she hit the ground. He stared into her blue eyes with that intense look that made her feel exposed. She could feel his breath hot on her cheek again as he lips began to tingle with the need for contact again. Then all too sudden the moment was gone and she stood upright once again, even though the room appeared to be spinning.

"Come on Kat, let's go get you some coffee." Jason said in the soft, soothing tone.

"Alright." Kat nodded softly and let herself be led away by Jason, his arm securely wrapped around her waist to ensure she made it out of the club without falling.

Jason helped Kat into Adam and Trini's vehicle and sat next to her. He quietly took her hand in his and she laid her head on his shoulder. Trini smiled as she saw them in her rearview mirror. _That's more like it._ She thought to herself as she drove toward their hotel.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Shoutouts: Kelsey. Marie. Scott- **I'm so glad that you can loose yourself in the stories. It shows a great imagination on your part and enough descriptive writing on mine. I love to just get lost in the stories I read or write and watch it play out in my head. Lol I'm glad that I helped to inspire you to like this couple. Dagmar Buse is my inspiration. After I read a few of her stories I fell in love with Jason and Kat together. I feel that they would have been a great couple, and had the writers put her with Jason instead of Tommy, she wouldn't be hated by so many Tommy/Kim fans... Anyway, I'm done rambling about that. Enjoy the next chapter!_

_**brankel1- **I'm glad that you liked their talk. I figured that it was good to show that Jason was slowly chipping away at Kat's walls and is slowly getting to see the side of her that she hides. Hope you like this chapter, it's some pretty cute moments. I'm getting back into the swing of writing fluffy scenes YAY! Lol Enjoy!_

_**Jeremy Shane- **Thanks for reviewing and sticking with this story. Here's another chapter._

_**Ghostwriter- **Thanks for the review and adding my story to your favs. I'm that you like this story and I hope that I can continue to impress. I have to say that I love your stories too. You are one of the only writers that I read slash from Hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_**dOs- **I'm glad that you liked this, I told ya it was different than what I usually write. And hopefully it will just keep getting better. YAY! Thanks for taking the time to leave me a note! Talk to ya later!_

**Chapter 9**

Jason's arm was still wrapped around Kat as they rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. It was nearly two in the morning and Kat was completely wasted. No thanks to those shots she was doing with the group of men. Jason scowled as he thought of all the men crowded around her at that table.

"You're so cute when your jealous." Kat giggled. Jason looked at her with questioning eyes. "You're brows are knitted together and your jaw is set. You're thinking about my 'drinking buddies'."

"Sometimes I wonder if you aren't a mind reader." Jason chuckled. The elevator stopped and Jason helped the wobbly Katherine out into the hallway.

"If I was a mind reader, I'd know exactly what you thought of me." Kat replied with a slight shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I wonder if all you see when you look at me is 'Tommy's ex'."

"Kat..." Jason started as he forced her to stop in the middle of the hallway. He could feel the alcohol running though his system, and his mind felt hazy, but he had to say something to her. "When I look at you, I _don't_ see the past, I don't see my best friends ex, I don't even see the Kat I knew in high school. I see before me a strong, compassionate, woman with a great sense of justice and dedication to her job. I see you, Katherine Lynn Hillard."

"Jason, about what Liz said..."

"Kat, don't worry about what Liz said." Jason shook his head as he gently stroked Kat's cheek.

"I do worry about it Jase." She argued. Jason slowly backed her up against the wall until she was pinned between him and the hard surface. He slowly drew closer to her until he was just inches from her lips.

"I said, don't worry. Liz has a temper and says things she doesn't always mean." He stared into her eyes. "Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?"

"About as much as _I_ want you to kiss me." Kat slurred back. Jason took a step back as reality set in. Kat was drunk, as was he, and they were in the middle of the hallway. Kat sighed as the cool air rushed around her as Jason's warm body pulled away from her.

"Come on, let's get back to the room and get some coffee going." He wrapped an arm around her waist and started down the hall again. "Are you going to tell me where my wallet is?"

"Check your jacket pocket." Kat grinned. Jason reached into his jacket and grasped his wallet.

"When did you put it there?"

"My secret." Kat grinned devilishly at him.

"How come I can't feel you taking my wallet or putting it back?"

"I've got me some skilled hands." Jason sucked in a sharp breath as her comment created an very different image than what she was meaning. He was traveling down an oh so wrong path of thought, but yet it was oh so good all at once.

Jason silently let them into the room they shared and helped Katherine to sit on the edge of the bed. He went over to the counter where a coffee pot sat and started it. "You still like your coffee with sugar and cream?"

"Uh huh." Kat nodded as she looked around the room. "I don't feel so good."

"I can imagine that." Jason shook his head. "What were you drinking with those guys?"

"I... oh!" Kat stood up quickly and rushed to the waste basket next to the entertainment stand. Jason tried not to gag as he heard her throwing up. He sat on the floor next to her and gently rubbed her back as she heaved again.

"Slow deep breaths Kat." He soothed. She heaved once again and he felt her body tense as she gasped for air. "Slow and deep." He repeated. She took in a nice slow breath as she pulled away from the waste basket. Jason pulled her back against his chest and slowly stroked her hair. "Done?"

"I think so." she slowly nodded. Jason then stood up and picked Kat up. He carried her over to one of the beds and laid her down. He carefully removed her choker and hair pins, then gently untangled her soft tendrils. He disappeared from her side for a moment but returned with a cool wet cloth.

Jason softly wiped her face with the cloth, cleaning away all traces of her vomit and sweat. He went and rinsed out the cloth and then laid it across her forehead. Jason then removed Kat's shoes and tossed them toward her suitcase. He thought for a moment about helping her change out of her dress, but then thought better of it.

"You're going to have one heck of headache in the morning Kat." Jason said softly.

"I know." Kat groaned. "I feel horrible right now too."

"I'll run down to the hotel lobby and get some aspirin and powerade. That always helps me in the morning."

"Thank you Jason." Kat replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome Snowflake." Jason replied with his own warm smile. "I'll be right back." He left the room quietly and made his way down the the lobby store. He purchased the items he mentioned to Kat, and went back to the room. He noticed Kat breathing deep and even as he walked in the door.

Jason smiled to himself as he turned off the coffee pot and got ready for bed himself. Quietly as he could he slipped into the other bed and turned out the lights. _I should have kissed her. _Jason thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

"No! Please!" Jason heard the words, but in his sleepy mind he couldn't quite put a finger on who it was. "No!" The voice cried again. Jason finally sat straight up in bed.

"Lilly!" He called sleepily. He shook his head, casting the haziness out of his mind, and realized he was in the hotel room, which meant the person calling out was... "Kat!" Jason quickly got out of bed and flipped on the dim lamp on the nightstand. Kat was curled into a ball on her bed, her whole body shaking.

"No, please!" She cried again. Jason went over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Kat?" He called quietly, she didn't respond other than a soft whimper. "Kat, it's Jason. Please wake up." Jason finally took her into his arms and pulled her against his chest. Her whole body stiffened as she tried to fight off his grip in her sleep. "It's okay Kat, I'm here." He slowly rubbed her back as she slowly relaxed into his arms and her thundering heartbeat slowed.

"Jason?" She whispered.

"I'm here Snowflake." He replied softly.

"I'm so sorry that I woke you."

"Don't worry about me, are _you _okay?"

"I'll be fine." she nodded against his chest.

"You had me scared for a little bit there." Jason gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face as she sat up to look at him. Her eyes were still glassy and Jason realized she was still heavily intoxicated. "It must have been an intense nightmare."

"I'm okay now. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Kat..." Jason sighed. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell people you're fine when anyone can clearly see that _something_ is bothering you."

"I don't..."

"Yes you do." Jason interrupted. "You've always done that. It's like you have no regard for your own feelings, or injuries, for that matter."

"Jason, I'm not going to burden you with my problems." Kat shook her head a little too fast and nearly tipped over on the bed. Jason caught her shoulder and held her up in time.

"If you don't tell me, you know I'll just sit up and worry that you'll have another nightmare." Jason pressed hoping that since she was still drunk she might just open up and talk to him. He felt guilty at taking advantage of that fact, but knew that without her talking to him, he had no way to help her.

Kat closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was years ago." She finally answered. "Did I ever tell you that before working in homicide that I was an undercover agent?"

"No." Jason said. Kat shifted on the bed and laid her back against his chest and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I only did one job in that department. I botched it... badly."

"What happened?"

"I was supposed to be a corrupt DA assistant. I was taking 'bribes' to keep the DA's eyes off a corrupt businessman, Tony Freeman. It worked for five months, but one of his henchmen never trusted me. He followed me one night, and unfortunately for me, it was the night I met with my _real_ boss. Greg told Tony I was a cop. The next day Tony and two of his men ambushed me and took me off to his house."

"What happened there?" Jason was almost scared to hear the rest of the story, unsure if he really wanted to know what happened to Kat.

"They beat the holy hell out of me." Kat said with a slight tremor in her voice. "They broke my left arm and three ribs, and gave me a concussion this side of death."

"Oh god, Kat! That's horrible." Jason hugged her a little tighter.

"Try living through it." Kat remarked dryly.

"I don't want to." Jason shook his head. "What happened next? How did you get away?"

"Tony told his goons to shoot me and dispose of my body. I managed to disarm one of the men with a spinning kick, then I picked up the gun..." Kat paused and took a deep breath. "I killed them Jason! All three of them!"

"Kat, they were going to kill you! That's self defense!" Jason argued.

"I know, I know." Kat nodded. "It's just... I had never killed anyone before. I've killed a few other suspects in the course of my career, but those three... those three still haunt me. You _never_ forget your first kill."

"Didn't you talk to a councilor? Any time an officer shoots their gun at a suspect they're supposed to go through a councilor to make sure they don't carry around these emotional scars that you do."

"We have the same policy." Kat nodded slowly. "But they don't really help."

"If you would actually talk to them, they can." Jason sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you actually tell the councilor how you felt about killing those men, or did you just say you were fine over and over again?"

"I... They..." Kat stammered. "I kept saying I was fine with it. I _knew_ that if I hadn't killed them I would be dead. Eventually they must have believed that I was fine."

"You should have talked it out Kat."

"I have an enormous ability to compartmentalize things. I can always open that locked drawer and deal with things later."

"But now it's coming back to bite you in the ass." Jason replied. "How often do you have nightmares, Kat?"

"Just when I'm overly tired, _or_ overly drunk." Kat shrugged.

"Basically whenever you don't have the ability to keep those mental drawers closed and locked." Kat could almost hear Jason's eyebrow raise, just by the recognizing the tone he used in his voice.

"Don't scrutinize me Jason." She shot back. "My way has worked for thirty-two years..."

"Kat, why is it so hard for you to talk to someone?"

"I won't burden anyone with my problems."

"So instead you bottle everything up, pretend everything is fine, and suffer alone in silence." Again she heard that 'raised eyebrow' tone.

"My problems don't need to be thrown onto other people's shoulders. It's bad enough I woke you up tonight..." Kat sat up and pulled away from Jason.

"Kat, talking about your problems doesn't burden down your friends, any one of your friends would sit and listen to you. As for me, don't worry about waking me up. I'm happy to sit here with you." Jason placed his fingers under her chin and gently forced Katherine to look at him as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear with his free hand. "Anytime you need an ear Kat, I'm here. Anytime for anything."

"Thank you Jason." Kat smiled at him as her eyes filled with tears. Jason had the urge to kiss her suddenly, but knew that he had already taken advantage of the fact she was drunk by forcing her to open up. He wouldn't add to that by kissing her.

Kat suddenly threw herself into his arms and buried her face into his chest, letting her tears fall. Jason hugged her close and slowly rocked her back and forth until her breathing evened and she drifted off to sleep again. Jason shifted his body enough that he was able to lay back against the pillows with Kat curled into his side and his arm draped over her back. Her head rested on his chest.

"Good night, Snowflake." Jason whispered before he gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you." He added knowing that she wouldn't actually hear him, but it felt good to admit it out loud. Only after his quiet confession did Jason let himself drift off to sleep with the girl of his dreams nestled in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh god, who had the hammer last night?" Kat groaned as she tried to roll over in bed, only to be stopped by something... make that _someone. _Kat peeked open her eyes to find she was practically draped over Jason. She slightly jerked away from him in surprise, but was still held in place by his arm. Oh_ god! Did we... No, we're both dressed... Why's he in _my_ bed?_

Jason stirred next to her, obviously she had disturbed his sleep with her startled reaction. "Morning Snowflake." He smiled at her. "How you feeling?"

"Like someone beat me with a hammer." Kat replied dryly. "Jason, did I... or did you..."

"No Kat, I didn't make a move on you last night." Jason cut in, knowing exactly what she was trying to ask._ Even though I might have _wanted_ to._ "And _you _didn't come onto me either." He added upon seeing the uneasiness in her eyes.

"Then why... how..."

"Don't you remember anything from last night?" Jason asked.

"No." Kat shook her head. Jason sighed, unsure of how much to tell her.

"You had a nightmare last night and I was comforting you until you fell asleep again. Guess I must have fallen asleep too." Jason explained. _Good job Jason, not a _total_ lie._

"I'm so sorry I woke you." Kat apologized.

"Kat, you don't have anything to apologize for. You're human, and humans have nightmares. Quite frankly if you didn't have any I'd be worried about you."

"But I know better than get wasted like I did. It lets the nightmares in."

"Again, you don't have anything to be sorry for." Jason laughed. Kat stared at him for a while as if trying to decide what to say. "Why don't you use the shower first and I'll order some breakfast. Aisha and Billy should be on the way here and Trini said she wanted to go shopping for the baby today."

"Thanks Jason." Kat nodded. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"You're welcome." Jason replied. Kat crawled off the bed and stood up, regretting it instantly. Her pulse thundered in her ears as the room seemed to tilt. It was only after she felt Jason's strong hands on her biceps, that she realized it wasn't the room titling, it was _her._

Jason carefully guided Kat to the floor. He had seen her wobble slightly as she stood and had moved next to her just in time as she fell to the side. "I'd like to know what in the world you were drinking last night." Jason shook his head.

"I'll be fine." Kat argued as she lay on the floor, her hand over her eyes. "Just hand me some aspirin and a bottle of water, please."

Jason left her side for a moment and returned with the items she had requested. He carefully helped her to sit up and handed her two white pills and opened the bottle of water for her.

"You look like hell." Jason said after a few minutes.

"Well thank Jason. You're just a bottle of sunshine and roses today." Kat cracked a small smile. A sure sign that she was starting to feel a little better.

"You know me, I'm just so full of compliments." Jason grinned at her. "You ready to try that shower thing again?"

"Yeah." Kat nodded. Jason stood up and offered her a hand up. Slowly, he pulled her to her feet He didn't let go of her until he knew she was steady on her feet.

"What do you want for breakfast." He asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Just some toast and some kind of fruit." Kat replied.

"That's all?" Jason chuckled.

"That's all I'm asking for, yes." Kat nodded before closing the door. A moment later Jason heard the shower running.

He called down to room service and ordered two full entree meals; Eggs, hash-browns, pancakes, sausage, bacon, toast, and a small bowl of fresh fruit. _She'll eat more than just toast._ Jason grinned to himself.

Once the coffee was brewing, Jason took out his suitcase and began selecting his clothes for the day. He chuckled to himself when he realized that Kat hadn't taken any clothes with her into the bathroom. _She'll have to come running out here in nothing but a towel. _Jason grinned. _Those towels aren't very big either._

As if on cue he heard Kat on the other side of the door. "Um, Jase... could you... Could you close your eyes?"

"Sure thing Snowflake." Jason laughed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. "Come on out, I won't look." _Even though I really want to._

He heard the door open and Kat's light footfalls move quickly across the floor. She grabbed her suitcase and fled back across the room to the safety of the bathroom. Jason chuckled again as he stood from the bed.

The food arrived shortly and Jason set up the small table and got the food ready. He prepared a cup of coffee just the way Kat liked it and sat down to wait for her.

Kat finally emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of light colored boot cut jeans and a dark red, short sleeved, button down blouse, with bare feet. Her hair was still slightly damp and smelled of her shampoo. Jason's senses were assaulted by the scent of cherry blossoms as she walked by him. "Wow that's a lot of food." She gasped as she noticed the table.

"I _know_ that you'll need to eat more than just toast for breakfast. You're going shopping with Aisha, you'll need your strength."

"Oh you're so thoughtful." Kat teased as she sat down at the small table. She suddenly looked at Jason with wide eyes. "I forgot to tell my team that I'm out of town!"

"You gave them all a few days off, does it really matter if you're not there?"

"What if a new development comes up while I'm here, they have to know how far away I am and how fast I can get back." Kat shook her head. "In all my years of being a lead agent I have never _ever _forgotten to check in with my second man. Russ is going to throw a real fit."

"You'd think you answer to _him_ instead of the other way around." Jason laughed.

Kat rolled her eyes as she found her phone and dialed Russ' number. He answered on the third ring. "Hey Russ, it's Katherine. I forgot to call you yesterday... No, I don't need you guys to come into today. Actually I'm not even in town right now... No, LA. My friend had her baby yesterday and I came to see them... Yeah, they're great. I'll be back in a couple days... No, I didn't come alone. I'm with Jason... Yes, Russ. I'll be careful. I swear you act like my father some days or big brother at the least... I know, I have it with me. Don't worry about me... Enjoy your time off Russ. Call me if anything comes up."

"A bit overprotective, isn't he?" Jason chuckled.

"Just bit." Kat nodded.

"He's worried about you, that's... _cute_." Jason replied with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the good food and talking happily about old time and highlights of their careers.

"I had a witness in protective custody about three years ago, before this whole 'Angel Killer' thing... anyway, I had to go into hiding with him." Kat laughed. "On our fourth day he starting getting a little... _fresh _with me."

"What did he do?" Jason could feel his blood beginning to boil at the thought of someone violating Kat.

"Grabbed my ass and told me that he _knew _that I wanted him to 'pound the shit out of my tight body

." Kat began laughing as she tried to imitate the witness' deep voice.

"That's not funny, Kat. He could really have hurt you." Jason shook his head.

"No worse than anything I've been through already." Kat shrugged, Jason quickly recalled the story that Kat had told him last night in her drunken state. "He never had the chance to hurt me anyway. I clocked him so hard that it dislocated his jaw. Then I pulled out my gun and threatened to castrate him should he even _think _about me in that way again."

"Wow, remind me to never get _fresh _with you." Jason laughed. "What happened with your boss? You were supposed to be _protecting_ the witness."

"I was supposed to be suspended for two weeks, without pay." Kat shrugged. "But after just one day my supervisor called me up and told me that since I am a salaried employee that the director would never actually know that I had come back. My HQ can't seem to function correctly without me there to keep everyone on task or break up fights."

"I know what you mean. It's the same with my station." Jason nodded. "I took a week long vacation a coupe years ago. When I got back the station was a mess. Three of my subordinates were suspended for a fist fight in the station, paperwork was backed up, and it seemed that _my _supervisor didn't notice. It took me three weeks to clean up a weeks worth of mess. So I haven't taken more than a couple days off here or there."

"Ah, the woes of being efficient." Kat laughed.

"Yes, it's just terrible." Jason smiled. "Well, you better finish getting ready."

"Yeah, your right. I don't want to make Aisha and Trini wait too long for me." Kat then slipped on her socks and black heeled boots. For the final touch, she fastened an ankle holster around her right leg and slipped her pistol into it.

"Do you ever go anywhere without that thing?" Jason laughed.

"No." Kat replied seriously. "I'm kind of under order to keep it on my person at all times."

"I was just joking Kat, I know what you're supposed to be doing." Jason shook his head just as his phone signaled he had a text message. "That's Trini, she and Aisha are waiting for you."

"What are you going to be doing today?"

"The guys and I have a surprise for Zack and Kimberly. So we'll be busy all morning." Jason shrugged. "We'll meet up with you gals for lunch though."

"Sounds good." Kat nodded. "See you for lunch."

"Yup, got your wallet?

"Yes, got yours?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"So long as you haven't taken it again, I do. Have fun shopping Snowflake." Jason called out as Kat left the room.

"Seriously, stop with the 'Snowflake' crap." Kat retorted. She wouldn't admit it, but she actually liked it the idea that Jason had a name just for her.

"I'll stop when you stop reacting to it." Jason grinned.

"Whatever, later Dragon Breath." Kat shouted back.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Jason retorted before the door closed. Jason grinned to himself before going and jumping in the shower and getting ready for the day.

Later that day, around one, Jason pulled up at a small diner near Zack and Kimberly's condo. Billy and Adam were with him. They had spent the whole day setting up a new swingset in the backyard as well as a new grill for Zack.

"Come on Kat, that dress was killer. It would look so hot on you!" Aisha was arguing with the tall blonde as they approached the men.

"Aisha, it's impractical for me at this point. I'm not going on any dates, I'm technically working. Plus there would be no where to stash my gun if I wore that dress." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Do you really have to carry a gun everywhere?" Trini shook her head.

"She's carrying one right now." Jason laughed.

"You are?" Aisha circled around Kat, trying to locate where the gun was. Kat once again rolled her eyes.

"I bet you have an ankle holster." Billy said. Kat nodded as she lifted her pantleg up enough so the others could see the buckle of her holster.

"She doesn't have an option right now, she's under orders to be armed at all times." Jason explained before anyone could say anything else.

"Can we please go inside and eat, I'm starving." Adam said.

"You've been friends with Rocko for a little too long Adam." Aisha teased as she playfully punched her old friends arm.

"Did you see what your wife just did to me?" Adam turned to Billy.

"Nope." Billy grinned. "I didn't see a thing."

"That's the right answer honey!" Aisha giggled before she kissed his cheek.

The group went inside and was quickly seated. The playful, good mood continued through their meal. Kat, who was sitting right next to Jason, suddenly leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Jason lightly smirked as he caught her wrist and lifted her hand above the table.

"I'm two steps ahead of you today Snowflake." Jason chuckled. "Adam already has my wallet so _you _can't get your hands on it, and yours is already gone.

Kat's eyes narrowed at him as she snatched her hand back and quickly cheeked her purse. Her wallet was indeed gone. "You're learning quite well."

"What is with you two and taking each others wallets?" Adam asked as he handed Jason his wallet.

"They're fighting over who is going to pay for the other." Trini explained, she had caught on the night before at the club. "They steal the other one's wallet to prevent them from paying."

"That's cute." Aisha giggled.

"When did you take her wallet?" Billy asked Jason. "I didn't see you do that."

"When the food came and she was helping to pass out the plates." Jason grinned. "She was distracted and her purse was sitting right next to me."

"Can I have it back, please Jason." Kat asked as she looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Sure you can." Jason smiled at her. "_After_ I've paid for lunch."

Kat rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. Even she knew when it was a loosing battle. The group paid for their lunches and headed back to the vehicles. The girls took off to continue shopping while the guys headed off to find something to do.

"Hey guys, can I ask for your help?" Jason asked as he drove quietly.

"Sure Jase." Adam replied.

"What do you need?" Billy asked.

"I wanted to get something for Kat."

"Like what?" Adam questioned.

"Well I was thinking about something like a necklace or earrings." Jason said.

"Jewelry?" Billy exclaimed.

"The policeman's ball is in a couple weeks and since Kat's going to be here for a while I was going to ask her to go with me."

"Finally!" Adam cheered.

"Not on date or anything, mind you." Jason cut in as both Billy and Adam groaned. "Guys, you know that if I don't take someone my mom will set me up, _again_, or worse I'll end up with Liz like last year. So it's more of a 'be a good friend and save me' favor I'm going to ask of her."

"Then why get her a necklace?" Billy shook his head.

"Because I know Kat, if I give her a necklace she'll feel obligated to pay me back and won't say no." Jason replied. "That I know she'll need something to wear to the ball anyway... and... I really want to give her something too."

"Kat's been back for a little less than a month and you're already completely head over heels for her." Adam laughed.

"Am not." Jason retorted, even though he knew that Adam was right. Truthfully, he had always _liked_ Kat. It was only recently that he learned just how deep that 'like' went, it had always been _love._

"Are too, but don't worry your secret is safe with us." Adam grinned.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Billy asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. That's why I asked for your help." Jason grinned to himself. _She's going to be surprised!_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **As much fun as I am having with the fluffy scene between Jason and Kat, it's time to get this story back on track. We've got quite a few dark, suspenseful chapters coming up with just a bit of fluff thrown in. Oh and for those that don't remember, Anna is Tommy's live in girlfriend. She's a few years younger than everyone else. In this story the former rangers are all thirty-two to thirty-three, Anna is twenty-nine. Just thought I should say that since I realized I never did. _

_**Shoutouts: brankel1- **I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, I always find it sweet when everyone, but the couple realizes that they're in love. It's ironic and cute. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and sticking with my story. Hope you like the next chapter too._

_**Ghostwriter-** I'm happy you loved the last chapter, hopefully as I get back into the darker side of this story you still like it. Enjoy the newest chapter!_

_**Jeremy Shane- **Thank you for sticking with this story, it really is very nice to know that there are people out there liking what I write and taking the time to let me know. Here's more for you. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

The next day the girls were decorating Kimberly and Zack's condo for the welcome home party, while the guys were outside using the new grill to make lunch. Tommy and Anna had managed to find substitutes and come over to welcome baby Kyle home.

"The yard looks amazing guys." Tommy commented as he sank onto a lawn chair.

"Thanks." Adam grinned.

"Anna sure looks great." Jason commented.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky she gave me another chance." Tommy nodded. "I've been doing some thinking and I'm going to go for it. I'm going to propose to Anna."

"That's great!" Adam exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you." Jason nodded.

"What made you finally decide that?" Billy asked with a smile.

"Kat." Tommy replied.

"How'd Kat help you decide to marry Anna?" Jason questioned as he sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"She called me on Tuesday..." Tommy shrugged.

"What did she call you about?" Jason cut in.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Tommy shook his head.

"Because it was about _me._" Jason raised an eyebrow. "She called you then showed up at my house. I had a suspicion it was something like that, although I thought it was Tanya she talked to."

"I didn't tell her to go running to you." Tommy shook his head. "She told me that she was going to think things over while you were gone, and then when I get here she's here too."

"So how _did_ Kat help you decide?" Adam asked trying to get Tommy back on topic.

"I realized how closed off Kat has become and that _I_ was starting to build up walls like that too. I was hesitating moving too far with Anna because I was afraid of getting hurt again. I wasn't sure if I wanted to try to start a family for fear that people would think I forgot about Charlie, but I realized finally that it's not forgetting Charlie to move on. It's not healthy, _or_ a tribute to him, to stay locked into his memory, like Kat is. And well, it sounds really mean, but I don't want to end up like Kat."

"That does sound mean." Jason nodded but quickly continued seeing that Tommy was about to argue. "But I know what you mean. Kat _is_ stuck in the past, haunted by the memory of a little boy that she never was. She's closed herself off to having any kind of relationship with _anyone_."

"You know Jason, that if you really want to be with Kat, you're going to have to work really hard to break down those walls that she built up around herself." Billy commented.

"I know." Jason sighed. "I'm trying to decide if it's worth it."

"Trust me Jase, once Kat let's you in it's worth everything and anything in the world." Tommy assured his friend.

"I know _Kat's_ worth it, but she'll have to leave sometime to return to New York. What I'm trying to decide is if the pain of her leaving is worth it." Jason explained.

"Tough decision." Adam gave a low whistle.

"Sounds like Kat's already invaded your walls." Billy said.

"Of course she has, that's why he bought her jewelery already." Adam laughed.

"You bought Kat jewelery?" Tommy questioned.

"Just a necklace and matching earrings." Jason shrugged. "It's nothing too fancy but I was hoping she would wear it to the policeman's ball."

"Think she'll go with you?"

"Not sure, but I hope so." Jason nodded.

"Good luck man." Tommy gave Jason a half smile. "Just remember that Kat herself is worth any mountain you have to climb."

"But it hurts like hell when she leaves."

"I can't lie, it does." Tommy nodded.

"_That's _the part I'm afraid of." Jason sighed as he leaned back against the lawn chair. _Who am I kidding? It's going to hurt like hell no matter what I do now. She's already too deep under my skin._

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what grade do you teach Anna?" Trini asked the lovely caramel haired woman standing next to her.

"Second." Anna beamed, her hazel eyes twinkling with pure delight. "I just adore children."

"You'd have to in order to actually enjoy your job." Aisha laughed.

"I can only hope that someday I can have a couple of my own."

"Have you talked to Tommy about that? After all you guys are living together, shouldn't you be discussing your future?" Trini raised a dark eyebrow at the shorter woman.

"No." Anna shook her head. "I'm letting Tommy set the pace this time. I scared him off before when I starting talking about having a family with him."

"That means you know about Charlie, don't you?" Kat asked from across the room where she was rearranging the presents for Kimberly and Kyle.

"Yes, Tommy told me about Charlie." Anna nodded sadly. "I'm very sorry, Katherine."

"Thank you, it was a long time ago though. You can call me Kat, by the way." Kat turned around to look at the younger woman. "If you wait for Tommy to bring up this serious of a conversation you're going to be waiting till the end of time. While Tommy is as big a sweetheart as they come, he's a bit... dense, for lack of a better word. He won't talk about something like this on his own, _you_ have to bring it up to him."

"I just don't want to scare him off again. Everything is going so well this time around." Anna sighed.

"Tommy had you move in with him, that means that he is serious about you." Kat said as she moved across the room toward the other women. "If you don't talk to Tommy about what _you _want out of your relationship, there's a good chance you could get strung along for years until it's too late to move on with someone else."

"I know." Anna closed her eyes and tipped her head back. "I just don't know what to say and I'm scared of the possibility that he'll say he isn't ready. I love Tommy so much, I just can't stand the thought of loosing him."

"We understand that Anna, but Kat's right. If you don't talk to him, one day you'll wake up and realize that your life has passed you by and you're too old to start over." Trini laid a gentle hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Trust me Anna, I know Tommy better than anyone else." Kat said. "He _will_ talk to you if you bring it up. Sure he might get mad at first, that's just Tommy, but he will listen to you. After a while he'll really start to think about what you said. And then, he'll come back to you and tell you the truth. Most likely Tommy _is _ready to move on. Moving you into his house is proof that he's on the right road and you're going with him down that path."

"You really think so?" Hope and joy filled Anna's hazel eyes.

"I'm sure." Kat smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you so much, Kat." Anna grinned back. "To be honest, I thought for sure that you were going to hate me."

"Because you're with Tommy?" Kat raised an eyebrow as Anna nodded. "Nonsense. Although I can understand _why _you would think that. But if we all went around hating the person our ex's moved on with, none of us would be friends anymore."

"What's that mean?" Anna asked.

"I, for example, am married to Adam. Adam and Tanya dated very seriously for quite a few years before they broke up. Tanya married Rocky, he's been Adam's best friend since grade school." Trini explained.

"I married Trini's ex, Billy." Aisha grinned. "She doesn't hate me... or at least she doesn't tell me she hates me."

"Of course I don't hate you." Trini laughed.

"You wouldn't tell me to my face if you did anyway." Aisha stuck her tongue out at her predecessor. Trini just rolled her eyes.

"Kimberly never hated me when I started dating Tommy." Kat added.

"You guys really do keep to yourselves." Anna laughed.

"I take it she knows." Aisha nudged Trini.

"About the rangers?" Anna grinned. "Tommy told me about all of you when I moved in."

"I was wondering about that." Kat nodded. "He was a little too open about using the 'R' word while on the phone with me the other day."

"That shows you how much he really trusts you." Trini. "He has to trust you wholeheartedly if he told you about all of us."

"I never thought of that." Anna paused. "I guess he really does then."

"Just another sign that he is ready to move on." Kat smiled.

"They're here!" Aisha exclaimed as she spotted Zack and Kimberly's car pull up in the driveway. She quickly ran out to the yard and gathered the guys into the livingroom near the doorway.

"Surprise!" they all shouted as Zack and Kimberly walked in with their new son.

"Oh my... Thank you so much guys." Kimberly cried as she looked around the room.

"We've already got lunch going." Adam said.

"That's great guys, thank you!" Zack beamed. "Tommy! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"We wanted to surprise you guys." Tommy beamed as she grabbed hold of Anna's hands. "This is Anna. Anna, this is Zack and Kimberly."

"Nice to meet you." Anna smiled at the couple. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Kim's grin widened. "You sure are a pretty little thing."

"Thank you." Anna blushed.

"Kim, how can you call her 'little' when you're shorter than she is?" Zack quipped.

"You really are trying to push your luck aren't you Zack?"

"Okay, that's enough children." Tommy laughed. "Let's see the little guy."

"Sure!" Zack said excitedly. He proudly carried the carseat to the living and set it down on the sofa. He undid the straps and lifted the tiny infant into his arms. "Do you want to hold him Anna?"

"Of course!" Anna exclaimed as she rushed over to Zack. He carefully laid his son in her waiting arms. Jason elbowed Tommy in the ribs and gestured toward Anna.

"I know." Tommy nodded. "I'm going to talk to her."

The afternoon flew by as everyone fussed over Kyle and Kimberly. Zack had nearly jumped for joy when he saw the new grill the guys had got for him. He could finally throw his cheap, small grill away.

"I just love the new swingset, it's prefect." Kimberly grinned. "Thank you all so much."

"You're welcome short stuff." Jason replied with a grin.

"You're really going to start the name calling, meat head?" Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Meat head? What the..."

"Muscle man work better for you?" Kimberly grinned.

"That's just mean." Jason pretended to pout by crossing his arms and slouching into a ball on the couch and sticking out his bottom lip. Kat was laughing hysterically at how comical it was to see a big man like Jason, acting like a five year old.

She was still laughing when her phone starting ringing. "Hillard here." Kat answered trying to keep her voice calm, but failing miserably. Suddenly she stood from the couch all playfulness and good humor gone in an instant. "What?"

"What's going on?" Jason straightened his back, but Kat waved him off.

"Alright, I'm on the way. Call for a chopper... Process the scene... No, _I _want to be there to do that... Okay, see you soon Russ." Kat ended her phone call.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"I'm so sorry to run out like this." Kat sighed.

"What's going on?" Aisha repeated. Kat however, seemed to be a world of her own.

"Jason could you bring my suitcase back with you?... I've got meet the chopper, oh crap, I need to call a cab..."

"Katherine!" Jason said sternly. Kat finally paused in her ramblings and looked at him. "What's going on?"

Kat let out a heavy sigh. "There's another victim." Everyone in the room gasped and fell silent.

"Should I come with you?" Jason asked after a few moments.

"No, it'll be okay." Kat shook her head. "You've got your truck here, just stay and spend time with everyone. I'll give you a full report when you get back."

"Kat, I'm the lead investigator from PD, I _should_ be there." Jason argued. "I'm coming back with you."

"Alright then." Kat nodded realizing that Jason wasn't going to back down. "What about your truck?"

"I can drive it back tomorrow." Adam suggested.

"Thanks Adam." Jason nodded. "Can you give us a lift to the airfield?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Adam."

"Don't thank me, you guys have an important job to do. It keeps all of us safe."

"Catch this guy." Kimberly said as she stood and gave both her friends a hug.

"I promise you, I'll take this guy down." Kat said, steely determination shinning her blue eyes. "No matter what, I'll get him."

XXXXXXXXXX

In just over an hour, Kat and Jason were standing at the crime scene. They had gathered up their belongings from the hotel, checked out and made arrangements for a cab to pick them up at the airfield in Angel Grove.

"What do we have this time Russ?" Kat asked as she and Jason approached the barricades. Her voice was full of authority as she took control of the scene.

"This is his youngest victim." Russ said sadly.

"Shit!" Kat hissed. "How old?"

"Sixteen, still in high school." Russ answered.

"Just a baby." Jason shook his head.

"We've processed everything except the body." Russ reported. "Victim is Kelly Moses, a junior at AGHS. Active in both cheerleading and track as well as an avid surfer. Her parents called her in missing last night, but because of the twenty-four hour hold on missing persons, she wasn't officially missing."

"Have I said how much I hate the stupid rule?" Kat groaned. She had said before that the twenty-four hour policy on mission persons needed to be revised. "Have we got any leads?"

"I've got one!" Tom cut in as the trio walked past him.

"What have you got Tom?" Jason asked.

"One of Kelly's friends told her parents that she saw Kelly talking to a guy yesterday afternoon outside the mall." Tom reported.

Kat's heart sped up, no one had ever seen the 'Angel Killer' with any of the victims. "Did she get a good look at him?"

"The only thing she really could tell us, was that he's got dark hair, almost black _and _that he's tall. I mean like really tall."

"How about skin color or facial features?" Jason asked hopefully.

"No, he was standing in between the open drivers side door and the vehicle body, she couldn't see anything except the top of his head, that's how she knows he was really tall. He was driving an SUV and stood taller than it... but she's pretty sure he's white, although we can't verify that."

"She's pretty sure?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"She said it was the hair." Tom shrugged. "Said it was fine and smooth, most likely belonging to a white guy."

"How about the vehicle?" Russ asked.

"She gave us a good description of that, but sadly she didn't think too much of it, so she didn't get the plate. She's really kicking herself for that."

"She's given us more than anyone else ever has." Kat said. "Does she know about her friend?"

"No, not yet. I questioned her as if filing a missing persons report."

"Good work Tom, I want you to follow up on that vehicle. Take Rachel with you."

"Yes ma'am." Tom nodded and walked away to find Agent Dawson as Kat, Jason, and Russ continued onto the body. Kale and Dell were kneeling on the ground near the white sheet.

"We should warn you ma'am, that he's changed he's MO slightly." Dell warned as Kat squatted down on her haunches.

"How so?"

"You'll just have to see." Kale said a bit shakily. It had to be bad to affect a seasoned agent like Kale Rivers.

Kat drew back the sheet and meet the unseeing gaze of Kelly Moses. Her dark blue eyes were wide open, her golden blonde hair brushed back neatly, white daises haloed her head, and a single tiny red rose behind her ear. Everything _seemed_ to be the same, until she actually began to study the body.

Kelly's slender pale neck had been sliced open, exposing red meaty flesh. Kat shuddered as she examined the slash. "Jesus, it's so deep. He nearly decapitated her."

"Rach says that changing his MO like this means that his killings are getting more personal. He's getting more dangerous." Dell explained.

"He slit her throat from the front." Kat said as if she didn't hear Dell, but he had worked with her long enough to know she didn't miss much.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked as he too studied the wound, even as he stomach churned. _How could Kat remain so calm seeing this?_ He mused.

"The angle of the cut." Kat explained as she followed the cut with her finger, showing Jason what she saw. "He's left handed."

"So were looking for a left handed, dark haired man, presumably white, who drive an SUV." Jason mused aloud.

"_Presumably_ white?" Dell raised an eyebrow.

"We'll explain later." Russ said. "What's the plan now boss lady?"

"Let the CSI's process the body. Jason and I will inform the family." Kat said as she stood, a heavy frown marring her lovely features. "Then gather the team, we're going to go over every statement from each and every case. We're going back to the beginning of this thing."


	12. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **So I have some AWESOME news! My manuscript has been picked up by a publishing company and might possibly be going into print! I'm so excited! Although it's not a for sure thing as of yet, but I'm hopeful! So wish me luck and I'll keep everyone posted on it's status!_

_**Shoutouts: Kelsey. Marie. Scott- **Hmm... being one of Kat's teammates could be a possibility, but there is also a chance there is another person I have not introduced yet. I still have quite a few chapters before we even get close to finding out who it is. I think I have up to chapter twenty or something like that written in a notebook, just have to type and edit them... Anyway there are a few more possibilities being thrown at the readers coming up. It's such a fun guessing game! LOL that's my favorite part of mystery books, I always think I have it figured out and them BAM, it's someone I never thought of. Guess we'll just have to hang on and find out. LOL Enjoy!_

_**brankel1- **You know, I went back and forth on the conversation with the girls. The guys, easy. Had that done in a short time. The girls... I kept thinking, "what if I made it seem like they're too bossy toward Anna or too nosy" But I'm glad to see that it worked out. Anna was actually a last minute addition to my story lol To keep Tommy preoccupied hehehe But she's working out quite well and I have some plans for her now YAY. AS for catching the creep, that's still a while down the road. This story just keep growing. Originally I had it plotted out for like twenty chapters, but I'm already to 11 and not even half way through my plot line now. LOL Hopefully the scene I have worked out for the 'take down' will make the drawn out 'chase' worth the wait._

_**Jeremy Shane-** Here's more for You! Thanks!_

_**Ghostwriter-** A criminal justice major! Wow! Hope I'm keeping things fairly realistic for you then. I'm basing my crime scene etiquette off my own research, books I've read, and a few true crime documentaries I've watched. Other than that I don't know much LOL Well, either way hope you enjoy this next chapter. I am on a roll lately and can't seem to stop working on this story. So I should have another post fairly soon! Thanks for the review!_

Chapter 11

The team was once again gathered in Tom and Jason's office, minus Tom and Rachel who were out following up on the vehicle. Kat was outside the office talking to the west coast HQ on the phone. The men were sitting quietly at the small table in the office.

Kale suddenly leaned forward and looked at Jason. "So I hear you and Hillard were in LA together."

"Yeah, our friend had her baby and we went to congratulate her." Jason nodded.

"Did you... you know..." Kale waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Kale! You shouldn't be questioning the lieutenant about his personal relationship with Agent Hillard!" Russ snapped.

"But did you?" Dell cut in, ignoring the glare from Russ.

"No." Jason shook his head. "It's not like that with us."

"Disappointment man!" Kale slouched back against his seat. "How can you be around someone like _her _and not want to tap that ass?"

"It's not a question of _want_." Jason shook head head again, hardly believing that he was actually talking about this. "It just wouldn't be right."

"Oh don't give me that moral ethics crap." Kale raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that either." Jason sighed. "How to explain... I don't want _just_ sex from Kat. If, and that's a big if... _If_ I were to sleep with Kat, it has to mean something to both of us."

"You're the hopeless romantic type, aren't you?" Dell raised an eyebrow.

"She's coming, I suggest we drop the subject." Russ cut in before Jason had a chance for a retort.

"Okay, I pulled some strings and the bureau is procuring us a house for the remainder of our stay, which will probably be a while. Hopefully Tom and Rachel can pan something out for us to go off of." Kat sighed heavily and sank into his seat. "Don't worry Kale, I'll give each of you time to go home soon for a visit with loved ones and to pack a few more belongings."

"Can I just..."

"No, absolutely not. Lindsay is _not_ coming here." Kat cut Kale off, already knowing what he was going to ask. Lindsay Jordan was Kale's girlfriend of two years. The prolonged separation was hard on both of them. Usually the team was only gone for a few days, maybe up to two weeks at a time. He had been gone just shy of a month now.

"What if _I _paid for her ticket myself and paid for a hotel for the two of us. Not on the bureau dime."

"Kale..." Kat sighed. "If you're late even _once_, I will personally kick Lindsay's butt back to New York faster than _you_ can drink a cup of coffee. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kale grinned.

"Pushover." Dell laughed. Kat gave him a half smile and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Ah young love." Kat half sighed."I'm serious about booting her ass back Kale. I've got some friends that can keep her busy during the day, so I expect you at your best everyday. One chance is all you get."

"Yes, ma'am." Kale nodded.

"I wonder what's taking Tom and Rachel so long?" Russ cut in.

"Knowing Tom, they're pulled off on a side road." Jason laughed.

"I was about to say the same about Rachel." Kat smirked. As if on cue Rachel and Tom burst into the room. Tom waved a piece of paper over his head and his chocolate eyes sparkled with triumph.

"The security camera at the mall got the license plates!" He said excitedly.

"Amen!" Russ exclaimed.

"Thank God for small miracles." Kat sighed. "What did you find out?"

"It's a rental car." Rachel answered.

"But the clerk remembers him, she got a good look at him." Tom grinned.

"Can she talk to a sketch artist?" Kale asked.

"She's doing that now, she came back with us." Tom nodded.

"Although she gave us a huge break." Rachel added. "She said she remembered him specifically because of his eyes. They're really weird."

"Weird? Like how?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"They're such a light blue that they almost look white." Tom answered.

"He's really tall, She wasn't sure exactly how tall, but over six feet." Rachel continued. "Caucasian, _light_ blue eyes, and dark brown hair"

"Did she say if he was left handed?" Kat asked hoping for the final piece.

"I didn't ask, I can go find out." Rachel nodded and then left to go find the witness.

"Why do you think he's left handed?" Tom asked.

"The angle and depth of the cut in Kelly's throat." Kat answered.

"You know, even if he's left handed, we don't have anything on him." Dell cut in. "We know he was talking to Kelly, but there's no evidence that he was the one to take her. This is all circumstantial, we _can't_ arrest him."

"That's why he's only wanted for questioning. When we find him, we start asking him if he noticed anyone watching Kelly." Jason explained.

"Exactly." Kat nodded. "Then we start in with questioning where _he_ was, have him account for his whereabouts. There's been people convicted on less than what we have, but we're not going to give up searching the cases. I want to walk into court with all the evidence we can, and slam dunk this bastard to the chair."

"You do realize no one uses the chair anymore right?" Jason raised an eyebrow toward her. "I know, but it sounds better than 'slam dunk him to the lethal injection or life in prison'." Kat rolled her eyes. "Everyone here knew exactly what I meant."

"I know." Jason grinned. "Just had to give you a hard time."

"She said that he _did_ sign the rental agreement with his left hand." Rachel reported as she rejoined everyone. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the odds are stacked in favor of this being our guy." Kat replied.

"Our haystack just turned into a bale of hay." Jason said.

"I'd say we're only looking through a handful of hay now." Kat corrected him. "The light blue eyes our witness is talking about are usually only found on people with extremely blonde hair. Pigment deficiency. But our guy has dark hair, so he shouldn't be too hard to find. Adding to that, he's left handed. There's only a handful of people who could fit that description."

"I think we've finally got the break we've been waiting for, for three years." Russ grinned.

"We're going to get him this time!" Kale whooped.

"Alright people, settle down." Kat ordered. "I want everyone to take a case and go over every statement we have. I want to see if we can connect some dots here. Keep an eye out for any comment about a tall male, or 'white' eyes, or just any male in the area that no one knew."

Everyone did as Kat instructed and grabbed a file from the pile and sat down to read over every detail. It was well after dinner by the time Kat finally called it a night. They had found five statements about a tall unknown male in the area before the victims disappeared.

"Everyone go get some sleep. We'll get moved into the house tomorrow morning." Kat said after all the files were cleaned up. "We'll turn the den into our new HQ."

"Sounds good Katherine." Kale nodded. "See you in the morning."

"Night Kale, say hello to Lindsay for me."

"Sure will." Kale nodded.

"Remember, _one_ chance."

"No screw ups, I promise." Kale grinned. "Bye."

"Don't go getting yourself into any trouble now, Katherine." Dell said as he playfully patted the top of Katherine's head.

"Oh get away from me, you walking beanstalk." Kat growled in mock anger as she gently slapped his hand away from her.

"Nice burn Kat!" Rachel cheered. "See you guys tomorrow. Get some sleep boss."

"Night Rach." Kat replied.

"See you later Shortie." Dell teased before he followed behind Rachel.

"You do realize I'm taller than Rachel right?" Kat hollered after him.

"Dell _never _picks on Rach, you know that." Russ laughed.

"You think he's scared of her?"

"Nah, I think he _likes_ her." Russ shrugged.

"Hmm, I don't think they'd go well together. Dell is so... sensitive, for lack of a better word. He's definitely a long term type of guy. Rachel on the other hand is a free spirit, she's the love em and leave em type."

"Don't tell me you've done a psych analysis on all of your team." Jason laughed.

"I can't help it, it's second nature."

"Okay I have to hear it, what am I?" Russ laughed.

"You're somewhere in the middle. You're looking for the right person to have a long term relationship with, but enjoying the ride and don't mind having a few meaningless nights." Kat answered. Russ seemed to think about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"I'd say that's pretty accurate."

"Oh oh, do me!" Tom exclaimed. Kat and Jason exchanged a look before breaking into laughter. "What?"

"No thanks, Tom." Kat just shook her head. "Need a lift, Jase? Tanya and Rocky brought my rental to the station earlier."

"Sure." Jason nodded.

"Night boss lady." Russ said before disappearing out the door.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Tom grinned as he followed Russ out the door.

"You hungry?" Jason asked as they walked out to Kat's car.

"Sure."

"I'll fix us something when we get to my house." Jason nodded.

"You can cook?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Jason rolled his eyes. Kat drove them to Jason's house in a comfortable silence. Neither felt the need to say anything as they just enjoyed being near each other. At Jason's house he quickly boiled some pasta and tossed a salad.

"Hmm, Italian. Who would have thought _you'd_ like that." Kat teased after they had finished eating.

"Don't make me take you to the mattresses." Jason laughed. Kat's eyes grew wide and her face paled. "Oh! I didn't mean... it's a phrase... TheGodfather." Jason stammered. He hadn't even realized that Kat wouldn't know a Godfather quote. "It means, go to war."

"What is it with guys and that movie?"

"It's just the most awesome movie ever." Jason laughed.

"I'll take your word for it." Kat shook her head. "I better be getting back to Tanya's. It's already almost one."

"Yeah, you better go." Jason nodded and walked Kat out to her car, disappointment showing in his midnight eyes. "Good night, Kat." He said softly as they stood at her car. Absentmindedly he reached for her hand. "Thanks for the ride."

"Thanks for dinner." Kat smiled at him. "Get some sleep."

"I will." Jason nodded. He released her hand and turned to leave.

"Jason." Kat said softly causing Jason to pause in his steps. He turned back to her. "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't be able to get through this case without you."

"Kat, you're an amazing agent. You've done great without me for years." Jason sighed.

"But _right now, _you're here. And with you on my side I feel invincible." Kat continued as she took a few steps toward him. "So, Thank you." She carefully reached up a few inches and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before Jason could respond she moved out of his reach and quickly climbed in her car, leaving him standing in his driveway dumbfounded and silent.

_She kissed me!_ Jason cheered to himself as a huge grin spread across his face. _She actually kissed me!_

Kat smiled to herself as she dove away. _Next time I go the lips._ She told herself. After a few blocks Kat's senses suddenly went on high alert and hair on the back of her neck stood up. She began scanning the road, trying to decide what it was that was making her feel anxious.

"You think you're so smart don't you Agent Hillard." A deep rumbling voice spoke from _directly behind_ her. Kat screamed and slammed on her breaks at the same time a very large man leaned forward and wrapped his gloved hands around her neck. "I can snap your neck with very little effort Hillard. Don't move and don't scream, do exactly as I say... Drive forward, stay on this road."

Kat obeyed and started moving again. Her whole body trembled with fear. "Wha... What do you want?"

"You're allowing yourself to get distracted Agent Hillard. Do you know who I am?"

"The 'Angel Killer'." Kat's voice quivered.

"Take a right, go up the bluffs." He ordered as he leaned back in the seat. Kat nearly stopped now that she was free of him, but then she heard the distinct sound of a gun being cocked and her whole body went stiff.

_I'm going to die._ She screamed in her mind. _I'm going to be number seventeen!_

"You used to be the best. I thought for sure if _anyone_ could catch me it would be you, but you've allowed yourself to be distracted by Lieutenant Scott."

"Leave Jason out of this!" Kat hissed. The man suddenly thrust the gun against the back of her head.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Don't stop the car." His voice grew even lower, sending chills down Kat's spine. He leaned forward and wrapped right arm around her chest, holding his gun in his left. Kat could feel his breath hot on her ear, the smell of his cologne assaulted her nose. Even in her fearful state, her mind registered it was not a cheap end cologne. "You smell so delicious."

"What do you want?" Kat tried to lean away from him, but was firmly held in place.

"Just a taste." He whispered before he slowly traced her ear with his tongue. Kat shuddered and squirmed trying to break free of him. "Oh you taste so good, better than I ever though possible."

"Bastard." Kat hissed.

"That's not exactly lady like Katherine." He laughed as he sat back in his seat again. The gun remained pressed against her skull. Kat bit her tongue, trying her best to not provoke the sadistic killer behind her. "How good is the Lieutenant in bed Katherine?" Kat's grip tightened on the steering wheel, knowing that he was enjoy her discomfort. "Oh, should I call you Snowflake?"

Kat kept waiting for him to pull the trigger, but surprisingly he never did. She started driving up the winding road to the top of the bluffs. The 'Angel Killer' removed the gun from the back of her head as suddenly as he had placed it there. She heard a suddenly click and realized it was his seatbelt. "You know, I've decided that you are of no use to me anymore. You'll never be able to catch me."

Before Kat could say one word he slammed the handle of the pistol into the base of her skull. Kat's world went black as she slumped off to the side. Without a conscious driver, the car careened off the side of road and tumbled down to the valley below.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **Okay a little bit of fluff in the chapter and good heart to heart between former lovers. So it's a good mix between heartwarming and heartbreaking. LOL At least that's how my friend described this chapter._

_**Shoutouts: Ghostwriter- **Once again, it's a possibility it's a team member but then again... who knows. Based on the description that the clerk gave and Kelly's friend, it's a tall white male so Rachel and Kale are out LOL But then again who's saying that the man what was seen **is**__the 'Angel Killer' for sure, maybe a man in the wrong place at the wrong time? Just have to hang on to find out. Oh how I love the guessing game in mysteries! Hope you enjoy!_

_**brankel1- **That is one of my favorite lines in that chapter too! I am just loving Tom, he's smart but clueless at the same time. I'm thinking about giving a chapter to him, to develop him a little more. I have a scene later in the story were he becomes pretty important so I better build him while I have a chance._

_**Jeremy Shane- **Got more for you! LOL_

_**Darla- **Actually if you go back to Chapter 1 it takes place **six months**__before the prologue and if you notice how much time has gone by **this **accident can't be the prologue. This is just short of a month after the prologue. Thanks for the review though and don't worry this story is going to be longer. Well longer than most of my other ones anyway. LOL Thanks for joining us and hope you enjoy the ride. _

Chapter 12

Jason burst through the emergency room doors, Tom right on his tail. His heartbeat thundered in his ears and he was on the verge of hyperventilating. _Please God, let her be alright... Please God, let her be alright. _ Jason repeated his silent prayer over and over since Tom had woke him up, just after four AM, saying that Kat had been in an accident. Last Tom had been told, things weren't looking very good.

Jason spotted Kat's team gathered in the waiting room and quickly rushed over to them. "How is she? Does anyone know anything?"

"We haven't heard anything." Russ shook his head.

"We _do_ know that she was at least alive when the paramedics arrived, but they had to call in the med-flight chopper." Dell added. Jason's face paled as he clenched his fists.

"She went through the windshield." Kale explained.

"Katherine wasn't wearing her seatbelt, which isn't like her." Rachel shook her head.

"Damn." Jason closed his eyes and sat in the chair behind him. He rested his head in his hands and took in a few long, slow, deep breaths. "Damn."

"You okay Jase?" Tom asked as he sat next to his partner.

"I wish they would come out and tell us something." Jason said without lifting his head.

"Jason!" a frantic female voice called. Jason recognized Tanya's voice immediately and stood up. Tanya looked as she had been crying, Rocky was right behind her. Concern evident on his face. "Mama DeSantos came and sat with all the kids so we could be here." Tanya explained as she threw her arms around Jason's neck.

"Any word?" Rocky asked.

"None." Jason shook his head.

"Tommy and Anna left as soon as we called them. Adam and Trini are planning to head back later this morning." Rocky reported. "Knowing Tommy, he'll be here soon."

"That man should still be driving stock cars." Jason shook his head. The room fell silent and everyone sat around playing the waiting game for news about Katherine.

"Russell Thomas?" a female nurse called from the doorway after an hour of waiting. Everyone in the room froze as Russ walked over to the woman. They stood talking for a few minutes before she walked away, all eyes concentrated on Russ.

"Hillard came through alright, although she's got a broken arm, bruised ribs, a nasty concussion, and fifty-five stitches in her right leg running from mid thigh to her shin. They said she very very lucky."

"Is she awake?" Jason asked quickly.

"She's coming in and out right now. That should wear off as the drugs wear off." Russ nodded. "She's on some pretty heavy stuff right now."

"Has she said anything?" Dell asked, concern laced into his voice.

"Nothing that pertains to the accident." Russ answered. "Although she is repeating a name over and over again."

"Who's?" Tanya asked as she gripped Jason's forearm.

"Does the name Charlie mean anything to you guys?" Russ asked as he looked at Kat's old friends.

"Oh my!" Tanya cried as she clasped a hand over her mouth. Rocky and Jason both looked a bit shocked.

"That's her son." Jason answered quietly.

"Hillard has a son?" Dell raised an eyebrow.

"_Had_ a son." Rocky corrected.

"Charlie died, ten years ago, just beyond those doors actually." Jason said sadly. "She's never gotten over that."

"She's never said a word to any of us about that." Rachel said. "That's really sad."

"That explains a lot about her." Kale added.

"I'm guess the man in the photo with the two of you, was the father." Russ commented.

"Yeah, that's Tommy." Jason nodded.

"Charlie's death strained their relationship. Kat moved to DC and Tommy went on to finish his PhD." Rocky explained.

"That is just so sad." Rachel shook her head. "No wonder she never talks about her past."

"Can she have visitors?" Jason asked after a moment of silence.

"The nurse said that it was fine, but only two at a time. Just remember she's pretty heavily drugged and drifting in and out of consciousness."

Rocky and Tanya went first; Followed by Kale and Dell; Russ went alone; Tom and Rachel went together. Tom had his arm around Rachel's waist for support. Jason spoke briefly with a doctor about Kat's condition while he waited for his turn.

"She looks worse than she really is." Rocky warned Jason before he headed for Kat's room.

"Call us if you need anything Jason." Tanya hugged him again. "Or if there's any change with her."

"I promise I will." Jason nodded.

"Tommy texted me a minute ago, he's dropping Anna off at your place, since he has a key. He'll probably spend the rest of the morning here with you and Kat. He should be here in about twenty minutes." Rocky said.

"Okay. That's fine with me." Jason replied. "Go get some sleep you two, I'll call you later."

"Take care of her Jase." Tanya whispered.

"We're going to take off as well." Russ cut in. "You have my cell number?"

"Yeah, Kat programmed everyone's number into mine in case something came up." Jason nodded.

"Okay. Call if you need anything, or if Hillard's condition changes."

"Alright, I'll see everyone later today." Jason nodded. Soon he was alone in the waiting room. He took a few deep breaths and started down the hall toward Kat's assigned room. He tried to brace himself for the scene he was about to see, but somehow no matter how much he braced he was still shocked to see Katherine.

Kat's left arm was casted to halfway up her bicep and resting on a pillow off to her side. Her right leg was wrapped up, with a few spots of blood on the wrap. It too was propped up on a pillow. Her face was swollen and purplish with numerous cuts. Her normally golden blonde hair was tinged a dark brown with dried blood.

"Oh Kat." He gasped. He slowly moved to the side of the bed and gently took her hand in his. Kat blinked open her eyes and looked up at him. Her brilliant blue eyes were glassy and red, her pupils dilated to uneven sizes.

"Hi Jase." She didn't smile, but Jason could hear it in her voice. She was glad to see him.

"Hey Snowflake." He smiled at her. Jason quickly blinked trying to hold back the overwhelming tears threatening to fall.

"Don't cry." Kat said as soothingly as she could manage. "I'll be fine."

"Kat." Jason shook his head. "Don't give me the tough, big girl act. You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't..."

"What would I have done if I had lost you?" Jason's voice broke. Just the thought of Kat... He couldn't finish that train of thought.

"Jason..." Kat sighed.

"Kat, I..." Jason swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. "I love you Katherine."

"I love you too Jason." Kat replied. Jason stood there stunned, his eyes wide and jaw slack.

"You what?"

"I love you." Kat repeated, her words coming out slightly slurred, as she gripped his hand a little tighter. "Is it so hard to believe that I've fallen for you? "

"I just... I never thought I'd hear you say that." Jason replied still in shock. He silently prayed that even though Kat was high on morphine that she would remember what she had said to him.

"You've always been important to me. I cherished your friendship above almost everyone else's, except Tommy's. It wasn't hard for that to grow into something more. So, I'll say it again." Once again Jason could hear the smile in her voice. "I love you, Jason." Jason finally gave in and reached down to hug her, being careful of her injuries. She felt so good in his arms as she melted against him. Jason could detect her shampoo, mingled with the metallic smell of dried blood, and something else Jason couldn't put his finger on.

"I'm so... sleepy." Kat yawned after Jason had released her.

"You're on some really strong medications Kat, of course you're going to be sleepy." He laughed. "Go ahead and go back to sleep."

"Are you going to leave?" Kat sounded like a little girl, afraid of being left alone.

"I'll stay right here Snowflake. Get some sleep." Jason took his free hand and gently brushed her stiff hair away from her face. "After you're rested I'll help you get cleaned up."

"I'd like that." Kat yawned again as her eyes drifted closed again. Jason stood there watching her until her breathing even out. Gently he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Aw, that's sweet." Tommy teased softly from the doorway.

"You made good time." Jason said without looking away from Kat.

"How's she doing?" Tommy asked as he moved to other side of the bed. "Holy...!"

"She looks worse than she really is." Jason said as Tommy gulped down some air.

"Could be worse." Tommy finally nodded having regained his composure. "Any idea what happened?"

"No, no one's really sure. The officers on scene said it seems like she fell asleep at the wheel, but..."

"But that doesn't sound like something she'd do." Tommy finished.

"Exactly." Jason nodded. "We might as well get comfortable. Hopefully, she'll sleep for a while."

"Sounds good." Tommy agreed. Both men settled into a chair next to Kat's bed. Jason flipped through the channels looking for anything to watch, being sevenish, there really wasn't a lot on except morning shows..

"Oh, hello." A nurse greeted as she walked in. "Sorry to disturb you. I just need to check Katherine's vitals, shift change."

"No problem, you're just doing your job." Jason nodded. "She just fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago."

"I'll be careful to not wake her then." She elderly woman smiled. "I'm Nancy, I'll be taking care of Katherine until this evening. If you men need anything just let me know."

"Actually, there is something." Jason said. "I promised Kat I'd help her clean up when she woke up. She's still got a lot of dried blood in her hair."

"Oh, of course." Nancy nodded. "I'll get everything you need once I finish her vitals."

"Thanks." Jason replied. He watched as the nurse carefully took Katherine's blood pressure, temperature, and pulse.

"She's a lucky one." Nancy said suddenly. "I've seen people with worse injuries in less severe accidents. She's one tough girl."

"Yes, she is." Tommy nodded.

"After everything she's been through, she'd have to be." Nancy said. Tommy and Jason both stared at her with confused looks. "I worked the ER ten years ago. I remembered her name."

"Oh." both men replied quietly. She didn't need to say more.

"Let me know when she wakes up, I'll send an aide in to help get her to the bathroom, it's a lot easier to wash her hair in there." Nancy said after a moment.

"Thank you." Both Tommy and Jason replied. Nancy returned a short time later with clean towels, shampoo and few other items. She put them in the bathroom and left again. Kat slept for another two hours.

"Jason?" Kat called as she slowly opened her eyes. Jason was up out of his chair and at her side instantly.

"Hey Snowflake, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Kat yawned. She tried to stretch but quickly winces. "Ouch! Make that my whole body." She groaned.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Jason asked.

"No, I'll deal with it." Kat shook her head. The sudden movement caused stars to dance in her vision, but she wouldn't tell that to Jason or any nurse.

"You're pretty damn lucky Angel Eyes." Tommy said as he moved to the other side of the bed.

"Hey Tommy." Kat said. "It _must_ have been bad if you're here."

"Bad? Kat they called in the chopper for you." Jason shook his head. "I was told by a doctor that they weren't sure you'd regain consciousness."

"And yet, I'm not in the ICU." Kat argued.

"She's got a point there Jase." Tommy shrugged. He had learned long ago that arguing with Kat was pointless. She was both intelligent and stubborn as they come.

"Don't take her side Tommy." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Tommy knows better than to argue with me." Kat said smugly. "Now I do recall a promise to help me clean up. My hair is like, really gross."

"You sure your up for it?" Jason asked.

"Do I want to sit here with my hair all stiff and gross all day long? I think not."

"_That's_ our Kat." Tommy laughed. "I'll go tell the nurse that she's awake."

"Thank you Tommy." Kat said as Tommy left the room. "How bad do I look, really, Jason?"

"All things considered you look pretty good." Jason replied.

"Honestly Jason, how bad?"

Jason let out a heavy sigh before answering. "I hardly can recognize you right now, Kat. You're face is really swollen and discolored. You've got cuts everywhere all over your face, and just about anywhere you have exposed skin right now. You sliced your right leg from your thigh down over your knee and to your shin. That took fifty-five stitches to close up. Not to mention to concussion you came in with. That's why they weren't sure if you would wake up, you had a lot of swelling going on. We were afraid you'd have to go to surgery."

"Hmm." Kat paused. "Guess I look like complete hell right now."

"Give it a couple of days and the swelling will go down." Jason said. "Then you'll be the same old thick headed Kat that we all know and love."

"I'm thick headed?" Kat would have raised her eyebrows, if her face hadn't been so swollen.

"Just as thick headed as the next stubborn mule." Tommy laughed as he rejoined the couple.

"Oh gee thanks, love you too Tommy." Kat said sarcastically.

"You know it." Tommy winked at her. "The aide will be in here in a few minutes to help move you to the bathroom. She said that she can wash your hair for you or Jason or I could do it. It's up to you."

"Jason is the one who promised to help me." Kat laughed.

"Guess I got hair duty." Jason chuckled. It wasn't long before a young woman came into the room dragging a plastic chair with her.

"Hi, I'm Tessa. Nancy asked me to help you get cleaned up."

"Actually Jason has already said he'd to that." Kat replied.

"Oh, well that's fine." Tessa nodded. "I'll just help you get to the bathroom. I brought the chair so it'll be easier for you. You can lean back into the sink and have... Jason was it?... wash your hair."

"Thank you so much." Kat replied. Tessa set the chair up in the bathroom and came to help Kat. Slowly she helped Kat rotate on the bed until her legs were dangling off the bed. Tessa then put a sling around Kat's neck so that her broken arm was held up.

"Could you help her on that side?" Tessa asked Jason as she gestured toward Kat's right side. "She shouldn't put much weight on that leg."

"Sure." Jason nodded as he moved next to Kat. He grabbed hold of her elbow with one hand and put the other around her waist.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tommy asked. He was standing off to the side feeling a little useless.

"Actually if you can bring the IV pole that would be great." Tessa nodded. "Okay Katherine, whenever you think you're ready take a step, just push your weight into Jason." Kat nodded and took a tentative step forward. Her legs felt like jello and she nearly buckled, but Jason had a strong grip on her and held her tight as Tessa supported her from the other side.

"Easy there Snowflake." Jason soothed. They slowly made their way to the bathroom, step by step until finally they helped Kat into the chair.

"Well that was fun." Kat said sarcastically.

"I was surprised you did so well." Tessa said. "Most would have only made a few steps before I would have had to get the wheelchair."

"Kat's a stubborn mule." Tommy laughed. "She wouldn't have given up even if she was paralyzed."

"There you go again with the mule comment." Kat rolled her eyes. "I swear the next time you're next to me, I'm going to beat you over the head with my cast."

"_Try_ not to do that." Tessa laughed. "I'd hate to explain to the doctors why your friend needs a cat scan and _you_ need a new cast."

"I like her." Tommy chuckled.

"If you need any help at all, just pull that string over there and I'll be in quick as I can." Tessa said before leaving.

"Alright, Kat. Can you lean back?"

"I think so." Kat nodded before scooting forward and leaning back against the chair. Her neck rested on the counter and the back of her head was over the sink.

"I'm surprised they don't have you in a neck brace." Tommy said as he moved into the bathroom as well.

"I was told they did extensive x-rays and scans of her neck, they were sure she didn't have any damage so it wasn't necessary." Jason explained as he folded a towel and put it behind Kat's neck. Then he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. "They need little sprayers on the sink."

"You mean like the ones on a kitchen sink?" Kat asked as Jason nodded his head. "That would make this a lot easier."

"Ya think." Tommy laughed. "Here's I'll pour the water and you deal with the shampoo."

"Team effort to wash my hair, how sweet." Kat laughed.

"I could very easily dump this down your front Angel Eyes." Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be nice." Kat replied with a chuckle. Tommy then poured a pitcher of warm water over Kat's head as Jason worked his fingers through her hair, being careful to not pull on the knots with his fingers.

"Wow! That waters almost as red as our suits were." Tommy gasped as the water ran down the drain.

"Head wounds bleed a lot." Jason nodded. "And Kat's hair caught most of the blood."

"I'll be glad to be blonde again, I don't think red really works on me." Kat joked. Tommy and Jason continued their routine until the water ran clear.

"Tommy, can you help Kat sit up a little while I work the shampoo into her hair?"

"Sure."

"Thanks you guys." Kat said. "I really appreciate this."

"It's not a problem Kat." Tommy replied.

"We're happy to help." Jason added as his fingers began massaging the shampoo into her wet hair.

"Ow!" Kat yelped as Jason's fingers pressed against a knot on the back of her head.

"Sorry Kat." Jason apologized. "That doesn't feel right."

"I went through a windshield, as you all keep reminding me, I'm sure I've got lumps everywhere."

"No, it feels almost... square." Jason said. "Hang on, let's rinse your hair and I'll take a look." Tommy quickly poured the warm water over her sudsy tendrils and Jason ran his fingers through working out the knots and making sure the soap was gone. Once the water ran clear once again Jason took a towel and gently rubbed her head. He fastened her long locks into the towel by twisting the ends and then gathering it at the top of her head.

Kat then pushed herself back in the chair and Tommy helped her to lean forward as Jason examined the lump he had felt. Just under her hairline on the back of her head was a large black bruise, it was indeed a rectangle the outside lines slightly darker than the rest.

"Son of a bitch." Jason hissed as he recognized what it was. "Kat, you _didn't_ fall asleep."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"I've seen this kind of bruising before." Jason explained. "You were hit with the handle of a gun. Someone knocked you out."

"Who would do that?" Tommy questioned.

"Only one I can think of right off hand." Jason replied.

"The 'Angel Killer'." Kat and Jason said at the same time.

"Dammit Kat, he knows how to get to you." Jason scowled. "I don't know how safe you are anymore."

"I've never thought I _was_ safe." Kat replied. "Just get me out of here and call my team."

"You can't leave the hospital Kat." Jason shook his head.

"Your team can come here." Tommy suggested. "The hospital is probably the safest place for you right now anyway."

"For once you're _not_ going to win Kat." Jason crossed his arms as he gave her a stern look. "There's no way the doctors will release you right now, and Tommy's right. At least here they monitor who comes in and out, so he can't get to you here."

Kat narrowed her eyes at Jason, he narrowed his at her. Neither willing to back down. "Fine." Kat sighed after a few moments. "I'll stay."

Tommy looked at Jason, slightly slack jawed. _He_ had never been able to get Katherine to back down. "Come on, Snowflake. Let's get you back to bed. You need some rest and I'm sure you're overdo for some medication."

"I don't want any medication." Kat snapped. "I won't back down on _that_. I have to be able to have a clear head, just in case."

"I got you to stay so I won't push my luck." Jason nodded. "Just don't let your pain get out of control."

"I'll deal." Kat shook her head, but again winced as colors flashed before her eyes.

"It'll take a while for your head to stop pounding." Tommy said soothingly. "Should we call Tessa again?"

"I think you and I can manage." Jason nodded. "I hate to bug her, they're usually so busy."

"I'll be fine." Kat cut in. "You could ask me if I feel better, you know. Stop acting like I'm not here or can't make a decision."

"Stubborn mule." Tommy laughed.

"Tommy." Kat warned as she lifted her left arm, threatening him with her cast.

"I get it." Tommy raised his hands in defeat.

"Help me up." Kat ordered. The two men shared a look but quickly helped Kat to her feet. Jason once again supported her right side. Tommy took her left and grabbed the pole with his free hand. Once they had Kat settled in the bed once again, Jason stepped out to call Russ.

"Kat, I'm scared for you." Tommy said as he took her hand.

"Tommy, this is my job." Kat sighed.

"I know, but it's still scary. This guy could really kill you."

"No worse than Rita back in high school." Kat said. "I'm kind of used to living dangerously."

"Just promise me that you'll be careful." Tommy squeezed her hand. "I don't want to be putting another grave next to Charlie."

"I know." Kat said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Do you still think about him?"

Tommy reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Everyday."

"Then how... How can you move on and be so happy with Anna?"

"Because Charlie would want that." Tommy answered. "He would have wanted you to remember him, but not stop living."

"I just can't... I can't move on." Kat hiccuped. "I just keep remembering everything I never got to do with him. I see a mother with her son playing basketball and I think, 'Would Charlie have liked sports?'. Or a father with his daughter dressed in a ballet leotard and I wonder if _we_ would have given Charlie a sister. Everything I see, everyday, reminds me of him."

"I know Angel Eyes." Tommy nodded. He leaned down and hugged Kat to him. "But Charlie is gone, he'll always be in your heart. You have to let him go, let him rest in peace, and move on."

"I... I want to but..." Kat bit on her bottom lip. "The only time I'm not reminded of Charlie is when I'm on the job. That's why I threw myself into my work."

"I suppose I did the same with school after you left." Tommy nodded after he released her.

"Did Jason tell you, he got my earrings back?" Kat asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, he sent them back to you after the trial."

"I gave them away."

"To who?"

"The mother of the first homicide victim I ever worked." Kat explained. "Her twelve year old son made overheard the wrong conversation the people wanted keep quiet. He paid for that with his life."

"That's terrible."

"I know, I remember holding her as she cried over her son's body, and I told her about Charlie. I gave her my earrings after I solved the case. I told her that those earrings were the reason _my_ son was dead, but that they should represent hope to her. Hope that there are still people out there willing to bring justice to the innocent victims."

"That's what drives you everyday huh?"

"Every time I see a new victim I'm reminded that they are someone's child, they have a mother that is grieving like I was... _am... _with Charlie."

"Kat, can I ask you a question?" Tommy said after a few moments of silence, Kat looked up at him silently giving him permission. "Why couldn't you stay with me? Or at least come back? We could have started over and had a dozen kids by now."

"I..." Kat bit on her bottom lip. "I _wanted_ to for a long time... But..." Kat let out a shuddering breath. "I couldn't."

"I don't understand."

"I wanted to start over." Kat closed her eyes. "But all I could think of was anything that _could_ go wrong with another baby. Miscarriages, still born, SIDS, some kind of accident... I let the fear of losing another child keep me from trying again. It would have completely destroyed me, and I couldn't put myself, or you, through that. So I stayed away."

"Why not try with someone else?" Tommy asked.

"Because no one in the world was _you_." Kat looked up into Tommy's warm chocolate eyes.

"I have a confession." Tommy whispered. "Everything that you've just talked about is the same reasons I haven't started over either."

"What a pair we make." Kat laughed sadly.

"I know." Tommy sighed. "I chased off a couple girlfriends because they weren't you, _and_ I was scared of losing another child as well. There _are_ so many things that could go wrong, but I'm willing to try it again now."

"With Anna?"

"Yes." Tommy nodded. "I'm going to ask her to marry me in couple weeks, for our sixth month anniversary."

"Congratulations Tommy." Kat said happily.

"You know, Jason is trying so hard to get past your walls." Tommy said after another round of silence.

"I know." Kat sighed.

"Kat if anyone in this world can help you move on and finally heal, it's Jason." Tommy rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "He really loves you, you know that?"

"I know." Kat nodded. "And that's why scares me."

"Why would it scare you?" Tommy asked

"What if I let him get too close, I _have _to go back to New York. It's just not fair to him." Kat said. "He's already so close. I have to keep that little bit of distance so it doesn't hurt so bad to leave."

"You love him too, don't you."

"Yes." Kat nodded. "And it's because I love him that I have to keep my distance, but it's so hard. There are so many times I forget that I can't stay with him and I find myself flirting or wanting to touch him and... And it's so weird to talk to _you _about this."

"I can imagine that." Tommy laughed. "But know that I am routing for you and Jason. I think that if you two can overcome your obstacles then you have a real chance at something."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so Angel Eyes. You two are my closest friends. Despite all the years of silence between you and me, you've always been at the top of my list. You have to be after everything we've been through together... I know both of you better than anyone else and I can honestly say that I think you two are perfect for each other. Jason can give you a lifetime of happiness and he'll hold you close and help you to take that plunge back into life."

Kat sat quietly, musing over what Tommy was saying. It wasn't the first time Tommy had said any of this to her. He really _did_ think that she would be happy with Jason.

Jason in the meantime had been standing quietly in the doorway, listening to what Tommy was saying. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but he had walked to the door as they started talking about Charlie. Then the subject changed to him... He already knew that Kat loved him, she had said so earlier in her drugged state, _and_ that she was scared of moving on, But hearing her admit it aloud to Tommy, while _sober, _had caused his heart to nearly explode and a hitch in his breathing.

_Maybe there's a chance she'll stay with me. Maybe we can have something together._ He smiled to himself and stepped away from the door so that he could walk in as if he hadn't seen or heard anything. As soon as Kat was out of the hospital he was going to give her the jewelry he bought in LA and out her out, hopefully she would stop fighting her own feelings and just say yes.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: **So sorry it's taken me so long to get this updated. I've been busy with real life. I got a new boyfriend, work takes up a lot of my time, and of course my kids are always keeping me on my toes. Gotta love being a Mommy! So anyway, I finally found the time to type this up and edit it from my rough draft. I will say, that even _I_ was a little disappointed with the ending LOL But it sets up for the following chapters. To be honest sometimes I don't realize what I'm writing until it's written. I see these scenes playing out in my head and try to write it as I see it. Kind of a weird method but it's worked for me for years. LOL Anyway... I'm done with my ramblings. So onto the the shoutouts._

_**Shoutouts: brankel1- **I was glad to have them admit their feelings out loud to one another, but the drawback is that Kat was high as a kite on morphine and doesn't remember saying it... _but_ it means that Jason knows that she feels that way... Hmmm wonder what plot devices can come of that! LOL Hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

_**asdf-** Thank you for the review and welcome to the ride known as this story. LOL I'm glad that you love this story and hope that you continue to read and review. Here's the next chapter!_

_**Ghostwriter-** Thank you for reviewing, I'm really am very glad that you like this story. I take great pride in my ability to tell a story, even though I know there is plenty of room for improvement, and am thankful that people out there enjoy what I have to say LOL Hope you like the next installment of this story. It's already shaping up to be twice as long as I thought it would be. _

_**Jeremy Shane-** Thanks for sticking with this story and leaving me a review for every chapter. Here's the next one for ya!_

_**Kelsey. Marie. Scott-** I'm glad you liked the fluff in the last chapter and I am working on some action but it's not going to be for a couple chapters. More fluff will ensue and then action and lots of drama... oh it's going to be fun! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_**ThisAwesomeStory-** Thanks for the review and compliment. I'm keeping at this story just have to find the time to edit what I have so far. Lots of it is written in a notebook as well as a few scenes I've had in mind since I started planning this fic. Here's the next chapter for you, and hopefully I will have the next one up this weekend, but no promises. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13**

"You sure you don't remember anything after leaving my house?" Jason asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I answered that already!" Kat snapped as she tried to balance with her crutch without putting too much weight on her right leg. "I remember leaving your house, and then the next thing I knew I was here."

Between Jason and the doctors, they had managed to get Katherine to stay at the hospital for three days, but she was threatening to leave, with or without consent, if they didn't release her. Reluctantly they agreed.

"We _know_ that you were attacked, Hillard, but what we don't know is _how._" Russ said from his spot in the chair across the room.

"If I knew that, I'd tell you." Kat scowled at him. "Just do your job and catch the bastard."

"Easy Snowflake." Jason said as he stood from his chair and moved in front of Kat. "Russ is just trying to get the facts straight so we _can_ catch this guy. No need to jump him."

"I'm not meaning to, but you guys have been asking me the same questions for three days! I have said the same thing every time, I don't remember!" She snarled at him.

"Kat, I want you to listen to something." Russ said as he produced a recorder.

"I'm not sure we want her to listen to it." Jason shook his head.

"You said it yourself though, Lieutenant, there shouldn't have been anyone up on the bluffs at three in the morning. It could be _him._"

"Three?" Kat asked. "I left your house just before one, I wouldn't have still been out at that time."

"I know that's what I said too." Jason nodded. "But the call came in at just after three, if it's the 'Angel Killer' I'm sure he waited to make sure you were dead before you were found. He must not have counted on how stubborn and strong willed you are."

"It still doesn't make sense. If it _was_ him and that was his reason, he could have finished me off like all his other victims."

"Maybe he was hoping it would create a distraction or something." Russ suggested.

"I don't know." Jason shook his head. "We probably won't figure it out until we catch him."

"Play it Russ." Kat ordered. Jason crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "We don't know, it might trigger my memory or something."

"I agree with the boss lady." Russ nodded. He reached over and pressed play.

"_911, what's your emergency?" The operator answered._

"_There's been an accident! I think she's dead!" A deep rumbling voice answered in near frantic tones._

Kat closed her eyes, trying to focus on the voice.

"_Who's dead sir? Where's the accident?"_

"_The bluffs, I noticed lights in the valley. The car must have tumbled down the side." _

"_Can you see anyone?"_

"_I see one woman, blonde. There's a lot of blood and she's not moving. I think she's dead..."_

Suddenly it was like a ton of bricks slamming into her face as the realization dawned on her, she _knew_ that voice. _"You think you're so smart..."_;_ "Oh you taste so good..."_; _"... I've decided that you're of no use to me anymore..."_ Kat's body began to tremble and she could feel the knot on the back of her head throbbing.

"That's him." She said, her voice shaky and quiet.

"You sure?" Russ asked as he turned off the recorder. Kat nodded her head as she continued to stare at the recorder on the table.

"What do you remember?" Jason asked.

"He... He was already in my car." Kat looked at him, fear etched into her blue eyes. Jason sucked in a breath and resisted the urge to hold her until she was calmed down. "He told me that he thought at one point I was the only person who could catch him, but now I'm no good anymore. He hit me in the head with the gun he had been holding me hostage with."

"Did he say or do anything else?" Russ questioned.

"He... tasted me." Kat's body shuddered as she remembered his tongue touching her body, the smell of his cologne overpowering her senses... "He wore a cologne, pretty heavy too. It's not a cheap end brand, I know that."

"Cologne?" Jason repeated. Suddenly he knew what was off about Kat's smell when he hugged her the other day. "Your hair still smelled like him before we washed it."

"Good chance it's still in my clothes too." Kat nodded. "So long as they went to evidence instead of a machine."

"Please, do you think I'm an amateur." Russ laughed. "Of course they went to evidence as soon as Lieutenant Scott told me you were attacked."

"Good man Russ." Kat smiled.

"Kat, what did you mean by 'tasted' you?" Jason asked as he thought back over her comment.

"He licked my ear." Kat shuddered again. "Said I tasted so much better than he imagined."

"He's just sick." Russ shook his head.

"I don't know if he went after me because I look like his victims... or if he chooses his victims because they look like _me._" Kat explained.

"I'm going to strangle this asshole." Jason seethed as his fists clenched at his sides. "Kat, you shouldn't go anywhere alone anymore."

"Hold on a minute..." Kat started to argue only to be cut off by Jason.

"He got to you once he can do it again. Especially since you survived the car accident."

"I don't like it." Kat scowled after a few moments. "But I understand it. I probably shouldn't stay with Rocky and Tanya anymore. No sense in putting their family in danger for me.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jason nodded.

"No place safer than a house full of agents." Kat said.

"Right, the FBI house." Jason said, trying his best to hide his disappointment. He had hoped that Kat would stay with him, and let him protect her. Although he saw the logic in being in a house full of agents. The 'Angel Killer' would be suicidal to attack Kat at that house... or he could be just that good.

Jason shuddered at that thought. If he was good enough to sneak into an FBI house and get to Kat, they had little chance to catch him. Still he was hopeful that Kat was going to be safe there.

"Russ call Kale and tell him that Lindsay cannot come to Angel Grove and he is to report to the house immediately. I don't want _anyone_ alone right now."

"Got it." Russ nodded.

"Where's the nurse with my discharge papers?" Kat grumbled.

"Impatient today?" Russ laughed.

"I _hate_ hospitals." Kat sighed. "Especially this one."

"I know Snowflake." Jason soothed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind, and pulled her to him. Kat melted into his embrace and rested her head back against his shoulder. Russ lightly smiled at them before he took out his phone and started of of the room.

"I'll see you two at the house later." Russ said. Kat and Jason both nodded.

Kat had noticed that in the last couple of days, Jason had become more openly touchy-feely with her. He was always placing a hand on her; hugging her; tenderly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear; holding her like his was now; or pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She assumed it was due to the fact she _could_ have died and that was how he chose to show his relief. Whatever his reason though, she was grateful, since she was rather enjoying his attentions. Never before had she felt more safe and loved in someones arms, _even_ Tommy's. She had realized, recently, that with Tommy, she did most of the holding and comforting, other than when Charlie died. Jason was doing that for her now, even if she didn't really need it. She _wanted_ to do that for him in return. It just felt so... _right._

Jason moved his head to the side and rested it on top of hers. Kat giggled as his stubble brushed against her cheek. "Have you ever thought of growing a beard?" She asked.

"Uh... not really. Why?"

"I like facial hair." Kat shrugged.

"But Tommy never..."

"Tommy had long gorgeous hair to make up for lack of facial hair." Kat interrupted. "While I like your hair the way it is, it's not nearly long enough to play with... but you _wouldn't _look good with long hair."

"Glad you think so." Jason laughed. "Cause I wouldn't grow my hair out like Tommy's, even for you."

"Oh and here I thought you'd do _anything_ for me." Kat laughed as she pretended to pout.

"Close to anything." Jason whispered in her ear. "I just won't grow my hair for you."

"A beard at least?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll think about it."

"I'm so sorry about the wait Ms. Hillard." a nurse apologized as she walked into the room. "Everything is in order, you just need to come back to have the stitches in your leg removed next week. If you experience any dizziness, nausea, or loss of consciousness you _need_ to come back right away. Occasionally symptoms of head trauma can take a few days to appear if there's a slow bleed."

"I didn't know that." Jason mused aloud.

"It's rare, we're pretty thorough in our scans and tests. I'm just required to warn patients of the risks." The nurse nodded at Jason. "Make sure that you're cleaning your wounds everyday, especially your stitches. Apply some ointment before wrapping it up, and please use your immobilizer. It's supposed to prevent you from popping the stitches... You already know the drill for your arm. So just take an easy for a few days."

"I'll make sure she does." Jason nodded.

"You're lucky to have such a caring boyfriend." the nurse smiled at Kat. Jason waited for Kat to correct the woman.

"Sometimes he's a pain in the butt though." Kat grinned.

_Score one for me! She didn't correct the nurse!_ "Yeah, yeah. So are you, _dear_." Jason grinned as he emphasized the word 'dear', as Kat rolled her eyes.

"You two are so cute." The nurse giggled. "Take care Miss Hillard. I hope we don't have to see you again anytime soon."

"Thank you so much." Kat smiled. Jason rubbed his stubble against her cheek causing her to yelp and begin laughing. "Jason!"

"What?" Jason replied trying to feign innocence. The nurse left the room smiling, just as Kat smacked Jason upside the head with her good arm.

"Can't you behave?" She grumbled, although the smile of her face betrayed her tone.

"Nope." Jason grinned.

"Just get me out of here." Kat rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Jason.

"Grouchy today, _sweetheart_?"

"So help me... If you keep calling things like 'dear' or 'sweetheart', I'm going to take this crutch of mine and shove it where the sun don't shine."

"Stone Canyon?" Jason smirked.

"Jason!"

"Alright, Snowflake." Jason laughed. "I'll be good." _For now._ He silently added. _Someday she'll be calling _me_ those things in return. I already _know_ she loves me, it's just a matter of time now._

XXXXXXXXXX

Rocky and Tanya were already waiting for Kat and Jason with her suitcases by the time Jason pulled his truck into their driveway. Rocky carried the large suitcases over to the truck as Tanya following him with the smaller one.

Jason slid out of the truck and helped Rocky set the suitcases in the back of his truck as Tanya opened the passenger side door to talk to Kat. "You be careful now girl." Tanya said as she hugged her friend. "You be sure to call me everyday to check in. I want to know that you are safe."

"Yes, _mum_." Kat joked, but Tanya crossed her arms over her chest signaling that she was not in a joking mood. Kat's mood instantly sobered up. "I promise Tan. I'll call everyday. I'll be around still, it's not like I'm leaving for New York again."

"We're just worried about you." Tanya said softly. "What if he goes after you again?"

"That's why I'm going to the FBI house." Kat replied. "I've got four of the best agents living at the house with me, plus Jase and Tom will be around almost everyday. I'll be safe."

"She's in good hands Tan." Rocky laid a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Besides I still have my gun." Kat grinned.

"Fat lot of good that did you before." Tanya scowled. Kat sighed knowing that Tanya was right.

"I promise Tanya, Kat won't be alone at any time. We won't give this guy another shot at her." Jason said as he leaned against the truck. "Even if it means that I have to camp out on the floor of her bedroom, I'll make sure she's safe."

"For some reason I don't doubt that you would do that." Kat rolled her eyes. "See Tan. Everything will be fine, I've got my new warden and I'll be under constant supervision."

"Just promise me you'll call me everyday if I don't see you."

"You know Tan." Rocky laughed. "She'll be a worry wort to the end of time, but she's right call us often."

"I promise." Kat nodded. Tanya gave her friend one last hug. Rocky slid around his wife and gave her a hug as well.

"We'll see you later Kit-Kat." Rocky said as he stepped away and closed the door. Jason climbed into the drivers side and started up the truck. Kat waved to her two friends as they drove away.

"Oh before I forget, look in the glove box there." Jason said after few minutes of silence. Kat a little confused, but did as he asked. Sitting in Jason's glove box was a black box tied up with pink ribbon with a tag reading, _'SNOWFLAKE'. _She quickly retrieved the box and undid the ribbon and pried the lid off the box.

"Oh Jason!" Kat gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace with matching dangle earrings. "This... this is too much."

"Consider it a birthday/Christmas present for the last ten years, all rolled into one gift." Jason grinned. "Actually, I do have an ulterior motive for giving you those."

"Oh really?" Kat raised an eyebrow toward him.

"I was hoping you'd wear it to the policeman's ball." Jason replied sheepishly. He could feel his face start to turn a deep red.

"You do realize that I'll still look a mess at that time, right?"

"I don't care." Jason shrugged and then quickly realized what he had said. "I mean... it's not that I don't care that you're hurt... I mean that I don't care what you look like. You could go in a pair of jeans and tee shirt for all I care... Of course you'd look a bit out of place amongst the formals, but I still wouldn't care..."

"So you'll be in your formals?" Kat cut in. Jason just nodded, afraid to open his mouth again. "I do love men in dress uniforms... Sure, I'll go."

"Really?" Jason grinned. "Thanks Kat."

"No thank you Jason." Kat replied as she looked at the jewelry again. "This is really gorgeous. I can't thank you enough."

"Just going with me to this ball is enough for me."

"I'll have to get Tanya to go dress shopping with me. I didn't bring anything formal with me."

"So no jeans huh?" Jason laughed.

"With these jewels?" Kat gasped in mock horror. "I think these deserve to be worn with an actual dress."

"You should take Rachel dress shopping too." Jason suggested. "Since she's the only girl on your team and you shouldn't be alone. Even with Tanya."

"Actually that's not a bad idea. Maybe Rach can get a dress too." Kat grinned as an idea formed in her mind. "Tom should take her. They've been getting pretty cozy, they came into my room with his arms around her the other day."

"I've noticed that too." Jason nodded. "There's going to be a few angry lady cops."

"Why do women always seem to fall those kinds of men? They have to know that he's going to 'love' them and leave them in the morning. He's not going to stick around." Kat groaned.

"They fall for him because the hope that they'll be the one that he gives up his ways for. The one woman that he will do anything to become a 'better man' for." Jason shrugged as Kat stared at him slack jawed. "What?"

"Did you... Did you just have an insight in woman behavior that _I_ didn't know?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Jason laughed. "Well, here we are." He said as they pulled up to Kat's new 'hideout'.

"Yeah, here we are." Kat said slowly. Neither one moved for a few moments as they just sat quietly in the truck.

"I should get you in there." Jason finally said.

"I know." Kat nodded. Jason reluctantly got out of the truck and went around to Kat's side. Kat rotated on the seat until her feet were tangling out the door. Jason placed his hands on her waist as she slid forward pushing her weight into his shoulders. He gently set her down on her feet, as she made sure most of her weight was on her left leg.

"Thanks." She said softly. She was very aware of his hand still lingering on her waist and just how close they were standing. She could feel his breath, hot on her lips. Kat swallowed hard, as she thought he was going to lean forward.

"Anytime." He replied. His voice was low and husky sending shivers through her body. "Let's get you inside." Kat nodded, but again neither moved.

Finally Jason released her waist to reach for her crutch in the back of his truck. Kat gripped his bicep and pulled his back to her. "Kiss me!" She demanded quickly. Her own voice was low and husky, causing her accent to sound thicker.

"What?" Jason blinked.

"Kiss me." Kat said slower. Jason's gaze shifted between Kat's lips and her eyes and back again. His midnight eyes full of desire and confusion.

Jason inwardly groaned at how awkward Kat had just made the situation by _demanding_ a kiss. The thought had crossed his mind a few moments before, but she had just ruined the moment. He had wanted their first kiss to have the just the right moment, and for her to admit her feelings while sober and unmedicated.

"Maybe later." He finally said.

"What? Why?" Kat yelped.

"Because this isn't the right time Kat." Jason shook his head, even as a small voice screamed at him to shove the romantic side away and just press his lips to hers. "We're standing in the driveway, anyone can see us, and you're injured."

Katherine sighed and closed her eyes. _Figures. I get brave enough to tell him what I want and he shuts me down. _Kat opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, you're right."

She released his arm and braced herself against the door as he reached for her crutch. Disappointment coursed through both of them.

She steadied herself on her crutch and then hobbled toward the front door. Jason grabbed her suitcases and followed behind her, ready to assist her at any sign of trouble. _I should have just kissed her. _Jason mentally kicked himself. _So what if things weren't perfect and she didn't admit that she loves me out loud. She asked me to kiss her, that should have been good enough. I should have just kissed her. Next time, I won't hesitate, no matter the situation. I'm going to kiss that woman!_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:** Okay so more fluffy moments will ensure in this chapter! YAY cause I love me some fluff! Anyway, I figured I should take the time to let you all know the time line for this story. The first chapter (Not the Prologue) is at the end of August just after school started. The birth of Kim and Zack's son and Kat's crash happens the end of September. The policeman's ball (This chapter) is mid October just under two weeks before Halloween. So anyway, hopefully everyone can follow along with my time line now._

_Funny note here, my new boyfriend gave me a nickname the other day... Snowflake! HA talk about ironic, he hasn't ever read my story here. He called me that because even during the summer I'm white as snow. Much like Kat LOL So I'm a shorter, green eyed version of my fav ranger! Just thought it was ironic and might make a few people laugh! Onto the shoutouts!_

_**Shoutouts: brankel1- **Glad you liked the last chapter. I too was disappointed that Jason didn't kiss Kat, but it did set us up for this chapter. Hopefully this one will keep everyone happy. I know I liked it!_

_**Ghostwriter- **Yes, darn Jason and his chivalry! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the frustration of the last! _

_**omg- **Thank you for the wonderful compliment. It's always nice to hear when ones work is appreciated. I'm glad that you have been following my story and I hope to keep your attention. This story is far from over and I'm having lots of fun with it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_**Jeremy Shane- **As always nice to hear from you! Thanks for sticking with me, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

Jason was dressed in his formal uniform, pacing in the entryway of the FBI house waiting for Katherine to come out of her room. Rachel had already come out of her room and was standing with Tom. She was dressed in a lovely strapless pastel green dress with a slit in the side up past her knee. The color of her dress brought out red highlights in her hair that Jason hadn't noticed before. Rachel really was a very pretty woman and Tom was incredibly lucky she had agreed to go with him, or was she the lucky one that Tom had asked her? Jason wasn't really sure, maybe they were _both_ lucky he guessed.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that Scott." Dell shook his head. Jason looked up at the technical genius.

"I'm sorry I'm just..."

"Nervous?" Russ laughed.

"Come on, it's just Hillard." Kale added. "No need to be freakin out."

"I'm not freakin out." Jason shook his head. "I'm just..."

"Freakin out." The four men laughed at once.

"Oh leave him alone." Rachel cut in. "I think it's cute that he's worried."

"Oh that's a lot of help Rachel." Jason rolled his eyes.

"What if I said I think it's cute too?" Kat's airy voice drifted into the room. Jason felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught sight of her. She wore a shimmering blue dress that mirrored her necklace he had given her. It swept down to the ground from her waist and dusted the floor. It was a one shoulder design with a diamond brooch at the shoulder. Kat had pulled her hair up into a classic tight bun with a few strands of hair left loose framing her face. Rachel helped her with her makeup to hide the remaining marks from her accident two weeks before, her eyes shimmered like the precious gems around her neck and dangling from her ears. She even had her cast on her left arm redone in a dark blue to match her dress.

"You look amazing Katherine." Russ smiled as she took a few more steps into the room. She still had a slight limp. Even with the stitches out she still favored her right leg, being cautious to not accidentally reopen her healing wound.

"Thank you Russ." Kat smiled at him.

"Kat, you look... just... wow." Jason breathed as she stood in front of him.

"You look 'just wow' too." Kat grinned as she gently tugged on the collar of his uniform.

"Uh, thanks." Jason replied. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm and she took it with a grin.

"Well, gents you have a good night. We'll see you whenever we get back." Kat called to the three men of her team.

"But if you're still up, waiting for us, _whenever_ we decide to come home, I'll personally kick your asses." Rachel added. "You're not our fathers."

"Love you too Rachel." Kale laughed.

"See ya guys." Tom grinned.

"Behave!" Dell laughed

"Don't I always?" Kat grinned.

"No." Dell, Kale, and Russ said as one.

"Whatever." Kat scowled at them. "Good night."

The foursome walked out to Jason's truck. Tom and Rachel settled into the back seat while Jason assisted Katherine into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel.

"I'm glad that you asked me to come with you Tom." Rachel said as she snuggled against his side. "It means that we can keep an eye on the lovebirds up there."

"You read my mind pretty lady." Tom laughed. "Somebody has to make sure that the good Lieutenant and Agent Hillard keep their hands to themselves... or better yet, _not_ keep their hands to themselves."

"Tom, you're horrible." Jason shook his head and Kat just laughed. They rode the rest of the way in silence to city hall.

Jason parked his truck and the group made their way into the ballroom. There were plenty of men and women in dress formals and others in tuxes and evening gowns. "I just love formal dances." Rachel grinned as she gripped Tom's arm tighter. "Everyone is so pretty, it reminds me of Hollywood for just a few moments."

"Look, she's all starry eyed." Tom chuckled. "Do want to find a table first?"

"I think that's a good idea." Rachel nodded. "Do you two see anything?"

"There's a table open over there." Jason motioned toward the left side of the room.

"On it!" Tom grinned and took Rachel by the hand. They quickly moved through the crowd and claimed the table as Jason and Kat followed at a slower pace.

"Thanks for coming with me Kat." Jason said as they walked side by side.

"I appreciate you asking me." Kat smiled at him. "Besides, it's not like I was doing anything. I'm still _technically_ on medical leave."

"I know." Jason chuckled. "Don't worry Snowflake, you'll be back on the field soon."

"I know." She replied softly. They made it to the table and Jason held out a chair for her. "You're so sweet."

"I try." Jason grinned. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Just some punch, please." Kat nodded.

"How about you Rach?" Tom asked.

"Same." Rachel nodded as she took the chair on Kat's right.

"We'll be back ladies. Try not to run off with the first good looking guy to walk over here." Tom teased before he and Jason left for some refreshments.

"So, you and Tom huh?" Kat smiled.

"Yeah, me and Tom." Rachel giggled. "Who would have thought that two people like us could actually have something huh?"

"So, there's actually something there?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at first I thought it was just going to be one of my little flings... You know me" Rachel grinned. "But, Tom's... _different_. We're both so much alike and I feel like I can really relate to him."

"I'm glad for you Rach. I was kind of worried about you."

"Yeah, well I could say the same for you." Rachel raised an eyebrow toward her superior, "Do you realize that people call you 'ice queen' behind your back?"

"They do?"

"Yeah, you never let anyone get close to you, even for just friendship."

"It's not that... I never..." Kat sputtered.

"Trust me, I understand it, _now_." Rachel nodded. "Jason told us about Charlie."

"He did?" Kat scowled.

"You were calling out for him in the ER. The doctors thought that it might have been a boyfriend or someone we needed to contact, so Jason had to set us straight."

"Oh." Kat relaxed. "I..."

"Katherine, you don't have to explain anything to me. I wouldn't want to go broadcasting that I had a dead son either. You carry a lot of pain around with you, so I can't blame you for keeping people at an arms length."

"It hurts less when they walk away or something happens to them." Kat nodded.

"But Jason... He's getting close, isn't he?"

"Jason, he... he was already close." Kat bit on her bottom lip. "If I'm honest with myself, I've always had... _feelings_ for him... although I can't say I 'loved' him back then."

"Because you were with someone else?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes and no." Kat shook her head. "It's hard to explain. Tommy _did_ have a lot to do with it, but it was more that _I_ never realized my own feelings. I valued Jason's friendship more than others, I held it close and treasured it. If I hadn't gotten with Tommy, I could have seen myself with Jason."

"So why did you go with Tommy?"

"Tommy and I had a lot in common, we related to each other. We _needed_ each other at that point in our lives. I really did love Tommy and in many ways I still do."

"How do you feel about Jason though?" Rachel pressed.

"I..." Kat swallowed hard. "I love him, Rach. God help me, but I love him."

"I could tell." Rachel smiled. "Just wanted to know if _you_ knew that."

"I know it." Kat nodded. "I've been trying so hard to ignore it or pretend it isn't there. You realize that you've gotten more out of me in a few moments than Tanya has gotten out of me in a month?"

"Oh the joys of being a psychology major." Rachel grinned. "I can get you to admit just about anything with just a few questions."

"You used your mind tricks on me! You freaking Jedi." Kat laughed.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Yes you did what?" Jason laughed as he rejoined the women.

"Nothing." Kat shook her head before accepting the glass Jason offered to her. "Rachel just thinks that she's Master Dawson or some crap like that."

"Master?" Tom waggled his eyebrows at Rachel. "Want to be _my_ master Rach?"

"Oh stuff it Tom." Rachel laughed as he sat down. Tom draped an arm around her shoulders and she settled back against him. "Maybe later." She whispered quietly.

"Heard that." Kat laughed.

"Heard what?" Jason asked.

"Nothing!" Kat and Rachel replied as one.

"She said 'maybe later'." Tom laughed.

"Oh." Jason chuckled as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Tell everyone in the room why don't you Tom." Rachel mumbled.

"I just might, I _am_ the kiss and tell type." Tom said before kissing her cheek. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes again.

"Care for a twirl?" Jason whispered in Kat's ear.

"You might have to hold me up if we go for too long." Kat replied quietly.

"I can do that, if your leg gives out."

"Then let's go." Kat stood from her chair and took Jason's offered arm. He led her out to the dance floor and placed a hand on her waist and held her right hand in his. She rested her cast on his shoulder. "Do you know the waltz?"

"Jason... Professional dancer." Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right, you studied more than just ballet." Jason laughed as he started leading her in a slow waltz in time with the music.

"Where did you learn?" Kat asked after a little while.

"My mom made me take lessons. I've been going to these kinds of dances my whole life since Dad was a fireman." Jason explained.

"Well, your parents raised a good boy." Kat smiled.

"Boy huh?"

"Fine, be technical if you want." Kat chuckled. "They raised a fine man."

"That's better." Jason grinned. They gazed at each other as they flowed through the motions of their dance, both with warm smiles adorning their faces. "How's your leg holding up?"

"I'm fine for now." Kat nodded. "Want to stay for the next song?"

"We'll see what dance it requires." Jason laughed as they waited for the orchestra to start the next song. Still a waltz but a bit more up tempo. "You think you can keep up?"

"I'll try." Kat grinned. They began dancing once again. "One, two, three. One, two, three." Katherine whispered in time with the music.

"Reminding yourself how the waltz goes?" Jason chuckled.

"Just getting the tempo down. I... Oh!" Kat cried as her right leg buckled. Jason's grip tightened around her waist and kept her from falling to the ground. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and his other hand went to her waist as well. They stood still as other couples danced around them. "How clumsy of me." Kat barely whispered. They were so close again, she could feel his hot breath on her lips and his heartbeat thundering in his chest.

"You're still injured Kat, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard out here." Jason replied. He could smell her shampoo again and feel the warmth radiating from her body. His gaze drifted down to her lips. So pink, so full, so... tempting. Jason looked up at her eyes again. "You're so beautiful." He gasped.

"Thank you." Kat replied as a blush crept up her face.

"Kat, I..." Jason cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say..."

"I love you Jason." Kat interrupted him. Jason's grin grew wider for a moment before he finally crushed his lips to hers. It felt to him that he had been drowning for such a long time and now, with his mouth covering hers, he could breath at last. If she could only kiss him like this forever, he would never need air again. Jason teased her soft lips with his tongue until she finally parted her lips wider. He savored her taste as he delved his tongue into her warm cavern, as one hand slid up her back to cradle her neck. Kat gave a small moan as a shudder ran through her body. Jason pulled her closer to him, holding her up with all his strength. Time seemed to freeze and they were alone in the world. There was nothing but them and the kiss that had taken far too long to happen.

Jason reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away, still holding Katherine up. "I love you too." He finally whispered. Kat smiled warmly at him, as she attempted to compose herself. "We should go sit down for a while."

"Yeah." She replied in a breathy tone. Jason kept one arm around firmly around her waist and helped her back to the table. Tom and Rachel were no where to be seen.

"Think we'll see them again tonight?" Jason laughed as he scooted his chair closer to Kat's. She leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her again. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"I don't think I mind if they stay gone." Kat sighed happily. "You really do look so good in your dress formals."

"You really do have thing for uniforms." Jason chuckled. "Do me a favor, don't answer the door if the UPS guy shows up."

"It's not all uniforms Jason." Kat argued. "There's just something about a guy in a dress uniform. Military, cops, firemen... I just adore a man dressed up like that."

"Well glad I fit the bill." Jason nuzzled her neck for a moment. Kat sighed, but it sounded more like a purr to Jason and he laughed. "My little kitten."

"Oh good grief." Kat rolled her eyes.

"You just purred Kat." Jason chuckled again.

"Whatever." Kat laughed.

"Hey Kat, do you want to go trick or treating with Lilly and me this year?"

"Uh... Isn't Liz...?"

"No. Liz has her own thing to do and besides, Lilly likes you."

"If you're sure Jase."

"I'm sure." Jason nodded before he kissed her neck causing to Kat squeal. "Oh, you'll never guess what Lilly is going as this year."

"A princess?"

"Nope." Jason chuckled. "She's been that for the last three years. This year she's going as a certain pink hero."

"Seriously?" Kat laughed. "Which one?"

"Oh, just Zeo Ranger One." Jason grinned.

"Get out of town!"

"Honest! She chose that two weeks ago. I spent five hours last Sunday looking for the costume and ended up ordering it online."

"I _could_ match her." Kat smirked.

"That would be an abuse of power, Snowflake." Jason laughed. "Besides do you even have your morphers anymore?"

"Sure I do." Kat shrugged. "They're not here mind you, they're in a safe in my apartment in New York. Both my zeo morpher and my turbo key."

"Cassie gave it back?"

"Yeah, She said it truly belonged to me and holding onto it just felt wrong." Kat explained. "I fully understood it. I felt the same about the pink power coin. If it still existed I would have given it back to Kimberly, but I did give her back the actual morpher."

"Rocky gave me back my Tyrannosaurus coin, so I can understand it too."

The two fell silent, just enjoying the tenderness of the moment. Throughout the night they danced a few more times, and shared numerous kisses. Finally at the end of the night, just before one, Jason and Tom took the girls back to the house. Jason stood with Kat on the front steps after Rachel had already gone inside and Tom back to the truck. Neither Jason or Kat wanted for the night to end.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night Jase." Kat said after a long while of just standing together hand in hand.

"It was my pleasure. Thanks for going with me." Jason pressed his lips to hers once again in a short sweet good-night kiss. "Good night, Snowflake."

"Night Jase." Kat grinned.

"Sweet dreams." Jason let go of her hand and walked back to his truck, grinning triumphantly. _I'll have to call Tommy tomorrow! I really have a chance to make this work with Kat now!_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:** Okay so I'm still working on getting to the action again. Originally I had this chapter happening later on, but I felt that it needed to happen **before** Jason and Kat got too deep into a relationship. It's better if it happens at the beginning of their romantic relationship. This chapter is really short, but honestly there isn't anything else I could add to this to make it longer so eh... just deal with a short read today LOL Sorry people! _

_Just to set this up, Liz is not a total bitch as many are probably expecting after the way she jumped Kat a few chapters back... She does have a temper, which is only human, but with time can sort everything out and come to some mature conclusions. Plus I hope that this conversation will show what Liz may have been thinking when she yelled at Kat. She's not a bad person, just not a compatible fit with Jason... although Jason's guy friends talk behind her back, as most men and women do about friends' exes. Her thoughts on how Lilly should be raised differ from Jason's, hence the arguments between the two. Hope that helps with a little background on Liz. _

_**Shoutouts: brankel1-** Glad you liked their confessions and kiss. I had that planned for a while, I figured it would be really cute and sweet for that to happen at the ball. Oh sometimes I can be quite the evil genius. LOL Anyway, hope you like this chapter. A bit on the short side but eh... that's all right._

_**Jeremy Shane- **Good to hear from you, here's another chapter!_

_**Ghostwriter- **Glad that you're liking this, got another chapter finished and edited! My kids are attending summer school right now, so they leave early in the morning leaving me with a whole morning of nothing but me and my computer! Prepare for lots of updates! YAY! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 15 **

"Jason, you're out of punch!" Kat called from the kitchen where she was finishing the food for the Halloween party. "You said there was packages of kool-aid in here but I can't find any."

"I could swear I had a whole bunch in that drawer by the sink." Jason called back from the livingroom where he was putting up the decorations. "You sure there isn't any?"

"Would I have said anything if I wasn't sure?" Kat appeared in the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Fair enough." Jason laughed. "We've got enough time, I'll run to the store."

"Make sure you get fruit punch flavored."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jason mock saluted her before walking towards the door. "Anything else Ma'am?"

"Just one more thing." Kat nodded. "Stop calling me 'Ma'am'."

"Yes, _dear._" Jason smirked.

"You're completely hopeless." Kat rolled her eyes before turning back toward the kitchen. She heard the front door open and close and then Jason's truck start up. She busied herself with finishing the food for the party. All their friends and their kids were supposed to arrive in just over an hour.

The doorbell rang suddenly, causing Kat to jump a little. _Who would come this early? _She thought to herself as she made her way to the door.

"Hi Kat!" Lilly exclaimed as Kat opened the door. The little girl was practically bouncing with excitement. "Did Daddy get my costume?"

"It's laying on your bed in your room." Kat smiled at the young girl. Lilly grinned and shot back the tall blonde and nearly flew up the stairs toward her room. Kat looked to Liz and forced herself not to scowl at the shorter woman. "You're early."

"I promised my friend I would help her set up for her party. Jason's house is along the way, I hope it's not a problem." Liz said.

"No it's not a problem." Kat shrugged. "Jason's not here at the moment though, he had to make a last minute run to the store."

"So you're here alone right now?"

"Uh... yeah." Kat hesitated.

"Could I um... talk to you? Just for a moment?" Liz shifted her weight between her feet and seemed uncomfortable. Kat looked at the woman cautiously, she wasn't in much of a mood to get another earful from her. Yet, something in her eyes told Kat that she wasn't going to explode.

"I guess." Kat stepped aside and let Liz into the house.

"So you and Jason are a thing now, huh?"

"Liz look..." Kat started.

"No, you don't have to explain anything to me." Liz held up a hand to silence her. "I wanted to apologize for my outburst a couple months ago."

"Huh?" Kat was confused.

"I've had some time to think things over, and well... it wasn't my place to chew you out. Especially the way that I did. I was in the wrong and I am so very sorry Katherine."

Kat stared at the green eyed woman for a few moments before slowly nodding and offering her a warm smile. "It's water under the bridge."

"He's _always_ loved you, you know."

"He... he has?"

"I noticed it before I married him. It was in the way that he talked about you, the offhand comments he would make about you, or the way that he compared me to you... I thought at first that you were an ex-girlfriend that he still loved. Then I found out you were his best friend's fiance. Even a blind man could see that he was head over heels for you."

"I never knew Liz." Katherine's appearance softened and her heart went out to the other woman.

"I'm not blaming you Kat, I can't even really blame Jason." Liz shook her head. "I don't think he even realized his own feelings. Even if he had, he would _never_ have done anything to come between you and Tommy, so I figured it was safe to be with him. I knew that he loved me, in a way he still does. But the whole time it was like fighting a ghost that only _I_ knew existed. After you left I thought that he would let go of you, and for a while things were good. I really thought that you were out of his system. Then you were at Tanya's wedding, and it started all over again."

"Oh Liz." Kat said softly, unsure of what to say. Liz looked up at the taller blonde, her emerald green eyes glassy and gentle tears streaming down her face. Kat enveloped the shorter woman into a hug. As she pulled back, Liz offered her a sad smile.

"He called me your name once." Liz let out a small sad laugh as Kat's eyes grew in shear horror. "He was drunk, well as a matter of fact so was I. We were snuggled together after... well you know what... and he kissed the top of my head, whispered 'I love you, Kat' and fell asleep. I never told him about that."

"Oh my God!" Kat gasped.

"Don't worry about it Kat." Liz waved her hand in the air. "I can't blame you, or even _Jason_ for that. It's my own fault for marrying a man who was so blindly in love with someone else."

"You can't blame yourself either Liz." Kat shook her head.

"But it is my fault Kat." Liz argued. "Jason wasn't _fully _happy in our marriage because I wasn't you and I wasn't happy because he subconsciously wanted me to be you. I put myself in that situation. Do you have any idea what it's like to live in someone else's shadow? That feeling that no matter what you do, you will never be able to emerge into your own person?"

"Yes." Kat nodded slowly, as she remembered her feelings after taking over for Kimberly.

"Then you understand how I felt." Liz nodded. "I did that to myself. I married Jason knowing that I wasn't the first or only person in his heart."

"Oh Liz..." Kat started.

"Promise me something Kat." Liz cut her off. Kat nodded, silently hoping that Liz wasn't going to ask her to stay away from Jason. "Keep him happy."

Kat blinked a few times, slightly surprised by the request. "Of course." She said as she regained her composure.

Liz offered her a sad, but warm smile. "They say that if you love something let it go. In many ways I still love Jason, so all I want is for him to be happy. Even if that's not with me anymore." Liz reached out and took Katherine's hands into her own. "He's been waiting for you for a long time, don't screw this up Kat."

"Thank you Liz." Kat smiled as a few tears of her own drifted down her cheek.

"Take care of him." Liz said as she turned away toward the door. She glanced over her shoulder once more. "Oh and Kat, don't let Jason spoil Lilly too much." The humor returned to her alto voice.

"What if _I'm_ the one spoiling her?" Kat laughed as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Then we have a problem, don't we?" Liz laughed as well. "Tell Jason I'll be by on Monday to pick up Lilly. See you later Kat."

"Bye Liz. Have fun tonight." Kat smiled as she watched Liz get into her car and drive away just as Jason pulled up into the driveway. As he got out of his truck, Jason glanced down the street at his ex-wife's retreating car.

"Lilly's already here?" Jason called as he gathered the bags of groceries out of the back of his truck.

"Yeah." Kat replied. Jason quickly made his way up the walkway and up the steps to Kat.

"Was Liz civil toward you?" Jason asked, concern laced into both his voice as his midnight eyes.

"She was fine." Kat said as she placed her hand on his chest. "You could even say that she and I are back on good terms."

"Huh?" Jason's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"Just trust me, Liz and I are fine with each other. She even wished _us_ luck."

"We're still talking about the same Liz here right? _My_ ex-wife, the woman who yelled at _you_ in front of everyone?"

"She apologized for that."

"Liz _never_ apologizes." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Jason, just believe me that everything with Liz is fine. There's nothing to worry about." Kat said softly. _Except for a psychopathic serial killer that think you're distracting me from my job._ Kat thought bitterly to herself. She had debated about telling Jason that part of the 'Angel Killers' message, but settled for keeping it to herself. She didn't see any need to create more worry for Jason, plus knowing him he would just get even more protective over her and _never_ let her out his sight.

"If you're sure." Jason nodded slowly.

"I'm sure." Kat smiled at him before kissing him softly on the lips. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I'll take your word for it, Snowflake." Jason smiled back at her. "Mind taking these groceries for me so I can go chase down my daughter?"

"No problem." Kat nodded as she took the bags from Jason. He pecked her on the cheek and dashed up the stairs toward Lilly's room. Kat sighed happily and returned to the kitchen. _Maybe a calm, normal life wouldn't be so bad. Once this case is over, that is. I have something to think about _after_ I have the 'Angel Killer' locked up._


	17. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: **This is one of the scenes I had written long before I actually started posting this story. I tried to keep it as M rated as I could, but you all have to be the judge of that. I know that I have read some stories much more graphic than I have here, but just wanted to warn you all about it. _

_ Also, I know that what I have happening in this chapter between Kat and Jason isn't exactly romantic, but trust me when I say there is a reason why I have things going the way they are. Just have to hang on to find out exactly what I have in mind._

_**Shoutouts: Ghostwriter- **I'm glad you liked Liz being mature. I figured that needed to happen sooner or later. I felt that Liz's temper was justified, and maybe others might too now that they know the back story of her relationship with Jason. As for the killers identity, we're getting close to finding out. Thanks for sticking with this story so far!_

_**brankel1-** Yeah, I'm sure Lilly had lots of fun. Halloween is always tons of fun for kids. I'm glad that Liz apologized too. Relationships are always easier if the ex isn't trying to tear apart the couple. Thanks for consistently reviewing to this story, I appreciate it!_

_**Jeremy Shane-** Nice to hear from you, thanks for your constant reviews and for sticking with this story._

**Chapter 16**

"It's like this guy has just freakin disappeared!" Russ groaned as he slouched back on the couch.

"Yeah, you said that finding this guy was going to be like searching through a _handful_ of hay instead of the whole stack." Kale added. "That was in September, it's nearly Thanksgiving now."

Kat bit on her bottom lip to keep from snapping at her team. It had been stressful for all of them, especially since she was out on medical leave for a while. From across the room she saw Jason shrug.

"I practically have these files memorized!" Tom sighed. "And I haven't been on this case for as long as you guys."

"Okay I get it," Kat pinched the bridge of her nose and slammed her eyes closed. "We're all stressed, tired, and frustrated."

"I say we call it a day and take some time to relax for a bit." Jason suggested as he pushed himself off the wall.

Kat looked up at the group of people with a grin. "Better yet, let's take a week off. I'm sure everyone would enjoy spending Thanksgiving with their families and loved ones."

"You're serious?" Dell's jaw dropped.

"That's a lot of time to be gone on a case." Russ raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care if it is, I'm so take you up on that offer." Kale stood up with a grin on his face. "I'm calling Lindsay right now!"

"I'll take care of the flights, just be ready to get back on that plane at a moments notice." Kat warned.

"Not a problem Boss!" Kale grinned and left the room to call his girlfriend.

"Mom will be glad that I can make it home, I haven't made Thanksgiving dinner in five years." Dell said with a smile.

"I guess I should go see my sister. I haven't seen her in three years. She had a baby boy last year that I haven't seen yet." Russ shrugged. "We owe you one Boss."

"You guys have been working your asses off for me for three years, you deserve sometime with your families." Kat nodded. "What about you Rach?"

"I uh... I really don't have anywhere to go." She shrugged. Tom slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Than stay here and have dinner with me." He grinned at her. Rachel looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"I'd like that." She said softly.

"Oh aren't you two the cutest thing!" Dell said in a high pitched tone as he clasped his hands together. Rachel and Tom both glared at him as Jason, Russ, and Kat chuckled at their expense.

"What about you two?" Russ asked.

"My parents are coming in from Australia with my oldest brother." Kat answered. "Jason is kind enough to offer his house as Thanksgiving headquarters."

"Only because you offered to cook everything." Jason laughed.

"You guys are doing Thanksgiving together?" Dell raised an eyebrow.

"Uh kind of." Jason shrugged.

"Her parents are coming to your house, sounds like that's together." Russ laughed.

"Are your parents going to be there too?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Jason nodded.

"Don't forget Tommy and Anna and Tommy's parents too." Kat added.

"Full house." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, think the guest list could be a little longer there Kat?" Jason chuckled.

"I could invite Mama DeSantos..."

"No!" Jason cut her off. "I love Mama DeSantos to death, but you know that she'll bring the whole DeSantos clan with her. I can't afford to feed all of them, I can barely afford to feed Rocky alone..."

"It's okay Jason. Tanya is already hosting Thanksgiving for her parents and the entire DeSantos clan." Kat moved across the room to him. Her limp was gone and her leg healed, all that remained was an ugly pink scar. Her arm was now in only a splint and her facial cuts fully healed without even traces of scars.

"It's not funny Kat." Jason scowled. "Don't try to scare me like that."

"Oh relax Jason, no need to have a coronary." Kat laughed as she placed a hand on his chest. "First off, we have _never _run out of food for any dinner, even with Rocky around. Amazing as that is. Secondly, have you ever seen Mama DeSantos show up for a dinner without at least enough food for half the party?"

"Good point." Jason mused.

"Alright, let's get this place cleaned up. Then you guys go pack your bags and I'll make the arrangements for your flights."

The team quickly cleaned up their small mess before Dell and Russ left to pack their suitcases. Kale was already packing after he finished his call to Lindsay. Kat called the airport and scheduled a late night flight for the three men back to New York and their return trips back to Angel Grove five days later.

"You guys are lucky!" Kat called through the house. "They had five seats left for a flight leaving tonight at eight!"

"You're the best Boss!" Kale called from his room where he was busy packing.

"I'll call my sister and tell her to pick me up." Russ commented as he stepped into the hallway.

"My mom says, Thanks for letting me go home for the holidays." Dell said. "She called my brother and he and his wife are coming over as well. I haven't seen him in over seven years."

"It's hard when families drift apart." Kat sighed. Jason placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing she was thinking about her family. She hadn't seen her parents since Charlie's funeral. Her brother had been out of her life for even longer.

"They'll be here soon." He smiled at her.

"You ladies want to get something to eat?" Tom asked.

"Let me guess, a burger and beer?" Kat laughed.

"Actually, Rach likes clam chowder, so I was thinking that new seafood place on Fourth Avenue."

"Sounds good to me!" Rachel grinned. Kat and Jason shared a knowing look.

"We're in." Jason nodded.

"Come on Rach, let's get freshened up a bit." Kat gestured toward her room down the hall. Rachel smiled as she stood from the couch and followed Kat to her room. Once in the room Kat turned to Rachel. "How's things going with Tom?"

"Great!" Rachel beamed.

"Rach, you do realize that he's falling for you, right?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "Are you even remotely serious about him, or is just another fling for you?"

"Since when is it your business..."

"Tom is Jason's partner. What you do to Tom affects Jason, and by default me."

"So you and Jason _are_ together now!" Rachel squealed.

"Rachel." Kat crossed her arms over her chest and Rachel sighed.

"I can't say that I'm in love with him... _yet,_ but I can say that I really do care about him." Rachel said quietly. "I don't want this to be just another fling, I really want there to be something with Tom."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kat nodded with a smile. "Tell me about him."

"Oh Kat, he's just so wonderful!" Rachel flopped back onto Kat's bed with a happy sigh. "He's unpredictable and spontaneous; daring with just a dash of dangerous; gentle and caring... Oh man!... And the sex is _incredible_!"

"I didn't need to hear that last part." Kat laughed, but Rachel continued as if she didn't hear Kat's comment.

"But it's not just sex with him, Tom actually made love to me! He didn't just screw me to have a good time, he was so loving and slow and gentle." Rachel's voice grew light and dreamy.

"I'm happy for you Rachel." Kat said as she patted Rachel's knee. "I was worried about you."

"You were worried about _me_?" Rachel sat up and raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that people have been calling you the 'ice queen' behind your back for years, right?"

"They have?"

"Kat, you never let anyone get close, not even for just friendship."

"That's not true." Kat argued.

"When's the last time you had a girl chat just like this with someone other than your old friends?"

"I uh..."

"That's what I mean." Rachel nodded. "Jason's changing you and you don't even realize it."

"He what?" Kat took a step back.

"It's a good thing Kat." Rachel shrugged. "He found someway to break through those walls you have built up around you and now he's holding the gates open for other people to come in too. You've actually formed some kind of relationship with your team while we've been here. I mean, I've been calling you Kat and you haven't once corrected me."

"Okay, so I'm a little nicer than I used to be." Kat shrugged as she leaned back against her dresser.

"You're going soft Kat, and Jason is the reason." Rachel laughed.

"What did you just say?" Kat blinked a few times, the 'Angel Killers' words echoing in her mind. _'You're allowing yourself to become distracted.'_

"You're going soft." Rachel repeated. "But it's a good thing, really it is."

"Do you think Jason's distracting me from this case?"

"No more than Tom is me." Rachel shrugged.

"So that's a 'yes'." Kat sighed.

"No."

"No what?"

"No I don't think you're getting distracted. You do your job when you're here, your time off... that's another story. You used to spend all your free time _obsessing _over this case, pouring over every little detail. Now, you're actually having a life."

"So I am getting distracted." Kat ran a hand through her soft golden locks. "Jason's changing who I am, and I didn't even realize it."

"But it's a good change Kat!" Rachel argued. Just then her phone started ringing. "Hold that thought, I have to take this call. I'll be right back."

Kat watched as Rachel made a hasty exit out of her room. _He was right, what good am I if I let myself get distracted by Jason? I was once one of the best, now... Now I'm being shown up my a psychopathic serial killer, who happens to take an interest in me. Maybe I should tell Jason about... No! There's no need to worry him... _Kat turned and scowled at herself in the mirror. _You promised to catch this guy, and instead you're playing around here. You're supposed to be seeking justice for all __those women, not letting yourself be all... twiterpaited!_

Kat closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Finally she pushed herself off her dresser and walked back down the hall to where Jason and Tom were waiting. "I'm sorry guys, I can't go out today."

"You okay?" Jason asked as he stepped in front of her, worry showing clear in his midnight eyes.

"I'm fine, I just... I have a lot of work to do. I've been out on the sidelines for a while. I need some time to process things and get back into my groove."

"If your sure." Tom shrugged.

"I'm sure." Kat nodded as she stepped around Jason and grabbed the files off the shelf.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Jason asked. He took her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. His midnight eyes pleading with her to talk to him, but her steely determination won out.

"Nothing." She snapped as she tried to break free of him, trying to pretend she didn't notice the hurt in his eyes.

"Kat, don't do this." Jason pleaded. "Don't shut me out, I just barely got here."

"Jason..." Kat closed her eyes and sighed as Jason hugged her to him.

"Please Kat." He whispered. "At least let me work with you tonight. I promise, nothing but the case."

Kat wanted to push him away and say that she could manage on her own, but she couldn't do it. She loved him too much. "Fine." She sighed.

"I'll make us a working dinner." Jason grinned as he released her.

"Tell Rachel that we're sorry we couldn't join you two." Kat said as she slipped the files into her shoulder bag and grabbed her car keys off the bookcase.

"Not a problem. We'll see you guys later then." Tom waved as Jason and Kat walked out the door toward their vehicles.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason had fixed a simple dinner of grilled cheese and tomato soup. The twosome ate silently as they each read a different file and taking notes, _again_. Now it was approaching midnight and they still sat at the table, files and dishes all around them.

"I can barely read anymore." Kat complained as she pushed the file away from herself. "Everything is so blurry right now."

"I'm with you there." Jason nodded. "We should call it a night."

"I didn't get anything, all our leads have led to dead ends. Russ was right, it's like this guy just vanished." Kat slumped back in the chair.

"What information did we get from _your_ accident?" Jason asked as he began cleaning up the files and dishes.

"I..." Kat paused. "I actually have no idea. I didn't read the file."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't thinking about it." Kat smacked her forehead. "I've been so preoccupied with the actual murders that I didn't think to include the _attempted_ murder. How could I have missed that?"

"Because you're stressed and as you put it, on the sidelines with medical leave."

"I'm not focused one hundred percent on this case, that's the problem." Kat muttered. Jason sighed as he realized what her sudden problem was earlier. He moved behind her, gently massaging her shoulders.

"You're still an amazing agent, Snowflake. You're focused when you're working and you put the job first."

"Then why is this... _thing_ getting the better of me?" Kat snapped as she tried to escape Jason's hands.

"I'm not a distraction to you Katherine!" Jason gripped her shoulders tightly, effectively keeping her in the chair. He knelt down next to her once she stopped struggling and looked into her sapphire eyes. "Normal people can switch off the job and manage a life outside these files. You're not a bad agent because you suddenly have a guy to keep you company in the off times."

Kat stared at him tears began to gather in her eyes, she willed them to not fall. "I'm so torn here Jason."

"About what?"

"About us, about the case, about... _everything_." Kat replied as the tears finally slid from her eyes. Jason reached up and wiped them away with a slightly calloused thumb.

"Talk to me Kat. Tell me what you're so confused about." Jason pleaded.

"What happens when this case is solved? When I have to go back to New York?" Kat asked suddenly, her eyes growing cold.

"Kat, I..."

"You have Lilly here Jason! I won't let you leave her for me."

"I couldn't do that anyway." Jason said sadly as he leaned back against one of the chairs. He pulled his knees up and rested his forearms over his knees. His eyes stared unfocused out past Katherine.

"I can't just walk away from my job Jason. I worked so hard to get where I am." Kat said sadly. "So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know." Jason replied, his voice just above a whisper. _She can't be breaking up with me! I just got her! I love her too much to let her walk away!_

"I don't know either Jase." Kat said as she slid out of her chair. She sat on the ground next to Jason and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know I love you and I don't want to lose you, but..."

"But how do we make this work?" Jason finished for her. Kat nodded and Jason sighed. "I don't know Kat. All I know is that I love you too much to say good-bye."

"But if we keep going like this, one or both of us is going to get hurt." Kat argued as she pulled herself out of his embrace. She stood from the floor and began gathering up the case files. Jason remained silent, still seated on the floor. What could he say to make this right? What could he do to keep Kat there with him?

Kat placed the files into her shoulder bag and started toward the front door. She paused at the entryway to the kitchen and looked back at Jason sadly. "I'm so sorry." She blinked back her own tears as she turned and walked through the livingroom to the front door.

"Katherine!" Jason called just as Kat grabbed the doorknob. She turned to look at him, her hand releasing the door.

"What?" She asked. Jason crossed the room in four long strides and then crushed his lips to hers forcefully. Kat gasped at the sudden desperation in his kiss and Jason took advantage of her open mouth, driving his tongue into her mouth. His arms encircled Kat and pulled her flush against him. Kat had never felt so much emotion put into one single action and found herself being slowly infected by Jason's emotional outpouring. The shoulder bag fell to the ground with a thud and her arms went around his neck.

Jason deepened the already passionate kiss, slowly backing her up until she was against the door. He let go of her lips and began trailing gentle kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

"Jason!" Kat's voice was low and breathy. She clawed at his shirt until the offending garment was finally free of his body and laying in a puddle of black cotton the ground. Kat looked over Jason's bare chest, silently appreciating his sculpted body. She had seen him without a shirt before, but with her desire coursing hot through her, her gaze took on a whole new appreciation.

Kat slid her slender hand along the rock hard muscles his chest, enjoying the feel as the flexed under her soft touch. She then began kissing his broad shoulders, working her way to his neck. Jason let out a small gasp as she gently bit into his sensitive skin. He began working on undoing her dark blue blouse. As they locked lips once again he slid the silky material off her delicate shoulders revealing her black lacy bra.

Jason slowly undid the hooks on her bra and slipped the straps down her arms. He looked at her, silently asking permission to removed the last of the material from her body. Kat smiled at him and he pulled the bra completely free of her. He wasted no time in grasping her soft globes in his hands and gently kneading them with his fingers.

After a few moments, Jason gave into temptation and drew one perky nipple into his mouth. Kat moaned from deep within, sending a shiver of excitement through his body. He switched over to the other one and Kat gripped his shoulders, her nails biting into his flesh.

As their lips met, Kat began working on the front of Jason's jeans. Jason mirrored her actions and removed hers as well. They stood kissing in nothing but their underwear. Kat slowly slid in her hand under the waistband of his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his hardened member. Jason groaned and instinctively snapped his hips.

Unable to bear much more, Jason stripped off his boxers and then took hold of Kat's waistband. He locked eyes with her as he slid her silky underwear down her slender legs.

He pressed her back against the door again and gently raised her right leg to rest on his hip. His thumb traced the scar running over her knee and up her thigh. He pressed his lips to hers again as he entered her, his mouth muffling her screams of ecstasy.

Katherine raked her nails up his back and bit on her bottom lip, trying not to cry out as he increased his speed. It was to believe that she hadn't done this in over ten years. Her body was overloaded with sensations; the cold from the door on her back, the heat from Jason's body on her front, the pistoning hardness between her legs, and his soft lips all over her face and neck.

"Jason!" Kat cried out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body tightened around him, sending him over the edge as well.

"Oh Kat!" He gasped as he braced his hands on the door to keep from collapsing and crushing her. They remained tangling together, trying to catch their breaths. Their bodies covered in sweat and their heartbeats racing. "That was incredible." He whispered.

"I'll say." Kat grinned. She recovered quicker than he did, being that he was the one doing all the work. She slowly slid her leg off his hip. Jason's softened member slipped from her with the movements, leaving Kat feeling slightly empty.

"I love you." Jason said softly. Kat smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, Jason." She cooed back at him. Jason captured her lips in another heated kiss. "I um... hate to say anything... but... this door is kind of cold on my butt."

Jason's eyes grew wide and he quickly stepped back. He had been so wrapped up in his desire for Kat that he hadn't realized that they were still in his entryway. "Oh god!" Jason groaned.

Kat immediately moved in front of him, placing her hands on either side of his face. "Jason, don't worry about it. We got caught up in the moment. I forgot where we were too."

"This isn't how I want our first time to be."

"Does anything ever work out according to plan?" Kat smiled.

"Hardly ever." Jason laughed. "I just... I wanted to go slow with you and treat you right. I want to make love to you, not just screw around."

"Jason, you did nothing wrong here." Kat shook her head. "If you had tried to led me to the bedroom, I would have seen this coming and probably run. What we just did was what was best for _us_. Not giving me time to think, only to act, was the right move for this moment."

"You're not going to regret this later, are you?"

"I could never regret _you_."Kat gave him a slow, gentle kiss. "There's plenty of time to have a nice romantic night, so really don't worry."

"It _was_ incredible." Jason smiled and wrapped his arms around her naked form.

"Yes it was." Kat purred.

"You're doing it again." Jason laughed.

"Doing what?"

"Purring."

"Meow." Kat grinned.

"Come on Kitten, let's get showered and to bed. It's almost one now." Jason said as he threw Kat over his shoulder and carried her off toward the master bath.

"Jason!" Kat squealed. "Jason, put me down!"

"Why? I like you here." Jason smirked as he playfully swatted her bare butt.

"Jason!"

"Just relax Snowflake." Jason laughed. "I promise I'm not going to drop you."

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"Nope."

"Well, at least I have a wonderful view of your prefect ass." Kat sighed.

"As do I." Jason glanced at the perfectly round butt on his shoulder. Kat really did have a great body.

Freshly showered and dressed in one of Jason's old t-shirts, Kat snuggled under the covers of Jason's king size bed. Jason had taken the time and cleaned up their clothes from the livingroom and started a load of laundry to wash Kat's clothes, before crawling in bed next to her. She curled into his side with her head on his shoulder and gently stroked his bare chest with her hands with his arm draped down her back. They took up hardly any room on his giant bed, since they were snuggled so close together.

Jason chuckled to him and Kat raised an eyebrow at him in questioning. "I was just wondering why I bought such a big bed. We're in the middle of it and still have plenty of space on either side of us."

"We might need it." Kat half shrugged. "I might decide that don't like you in the middle of night."

"Well in that case..." Jason pulled his arm free of her and scooted across the bed to the edge. "Good-night." He mock pouted.

"Get your fine ass back over here." Kat laughed as she grabbed her shoulder and tried to pull him back to his previous spot. Jason used the advantage of his strength to prevent her from rolling him over. "Fine, you big baby, be all butt hurt." Kat teased as she let go of him. Jason hadn't been expecting that and fell forward right off the bed.

"Ouch." Jason hissed from the floor.

"Serves you right for messing around." Kat laughed. Jason stood and glared at her, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "You don't scare me!"

"I should scare you." Jason smiled before jumping onto the bed and pinning Katherine beneath him. Kat struggled against him trying to break free. Jason bent his head down and capture her lips in a soft passionate kiss, all struggling stopped. He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes. "This time, we do things my way."

Kat smiled and nodded as Jason pulled his shirt from her body. _I don't think I can ever get enough of this man. I gave my up my dreams before... Well, I could get transferred rather than outright __quitting... I'll talk to the director soon._ Kat told herself. She finally silenced her mind and focused solely on Jason and what his skilled hands and mouth were doing to her body. "I love you Jason!" Kat gasped.

"I love you too Katherine." Jason replied, pausing in his ministries to give her a kiss on the lips again. "Now just lay back and enjoy yourself." He smiled and slid down her body.

"Oh God!" Kat cried out as Jason gave her the most intimate of kisses. _I like doing things his way!_ Kat mentally grinned before her body shook with pleasure. "Oh God!"


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: **I said I had lots of time with my computer and I couldn't resist another update since I have it done! So this is another short chapter, but again it felt important enough to have it's own chapter. As I said before, I write based on the scenes playing in my head, and well... when I wrote this one I was really crying. I had a friend read this chapter and she was openly bawling as she handed me back my notebook. So if you don't at least feel sad, you don't have a heart! LOL I'm just saying is all... it is pretty sad._

_**Shoutouts: OMG- **Glad to hear from you again. I'm glad you enjoyed their first kiss. I myself thought it was really sweet. Hope you liked the chapter right after that too ;) If you nearly died over a kiss... LOL Anyway, thanks for reading and sticking with me. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Ghostwriter- **Yay for getting their heads on straight! Darn Kat and her insecurities, although with her background I can't really blame her for hesitating. I always find my heroes or heroines a bit more interesting with sometype of horrible incident in their past that they have to fight to overcome. Anyway... suspensions will deepen and this story is about to grow darker after the next chapter. Just warning ya'll. Chapter 19 scared the crap out of one of my friends who's been proof reading for me. Okay so anyway, here's the next chapter!_

**Chapter 17**

**Ten years ago...**

The weather certainly fit the mood, at least in Katherine's opinion. The rain was pouring down outside as if the heavens were crying, and the thunder rolled loudly. Inside the small church, there wasn't a lack of waterworks either. Katherine stood in the viewing room, next to the tiny casket, as her tears streamed down her face. Tommy had been trying so hard to comfort her, but she kept pushing him away. Even her father, whom she was very close to, was having a hard time offering her a shoulder.

Micheal Hillard stood behind his fragile daughter, with a hand on her shoulder. Tommy stood a couple feet away, unsure of what he should be doing. Friends and family streamed through the small room offering condolences to the mourning parents and grandparents, taking their first and last look at the tiny baby who never had a chance to live.

After a while the attendants came into the room to take the casket to the front to begin the service. Katherine shrugged off her father and rushed over to the casket before they closed the lid. "We can't do this Tommy! He's going to all alone, in the dark!" Kat cried hysterically. She brushed a hand over her son's cold cheek. Charlie was dressed in a pair of soft fuzzy pajamas with tigers on them, a tribute to his father. "It's so dark." Kat voice fell to whisper as she continued to stroke Charlie's tiny cheek.

The attendants back away, allowing Katherine a few more minutes with her son. Of all the funerals they had to work, any child's funeral was the hardest, especially babies.

Tommy sighed heavily and moved next to Katherine, taking her free hand in his. "It'll be okay Kat, Charlie will watch over us, always."

"He's all alone Tommy!" Kat's tears fell harder and Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around her. "He'll be alone in the dark!" She repeated against his neck.

"Liz and I have something that might help that." Jason said from the doorway. Liz stepped forward offering a small tan teddy bear to the grieving mother. Jason held up a small electric lantern with teddy bears painted on it. "So he won't be alone in the dark."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kat cried as she hugged both her friends. She turned back to the casket and laid the teddy bear next to the tiny infant. "You won't be so alone now Charlie." Kat gently rubbed his cheek again. Jason stepped up next to her and set the lantern down above his head. He switched it on, and shadowed bears began to dance around the inside the casket.

"That'll keep the darkness away baby boy." Kat said softly.

"Thanks man." Tommy clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"It was Liz's idea." Jason said as he gestured toward his wife. Katherine finally turned away from her baby and hugged Liz.

"Thank you Liz, you don't know what this means to me."

"You're welcome Kat." Liz nodded sadly. "Just remember that Charlie will always be with you, no matter what. He knows that you would have given anything to have been able to save him. You have to keep moving forward in life Kat, that's the only way to honor him. Keep living."

"It's just so hard." Kat sobbed. She quickly pulled away and ran toward her father. "Daddy!"

"Shh, I know Kitty. I know." Micheal gently rubbed his daughter's back. He looked up at Tommy, offering a silent apology that Katherine seemed to be practically ignoring his presence. Tommy nodded to his future father-in-law, trying to convey the fact that he understood. Katherine's mother placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. The Hillards stood together for a few moments, drawing strength and comfort from one another. Tommy's mother and father stood next to him, each with a hand on his shoulder. Jason and Liz stood back from the families, with Liz leaning back into Jason's embrace.

"I never... never got to hold him!" Katherine hiccuped.

"None of us did, Kitty." Sophia soothed as she tried to wipe away her own tears, knowing she needed to be strong for her daughter, to get her through this.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt..." the minister began.

"It's okay, we understand." Tommy nodded. He stepped away from his parents and walked to the casket one last time. He stroked the top of his tiny son's head. "I love you Charlie. Mommy and Daddy will never ever forget you. Rest in peace my little man." Silent tears fell down his tanned face. They dripped off his chin, leaving wet stains on his dark red dress shirt. He had been so strong, holding in his tears, trying to be the rock that Katherine needed at that time, but saying his final good-bye to Charlie finally broke his rock solid exterior.

Kat watched him, biting on her bottom lip, before she rushed across the room and hugged him close. She buried her head into the crook of his neck as he buried his into her soft hair. Tremors overtook both their bodies as they cried together. After a few moments, Tommy regained his composure and moved himself and Katherine away from the casket. The attendants carefully closed the lid and followed the minister to the front. Kat and Tommy walked behind their son, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

The service was short, but beautiful. Katherine sat between her father and Tommy. Her father's arms around her shoulders and Tommy's around her waist. Afterward, everyone filed from the church and made their way to the cemetery. Tommy and Kat rode with her parents.

Micheal parked the car, and Kat got out and started toward the gravesite without an umbrella or even her jacket, not caring that the freezing cold rain was soaking through her black dress. Her hair clung to her face as the water poured over her. Tommy quickly moved behind her with an umbrella and placed his dry jacket over her trembling shoulders.

They waited in silence as their friends carried the tiny casket toward it's final resting place. Jason, Adam, Billy, and Rocky had been chosen for this honor. The minister said a few words and shared a prayer, before allowing everyone to lay a single rose on the top of Charlie's casket. Tommy and Kat were the last ones to approach.

Kat dropped to her knees in the wet grass, her arms wrapped around herself as she openly sobbed in front of everyone. Tommy dropped the umbrella and knelt down next to her, taking her into his arms. He slowly rocked her back and forth in the freezing rain and pressed soft kisses into her hair. He wasn't used seeing Katherine so broken or emotional in public. She usually held her feelings close and put on a strong front for everyone.

They remained on the ground, holding each other, as the crowd of friends and family dispersed. Together, with their parents, they watched as Charlie was lowered into the ground. Tommy finally stood and pulled Katherine to her feet. He started to led her away when she broke free of him and turned back to the grave.

"I can't leave him Tommy!" She cried.

"Kat! You can't stay here!" Tommy argued as he took hold of her again and tried to led her away.

"Tommy! Please!"

"Katherine Lynn! Listen to Tommy!" Micheal cut in as he took hold of her as well. She tried to fight against the two men, but they quickly overpowered her. Kat dropped to her knees in frustration.

"I can't..." Kat whispered. Tommy wasted no time and scooped her up into her arms and carried her toward the car as she continued to struggle to get free.

"Kat! Stop!" Tommy said harshly against her ear. "Freezing yourself to death _won't_ bring Charlie back, and I can't... I can't bury you too. Please Kat, stop." His voice softened and broke as he spoke to her, Kat stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Tommy." She sobbed. "I keep thinking that my little boy is all alone down there. I can't stand it!"

"I know Angel Eyes." Tommy nodded. Micheal opened the door to the backseat and Tommy gently sat Katherine inside the car before climbing in next to her. She curled herself against his side as her body began shivering. Micheal made sure to turn the heater on full blast as they started to drive away.

Katherine picked her head up off Tommy's shoulder and glanced out the window at Charlie's grave. "At least he's not in the dark." Kat smiled sadly as she remembered the lantern that Jason and Liz had given Charlie. She silently reminded herself to thank Jason and Liz for that.

**Present Day... November**

Kat stood in front of Charlie's grave with a single red rose. She knelt down on the ground and set it on the headstone. She slowly traced her baby's name with her fingertips. **CHARLES EDWARD OLIVER**

"Ten years." She whispered. "Has it been that long? I think about you all the time. I always wonder if you would have had your father's dark eyes and hair, my love of music, your father's natural fighting ability... The list can go on and on Charlie."

Kat fell silent as she closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. "You are my driving force." She continued. "I do this job because I don't want anyone else to suffer like I have. I want to make sure that anyone who does these bad things are served justice... but... but now..."

Kat gave a heavy sigh before shaking her head and standing up. "Maybe it _is _time to let you go... I will always love you Charlie, I just wish it wasn't so hard. Stay out of the dark baby boy."

Kat turned on her heel and started toward her car as a gentle breeze blew around her. She paused in her steps and closed her eyes. In the distance she could hear a child's laugh, and she stopped fighting back the tears. In her heart she knew that Charlie wanted this for her, to _live_.

"Thank you Charlie." she whispered. She opened her eyes and continued to her car. She drove away from the cemetery to Jason's house, a place she was beginning to feel more and more at home in.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Author's Notes: **So we have Thanksgiving in June LOL This chapter is one of my favs mostly because of the banter between Katherine and her brother, it's modeled after me and my youngest brother. And Jason's talk at the end... if I guy did that for me in real life... (Sigh) There aren't many guys who are old fashioned so I couldn't resist making Jason that way... You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter! Hope y'all like it. _

_**Shoutouts: Kelsey. Marie. Scott- **Welcome back! I'm glad that you like how this story is going. It will grow darker in the coming chapters. I said before that I like my heroes or heroines to have some type of tradgic background that they continually have to fight, so of course I couldn't resist giving poor Kat that kind of back story. I'm glad that you think I'm telling her story well. Hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_**Jeremy Shane- **Here's more for you!_

_**brankel1- **I'm glad that I could convey some of the emotional turmoil to you as the reader. I try my best to describe the scene from my head but sometimes what I see isn't exactly what's conveyed. I originally had that chapter somewhere else but when I was reading through I decided it belonged where it is now. Especially with this chapter right on it's heels. I loved that last part too, that made me tear up more than the actual funeral, but it was a good cry. The happy but sad kind... if that makes any sense. LOL Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 18**

"Hey Snowflake." Jason greeted as Kat walked through the front door. "You okay?" Kat had got up early and left the house before Jason could say anything to her. He had climbed out of bed and sat in the livingroom waiting for her to return from wherever she had gone.

"I'm fine." Kat nodded. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Kat, I thought we were past the whole keeping everything bottled up inside thing." Jason shook his head. "What's on your mind?"

"I went to see Charlie." Kat admitted quietly as she sat on the couch next to him. Jason wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"How are you doing?"

"Good actually." She replied. Kat looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and smiled warmly. "I think I'm ready to let him go."

"You sure Kat?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure." Kat nodded. "Charlie wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life alone mourning him. I'll never forget him, but it's time to move on."

"I'm proud of you Snowflake. That wasn't an easy decision."

"I've also decided to transfer to the west coast." Kat grinned. "Of course you realize that I'll be making frequent trips to LA, but that's okay. And I'll have to turn down that promotion if they offer it to me..."

"You're serious?" Jason cut her off. "You'll move here?"

"You're here silly. Where else would I be?" Kat laughed.

"Oh Kat! You have no idea how happy that makes me!" Jason hugged her to him tightly. "You can move in here with me if you want, or we can find you a nice place of your own, either way..."

"Here is fine Jason." Kat said softly as he entwined her fingers with his. Jason pressed his lips to hers, overcome with joy. Kat was really moving back home to be with him. She wanted to be with him!

"Come on, that's why you guys have a room upstairs." John, Kat's oldest brother, teased as he trudged into the livingroom.

"Morning to you too John!" Kat said brightly.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate your bright and chipper morning personality, Fred?" John mumbled as he flopped into the oversized chair across the room from the couple.

"About as much as I hate your groggy, coffee first personality." Kat replied.

"I have to ask... 'Fred'?" Jason laughed.

"An old nickname." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Why 'Fred'?"

"I can answer that one." John sat up straighter. "Kat here is the only girl of four children, so she always wanted to be just 'one of the guys' so as a joke we gave her a boys name. It just kind of stuck."

"That's cute." Jason laughed.

"We also call her 'Grace' every so often." John added.

"Because she's a dancer?"

"Actually, it's a pun on my _un_graceful diving accident." Kat shook her head. "My family best deals with things by turning them into jokes. It seems though that I'm the only one who never caught onto that trait."

"That's the diva in you." John laughed. "You're so bloody serious all the time."

"Yup, that's me." Kat grinned. "I'm going to go start a pot of coffee before Mr. 'I need ten cups of coffee to function' wakes up."

"Tommy?" Jason laughed.

"The one and only." Kat nodded before leaving the two men in the livingroom. She started up the coffee pot and then took the eggs out of the fridge, along with a package of bacon. _Might as well __feed the troops as they get up._

"That smells heavenly, Kitty." Micheal Hillard's deep voice boomed through the kitchen as Kat was cooking up the eggs and bacon.

"Morning Dad." Kat called without looking up. "There's coffee sitting by the sink and mugs are in the cupboard right above the pot."

"You do know how to treat an old man, honey." Micheal chuckled. Kat heard shuffling behind her and mugs clinking as her father pulled out a cup.

"Hold it right there Mr. Hillard!" Tommy shouted as he came into the kitchen, probably drawn in by the smell of breakfast or, more likely, the coffee. "That's _my_ cup!"

"I didn't see your name on it, Dr. Oliver." Micheal laughed. Kat turned to look over her should at the mug in question. It was a super-sized white coffee cup with a picture of Godzilla on it. Jason had bought it for Tommy many years ago, while they were still in college, as reminder of his dragonzord.

"He's right Dad, that _is _his cup." Kat laughed.

"Alright then." Micheal chuckled and handed the steaming cup of liquid to Tommy.

"Thank you my good sir." Tommy grinned triumphantly as he took his treasured cup and sat down at the table. Kat laughed and walked past her father to the cupboard retrieving another super-sized mug. She filled it with the rich black coffee and handed it to her father.

"Here Daddy. Jason's not nearly as protective over his mug." Kat laughed before giving her father a peck on the cheek and going back to the stove to finish breakfast. Micheal took a tentative sip of the coffee before moving over to sit at the table with Tommy.

"So I hear that congratulations are in order for you Tommy."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Tommy nodded.

"Do _I_ get to meet this girl who had stolen your heart away?" Micheal raised an eyebrow. Even after Tommy and Katherine had fallen apart, Micheal still saw Tommy as another son. He and Tommy had kept in contact, and at times he talked to Tommy more often than his own daughter.

"I figured you'd want to meet her." Tommy replied. "That's why she's here with me."

"Good boy." Micheal grinned. Kat walked over and placed a plate in front of each of the men. "I like the new haircut. It's about time you got yourself a grown up look."

"I liked his long hair Dad." Kat protested on Tommy's behalf.

"Of course you would." Micheal laughed. "You just wanted to rebel a little against your old man and date a boy with hair longer than your own. You just didn't count on the fact that I would actually like said boy." Kat rolled her eyes and shook her head before walking back over to the stove.

"I smell food _and_ coffee!" John exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen with Jason trailing behind him. John plopped down on a chair next to his father as Jason pour two cups of coffee before starting another pot. He then joined the other men and handed John his cup. Kat set two more plates down on the table shortly after that.

"Thanks, Snowflake. This looks great." Jason grinned at her.

"You're welcome Jase."

"You know, he's got such a cute name for you Kat, you should give him a name too." Tommy laughed.

"Don't go there Tiger." Kat raised an eyebrow, falling back on her old nickname for him.

"I'm staying out of it." Tommy raised his hands in surrender.

"I see the women are sleeping in today." Micheal laughed as he began to stand with his coffee cup in hand.

"Oh, I'll get that Mr. Hillard." Jason quickly stood and took the mug from Kat's dad and refilled it before handing it back to him.

"Thank you Jason." Micheal smiled at him. "So tell me about yourself son."

"Uh...",

"Daddy! You've known Jason for years, it's not like I brought home some random guy!" Kat cut in from across the room. "Besides, you're in _his _house, show some respect to him."

"I meant no disrespect Kitty." Micheal laughed as shook his head and looked back at Jason. "I'm simply trying to get reacquainted with the boy."

"Stop calling him boy, for starters." Kat added. "He's thirty-three."

"I think she told me." Micheal said in a low voice to the other men at the table.

"Kat's just opinionated and strong minded." Tommy laughed.

"There's no telling her anything." John nodded.

"You know, I can hear you." Kat rolled her eyes.

"For heaven's sake, Micheal, stop picking on my daughter and her new guy." Sophia's accented voice cut into the conversation. "You too John, Leave your sister alone."

"Boy does that bring back some memories." Kat laughed. "Mommy, John's being mean to me!" Kat wailed in a little girl voice.

"She started it." John argued in a high pitched voice. "I swear Mum, she threw a rock at me."

"Kids." Sophia rolled her eyes. "They never grow up do they?"

"Not when we're together." John grinned.

"You threw rocks at your brothers?" Jason laughed. Kat turned and looked at him.

"Only when they deserved it." She deadpanned.

"Which was on a constant basis." John added.

"You were especially deserving of it." Kat raised an eyebrow at her brother. Jason was enjoying the interaction between the two siblings. John and Kat's other older brother, Kevin, had already graduated and joined the military before the family moved to America. Her interactions with Todd, weren't nearly as lively since he was eight years younger than her.

"You tried to get us to play dress up!" John said as a look of horror overtook his facial features. "Me and Kev in a dress! No wonder we were mean!"

"You willingly played dolls with me." Kat grinned, knowing she got him on that point.

"Low blow." John pouted.

"Okay _children_ that's enough." Sophia cut in again. Kat turned back around and prepared her mother's plate. "You have such a lovely house Jason dear."

"Thank you Ma'am." Jason nodded.

"Oh you can drop that Ma'am stuff Jason. You're not a teenager anymore and it makes me feel old." Sophia chuckled. "You can call me Sophia."

"Uh, okay... Sophia." Jason stuttered. Even in his thirties, he still called all his friends' parents Mr or Mrs, Sir or Ma'am. It was just second nature to him.

"Will we get to meet that charming daughter of yours soon?" Sophia asked. "She looks like such a darling."

"She can be." Jason laughed. "Although sometimes she really acts like a diva."

"You sure she's not related to Fred?" John laughed.

"Ha, you're so funny." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Liz will be here this evening for dinner, with Lilly. Unfortunately it's not my year to have Thanksgiving with her though."

"That has to be rough, not getting to see your child all the time." Sophia said sadly.

"It is, but it just means that I treasure my time with Lilly even more." Jason shrugged.

"You take care of your daughter thought, don't you son?" Micheal asked.

"Of course." Jason nodded. "I make sure that everything Lilly needs is taken care of. That's why I let Liz have the house in our divorce and I don't complain about how much my child support it. I figure that I made that little girl so I better do everything in my power to make sure she has a goof life."

"Honorable." Micheal nodded.

"Here Mum." Kat said as she placed another plate in front of her mother.

"Breakfast smells great." Anna said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen. She plopped down on a chair next to Tommy and swiped his coffee mug. "Thanks doctor, I needed this."

"That's _my_ cup!" Tommy whined. "Come on Anna, get your own." Kat wasted no time in pouring a fresh cup and handing it to Anna.

"He's a bit protective of _that _cup."

"Godzilla?" Anna raised an eyebrow as her fiance took back his precious mug. "Oh, I get it! Godzilla! Roar!" She laughed. The Hillard's stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Inside joke." Kat cut in. "Tommy always reminded us of an angry Godzilla before he got a cup of coffee. We were afraid that he would rip the town to shreds if anyone came between him and that cup of black liquid." She quickly covered. Jason and Tommy exchanged looks grateful for Kat's quick thinking.

"You know me!" Tommy grinned and took a sip of coffee to emphasize Kat's story. "Not even a great woman can draw my attention away from a steaming cup of java."

"Good to know." Anna tapped a well manicured finger on her chin. "Should I just put a coffee pot in our bedroom?"

"You know something, that's not a bad idea." Tommy laughed.

"Only _you_ would think that was a good idea Tommy." Jason groaned.

The 'family' continued with the small talk and jokes as they finished eating breakfast. After breakfast, Anna, Kat, and Sophia decided to go to the mall for some "last minute Thanksgiving shopping", as if the women really needed an excuse to go shopping.

John had mentioned that he had a love of motorcycles so Jason took him out to look at his. John ended up taking it for a spin as Jason waited in the driveway, patiently leaning against his truck. Tommy and Micheal settled in the livingroom together, flipping through the channels looking for some sports game to watch.

"Tommy, tell me honestly. What do you think about Jason and Katherine being together?" Micheal asked suddenly. Tommy sat up and looked at his exes' father.

"I don't have a problem with it." Tommy replied honestly. "Kat and Jason really do fit well together and they make each other happy. That's all I want."

"Aren't you the least bit... concerned about this?"

"Nope." Tommy shook his head. "You could say that _I _kind of pushed them together anyway. So I'm good with it. What about you?"

"I like Jason, he's an honorable fellow. I _know_ that he'll treat my baby right." Micheal paused for a moment. "I'm more concerned about Katherine taking on the role of step-mother."

"I see." Tommy nodded. "I hadn't thought about that."

"I just don't want her coming to hate Jason's daughter because she lost Charlie before she even really had him." Micheal sighed. "You know how Katherine is. She'll try to pretend that nothing is wrong, but it'll be there in small glimpses. That envy of a healthy child, the pain of losing her own, the anger at the unfairness of it all..."

"I see what you mean, but what I've seen between Jason and Kat... He's actually got her to open up, even more than _I_ did. She trusts him, and will tell him what he wants to know. Maybe, just maybe, Jason is the key to helping her let go of Charlie."

"I sure hope you're right."

"I know both Kat and Jason better than anyone else. They're good together, and I hope things work out for them."

"Do you think they'll try to have a baby of their own?" Micheal asked quietly.

"I don't know. A baby around Lilly... and Kat... That's a tough question to answer."

"Sophia really wants Katherine to settle down and have a couple children. We both had hoped she would go back to you."

"I did too, for a long time." Tommy nodded. "But she's happy with Jason right now..."

"And when she's supposed to return back to New York? What of their relationship then?"

"That's something that they're working out." Tommy shrugged. "Don't rule out Jason, Mr. Hillard. He's a terrific guy and Kat's lucky that he's so head over heels for her."

"I get that feeling too." Micheal nodded. "I can see the way he looks at her, and she looks at him. They're both very lucky to have found one another. I just worry, that's my nature. Katherine is my only daughter and I just want to know that she'll be happy and taken care of."

"I know, and Jason can do that. They'll figure things out for themselves." Tommy nodded.

"For some reason, knowing that you're okay with this makes me rest a bit easier." Micheal smiled. "If you can overlook your best friend dating your ex-fiance, mother of your son, then I suppose I shouldn't have much to worry about."

"Exactly." Tommy grinned. He flopped back down the on couch just as a soccer game came on the station he had paused on. He instantly recognized the sandy haired man leading the home team to the field. "Hey, that's one of my former students!"

"Which one?"

"The lead man." Tommy pointed out for him with a proud grin. "That's Conner McKnight."

The women were still out shopping at one in the afternoon, John and Tommy both had fallen asleep while watching the television, leaving Jason and Micheal pretty much alone in the house.

"Um... Can I talk to you Sir?" Jason asked a but nervously.

"Sure son." Micheal nodded. After his talk with Tommy, he truly was more at ease with the idea of Jason and Katherine being together, although he still had some worries.

"Privately." Jason gestured down the hall toward his study.

"Sure." Micheal followed Jason down the hall and into the room. "What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that I love your daughter very much." Jason began. He clasped his hands behind his back trying to hide his nervousness.

"I can see that." Micheal nodded.

"I hope that I can put some of your concerns to rest." Jason said, Micheal opened his mouth to speak but Jason quickly continued. "I know that you're worried. I can see it in your eyes. I have nothing but Katherine's best interests at heart."

"I can imagine you do, Jason. But what happens when it's time for her to go back to New York? Or have you thought about how she'll feel being around your daughter all the time?"

"We've discussed both of those issues, Sir." Jason nodded. "We talked again last night and this morning too."

"And?"

"Kat's fine with Lilly and even adores my daughter. Of course there will always a bit of sadness that she couldn't see Charlie grow up like that, but she's ready to let him go. She said her good-byes this morning and came home to talk to me about it. I think she's finally healing."

"That's good." Micheal smiled. "I was worried that losing Charlie would consume her for the rest of her life."

"It nearly did." Jason nodded.

"What made her change her mind?"

"She hasn't gone into much detail, but I think it was me, Sir."

"You've really gotten under her skin huh?"

"No deeper than she's gotten under mine."

"What about New York?" Micheal reminded Jason of the second pressing issue.

"Kat said this morning that she's going to transfer to the west coast. She's moving back here." Jason answered. "Before you say anything, I never asked her to. I would never ask Katherine to give up something like her career for me. She chose that without discussing it with me."

"She really must love you." Micheal grinned. "You make sure you keep her happy."

"I will do my best." Jason nodded. "Which brings me to the real reason why I asked to speak with you."

"What's that?" Micheal raised an eyebrow, already having a suspicion of what Jason wanted from him.

"I would like to ask your permission to ask Katherine to marry me." Jason said as calmly as he could as he took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Micheal. Micheal fell silent, seeming to study Jason from head to toe and then studied the diamond ring in his hand. "That belonged to my grandmother on my father's side. I picked it up from my father yesterday."

"A little fast don't you think?"

"I know it seems fast since we've only been together for a month, but Sir, I've known Katherine for years. I've been there with her at the worst times in her life, even if I wasn't the one comforting her, I was still there. I've _always_ loved Katherine, I just didn't realize it until we were together. I want to be the one offering her the strength she needs to be who she is. I want to be the one that she opens up to. The one she can cry in front of. I want to be the one to wipe away her tears and make her smile again. The one she sees every morning. With your permission, Mr. Hillard, I want to make Katherine my wife, if she'll have me."

Micheal looked at Jason as a grin covered his face and his eyes lit up. "Well said my boy." Micheal took Jason's hand in is own. "You have my permission."

"Thank you, Sir!" Jason exclaimed.

"Welcome to the family, Jason."


	20. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: WARNING! **This chapter is very very dark and contains LOTS of material that is disturbing to some people. This contains a male solo scene, a rape and murder... I warned you all in the very beginning about this. You don't have to read this chapter if you don't want. The next chapter mentions this one so if it really bothers you, you can skip it and still stay with the story. _

_This chapter is from the 'Angel Killer's perspective. Something I felt I had to do, I had written a chapter like this before (For the teen girl murdered while Jason and Kat were in LA) but cut it out because I thought it was too dark without needing to take this to adult content. Hopefully I didn't go into too much detail this chapter but still was able to convey the thoughts of my killer. So anyway you've all been warned so no need to flame me for this. _

_**Shoutouts: Kelsey. Marie. Scott-** I promise I won't tell anyone LOL I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter doesn't scare you off. I have gone back and forth with this chapter since writing it, but in the end felt it needed to in here. Thanks for sticking with me._

_**Ghostwriter- **I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. I really think that it was one of my favorite chapters. I'm hoping that everyone else could picture Jason as the type to ask Kat's Dad for permission. Thanks for the great reviews and sticking with me!_

_**brankel1- **I hope Kat says Yes too! I can't wait for see how Jason plans out his proposal! Knowing him it has to be the right place and right time and the right mood! (Oh wait... I'm writing this I already know all that) YAY! Oh yeah... and now we have to make it through the next few chapters... it's about to get dark and very emotional... Stay with me and hang on tight!_

_**Jeremy Shane- **Here's more, although it's pretty twisted and dark in there... Hope to see you on the other side of this chapter!_

**Chapter 19**

The 'Angel Killer' sat in his dark little hideout, watching his footage of Agent Hillard for the tenth time that day. His icy blue eyes locked onto the tall slender blonde on the television with the gaze of a predator. A smirk covered his pale red lips as he watched Jason remove Katherine's bra.

_Katherine has a glorious body, and it will be mine._ He thought to himself. His large calloused hand drifted down to his hardening member, and he rubbed himself through the thick material of his jeans. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Katherine's delicate slender hands touching him, arousing his desires. He had a good imagination.

He opened his eyes and looked to the television, Jason and Katherine were both naked on the screen and he quickly shed his clothes as Jason backed Katherine against the door. Licking his palm, he took hold of himself just as Jason pressed himself into Kat's warm womanhood. Again his eyes drifted shut and made believe that it was him calling those moans from deep within Katherine's throat, that it was his cock pounding into her effectively pinning her against the door.

He had watched the footage enough over the last week to have Jason's rhythm memorized, the timing of Kat's cries, and the stamina to match the footage exactly. He exploded into his hand the moment that Katherine cried out her own ecstasy. Pleasure and relief washed over him as a sated smile overtook his lips... until her heard her say, 'I love you, Jason.'

No matter how many times he had watched this and pretended that it was him, those four little words always brought him back to reality. He stood from his small bed, his blood boiling, his heartbeat thundering in his ear.

"You _don't _love him! He doesn't deserve you! You stupid, stupid girl!" He screamed at the television as he watched Jason and Katherine exchange a passionate kiss before Jason picked her up over his shoulder and ran up the stairs. "I have to get rid of the Lieutenant... but how?"

The "Angel Killer' began to pace back and forth in his room as the footage looped back to the beginning. His nerves were frayed and he was on edge almost all the time. He was so close to having Katherine for himself, but she was so close to finding him, _if_ she could fit the pieces together. And the Lieutenant posed even more problems. Obviously the warnings he had given to Katherine in September had failed to drive a wedge between the two former friends, and _now_ they were sleeping together. Katherine had practically moved into Jason's house after that night, they had spent Thanksgiving together with both their families there, and now it was the beginning of December, they were making plans for Christmas.

The 'Angel Killer' closed his eyes and recalled Katherine's sweet smell as he held her from behind, cherry blossoms if he was not mistaken. His mouth salivated as he remembered her delicate taste as his tongue lid over her smooth skin. He shuddered with excitement as he nearly heard her trembling voice again. Already his member was beginning to harden again.

He remembered climbing from the crashed car and scurrying over to Katherine's twisted body as she lay on the ground. At first he had thought she was dead, but after a few moments he noticed the shallow slow movements of her chest. Somehow she had survived, but with the amount of blood she was loosing he thought she wouldn't last much longer. He had sat on the ground next to her, slowly stroking her hair, waiting for her die. Two hours past and still she clung to life. He had finally given up, realizing that she was too stubborn to die on her own and he lacked the courage to actually finish her himself, and climbed out of the valley before calling 911.

Kat's sheer will to survive had made her that much more desirable to him. Taking her for his own was all that occupied his mind. He dredged up the memory of when he first met her. She had been dressed in a tailored black pant suit, with a bright pink blouse, and black heels. He could make out the faint shape of her holster under her jacket. Her golden blonde hair was left loose over her shoulder and he had caught the scent of her shampoo as a light breeze kicked up around them. Her brilliant blue eyes were dazzling in the afternoon sun. Her touch was feather soft as they shook hands. Her voice was light and airy, her wonderful accent sent shivers down his spine. Even then he had thought Katherine to be an angel. An angel he wanted for his own.

The 'Angel Killer' felt a rush of adrenaline, his pulse thundered his ears, and his member grew so hard it hurt. He sucked in a sharp breath as his hand brushed against the heated flesh. He drew back his hand with a wince and scowled at the television. Jason and Kat were up against the door, _again_.

There was no relief for him at that point, the only thing, or more precisely _someone_, that could help him release was Katherine. Or at least someone that _looked_ like Katherine. He did have a good imagination.

His lips curved into an evil smile and he carefully dressed, wincing as he slid on his underwear. He had a brilliant idea, one that would find him relief _and_ drive Jason Scott away. _Time to go hunting_

XXXXXXXXXX

The 'Angel Killer' sat quietly in the darkness, watching the blonde woman doing the dishes. She wasn't exactly _his _type, but she would serve his purposes for the night. A little dark haired girl came running into the kitchen wearing a pink nightgown. The blonde woman turned and gave the little girl a kiss, before the girl scampered off, presumably to bed.

The 'Angel Killer' found himself quite taken with this woman. She differed from his other women and that idea excited him. He had been living this fantasy for so long, it was thrilling to start a new one. The woman he was watching was tanner than his precious Katherine. Shorter too, but that meant that it would be far easier to overpower her, after all he was well over a foot taller than her. Since he was younger, he had always found himself drawn to blue eyes, but this woman's emerald green eyes were nice too.

Elizabeth Scott would do just fine for him tonight. He would have the release his body, mind, and soul craved, _and_ poor, poor Jason would be so heartbroken. Of course he had to find a way to get Jason to push Katherine away somehow... but that couldn't be too hard to do.

The 'Angel Killer' paused in his thoughts and recalled how much Jason adored the little girl in the house. _Jason's daughter... that would surely kill the man... I've never had such a young thing... No, that's not part of the plan._ He scolded himself for his 'disturbing' thoughts. He didn't like young ones like Lilly... teens yes, children no. Somehow in his twisted reality, _that_ was okay.

Besides, if he killed Lilly then who would Jason focus all his attention to. Lilly would need comforting and constant attention from her father, and that would leave Katherine out in the snow... No, Lilly would _not _be harmed in anyway.

He waited another two hours in the darkness before Liz finally decided to turn in for the night. He waited a while longer to make sure she was asleep, before quietly made his way to the backdoor and deactivated the alarm system. He slipped into the house and crept up the stairs toward the master bedroom.

Slowly he pushed open the door. Liz was sprawled out on the queen size bed, softly snoring. Quickly and quietly he moved next to the bed, his large hands shot out. One covered her mouth and the other laid across her chest to pin her down. Liz's eyes flew open as she tried to fight him off of her.

"Don't fight me Elizabeth, or I'll kill Lilly in front of you." he whispered harshly against her ear. Tears streamed down her face as she nodded. "Too bad for you, that your ex-husband can't leave _my_ Katherine alone. Now you'll have to serve as her replacement to _me_." Liz's eyes grew wide at the thoughts his words implicated.

The 'Angel Killer' lifted Liz out of her bed, his hand still held firmly over her mouth as he drug her down the stairs toward her basement. He pulled out a roll of duct tape from his jacket pocket and roughly taped her wrists together. "Remember, don't fight me Elizabeth or I'll bring Lilly down here." Liz nodded in understanding as he withdrew his hand.

"If I'm good and don't fight back, will you let me go?" Liz pleaded.

"Perhaps." The 'Angel Killer' smirked. "If you do as I say."

Again Liz nodded silently. He flashed her a toothy grin before slapping a strip of duct tape over her plump lips and laying her down on the card table. He took out a knife and carefully cut away her silky gown, leaving her in nothing but her thong. He quickly stripped himself down. "Touch me." He ordered. He grabbed her tied wrists and placed his hard member between her palms. He moved her hands up and down him as he reached down and ripped off her silky thong. He roughly worked his large calloused fingers into her womanhood. Liz's screams of pain and fear were muffled by the tape.

The 'Angel Killer' smirked as he withdrew his fingers and moved his body between her quivering legs. He thrust into her and closed his eyes, pretending she was his beloved Katherine. He did have a good imagination. Only after his own climax did he open his eyes.

He looked deep into Liz's emerald eyes with his icy blue. He enjoyed the look of terror and pain he saw there. "Not bad." He smirked. He took out his phone and snapped one picture of her tear streaked, fear filled face. "Too bad for you that you aren't my type." Liz's eyes grew darker and fear gripped her very core, he wasn't going to let her go. "Did you really think I would let you live, after seeing my face? My dear Elizabeth, if you were even going to have the slightest chance of living, I would have had to hide my identity."

He produced the knife once again and smiled coldly at her and thrust it deep into her soft belly. The man's icy eyes swam out of focus as Liz's world exploded into pain... and then nothingness.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: **Well I was glad to see that no one thought I went too far in the last chapter, I was worried about that. I do have a couple more chapters from the 'Angel Killer's point of view, though they aren't as dark as the last. Anyway, here's the next chapter... Jason and Kat find out about Liz._

_**Shoutouts: brankel1- **__Yes poor Lilly, I could never imagine going through the pain of loosing a parent like this. Let's hope that the team can put their heads together and figure this thing out! This creature of the night needs to be brought down!_

**_Jeremy Shane- _**_Here's more for you!_

**_Kelsey. Marie. Scott- _**_I'm glad you didn't think the last chapter was that bad, and that it was a need to read chapter. I was worried that maybe I crossed an invisible line there or something, but I'm glad my editing proved otherwise. Originally the chapter was twice as long and was fairly graphic. My friend that read it said it really scared the crap out of her, and she's pretty unshakable. I'm sure that this whole event will push Jason even harder to catch this guy, but will become of his relationship with Kat? How will this affect Kat? Hmmm... guess we'll have to keep going to find out. Hopefully Kat will come to realize that she already has met this 'thing', but remember as a lead agent Kat has met a lot of people. And I never said how long ago he met her, Kat's been in the FBI for ten years. That's a lot of memories to sort through. (Evil grin) Sometimes I just want to scream out who this guy is... I'm getting more and more anxious to tell the ending... But I'm not going to no matter how much my little voice wants to._

**_Fcabl- _**_Thank you so much for adding this story (And a lot of my other ones) to you favs! That always brightens my day to open my inbox and see a bunch of emails saying someone likes my stuff! YAY! Thanks again for reading!_****

"Hello?" She answered, anger laced into her voice. Kat suddenly sat straight up in bed. "What?" She felt Jason shift on the bed next to her. "We're on the way. Yeah, text me that address... Thanks Dell, see you, in a few."

"What's going on?" Jason asked as Kat flew out of the bed toward the dresser. She threw a pair of clean underwear and pants at him before she moved to the closet for a shirt.

"We've got another victim." Kat said. Jason stiffened for a moment before jumping out of bed and quickly put on the clothes Kat and thrown at him. The pair, fully dressed, rushed down the stairs and out the door without a second thought.

"Where to?" Jason asked as he backed out of the driveway. Kat looked at her phone for a moment.

"2847 38th Street." Kat replied. Jason slammed on the brakes causing her fall forward into the dash. "What?"

"Are you sure about that address?" Jason asked in near panic.

"Yeah, Dell sent it to my phone. Why?"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jason quickly put the truck in drive and pushed down on the gas. Kat was thrown back into the seat.

"Jason! What the hell?" Kat screamed as she finally righted herself in the seat.

"That's Liz's address!"

"Shit!" Kat closed her eyes. "Let's hurry up then."

Jason sped through the quiet streets toward his ex wife's house, all the while silently praying it wasn't what it sounded like. Hoping that both Lilly and Liz were just fine. Despite his desperate prayer, Liz's house was swarming with police cars and the mortuary truck.

Jason parked in the middle of the street and jumped out of his truck, not caring that he left the drivers side door open. "No!" He yelled as he ran toward the crime scene tape. "Lilly! Liz!"

"Jason!" Kat called as she ran after him, but in his frantic state he didn't hear her.

"Tom!" Jason spotted his partner and ran as fast as he could to him. "What's going on? Where's Lilly? And Liz?"

"Lilly's fine, Jason." Tom said as he took him by the shoulders. "I sent her with Sargent Moore over to your friend Rocky's house."

"Thank god." Jason visibly relaxed. "And Liz?"

"I'm so sorry." Tom shook his head. "She's out back, the neighbor saw her about an hour ago."

"No!" Jason pulled back his whole body shaking. "She's can't be... She's not his type."

"I know, Agent Thomas said the same thing when he got here. We're all saying that, but it's _his_ MO and... I just don't know Jase."

"She's _not_ his type!" Jason repeated a little more heated. "She's too short for starters and she has _green_ eyes. She's not his type!"

"I know Jase!" Tom snapped. "It doesn't make sense but it's him! Dammit Jase, I'm sorry!"

"Jason." Kat's quiet airy voice drifted into his consciousness. Jason turned to look at her as she took a few steps toward him. "I'm so sorry."

Jason didn't say anything as he reached out took her into his arms. His fingers biting into her back as he pulled her against him. He buried his head into her soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"Why?" Jason whispered. "Why her?"

"I don't know." Kat replied. "I don't know." After a few more moments of silence Jason finally released Kat from his vice grip and looked toward Tom.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes." Tom nodded sadly. "Just... you know... it's still a crime scene Jase."

"I know, I swear I won't touch her."

"I trust you." Tom nodded.

Jason latched onto Kat's hand and started toward the backyard that he had built during his marriage to the latest victim. In the middle of the green lawn was a white sheet. Jason let go of Kat's hand and slowly approached the sheet. He knelt down next to it and gingerly lifted it. Liz's dull green eyes gazed unseeingly up at him. Her dark blonde hair brushed neatly back with the ring of flowers around her, _his _signature. Jason swallowed against the lump forming in his throat as Kat laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He took his free hand and and covered her much smaller one.

"I'm so sorry." Kat said quietly.

"Promise me Kat, that we'll take this... _thing_ down, no matter what." Jason said without looking away from Liz.

"I promised that at the first crime scene I was at for this guy." Kat replied. "And now it's more true than ever. I _will_ catch this guy."

"I know you will." Jason nodded. He took a deep breath and finally stood up, taking one last look at his daughter's mother. Liz didn't deserve this, _nobody_ deserved this kind of death. Kat and Jason left the backyard hand in hand. "I... I have to... have to tell Lilly."

Kat nodded silently as Jason released her hand and started walking toward his truck. Kat stood frozen in her spot, debating to follow him or stay behind. Jason turned around suddenly and walked back to her.

"Would you... come with me?" Jason asked. His voice was broken and low, and it shook Kat to her very core to see this strong man in such a state. Again she didn't feel the need for words as she took his hand and nodded solemnly. They got into the truck quietly. Jason gripped the steering wheel and hung his head. Kat racked her brain for something to say. "Don't say anything Kat. Just... Just be here. Be with me."

Kat bit her bottom and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Jason finally straightened in his seat and started the truck. As he drove, Jason took Kat's hand in his own. Kat gently rubbed his hand with her thumb as they rode in silence toward Tanya and Rocky's house.

Jason parked on the street, noticing that all their friends were already at the house. Jason silently let go of Kat and climbed out of his truck. Kat did the same. As they started toward the front Jason suddenly froze and looked to Kat. Tears sprung up in his eyes. "What am I supposed to say to Lilly?"

Kat felt the tears forming in her own eyes as she wrapped her arms around Jason once again. "I don't know Jase, but I'll be here with you."

Jason pulled her tighter against him as he cried into her hair. His fingers bit into the soft flesh of her back again and tremors racked his body. "I just... I can't... What..."

"Shh. I know Jase. We'll get through this. I swear to you." Kat said softly trying to fight back her own tears. She could feel Jason heartbreak as if he were pouring his pain and suffering into her with his tears.

"Lilly has... has to live... without her mother." Jason cried still against her hair. It was so hard seeing Jason like this. He had always been the strong, immovable rock that the rest of them clung to in hard times. Seeing him be the vulnerable one, clinging to _her _was just surreal.

"I know Jase. I'm so sorry." She whispered as she gently stroked his back.

"I can't tell her Kat."

"Jason, there isn't much choice right now." Kat own voice began to break as she fought back the tears.

"This isn't fair!" Jason finally pulled himself away from Kat. Anger burning in his midnight eyes. "I shouldn't have to be telling Lilly that her mother is dead!"

"I know Jason." Kat replied as she reached for his hands once again. "It isn't fair."

"None of this makes sense." Jason said softly. Kat seemed to have a calming affect on him, the anger still burned in his eyes but it was gone from his voice.

"We'll figure this out and nail the bastard, Jason." Kat nodded, determination showing brightly in her sapphire eyes.

"I have to go in there." Jason said as he looked at the front door again. "I have to tell her."

"I'm right here Jason." Kat nodded. He released one of her hands but held her left hand firmly in his right and they walked to the front door together.

Slowly they entered the house. Everyone, minus Tommy, Anna, Zack, and Kimberly, were there in the living room. Trini, Aisha, and Tanya all walked over and gave Jason a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Adam, Rocky, and Billy nodded sadly at him, sympathy written clearly on their faces.

"Where's Lilly?" Jason asked in hoarse voice.

"Upstairs." Tanya said sadly. "Rosa and Lucy are distracting her."

"Do you want me to go get her?" Rocky asked quietly.

"I... I don't know what to say." Jason broke down yet again. Kat moved quickly in front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he leaned his head on her shoulder again. "This isn't the way things were supposed to happen." The others in the room were silently crying as well, arms securely holding each of their respective spouses.

"Daddy! Daddy, why are you crying?" Lilly ran into the room. She had come down the stairs for a drink of water when she saw her father crying on Kat's shoulder.

"Lilly-pad. I..." Jason stammered as he released Katherine. She stood behind him as he knelt down to his daughter's height. "I have something... very important to tell you."

Lilly stood watching him with her dark brown eyes, for a six year old she could be very serious, much like her father. Jason swallowed against the lump forming in his throat.

"Last night... Mommy..." Jason choked on his words and swallowed again. "Mommy... _died_... last night Lilly."

"Died?" Lilly exclaimed. "Like Grandpa did?"

"Yes, Lilly." Jason nodded trying to fight back the tears.

"No! No! She couldn't have! Mommy isn't _old_!" Lilly took a few steps back, her eyes growing wide. "You're lying."

"I'm so sorry Lilly-pad." Jason said softly. "Mommy's gone."

"No! You're lying!" Lilly suddenly shot her small hands out to her father's chest and pushed him back. Jason caught his balance before he was knocked on his back, and sat up.

"Lilly..."

"Liar!" Lilly began beating her small fists on Jason's chest and he let her, it didn't hurt and he knew she needed to vent. "Why are you lying to me? Stop lying!"

"I'm so sorry Lilly." Jason finally stopped fighting back the tears again.

"No! Liar!" Lilly repeated over and over again as she continued her assault on her father. Rosa and Lucy had come down stairs upon hearing their friend screaming. Their fathers had immediately scoped them up and were holding them tightly. The Park twins were still outside, unaware of the events occurring inside the house.

"Why Daddy?" Lilly finally collapsed against Jason's broad chest as he wrapped his arms around his trembling daughter, slowly rocking her back and forth. "Why?"

"I don't know baby." Jason whispered. Kat stood behind the twosome, quietly wiping her tears away. The heartbreak of that one little girl renewed her determination to solve this case. That one little girl, the daughter of the man she loved, would have to endure an entire life without her mother because of this one _monster, _and because _she_ wasn't fast enough or good enough to catch him.

Everyone was silent, giving the father and daughter a few moments of silence to grieve over their loss. Suddenly Kat's cell phone starting going off, signaling a new message, breaking into the silence. She snuck away to the kitchen to check her messages. Her eyes grew wide as she was confronted with a picture of _Liz_, bound and gagged. Her green eyes wide and full of fear and pain, tears streaking down her cheeks. The screen suddenly changed to a text.

I HAD WARNED YOU, AGENT HILLARD, TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

HER BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!

Katherine's blood ran cold as she recalled his warning in September. Suddenly the screen changed yet again. She now watched her own naked form, sandwiched between Jason's hard body and the cold door.

The phone fell from Kat's hand as if it were a hot potato as she dropped to the floor on her knees, her whole body shaking. Her raised a trembling hand to her mouth to suppress the scream she could feel building inside of her. This '_thing' _was more than just obsessed with her, he was following her, watching her. He thought he could _control_ her.

"Kat!" Tanya called as she walked into the kitchen, she had seen her best friend collapse behind the counter. Kat turned to look at her friend, as Tanya knelt next to her, fear etched into her sapphire eyes.

"He... he's watching me." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"What are you talking about Kat?" Tanya asked. She spotted Kat's phone laying on the ground a few feet in front of her. "What happened?"

"He..." Kat reached out for her phone with a shaky hand. "The 'Angel Killer' is watching me. He knows about me and Jason."

"How?" Tanya asked. Kat flipped the phone around to show Tanya, once again it was on the video clip of her and Jason. "Oh my god!"

"He killed Liz to get to me." Kat bit on her bottom lip, willing herself to not break down. "This is all my fault."

"Kat you... you can't blame yourself." Tanya laid a gentle hand on Katherine's shoulder. Kat shrugged her off and forced herself to her feet, despite that she was still trembling and wobbly on her legs. Kat threw her hands out and braced herself against the counter.

"I should have listened... I should have stayed away... I should..." Her tears overpowered her as they streaked down her cheeks yet again. "I have to get to Dell, he can trace the message!"

"Kat, you're in no shape to drive!" Tanya argued as Kat started toward the front door. "Let someone take you."

"_No one_ is safe around me, don't you get it?" Kat retorted as she took Tanya by the shoulders. "Everyone should stay here, keep each other safe."

"What about you?"

"Just... keep your family safe Tan." Kat argued. She had regained most of her composure and turned to leave. She walked into the livingroom trying act as if nothing was wrong, but Jason had learned to read her too well.

"What's wrong Kat?" Jason asked from the floor. Lilly was fast asleep in his lap.

"Nothing Jase. Stay with Lilly, I've got to get back to my team."

"You're going to get yourself killed." Jason said deathly low as he glared at Kat. She bit on her bottom lip, unable to respond to that. She finally just walked away and out the door. She half expected someone to follow her outside, but sighed in relief when she realized that no one did.

Then she noticed a very large problem. She didn't drive herself to Tanya and Rocky's house. She had no way to get to her team unless she called one of them to come get her. Then she remember Jason had left the keys in his truck. _He'll understand later, I won't take too long. Just drop off my phone, inform the team and come right back here with the truck._

"Going somewhere with _my_ truck?" Jason asked from behind her as she started climbing in the drivers seat.

"I was going to be right back Jase." Kat replied.

"What's going on Kat?" Jason crossed his arms as he leaned against the side of the truck. "What did you learn that has you so shaken up?"

"It's nothing Jase." Kat shook her head.

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me Katherine!" Jason snapped as he stood up to his full height. "What's going on?"

"Shouldn't you be with Lilly?"

"She's asleep right now, Trini took her for me. Besides, I'm still on this case." Jason raised an eyebrow "What's going on?"

"I..." Kat sighed and slowly handed him her phone, unable to keep it hidden from him any longer. Jason's eyes widened as he saw the picture of Liz, then the screen changed and his eyes narrowed right at Katherine.

"He warned you..." Jason stopped mid sentence as he noticed himself and Katherine on the screen now. The phone fell to the ground as Jason took a few steps away from it as if it were poisonous. "What the hell?"

"That's why I have to get to my team." Kat said slowly as she picked up her phone. "That's why I was so shaken up."

"What more did he say in that car Katherine?" Jason's eyes were blazing as he stared at her. "Why didn't you tell us the whole story?"

"I..." Kat paused her mouth slightly gaping, she had no excuse. She had thought she was protecting Jason by not telling him, but she knew he would quickly dismiss that. No, the more truthful answer was she didn't say anything for _her_ own benefit. If Jason or Russ knew what she knew, they would have put her under constant supervision, practically house arrest. As is it was, it had been bad enough while she recovered from the accident.

"What did he say?"

"That I was allowing _you_ to distract me and that I should stay away from you." Kat replied as she closed her eyes, willing herself to not break down in front of Jason.

"You knew he was watching you then!" Jason yelled. His jaw tightened and his hands clenched into fists. "This is all your fault!"

"I... I'm so sorry." Kat said softly as she stared at the ground.

"If you had told us, or _me_, about this we could have..."

"Could have what, Jason?" Kat snapped her head back up to look at him. "Put me under lock and key and hope that this guy would give up?"

"Liz wouldn't be dead right now!" Jason retorted. "We could have prevented this, now Lilly has to live without her mother."

"He went after Liz because _you_ got close with me." Kat shot back. Jason relaxed his body.

"Fucking you was my mistake then." Jason said bitterly.

"Jason..." Kat said softly as she felt the tears welling up once again.

"Get away from me Kat. You've caused enough problems for me." Jason shook his head and started toward the front door. "And leave my truck alone."

"Jason!" Kat called after him, but he didn't so much as flinch. "Don't leave." She whispered into the empty air. Kat leaned back against the truck and stared up at the sky. _I need to get out of here, I need to go home._


	22. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: **Hey guys... so sorry for the long long delay. I got myself moved and found out my new place couldn't get DSL and I didn't have the money to start up a satellite net, so I've been without internet for a while. Anyway, I finally made it to town and uploaded a couple chapters. As a treat since it's been so long I uploaded two new chapters. 21 and 22. Anyway, I've completed this story in my notebook just have to finish typing it up, editing and then make it into town to upload it. Fun fun! Anyway hope ya'll enjoy._

_Sadly, my dear friend, Daisy Mae, who was kind enough to be my test audience and editing buddy passed away after a car accident. I dedicate this story, which she helped inspire, to her memory. I'll miss you forever and ever Daisy-Bell!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and has added me to alerts. It's been so long that I'm foregoing the shoutouts I usually do. Love you guys! You're the reason I keep writing, just knowing that people are enjoying my stuff keeps me going! _

_**Author's WARNING! **The beginning of this chapter deals with something very very dark, I'll just come out a say it... Incest and rape. You could skip this chapter if you wanted, but it contains the backstory for the 'Angel Killer' and his mindset as to why he does what he does. I'll also warn you that this story is going to get darker. **But** I warned you all of that at the beginning of this story at the prologue. _

**Chapter 21**

**Twenty years ago... Florida**

He laid in bed watching the clock, wishing with all his might that time would somehow freeze or that God would be merciful and take him now. Every passing second seemed like an hour; every minute stretched on for a day; every hour, a lifetime.

The alarm blared beside him, signaling that the dreaded three am had ticked in. Almost as if on cue, headlights pulled into the driveway. He quickly shut off the alarm and pulled the covers up over his head, hoping that she'd believe he was asleep for once.

He heard the front door slam and heavy footsteps move across the house. He tried to control his breathing and make it slow and even, to make her believe he was asleep, but his pounding heartbeat betrayed him. He was sure that his thundering pulse could be heard in the next town.

The bed shifted as an unwelcome weight settled on the edge of the mattress. His body stiffened as her delicate hands peeled away his covers.

"I know you're awake, you always are." A stern, yet gentle voice said.

"Please Mom, not tonight." He pleaded, his voice sounding childlike even to his own ears.

"Look at me." She commanded. He peeked open his eyes to meet her bright sapphire eyes. "What's our deal?"

"You work two jobs to feed and cloth Lori and me, and keep a roof over _all_ our heads. And I..." He swallowed against the lump in his throat, suddenly finding the room too hot and the air too dry.

"And you what?" She pressed.

"And I act like the man of the house and keep you happy and stress free." He choked out.

"That's right. Now... I had a long and horrible day today." She said in an overly dramatic tone. "I only want one thing right now. _One _thing. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, Mom." He sighed defeatedly. She always won.

Without another word her nimble hands shot out and caressed his sixteen year old manhood through his shorts. Most boys his age were dying for someone to touch them the way she was doing him right now. Not him though. He dreaded the delicate touches and soft caresses. He feared the warm wetness that would undoubtedly engulf him as she prepared him for the next step.

He clenched his fists into his sheets, willing his body to obey and remain unaffected, but her mouth was persistent. She chipped away his resolve little by little with every stroke of her skillful tongue. Once satisfied with her work, she quickly discarded her uniform and slipped into the bed, pulling him on top of her.

"Do it baby." She cooed sweetly. He cringed at the honey laced tone she used, but obeyed regardless. In one swift motion his slid into her. God, how he hated sex.

She had made him do this for the last two years. Ever since his lonely mother had learned how 'well developed' her little boy had become.

At first he had fought against her, but she had threatened to send both him and his sister to foster care. After all she was too stressed to 'properly' care for her children. She had said that he would never be able to see his sister again and he believed that. So for his sister's sake he committed incest, over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blood covered his hands and the front of his shirt and pooled onto the kitchen floor under her unmoving body. The knife still stuck deep into her chest and her bright blue eyes frozen wide with shock. She stared out at him, unseeing, mocking him with their emptiness. Her eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The seventeen year old boy fell to his knees next to the body of his mother. He knew he should feel guilty or... something, after he had killed her, but he didn't. Instead he felt _joy_, he felt... free. She couldn't come to his room at three am anymore. She couldn't make him do things he didn't want to anymore. She couldn't hurt him, or his sister, anymore.

He wanted to cry, he even tried, but it came out as some weird hysterical laugh as he stared at his blood soaked hands. The witch was dead! He should be rejoicing, not crying!

"What did you do?"

His head snapped up at the sudden shriek from his thirteen year old sister. She rushed over and nearly skidded into her mother's body. He wrapped her small hands around her mother's bicep and shook her vigorously.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" She glanced up at her brother with fire burning in her brown eyes. "What did you do?"

"Lori, listen to me! I did this to save us, _both_ of us!"

"What do you mean save us?" she screeched again as tears streamed down her lightly tanned face. "Mom would _never_ hurt us!"

"You don't know the side of her I do!" He snapped. "She made me do things, things that no mother and son should ever do."

"What do you mean?" Lori questioned. He started at the beginning, explaining everything that had happened over the last three years. He watched as his sister's eyes widened with fear and disgust at the horrible things her mother had done. More tears streaked freely down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and falling to the floor to mingle with her mothers blood. He had endured everything from their mother for _her_, to keep them together.

Lori quickly stepped over her fallen mother and wrapped her arms around her brothers chest, not caring that blood now smeared her face or her lavender gown. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"Lori, I don't blame you." He took her by the shoulders and met her eyes. "But we need to take care of this."

"What do you think we should do?" She asked as she looked back at their mother.

"I don't know..." He paused in thought.

"What will happen to us?" Lori interrupted his thoughts.

"We'll be fine Lori, I'm almost an adult. I'll be eighteen in a few months. I'll get a job and take care of you. I promise, we'll be fine."

"But Mom..."

"We have to get rid of her Lori, with luck people will think she skipped town."

"Do you have an idea?"

"Find the keys to mom's car."

Together the brother and sister loaded their mother's body into the car and all her clothes into the trunk. Then they drove off into the night.

Lori's fingers curled around her brothers as they watched the car sink into the swamp.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Angel Killer's eyes snapped open as he sat up in his bed, panting and covered in a cold sweat. He hadn't thought of his mother in years. He raised a calloused hand to wipe away the sweat from his brow before it fell into his eyes.

His thoughts drifted again to that night. Nothing had worked out like he and Lori had planned. The authorities had taken Lori from him anyway, and placed her in foster care. He himself, had been pretty much left alone since he was nearly eighteen. At least everyone believed the story about her coming in one day and packing her belongings, saying that she'd had enough of raising two rotten children on her own. A few of her co-workers admitted that she had been stressed and frustrated at raising the two teens alone. Case closed, the woman obviously ran away, abandoning her children for what she believed to be a better life.

Over the years, he had lost track of Lori. She had been adopted by a nice couple when she was fifteen. They moved away from their hometown to somewhere in the mid-west. It was a complete accident that he'd found Lori again. Since then, they'd kept in constant contact. He often wondered if she knew he was hiding something, but she never asked questions or pried too much. Although she did know more than he wanted her to, but she was too smart to hide too much from. She was resourceful and intelligent, with some digging he was sure she would know about everything in his life.

Slowly he climbed out of his bed and moved across the room, his eyes falling on a picture of Katherine. He gently traced the outline of her face with his fingers as he stared into her deep sapphire eyes, those eyes so much like his mothers. Even after everything with his mother, he still found blue eyes the most attractive.

In fact, those eyes were what drove him to be what he was. In the beginning he just wanted to dominate a woman with those same eyes. He paid a few women a lot of money to let him roughly fuck them and dominate over them the way his mother had done to him. He punished those women over and over again as if they were her.

But the satisfaction soon wore off. He no longer left the same 'freedom' at pounding into the women. He remembered the glorious feelings he felt with his mother's blood on his hands, so one night he indulged in that hidden joy, taking his second victim.

The high he felt when he stabbed her was indescribable. The shock and horror in her bright blue eyes mirrored the look his mother had worn years before.

He's done that for years, traveling from city to city; state to state; and even out of the country a few times, always on the prowl for a woman with deep blue eyes in which to preserve the memory of his mother in.

Then he'd met Katherine Hillard, with her bright sapphire eyes, golden hair, and soft ivory skin. He's craved her from their first meeting, but she had no interest in him whatsoever. He'd never met a woman who resisted his charms and good looks.

He was good looking by most standards. Six foot seven, with thick almost black hair. Broad shoulders and ripped chest, and his dazzling light blue eyes. He could have any woman that wanted, except for the blonde FBI agent. She drove him crazy with desire until he eventually changed his fantasy. Now instead of punishing his mother, he was taking Katherine. He sought out blue eyed blondes and took them home, most of the time they came willingly. He would make believe that he's finally managed to bed Katherine. Once his imagination wore off, he'd realize it was just another cheap floozy in his bed and the desire to 'punish' would return and he's seek the thrill that only their blood could give. After the life had left their bodies, he's ravaged their bodies again as he stared deeply into the their frozen horror stricken eyes.

He'd meticulously cleaned them, as he had been well trained to do, to ensure that no one could trace them back to him. Washed, dried, and brushed their golden locks and then dressed them in a white flowing dress. Then finally satisfied he dumped their bodies to be found. Occasionally, he'd cried as he walked away.

He knew he was a monster, but he couldn't stop himself. Maybe that was why he craved Katherine so badly. She had a gentle soul and a compassion for others deeper than the sea. Maybe she could help him stop being a monster, maybe she could unlock the loving man beneath the monster, she could heal the broken boy inside the monster. Maybe... Just maybe...


	23. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note: **In case you missed it, I uploaded two chapters this time. So you might need to back up one chapter before reading this one. There's a huge clue dropped in the last chapter and a very important backstory for the 'Angel Killer'._

**Chapter 22**

_"Get away from me Kat. You've caused enough problems for me."_ Jason's harsh words echoed in Kat's mind as she slowly packed her suitcase. It didn't take long for word to get back to her supervisor that the Angel Killer had an obsession with her. She had been recalled back to New York for 'her own protection'. She thought that was the most ridiculous idea she'd ever heard, but orders were orders. Russ would be leading the investigation from this point on.

Kat glanced at her self in the mirror and gave a slight cringed. She looked a mess, but she had been for nearly three weeks, since Jason had yelled at her. She couldn't blame him, she had withheld information and his ex-wife had died as a result, still his words stung. She'd attended the funeral with the rest of her team, offering only a small quiet, 'I'm sorry' to Jason as she walked by him. It was slowly killing her to not be able to wrap her arms around him and offer him comfort, but she was a survivor. She'd survived losing her son, walking away from Tommy, her ordeal with her blown undercover job, surely she'd survive Jason. But damn if she wouldn't be wounded deeply at losing him.

Slowly she tried to straighten her sloppy pony tail before shrugging and going back to not caring. Usually Kat always appeared pressed and polished but today she stood in her room wearing a pair of worn jean with holes in the knees, and one of Jason's shirts he'd left behind. She'd meant to give it back to him when she found it, but it still smelled of his cologne and it comforted her. Her hair was unwashed and greasy, thrown back into a messy ponytail with strands falling out of place all over. She wore no make up. Her eyes were dark and puffy from lack of sleep and crying.

"Taxi's here boss." Russ said softly from her doorway.

"You shouldn't call me that anymore Russ, you're in charge now." Kat replied as she finished zipping up her suitcase.

"You'll always be boss to me, boss." Russ nodded.

"Thanks Russ, you're the best." Kat offered him a sad smile as she made her way past him.

"This isn't right." Kale said from his spot at the front door. "You've been on this case for three years, you deserve to bring this guy down, especially after what he did to you back in September."

"Orders are orders." Kat shook her head.

"I don't like it either." Rachel added. Dell laid a large hand on her smaller shoulder.

"Hillard's right, orders are orders. There's nothing short of quitting that she can do."

"And I can't do that." Kat nodded. "My job is all I have left."

"You'd have more if you'd just call _him_." Russ said from behind her.

"I'm not calling him." Kat snapped. "He told me to get away from him."

"He was hurting and acting out of anger." Russ argued.

"Drop it Russ. I'm not discussing this with you." Kat glared at him. "My relationship with Jason is none of your concern, that goes for all of you. If I find out any one of you were talking to him about me, I'll personally put a bullet in your knee cap, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Kale and Dell replied as one.

"I'll send Lindsay your love." Kat said as she hugged Kale.

"Thanks." Kale nodded.

"Be good to Tom. No mind games, got it Master Dawson."

"I promise, I won't use the force on this one." Rachel laughed sadly.

"Keep me posted Dell, I know you can get through the blocks and find me some loopholes to work with."

"Already on it Hillard." Dell nodded before wrapping his arms around her much smaller frame. "We'll miss you're bossy ass around here."

"I'm not bossy." Kat raised an eyebrow after he'd released her.

"No not at all." Russ said sarcastically. Kat looked at her once second in command.

"Catch this fucking bastard Russ. I can't handle a desk job for too long."

"I'll do my best boss." Russ nodded. Kat nodded back to him before picking up her suitcase and walking out the door. Her former team watched sadly as she loaded her suitcase in the trunk and climbed into the backseat.

"Think she'll ever talk to him again?" Rachel asked no one in particular as the taxi pulled away.

"I think _he'll _ be the one to call her." Russ answered.

"I hope so, they just fit together so well." Kale nodded. "I haven't seen her as happy as she was with him."

"She's a tough one though, she'll get through alright." Dell shrugged. "Let's get to work guys." The others remained silent as they closed the front door and picked up were they'd left off a few days before.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good night Lilly-pad." Jason said quietly before kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Night Daddy." Lilly replied before snuggling under the covers. Jason walked quietly out of her room, but paused in the doorway to watch her for just a moment. It was the night before Christmas Eve, his parents were coming over in the morning, as well as Liz's parents.

Slowly he made his way down the stairs and into his livingroom. He sank down onto the couch as the silent darkness of his house crept around him, the only light in the whole house was the Christmas tree twinkling in the den. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he stared at the front door. In his minds eye he was playing his first night with Kat. He recalled how warm her body felt pressed against him as he drove himself deep into her, how his body shivered as he heard her moaning his name, how she seemed to set him on fire from the inside out.

He missed her, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone except himself. Quietly Jason stood from the couch and moved about the still room. His fingers found the small box he was searching for without trouble hidden in the end table drawer. Once again he sank onto the couch as he flipped open the box, revealing a single diamond ring. He stared at the small piece of jewelery with a mixture of hurt and regret.

He'd planned to propose to her the very morning that Liz died. He'd planned to wake up early and make a nice breakfast to share with Katherine. Maybe take another tumble in the sheets before showering together. Then once they were clean and dressed, he had planned to led her to the livingroom. Then, he was going to drop to one knee and ask her to stay with him. To share a life with him, to be his wife. He'd planned the livingroom since it was were they'd had their first night together. But, of course, none of that happened and now here he sat alone with the damn ring.

"Dammit Kat!" He said suddenly as he slammed the lid closed. "Why'd you have to go ruin everything? I'd had this all figured out! Why couldn't you have just told me everything you knew?"

Jason rested his head against the back of the couch as a few tears slipped from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, silently scolding himself for breaking down over her. He stood from the chair walked over to the door, tracing the details with his fingers as he replayed their first time together in his mind. He finally sank down to the floor and buried his head into his hands and quietly sobbed until he was too tired to cry anymore. Feeling completely drained Jason pulled himself to his feet and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason pulled his covers tighter over his head as the sunlight filtered into his room. It was Christmas Eve already, but he was feeling like to doing anything but celebrating. There was nothing joyous about this year.

"Good morning Jason." A soft female voice called from his doorway. Jason recognized the voice as his mother's.

"There's nothing good about it." Jason groaned. "When did you guys get here?"

"About a half hour ago. I wanted to get the turkey in the oven before Howard and Georgia arrived."

"Lilly up yet?"

"She's in the backyard with your father." Linda replied. Jason heard her move across his room and felt the bed shift with her weight as she sat next to him. "We're worried about you Jason."

"I'll be fine, Mom." Jason mumbled, still hidden under his covers. "I just need some time to adjust to my new life."

"Jason, we have no doubts you'll do fine with Lilly. You're an amazing father to her, and it's only a slight change to have her full time rather than part time. We're concerned about your personal life."

"Mom, not you too!"

"Why did you push Katherine away, Jason? Just last month you begged me to go shopping for a ring with you, and then this month you're trying to act as if she doesn't exist. If you truly love her, then you should let her see this side of you. You should let her comfort you. Of all your friends, Katherine would know how you're feeling..."

Jason quickly sat up and met his mother's gaze cutting her off. "Kat withheld information that _might_ have led us to our guy before he got to Liz. How can I marry someone who is responsible for the death of my ex-wife, the mother of my daughter? How can I ask Lilly to face Katherine everyday with the knowledge that she's the reason her mother is gone? How can I put Kat through the guilt of seeing _us_ everyday? I can't do that Mom."

Linda Scott regarded her son with wide eyes for a moment, as she processed what her son was saying. Finally she narrowed her midnight eyes at him. "I'm ashamed of you Jason Lee Scott. I'd expect better from you."

"Huh?" Jason blinked in surprise. _What did _I_ do wrong?_

"Think back Jason, how was it that Katherine was shot all those years ago?" She raised an eyebrow as she waited for Jason to think. "When you rushed forward to protect Elizabeth, the robber fired his gun. Katherine and Tommy lost Charlie that night. They lost their _son_ because _you_ were protecting your wife."

"I... I didn't know he had a gun." Jason stared down at his lap.

"Could Katherine have known that Elizabeth would be targeted?"

"No." Jason replied quietly.

"Do you blame yourself for Charlie's death?"

"No, I'm not the one who had the gun." Jason shook his head.

"Then how can you blame Katherine, when she's not the one who took Elizabeth's life?"

"I... She... I..." Jason closed his eyes as he felt his chest tighten. "It's complicated."

Linda watched her son for a few moments, wishing that there was someway she could help him sort out his thoughts, even though she knew he just needed time to see things clearly. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just think about what I said." Jason nodded lightly. "Now, get showered and dressed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jason nodded. Linda left her son sitting on his bed and returned to the kitchen.

_Have I really been too hard on Kat? She withheld information about our guy... She wasn't the one who stabbed Liz... We could have had him... What good was the information? It still hasn't led us anywhere... _"Fuck!" Jason cursed as he put his head in his hands. He couldn't convince himself to believe either side anymore. Part him understood what his mother said, Kat had no hand in Liz's death. Yet the other part of him believed that she was slightly responsible.

Jason begrudgingly climbed out of his bed and made his way into his bathroom. He turned on the water and undressed. He stood under the stream, letting the hot water relax his muscles. Without looking he reached up for his shampoo and poured some onto his hand, however it was not his usual musky smelling soap. Instead his senses were assaulted with cherry blossom. He hadn't realized there was still a bottle of her shampoo in his shower.

"Kat." Jason breathed as he inhaled the scent he so associated with her. Once again, he found himself unable to control his tears as he let the water wash the sweet smelling soap off his hand. He watched with blurry vision as the suds swirled down the drain. "I miss you."

After his shower, Jason dressed and made his way down the stairs. Howard and Georgia hadn't arrived yet. His father and Lilly were watching some cartoon on the television and his mother was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. _It should be Kat in there cooking with her. _ Jason thought bitterly. _You screwed that up for yourself there Jason... But Kat's not totally blameless here... I chased her off...This is getting me nowhere..._

The doorbell chimed breaking him out of his thoughts. "I'll get it." He called as he noticed his father starting to stand from the couch. He rushed over to the door to allow Liz's parents inside. "Howard, Georgia. I'm so glad that you could come."

"Thank you for inviting us Jason. We're so glad to spend the holiday with Lilly." Howard nodded. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair, a strong chiseled chin, and emerald green eyes. Liz had her father's eyes.

"After all, she's all we have now." Georgia sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. Georgia might have been nearly fifty-six, but she hardly looked a day over thirty. Her dark blonde hair showed no signs of gray. She wore her hair in a short bob that sat just below her ears. She had a round tan face and deep gray eyes.

"That's why I invited you. I don't want Lilly to lose you. You're always going to be her family." Jason nodded.

"Grandpa!" Lilly came running from the livingroom and threw her arms around Howard's waist. "We've been waiting for you!"

"You have?" Howard laughed. His mood brightened the second the little girl reached him.

"Pops and I were going to ask if you wanted to throw the football with us." Lilly grinned. She called Liz's father, 'Grandpa' and Jason's father 'Pops' to keep them straight. She just added the grandmothers names. Grandma Linda and Grandma Georgia.

"I think that sounds like a fabulous idea Lilly." Howard nodded.

"I'll see if Linda would like some help in the kitchen." Georgia said as she slipped past Jason.

"I suppose I'll..." Jason started, but quickly realized that no one was in the room with him. "Find something to do." He said lamely. He made his way to the garage and started working on his bike, trying his best to keep a certain blonde out of his mind... and failing miserably.

Finally he gave up and sat on the floor against the wall, arguing with himself in his head. His eyes stared unseeingly across the garage. His arms rested on his knees, with his hands dangling and the wrench still clasped in his fingers.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when he decided to call her. Slowly he took out his cell phone and pulled her number up from his contacts list. He held his breath as he waited. One ring... two rings...

_"Hi You've reached Katherine Hillard. I'm sorry I'm unavailable to take your call. Please leave me your name, number, and a brief message and I'll return your call as soon as I can. Or you can reach me at my office if this is a case related call. Thank you, and have a great day."_

Jason closed his phone without leaving her a message. He realized that her voicemail wouldn't have picked up after only two rings, she'd ignored him. He blew out the breath he'd been holding and stared at his phone. The ball was in her court now, he'd reached out to her. Now it was up to her if she wanted to take his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

It hadn't been easy, but he'd managed to make a clone of Katherine's phone. He knew every call, every text... everything. Thanks to some help, he'd set it up so that everything hit his phone first with a delay to Kat's real phone. He wasn't surprised when Jason's number appeared on the screen. He quickly hit the ignore to keep it from ringing to the real phone. If he was judging Jason correctly, which he knew he was, he'd realize that he'd been ignored and would skip leaving a message. Even if Jason did go against his prediction, it was easy enough to open Katherine's voicemail and delete the message. The password was easy, especially now that he knew more about her past, Charlie's birth and death day, 0222

The 'Angel Killer' smirked. _No wonder Katherine hated the number 2. _He let out a small laugh as he leaned back into his chair as he pulled out his own phone and dialed a number. "Hey it's me... yeah, hey can we meet?... Uh, I just missed you, that and I need a little help... Meet me in our spot in an hour. See you there."

He hung up his phone with another smirk. He glanced in the mirror, this disguise was perfect no one would ever recognize him. His dark hair was now a beach blonde and his light blue eyes were a deep brown. He even wore a prosthetic nose and makeup to appear tan. To the average eye, he appeared as nothing more than a tall beach bum.

He had more disguises than just the beach bum, he'd been everywhere, right under Hillard's nose. He'd even been at a couple crime scenes with her. Thanks to the skills he'd been taught by his sister, she'd been the makeup artist for her college theater group, he could transform into anyone that he wanted. He'd even been black once.

"Watch out Hillard, I'm coming for you, soon." He grinned as he slipped on his jacket and

walked out the door.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:** I don't have a whole lot to say this time, other than I'm glad that people don't hate me for chapter 21. It made me sick to write, but it's a big piece of the clue to the 'Angel Killer's' psychological process. Anyone think they have it figured out? I know Ghostwriter is paying close attention to the clues dropped throughout the story._

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and/or adding me to favs and alerts. I really appreciate it! I will however get back to my shoutouts now that I have time to sit and respond lol_

_**Shoutouts: AlexAlexander- **Sorry I didn't respond in the last upload I did, but I figured you deserved a shoutout this time. Thank you so much for your kind words, I smiled and blushed when I read your review. I'm glad you find this original and well written. It has taken me quite a few years but I think I have finally settled on a style of writing that is both easy and natural for me. I too love the relationship between Jason and Kat, if I hadn't already fallen in love with Kat/Tommy on the show I would have loved to have seen these two together. I hope you stick around to see the conclusion to this story, it's by far the most massive story and plot line I have ever done for a fanfic. This story, while the plot is thickening, it no where near done. It's still got a few more twists and turns. Enjoy the ride! **AND** thanks for adding this story to your favs! _

_**Ghostwriter- **DON'T stop watching crime shows! They are the most awesome shows in the world LOL As you can tell I'm addicted to shows like that too. 'Unsub' I forgot that terminology. I keep calling him 'perp' or just 'our guy' lol I think you've been paying the most attention trying to put the clues together... And for your last review... I felt bad for Kat too after everything going on and then Jason yelling at her. It broke my heart to write, but I had to do it for the story. As you saw in the last chapter, Jason needed to be set straight. Thank goodness for his Mom, even if he's still confused about what he should do with Kat. Hopefully, he gets his mind clear and realizes how important Kat is to him._

_**brankel1- **__Yes, it is very sad what happened to the 'unsub' (thank you Ghostwriter for the term LOL) and you're right it doesn't mean that he should go around doing what he's doing, but sometimes when things like that happen to kids they break and loose their morals and standards. And even more sadly, this happens in real life to people, which is one reason why we have serial killers and psychopaths running around. Hopefully the team and put the pieces together and catch this guy and lock him up from the rest of society so he can't hurt anyone anymore... And your last review... I feel so bad for Lilly loosing her __Mom at such a young age. Jason spoke out of anger and hurt before he even had time to think. With a little help from his Mom he's starting to sort out his feelings, but 'betrayal' is a feeling that runs deep and doesn't disappear over night. (Yes I realize Kat didn't actually betray Jason, but he sees it as such). Hmm... so now Kat's back in New York and Jason's in California still... what's gonna happen now that they're apart? Does the 'Angel Killer' think he's won? We'll find out! PS thanks for adding this story your Favs list! _

**_Jeremy Shane- _**_Thanks for taking the time to drop a line. Glad you like and here's another chapter! And for you last review... I have wrestled with including Kat's powers into the story, going back and forth with it. But figured that even without Zordon, the rangers would still be held by the moral sense and the promise they made to their former leader. Plus by using her powers to get rid of the 'Angel Killer' Kat would be risking exposing herself and possibly the other rangers. (Try explaining to your supervisor how the bad guy got a laser blast in his head) Plus, Kat doesn't know who she's looking for so even using her powers is useless without the ground work as an agent. Anyway... hope you enjoy this chapter._

**_Shievi- _**_Thanks for adding this story to your favs! That makes my day to see that in my inbox_

_**mafanatic-** Thanks for the add to your alerts! Hope you enjoy this story as it continues to unfold._

_ Okay Sorry about the long intro guys... Here's chapter 23... A little Rachel and Tom... Aren't they cute? LOL _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 23**

Rachel and Tom sat quietly on his couch in his small apartment, sharing New Years Eve together. Rachel rested her head on his shoulder as both stared at the television, although neither would have been able to say what was playing.

Rachel let out a sudden sigh. Tom pulled back to look at her. "What's wrong Rach?"

"Director Burns called us back to New York."

"What? When? Why?" Tom asked bewildered.

"Russ got the call today before I came over." Rachel answered. Regret and sadness showing clearly in her soft brown eyes. She trailed a slender finger over Tom's square shaped face. "I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either Rachel." Tom replied softly. "But what are we to do?"

"You could move in with me." Rachel grinned.

"Rach..." Tom started.

"I know, I know. I was only teasing." Rachel attempted a smile, but Tom could tell she wasn't joking.

"Rachel, I..." Tom swallowed against the lump forming in his throat.

"Please Tom, don't go all sentimental and crap on me." Rachel held up a hand. "Let's just enjoy our time we have together."

"When do you have to go back?" Tom asked after a moment.

"Two days, unless we get a lead before then." Rachel replied with a sigh.

"I'll have to make plans to take a vacation soon and come to New York."

"Really?" Rachel's eyes lit up. Tom grinned back at her, his own chocolate eyes sparkling. "Well I'll make sure to hide the other men in my closet before I pick you up at the airport."

"Oh, you're so funny." Tom laughed. He pulled Rachel into a hug. "We'll make this work Rach. I promise."

"Tom I know we haven't known each other long, but I... I really... care about you." Rachel said quietly.

"I _care_ about you too Rachel." Tom chuckled. His face suddenly turned very serious and he swallowed hard. "I more than just care about you Rachel... I _love_ you."

"You... you do?" Rachel gasped, her eyes wide.

"I do." Tom nodded. "When I'm with you, I can't even remember any other girls name. When I'm apart from you I don't think of anyone but you. I can't wait to see you in the mornings and I long for the nights I get to bring you here and keep you all night. I love you."

Rachel's eyes teared up slightly and she gave a small laugh. "So Mr Playboy himself has fallen for someone?"

"Yeah." Tom let out a hearty laugh. "Caught by Ms Playgirl herself."

"I love you too Tom." Rachel admitted. Tom cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped the single tear away. "I honestly never thought I was good enough for anyone. But then you..."

"Rachel, you're perfect to me. You'll always be more than 'good enough'." Tom argued gently.

"Imagine that, you have a sensitive side." Rachel laughed through her tears.

"And you make everything a joke." Tom laughed.

"You do too."

"That's why we get along." Tom nodded. Before Rachel had the chance to say anything more, Tom pressed his lips to hers. Rachel's eyes slid closed and Tom circled his arms around her slender waist and pulled her flush against him. One of his hands slid up her back to cradle the back of her neck and the other remained on the small of her back.

Rachel had always imagined this kind of thing, but for reason unknown to anyone other than her, she never allowed herself this. She kept her relationships short, mostly one night stands. Pick a guy up at the bar or club, take 'em home or go home with them, bed them, and then kick them out or ditch them in the morning. No phone numbers, and sometimes no names. No mess, no broken hearts, no worries.

The real reason she never let herself indulge in something like this, was one man. The only man who had ever truly loved her. He would have moved mountains, stopped time, and split the oceans for her if she had asked. Only, she didn't know how deep his love went for her until it was too late. Once she finally understood how much he loved her, he was gone. He'd left her, even though he'd promised he never would. She couldn't stand the thought of having another man promise her to stay and then walk away, so she chose to avoid love altogether...

Until she met Thomas 'Tom' Dunham. He was tall, handsome, and so much like her that she couldn't help but want to know why. His chocolate eyes seemed to bore into her when he looked at her just right. He was funny, and sweet in his own way, sensitive, and caring. Exactly what she had always wanted in a man. She had started flirting with him hoping to get a little fling going, one that she could walk away from when she went back to New York, but after the first time he made love to her she knew she couldn't just walk away anymore. He didn't just use her like all the men she met in New York, he'd been slow and gentle. He'd worshiped her body and driven her insane with his teasing, until all she could do was cry out for him to take her. He'd obeyed, but he didn't just take her body that night. He'd taken her heart and soul as well. She'd fallen for him the first night, she just wouldn't admit it until now.

Tom slowly pulled back from their kiss and stared into her eyes. "Come on." He grinned. "It's nearly midnight."

"Okay..." Rachel raised an eyebrow, slightly disappointed that he'd ended their kiss. Tom held her hand and guided her out to his balcony. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around and held her back against his front. He was tall enough to rest his chin on the top of her head as they stared out at the night sky. "What are we doing?"

"Just wait." Tom whispered. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." The night sky lit up with fireworks of all types and colors. "Happy New Year Rach."

"Happy New Year Tom." Rachel replied. She turned around in his arms and shared another kiss beneath the bright display. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure."

"Why have you avoided relationships before now? What happened to you that you didn't want love?"

"You really want to know?" Tom asked cautiously.

"Yes, yes I do." Rachel nodded. "Only if you're willing to share it with me."

"Sooner or later I would have told you." Tom replied. "I was engaged once."

"Really?"

"Truly." Tom nodded. "I got off work early one day to surprise her, but when I got home Tracy wasn't anywhere I could see. I started thinking that maybe she had run to the store or something, but then I heard _something_ coming from the basement. When I went to investigate the sound I found Tracy and some guy, going at it like animals. Needless to say, I didn't get married and I haven't had a steady girlfriend since then."

"Oh Tom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't joke about hiding other guys..."

"Hey, don't worry about it Rach." Tom placed his hands on both sides of her face. "I trust you and I know you're only joking."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine now, I have you." Tom grinned. He gently kissed her again. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

She pulled back from him, breathing heavily. "Your room, now."

"Anything you want." Tom grinned as he picked her up and carried her to his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Aren't they beautiful Daddy?" Lilly grinned as they watched the fireworks from their backyard. Everyone was there, including Tommy and Anna in from Reefside and Zack and Kimberly from LA, since Jason's backyard was the biggest and offered the best view of the fireworks.

"Yes they are Lilly-Pad." Jason nodded.

"Hey Lil! Wanna play ball?" Bobby called as he tossed a football in the air.

"Yeah!" Lilly grinned and stood up from her place on the ground next to Jason. Bobby, Mitch, Lilly, and even Rosa played football. Lucy was on the ground with her mother playing with the two babies of the group, Liam and Kyle. Kimberly and Aisha each were holding their respective baby as they sat on the ground with Trini and Lucy. Rocky and Zack were standing around with a beer talking about what Jason didn't know. Billy was sitting at the picnic table with Adam just watching everyone else and occasionally making a comment to one another. Tanya sat in a lawn chair next to Anna, they seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"Hey Bro." Tommy said as he plopped onto the ground next to Jason.

"Hey." Jason replied.

"So... how you doing?"

"I've been fine. Just... Lilly's having a hard time still. She's going back to school next week, but I'm not going back to work until I'm sure she'll be okay."

"You told me about Lilly earlier Jase, I'm asking how _you're_ doing?"

"I..." Jason looked down at his lap. He couldn't lie to Tommy. "I'm horrible Bro. I... I keep getting reminders of her everywhere I go. Everywhere I look. It hurts, worse than when Liz and I split up."

"I know how you feel." Tommy nodded.

"How did you cope?"

"I just keep pushing forward, and for a long time kept hoping she would come back."

"I don't think she'll come back." Jason said sadly. "I really blew it with her."

"Just give it time bro." Tommy placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I miss her so much Tommy." Jason looked at his friend. Tommy hadn't seen Jason this broken since the gold ranger incident, he was taken back by the vulnerability and weariness in his gaze. "She was going to move here."

"She was?"

"Yeah, she told me around Thanksgiving that she was going to transfer to the west coast and move in with me." Jason shook his head. "And then I had to tell her I made a mistake sleeping with her."

"_That's_ what you said?" Tommy gasped.

"I had just seen a message from the 'Angel Killer' that basically said he'd killed Liz because Kat and I..." Jason bit on his bottom lip as he looked up at the fireworks still going off. "He recorded Kat and I our first time together."

"That's disturbing." Tommy grimaced.

"I had a million emotions running through me on _that_ day, so when I saw the message, I freaked out. I didn't mean to lash out at Kat. She was just... right there and it was, easy. I've never regretted something more in my life."

"I hear ya." Tommy nodded, Jason looked at him with a questioning gaze. "I never told you about the day Kat left me, did I?"

"No." Jason shook his head.

"It's not pretty, and it's something I'll always regret..."

_**Flashback...**_

_Kat was sitting on the floor in the room that was supposed to have been the nursery. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees as she stared out blankly at nothing in particular. They had buried Charlie nearly five months ago, and she had spent almost every day doing this._

_ Tommy sighed heavily as he stood in the doorway watching her. Finally frustrated to no end with her, he walked into the room. "Baby, you can't sit here all the time, it's not healthy." Kat didn't respond, she didn't even flinch. "Kat really, please, leave this room."_

_ "I can't" She said in such a low voice Tommy almost missed it. He knelt down in front of her, but her gaze didn't waver from wherever she was looking. _

_ "Hun, you can't waste your whole life sitting here mourning Charlie." _

_ "He's only been gone a few months Tommy!" Kat snapped, finally looking up to met his eyes._

_ "Kat, sitting here staring at his crib won't change the fact that he's gone." Tommy urged. Kat chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes welled up._

_ "I miss him and I never even got to met him."_

_ "I miss him too Kat, but there's nothing we can do. Please, come back to me. Leave this room."_

_ "I can't." She placed her chin back on her knees and stared ahead again. Tommy ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the room. "No one should have to go through this." She whispered to herself once she was alone again._

_ Tommy left the apartment and went for a walk around the neighborhood. He had been gone for nearly two hours by the time he returned. Kat had fallen asleep on the floor of the nursery. She seemed to sleep a lot recently, Tommy had noticed. He gently scooped her up and carried her to their bed. He covered her up and placed a kiss on her forehead. _

_ He started back toward the livingroom but paused when he passed the doorway to the nursery. He let out a sigh as his gaze fell on the crib. It had never been used. The clothes in the dresser were still folded neatly, some still bearing their tags in case they had been the wrong size. _

It's not healthy for Kat to spend all her time in here. _Tommy told himself. _It's got to go._ Mind made up Tommy went to the kitchen and found as many grocery bags as he could find. Quickly and quietly he began bagging up the clothes. Once the dresser was empty he slid it out of the room and drug it to the front door. _Thank goodness we live on the ground floor.

_Tommy hauled the dresser out to his truck and loaded it in the back. He followed suit with the bags of clothes. He took apart the crib with much less trouble than he'd had putting it together. It too joined the dresser in the back of the truck, along with the changing table his future in-laws had sent them from Australia. He returned to the nursery and took down the decorative pictures Kat had hung. Those he put into a box, along with a few stuffed animals he couldn't bring himself to get rid of. He closed up the box and placed it on the shelf in the closet for later. _

_ He then took the dresser, crib, changing table, and clothes to the secondhand store downtown. It pained him to do, but if it wasn't in the apartment, Kat couldn't sit and stare at it all day. He drove himself back home. As he walked in the door, he barely missed the glass thrown at his head. Splintered glass rained down on him, thankfully not cutting him._

_ "What the hell Kat!" Tommy shouted._

_ "Why? Why did you take his stuff?" She screamed._

_ "Because he's not here to use it." Tommy narrowed his eyes at his angry girlfriend. "And you've become obsessed. You can't sit in the there day after day just staring at his stuff."_

_ "You're a bastard Thomas James Oliver!" Kat hissed. "How dare you...!"_

_ "How dare I? Kat, you don't eat much, you spend all day either sitting in the nursery or sleeping. It feels like I lost both you and Charlie that night. You haven't even looked at me since. You won't let me touch you or hold you. It's like you want me to go away and leave you alone."_

_ "That's not what I want." Kat shook her head. Tears welled up in her sapphire eyes, threatening to cascade over. "I just.."_

_ "Kat, we have to move on." Tommy was growing frustrated with her. He'd been trying to reach out to her since the first night at the hospital, but she kept shoving him away from her. Her habit of bottling everything up and not letting anyone in was really grating on his nerves. He'd thought they were past that, but apparently they were back at square one._

_ "I don't want to move on." Kat shook her head. Tommy moved across the room in a flash and took hold of her arms. _

_ "If you don't move on Kat, I'm going to leave you behind. _I_ have to keep moving. I can't spend the rest of my life mourning a child that maybe we weren't ready to have..."_

_ "Are you saying you didn't want Charlie?"_

_ "No, that's not what..."_

_ "Get out!" She screamed pushing him away from her. "Get the hell out!"_

_ "Kat, I didn't..."_

_ "I said get the fuck out of here." Kat's body was shaking with barely contained rage. Tommy knew it was bad, she hardly every cursed let alone use the F-bomb._

_ "You want me gone, fine! Now you're free to sit and stare at the wall all day all you want!" Tommy shot back as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He'd spent nearly a week at his parents house, unable to tell them what had been said in their fight. _

_ When he finally returned home to apologize to Katherine and make amends for his thoughtless comment, she was gone. Her acceptance letter to the FBI training left on the table and small handwritten note from her._

_ **I'm so sorry for how things have turned out between the two of us Tommy. I really am. I never wanted to do this in a note, but you didn't come home and I made up my mind. I'm joining the FBI, maybe I can help others who've suffered like I have and hopefully prevent someone else's suffering. Maybe after some time, we can find each other again. I'm just not as ready as you are to forget that I should have a son. Please forgive me for running out like this, I really didn't want to leave you a note. Take care Tommy. **_

_** Katherine**_

_**End Flashback...**_

"Wow." Jason gave a low whistle.

"See why I never told anyone about our fight?" Tommy nodded. "I managed to track down a phone number to reach her at after a couple months, we talked briefly and I apologized like crazy. I told her that I hadn't meant what she _thought_ I did. She told me she already knew that, and she had forgiven me right after I left and that she'd sat up on the couch waiting for me all night."

"She forgave you though?"

"Yeah, but I've never been able to forgive myself." Tommy nodded. "I usually think before I speak and that day I didn't. I was hurting because Kat was pulling away from me when I needed her most and frustrated I couldn't reason with her... I hadn't meant to say what I did especially the way I said it. Somehow, Kat knew that. She always knew."

"But she didn't come back." Jason's face fell.

"She had been planning to go to the FBI before our fight that day." Tommy explained. "She was going to talk to me about it once she knew if she passed her test. Kat wasn't just sitting quietly in Charlie's room. She had been studying and preparing for something she felt she had to do. Sitting in Charlie's room had kept her motivated..."

"Because seeing his empty crib would remind her that somewhere out there, there was a killer running lose, and that only pushed her harder." Jason nodded.

"That's _exactly_ what she said." Tommy smiled. "You sure she didn't tell you that story?"

"She didn't." Jason shook his head. "I understand what she was doing when you said she was studying in there."

"Cop intuition?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"No, I did something similar."

"Oh?"

"I kept that picture of you, me, and Kat on my desk. Every time I thought it was getting too tough and thought about dropping out I would look at that picture and remember the pain you two went through and I pushed myself harder to ace a test or get a higher grade. Once I finally made the force I put that picture on my desk to serve as a reminder to never let Charlie's case die. I still keep it on my desk."

"Hmm." Tommy pursed his lips together as he studied his best friend.

"What's 'hmm' about Oliver?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"You and Kat really do think a lot alike, and I'm convinced now more than ever that you belong together."

"Well she's not talking to me right now." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Give it time, she'll talk to you. Kat's used to pig headed men saying things they don't really mean. She'll talk to you eventually."

"I hope you're right Tommy." Jason sighed. "I hope you're right."


	25. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note- **Okay so I'm finally getting this story where I wanted it to go! YAY the plot is thickening and I've been dying to get this chapter out. The scene at the very end is what inspired this whole story. I had a horrible dream about that... only it was me not Kat in my dream DUH!... and when I told my friend Daisy (Love you Daisy-bell) she said that it would make a great scene in a story. She helped me develop a plot from this one scene and put up with me testing chapters out on her. Bless her soul, she wasn't a power rangers fan, but knowing how much I enjoyed it put up with me! Anyway... totally off track. So yeah, the last scene has been written since the beginning._

_**Shoutouts: Shievi- **I'm glad you seem to be liking this story so much! No worries I will continue this story to the end. I finished the last chapter last week, just have to type it up and edit it. If I get too overly excited I tend to post quickly because I can't wait to tell my readers what happens next. And right now we're in a very action packed and emotional state so updates will probably happen very fast cause I can't wait to get it out there LOL Hope you enjoy!_

_**Ghostwriter-** I've had that flashback written to actually tell how and why Kat got into the FBI, I just was never sure where to put it. I finally decided that Tommy needed to be telling Jason about it to prove that Kat will forgive him. Sometimes I feel bad for putting Kat through all this and it's just gonna get worse for her... poor girl. Now maybe Jason will get his head on straight and Kat will come back to him! YAY! Or wait... is that what's gonna happen? Dun dun dun! Stay tuned!_

_**Jeremy Shane- **That's true that she could say it was a monster or someone else that got the bad guy but I stand by my opinion that the rangers would honor their promise to Zordon even if he is gone and the fact that Kat still has no idea who she is after. If she knew his identity she might be tempted to kick his butt with her powers. Although while I was working on a later chapter I added something in, just for you! Just have to wait and see what that involves. I'll make sure to let ya know when we get to that part. Thanks for sticking with me on this. Hope you enjoy!_

_**lulugirl55- **I'm glad that you love this story. I'm having lots of fun with this and sitting on the edge of my seat when I reread things... even though I know the ending already lol I felt bad for having to put Tommy and Kat through the past I gave them, but it was fundamental to setting up Kat's mental and emotional turmoils as to why she is in the the job she **is**. I just love my heroes and heroines to have a 'past' that they are trying to deal with as they fight the bad guy. Makes them more human and interesting. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_**Brankel1- **I know just how Tommy felt when Kat pulled away from him. Things like that make situations worse because the one person you thought you could rely on isn't there and you're trying to manage on your own. At the same time though I can understand how and why Kat withdrew into herself. The pain of losing a child is one that cuts the deepest and is the one I pray I never suffer through. I have known a few people who've lost a child and it's almost like a part of you dies, you feel almost dead inside. Kat's finally coming to terms with her loss and then BAM... Jason chases her off. Poor guys! What else can I do to this poor couple? :( They're so cute together and I just keep giving em problems. Shame on me LOL Anyway... hopefully their problems end soon... well er except for poor Kat. You'll see at the end of this chapter! Stick around, it's gonna be a wild ride!_

**Chapter 24**

Time moved slowly around Jason as he waited for Katherine to return his call. Days turned to weeks and then to months. He just kept repeated what Tommy had said, 'She'll talk to you'/ Now it was early February and he was finally returning to work. Lilly had gone back to school at the turn of the year, but he'd stayed home in order to be there when she got home and to be with her every weekend.

Once he was convinced that Lilly was adjusting, he'd made arrangements for her to go to Adam and Trini's house after school and on the weekends. Tanya and Rocky were his backup plan, since they were expecting their second child by the beginning of March, _and_ Tanya was still upset with him for the way he'd yelled at Katherine.

Jason walked into the station for the first time in two months on a Monday morning. Most of the men clapped him on the shoulder or offered him condolences, while most of the women gave him a hug and told him they were always there to talk if he needed it. But for Jason, there was only one woman he really wanted to talk to, and she _still_ hadn't returned his call.

"Well look at who decided to return to the land of the living." Tom grinned as Jason walked into their office.

"Hey Tom." Jason nodded. "Why aren't you with the FBI team?"

"They're gone man." Tom shook his head.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Jason asked as he sat down at his desk. His eyes instantly fell to the picture of him, Tommy, and Kat.

"They were all recalled, didn't Kat tell you that?"

"I uh... Kat and I... She..."

"You haven't talked to her?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"It's complicated." Jason ran a hand through his short hair. "I called her and she hasn't called me back. I knew _she_ went back to New York though, Tanya told me."

"She was forced back." Tom nodded. "They stuck her behind a desk."

"They did what?"

"Put her with a desk job, it's supposed to be for her own safety or some crap like that, but it's just a bunch of bureaucratic bullshit if you ask me." Tom shrugged.

"She's got to be miserable." Jason grimaced. He had been stuck with desk work once when he broke his foot, that was the most grueling nine weeks of his life, and Katherine had no idea when hers would end. "Why isn't her team still here?"

"With Kat gone the director decided they'd been here running dead ends for long enough. The trail has gone cold and they've packed up."

"Sonofabitch." Jason cursed. "There's a crazy killer somewhere out here and they just take off."

"Rach and the rest of the them weren't happy to be leaving either, but I can see were the director is coming from. It's been quiet since... well... you know."

"Liz." Jason snorted. "He thinks he's won or something."

"So why did you and Kat stop talking? I thought you loved her."

"I did... or I do... it's just that... Shit, it's complicated Tom."

"You said that already." Tom shook his head. "The way I see it, you either love this girl or you don't. You either want her back or you don't."

"I wish it were that simple Tom."

"It's only as complicated as you make it man."

"I wish you were right."

"Do you want to talk to her again?"

"Of course I do." Jason nodded. "But she ignored me the last time I called her, and she hasn't called me back. I don't think she wants to talk to me."

"One way to find out." Tom grinned as he stood and placed a card on Jason's desk. "Call her office, she has to answer and no caller ID."

"That's low." Jason shook his head.

"Just do it." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Jason said after a few moments. He picked up the card and dialed the number for Kat's office.

_"Agent Hillard."_ Kat's accented voice drifted over the line. Jason sucked in an involuntary breath at the sound of her voice. How he'd missed her... _"Hello? Anyone there?"_

"Kat." He said barely above a whisper.

_"Jason! What are... Why... I mean... It's been a while." _Kat sputtered.

"I'm so sorry Kat." Jason said in a stronger tone. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Tom move back to his desk. "I should never have pushed you away."

_"Jason... there's nothing to be sorry for... I... I'm so sorry about Liz." _Jason could hear the emotion in her voice and felt a lump form in his throat.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You're not the one who killed her." Jason replied.

_"But if I..."_

"Kat, you had no way of knowing what he was going to do." Jason swallowed against the lump and recalled what his mother had said back at Christmas time. "It's just like when you got shot ten years ago. I rushed at that guy and he fired his gun and you lost Charlie."

_"I... That's not your fault." _Kat argued, he could hear the tears in her voice and wished he were there to wipe them away. _"No one can blame you for that night."_

"It's taken me a while to realize this, Kat, but no one can blame you for Liz either. It was unfair and cruel to blame you the way I did. Can you ever forgive me?"

_"I already did..." _Kat gave a small sad laugh. _"I've missed you."_

"I've missed you too Kat."

_"I have to get back to work around here Jase."_

"Can I call you tonight sometime so we can talk."

_"I'm working late tonight, but that's still early for you. I'll be home around eight my time. Call me anytime."_

"I'll call you around eleven your time. That should give you time to eat and shower and get relaxed." Jason grinned. "I'll talk to you later Snowflake. I love you."

Kat's breath caught in her throat on the other side of the line. _"I love you too."_ She whispered after a moment. Reluctantly they both hung up.

Jason glanced over at Tom, who was sitting with a knowing grin. "Don't say a word."

"Oh I'm gonna say it." Tom grinned even bigger. "You are so head over heels for her!"

"I _was_ going to propose to her." Jason said sadly. "Actually that very morning that Liz died."

"You were? No shittin'?"

"No joking, I had planned to wake up early and make a nice breakfast for the two of us, maybe possibly hit the sheets once again, shower, and then get down in one knee in the livingroom."

"But you guys were only together..."

"I know, but I've known her for years Tom. You could say that I've always loved Kat in one way or another... Besides her father gave me permission."

"You went to her father? God you're old fashioned." Tom rolled his eyes.

"That's the way I was brought up." Jason retorted. "I did the same thing with Liz's father too."

"Grow a pair Jase and just ask the girl instead of her dad."

"Ha, you're so funny." Jason shook his head.

"We've got a few things to do around here. Time to get to work lover boy." Tom teased.

"What's on the agenda today?"

"Uh, catch the bad guy." Tom gave him a 'duh' look. "Just cause the FBI left us, doesn't mean we're done."

"Didn't they take everything with them."

"Nope." Tom grinned. "Rach made me a copy of everything they had, I still have _our_ files from the murders that happened here, and the evidence is still ours. We've got work to do. The sooner this guy is taken down, the sooner your lady can get off desk work and be safe."

"That's more than enough reason." Jason nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

The 'Angel Killer' sat working at his desk, trying to be the normal guy that he was supposed to be. Typing up reports and answering endless phone calls. This life was quite boring, and he despised every moment of it. He would much rather be out hunting for his next great conquest or better yet, watching Agent Hillard, but he knew she was stuck at her desk in her office on the floor just above him.

He let out a sigh as he finished proof reading his report and sending it to his supervisors inbox. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly took it out. A single text message flashed across his screen. Kat was sending her friend Tanya a message.

JASON CALLED ME TODAY TAN! HE STILL LOVES ME!

_Hmm... he waited six weeks to finally call her again. I better make my move soon or they'll end up together again and I'll lose my only chance to have her._

He closed his phone and stood up from his desk and made his way to his supervisors office.

"You need something Agent Logan?" the portly man looked up from his mountain of paper work.

"I'll need to be off the grid again sir." He said calmly. "I've picked up a lead for the Jefferson case from a reliable source and I'll need to go undercover to follow it."

"Make sure you report to your handler as scheduled, and send me reports as soon as you can." Director Burns nodded.

"Yes sir!" He nodded and marched himself out of the building. _Now I've got some free time on my hands!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kat finally stepped into her apartment after a long day of paperwork. Knowing that Jason was going to call her sometime was all that got her through the day._ God, do I hate desk work! I'm not a desk jockey, I'm a field agent! I'm meant to be out on a case. _Kat grumbled in her mind as she set about making herself something to eat. _Maybe I should really think about taking a nice long vacation and running away from the world... Jason and I... _Kat paused mid-thought. She'd only spoken to him once in nearly two months, and here she was already planning to run off with him. She chuckled to herself as she went to the fridge to find something to make for dinner.

Feeling a bit lazy, she finally settled on microwaving some leftovers and poured herself a glass of her favorite wine. She glanced up at her clock after she finished her dinner and realized she still had about an hour and a half before Jason said he would call.

_It's been a while since I took a nice long soak in the tub. _Kat thought to herself. With a grin she grabbed her wine glass and the bottle and made her way to her bathroom. As she ran the water in her garden tub, she lit a couple candles and poured another glass of wine. She set her cordless phone down on the counter in case Jason called early or she stayed in the tub that long.

Finally she slipped out of her clothes and into the steamy water. She felt her muscles relax as she settled back against the tub. _The only thing that could make this better where if Jason were here_. She grinned before taking a sip of wine.

Once the water started going cool, Kat finally got out of the tub. She'd soaked in the tub for nearly forty minutes and drank half the bottle of wine, but boy did she feel great. Reluctantly she climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself up in an oversized towel. She dressed in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, Jason's tee shirt she hadn't been able to bring herself to give back. She grabbed her wine and the phone and set herself up on her bed. She figured that she'd enjoy her book she had been trying to read for the last seven months, until Jason called her.

She was so engrossed in her book a short time later that she didn't dare look away as she reached for her glass of wine. She overshot it and knocked it to the floor. "Crap!" She exclaimed as she threw the book down and dashed off to grab a towel out of her bathroom.

Kat got down on her knees and began dabbing up the wine out of her carpet. "Stupid red wine! Why'd that have to be my favorite?" She grumbled. As she was cleaning up the wine, she had knocked the glass further under the bed. Once she was satisfied the carpet wasn't stained too badly, she'd have to call a cleaner first thing in the morning, she got down on her stomach to grab the wine glass.

Instead of her crystal glass she was greeted with the coldest set of blue eyes she had ever seen. Kat was frozen with fear as the man under her bed began to smile. "Why hello Agent Hillard. I've been expecting you for some time."

Before Kat could react the man, the 'Angel Killer' as she finally realized, sprayed something in her face. Kat recoiled instinctively. Within moments her vision began to blur. She tried to get up and run, but her limbs felt heavy and useless. Left with no choices, Kat began to crawl as fast as her useless limbs would move. Behind her she heard the 'Angel Killer' crawl out from under her bed and stand.

Panic set in as she realized she was not going to get away from him. _Please, I don't want to die! Please God, help me! Someone! Anyone!_

A strong hand grasped her bicep and turned her over onto her back. She looked up at the man above her, recognizing his face almost instantly. "You!"

"Yes, me." He grinned. Kat felt a sharp pain in her neck and her already blurred vision began to swim. "Have a nice rest Kat." And her world went black.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: **So sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. But I didn't want to give anymore away then I already did. This chapter sure has a surprise for all of you! I'm so excited! We're finally getting down to the team finding the 'Angel Killer'! Let's just hope that they can think fast and put the puzzle together in time for poor Kat! Breaks my heart to do this to her (as you'll see at the end of the chapter) but I did warn ya'll this is a dark story. Just don't hate me for it!_

_Next update may be a while people, my four year old is having a tonsilectomy today, so I'll be getting to spend all my time making sure that he's okay. Poor little guy, I was miserable with I had mine done, but they say kids this young bounce back quickly. _

_**Shoutouts: Jeremy Shane- **Here's more for ya! Thanks for sticking with this story!_

_**Shievi-** I know, I hate cliffhangers too, but there was no where else to go in the last chapter. If I had continued I would have dropped another huge bombshell in the same chapter. This part needed to be it's own chapter. Sorry about leaving ya hanging, but now you'll be able to get off that cliff... mostly anyway LOL_

_**Ghostwriter-** Yes, you had that part nailed down, but there is more to the 'Angel Killers' identity than just Agent Logan. As you'll find out in this chapter. Hopefully, this chapter can answer some questions although I know it will raise others... dun dun dun... I love mysteries with twists and turns! _

_**brankel1- **I hope someone kicks Logan's ass too! But as you'll see in this chapter there's more to Agent Logan than meets the eye! Hope you enjoy!_

_**Lulugirl55- ** Aww.. I'm blushing thank you so much for the compliment. I'm curious to know who you think it is LOL Let me know if you were right after you read this chapter. Hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter 25**

Jason sat in his empty office, going over the casefiles that Tom had given to him earlier that day. He scrubbed his hand over his face, letting his stubble scratch against his palm. _Maybe I should grow a beard like Kat asked... Oh Kat! I should call her before it gets too late!_

He glanced up at the clock, it was already an hour past the time he promised to call. Hoping that by chance she would still be up, he dialed her home phone. One ring... Two rings... Three rings... Four rings.

_"Hi, you've reach Katherine. Sorry I'm not available to take your call, but if you leave me a message I'll call you back whenever I get in. Thanks, have a great day."_

"Hey Snowflake, I meant to call you earlier but I got caught up with... well work. Anyway, you must have gone to sleep. Give me a call in the morning anytime. My phone is always on, even if it's one in the morning. I love you."

Jason closed his phone with a sigh. He was sorely disappointed that he'd not called her sooner. Since Lilly was spending the night with Rosa, he'd decided to work a little later to help pass the time until he could call her, but then he'd gotten so focused on work that he'd missed her. _Ironic. _Jason huffed to himself as he turned his attention back to the files. _There has to be something, there just has to be._

After another hour of reading and note taking Jason finally decided to head home. As he started putting away the files he noticed a handwritten note he hadn't seen before, scribbled in the corner of the folder containing information on the fourth victim, Shelby Tanner. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but assumed it was Rachel's.

CASE #17432: ETHAN DEAN- WITNESS PROFILE

Naturally, Jason was intrigued as to why someone would jot that note down on a murder casefile. He picked up his phone again and pulled up Tom's number.

"Hey Jase, what's shakin'?"

"Hey Tom, I found a note on one of the folders. It seems really out of place."

"Okay..." Tom drawled. "What's it say?"

"It mentions a witness profile for another case. The number doesn't match any of the folders for this case. I think Rachel wrote it."

"Could Rach have had a lead she didn't share with the rest of us?"

"I don't know, but I want to look into this."

"You still at the office?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in a bit." Tom replied before disconnecting. Jason set the file aside to show Tom, and picked up another one. He must have lost track of time again, as Tom gently kicked his foot under his desk.

"Oh, hey Tom."

"So, where's the note?"

"Here." Jason nodded as he handed the file to Tom. "Is that Rachel's handwriting?"

"Yeah, I think so, but I'm not an expert."

"Well, I know for sure it's not Kat's and it's too feminine to be one of the guys. Besides Rachel gave you these files."

"I wanna see what she found so important about _this_ case." Tom said as he slid into his chair and booted up his computer. "Rach left me a login code for the FBI files, 'just in case'."

"That's nice of her." Jason nodded as he returned his attention to the file he was reviewing when Tom showed up.

"So should we look up the guy or the case first?" Tom asked after a few moments.

"Case first I guess." Jason shrugged. "Let me know what you find."

"Looks like a murder, high profile... nearly four years ago." Tom said as he skimmed through the report. "I'm not seeing anything about an Ethan Dean... Whoa! Hold on!... Agent Hillard worked the case."

"What?" Jason exclaimed as he stood from his chair and moved behind Tom. "Print it."

"All of it?"

"All of it." Jason nodded. "I want the witness profile Rachel mentioned on her note too."

"Sure thing Jase." Tom nodded. Jason made his way to the printer to wait for the copy. It took almost five minutes for the entire thing to print, leaving Jason with a stack of papers about an inch and a half thick.

_I've got some reading to do. _Jason mentally groaned. Tom was still at his desk reading from his computer when Jason walked back into the office. He settled at his desk with his notepad, pen, and highlighter and started to read from the beginning.

"I don't see how this is related to the 'Angel Killer' case." Tom said after nearly an hour of reading. "Maybe Rach jotted down the note cause the folder was the closest thing to her at the time. You know the agents, they practically slept with these things."

"There's got to be something here Tom. Kat worked the case."

"She's worked a lot of cases Jase." Tom shook his head. "What did you find on Dean?"

"He was the only witness to the crime, he was an assistant to Mario Jericho, CEO to Jericho Enterprise, a well to-do computer software company. Apparently, according to Dean, Jericho was being blackmailed. The blackmailer went too far with his demands, Jericho resisted and ended up dead. Ethan Dean claims he barely escaped the onslaught, and thought that for sure the killers were coming after him next."

"I still don't see a connection." Tom shook his head.

"I don't either." Jason shook his head. Maybe this _was_ a dead end. "Looks like they put him in protective custody..." He paused midsentence as he read the agent assigned to Dean. "Protective custody with _Kat_!"

Kat's words rang through his mind... '_Grabbed my ass and told me that he _knew_ that I wanted him to 'pound the shit out of my tight body.'... 'I clocked him so hard that it dislocated his jaw. Then I pulled out my gun and threatened to castrate him should he even think about me in that way again.'_

"That could be something." Tom replied.

"Shit! It's _him_!" Jason exclaimed.

"Huh? It's who?"

"Ethan Dean is our killer!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Just trust me, I _know_ it is!" Jason snapped as he took out his phone and dialed Kat's phone again. "Kat! This is really important! Please wake up! Come on Kat! Screw it, I'll call your cell." He hung up and dialed Kat's cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. He snapped his phone shut with a growl.

"No answer?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "I pulled up Dean's background. Ethan Dean is not his real name. It's Tyler Jacobson..."

"What else you got on him?"

"Hmmm... raised in Florida... single mom, one sister... Mother disappeared when he was seventeen, his sister was taken to foster care. Looks like he changed his name right before he went to college at nineteen, to study pharmacy, changed to computer engineering when he landed the job with Jericho."

"Where is he now? Do we have a current address?"

"He vanished after he gave his testimony to the courts. No one has seen or heard from Ethan or Tyler since. He's gone."

"I'd bet anything he's laying low, preying on innocent women." Jason said, anger slowly creeping into his voice. Images of Liz lying in the grass, with her eyes wide open in terror, filled his mind. He stared at the picture of Ethan Dean/Tyler Jacobson, the 'Angel Killer', he knew it in his gut. This was the man... no _thing... _that had killed all those women. The _thing _that was so obsessed with Katherine, that he'd rather see her dead than with another man. "Do we have anything on his sister? Maybe she's heard from him, or can at least give us some insight."

"Hang on." Tom nodded. He entered a few commands into his computer and brought up a background on Lori Jacobson. "Lori Jacobson... Foster care at age thirteen... Adopted at age fourteen by Carl and Rebecca..." Tom froze and his eyes grew wide. "This has to be a coincidence!"

"What?"

"Dawson! Carl and Rebecca _Dawson_!" Tom looked at Jason, hurt and betrayal etched into his face. "Name changed at adoption to Rachel. It's _my _Rachel, Jase!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jason shook his head. It was too much to wrap his head around.

"She played me! I trusted her, even loved her! And she played me like a fiddle!" Tom's whole body shook as he overloaded with emotions.

"We should go have a chat with her."

"We should indeed." Tom nodded, anger burning in his eyes. "I'll call for a flight."

"I'll call Rocky and see if Lilly can stay until we get back." Both men went about making the necessary arrangements. Within a couple hours they were packed and headed toward New York, and hopefully some answers and the end of the grueling case.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kat's eyes fluttered open as he head exploded with pain. "Shit!" She hissed as she attempted to lift her hand to her eyes, only to find her arms were securely fastened down. She tried to move her legs, but they too were tied down. She was lying on a soft bed, with her limbs tied to the bedposts, leaving her in a spread eagle position, the room dimly lit.

Trying to stay calm Kat began sorting through her foggy memories. Ice blue eyes in the dark under her bed... some type of spray... a sharp pain in her neck... Ethan!

"Ethan!" She called out, hoping that he was still near her. "Ethan what do you want?"

"You." It was a simple answer, called out from the shadows of the room.

"Why the other women Ethan?"

"I needed a replacement, but they weren't _you_." He replied calmly. Kat made out his figure in the corner of the room. "And you aren't _her_, that's what I need."

"Who am I not, Ethan?"

"Stop calling me Ethan, that is not who I am."

"Then what should I call you, I only knew you as Ethan."

"My real name is Tyler, Tyler Jacobson."

"Well, _Tyler_, who am I not?"

"My mother."

"What about your mother?"

"I need to stop living with her memory. You look so much like her, but you are nothing like her. I _need_ that from you."

"I don't understand Tyler. Explain it to me." Kat was having a hard time controlling her voice as the adrenaline rushed through her system. Her pulse thundered in her ears and her limbs twitched as she fought the urge to struggle against her bonds.

"My mother... did things to me." He said, a slight hitch in his deep voice. "I _need_ someone, someone like you, to help me make new memories and forget my mother."

"What did she do?" Kat asked even though she already knew the answer.

"You're smart, Hillard. Figure it out." he snapped.

"Tyler, I can't help you unless you talk to me." Kat pleaded, hoping that she might reach the human residing in the monster. In a flash the large man was standing over the bed, his ice blue eyes a mere inch away from hers. Anger, malice, and pain burning deep within their depths.

"I don't want your _help_!" He shouted. "I just want _you_! That is _all_ I need!"

"Tyler please!" Kat cried as fear gripped her core.

"There it is." He smirked as he stood up. "I love the look of complete terror and helplessness. The moment you realize that you have no control over any of this."

"What do you want from me?" Kat asked. She couldn't hide the tremor in her voice as she spoke.

"You've been the object of my desires for almost four years. I want my fantasies to become reality and to forget the woman who stole my childhood."

"Why didn't you report your mother? She would have been locked up for her actions and you could have gotten help to move past it."

"She was punished." He said with a smirk. "She was my first."

"You killed your own mother!" Kat gasped as the realization dawned on her.

"She killed my childhood and in some sense, me. An eye for an eye." He grinned.

"Makes the whole world blind." Kat added. "What do I have to do with her?"

"Nothing." He laughed. "Other than your eye and hair color you share nothing with my mother, which is why I took notice of you. You intrigued me at our first meeting and you've resisted my charms and advances at every turn which only made my desire for you grow."

"Every turn? You made _one_ move on me..."

"Which landed me in the hospital and you on suspension." He laughed. "You pack a mean right Hillard."

"I should have shot you." She glared at him.

"Perhaps you should have." He nodded. A look of regret washed over his handsome face but faded so quickly Kat almost didn't see it..._ almost._

"You want to die?" She whispered.

"This isn't about that!" He shook his head. "As I was saying, I've made more than one pass at you. Do you recall an agent by the name of Harvey Logan? We've worked a few scenes together while the 'Angel Killer' case was slow."

"How... but he... and you..." Kat sputtered as she pictured the tall sandy haired, brown eyed homicide agent that was constantly flirting with her.

"I created Harvey Logan when I needed to disappear. I figured working for the FBI would put me close to you again, and I was right. I've been able to keep an eye on your investigation into the 'Angel Killer' case as well as on you."

"How were you able to trick the FBI? You can't just create a person and then work for the government."

"That may be true, but Harvey Logan _was _a real person, until I found use for him. It was easy to become him. We had a very similar build and height."

"But you don't look like him!"

"Another true statement Hillard, but my sister was a make up artist for her theater group in college. She got very good at transforming a person into someone else. She taught me how to do it. I've been many many people and right under your nose the whole time. Remember Shelby Tanner? The gorgeous ballerina from Sweden?... I was her beloved boyfriend, the tall green eyed underwear model, Luke. You interviewed me right after they found her body... Even Shelby didn't know that I was he, until moments before I took her life."

"You're sick." Kat spat.

"That may be true." He nodded, once again the look of regret came and went. "But, we will never know."

"What would your sister think of you now? Using her skills to deceive women to their deaths."

"She knows." He grinned. Kat's eyes widened in horror at the thought, was his sister helping him? "Well... she knows to a point. I don't think she's figured out that I'm the 'Angel Killer', as you have so kindly dubbed me, but she knows that I dress up to have 'flings' with women. She knows that I live as Harvey Logan on a daily basis, and that I can no longer be Ethan or Tyler. She doesn't know that I did away with the real Harvey, she believes that I stole someone's identity to hide from the men who killed Jericho. _And _ she knows that I have a thing for you, that I crave you. She knows more than I would have liked her too, but she's smart. Oh is she smart. She was raised right. Best education that her _new_ loving family could afford."

"Sounds like you're a little bitter about that." Kat sneered.

"She was young and smart and beautiful. It was inevitable that she would be adopted. It took many years and a freak chance of fate to find her again." He rambled. "I don't blame _her_, but yes, I am a 'bit bitter' as you put it."

"Why weren't you adopted with her?"

"I was almost eighteen when my mother died. Adopting me would have been a waste of time. I was left on my own." He explained. "I had promised Lori that I would take care of her, but they took her away from me. I endured everything I did to keep her with me and I still lost her. I didn't keep my promise to Lori. I failed her! I promised her! And she promised me..." He was a bit hysterical at this point.

_This man as serious issues, he's so broken. He keeps jumping around in his stories and his emotions change on a whim... What kind of mother breaks her son into pieces like this?... No! Don't sympathize with him Katherine! He's a cold blooded killer! No matter what happened to him as a child, he still killed seventeen women in the last three years, probably more!_

"Where's Lori now?" Kat asked quietly, trying to urge him to open up more. Trying desperately to reach his human side, the side of him that seemed so tied to his little sister.

"She's doing quite well actually." Again his smirk returned as he calmed down out of his hysteria. "But _you_ would know that."

"How would _I_ have known that?"

"Oh I forgot to mention that when she was adopted Lori changed her name... The Dawson family really is a very lovely family you know."

"Dawson?... Rachel?" Kat gasped as she felt her insides freeze. She'd been betrayed by the woman before she even trusted her. Stabbed before she even saw the danger. "Damn her!"

"Oh don't hate her. She didn't do it on purpose." He laughed. "Now, I've answered all your questions, I have a few of my own for you."

"I'm not answering you." Kat said as she rolled her head away from him. His hand shot out and grasped her face, his fingers digging into her cheeks as he turned her to look at him. He pressed his face against hers.

"Then don't talk." He said in a dangerously calm voice. "I was going to prolong this, but if you're done talking..." Without another word his pressed his lips roughly to hers. She could feel his teeth grinding against her own through her lips as she tried to keep them pressed closed.

He mentally smirked as she tried to fight against his kiss. He reached up and pinched her breast as hard as he could through her shirt. As she gasped in pain he plundered her sweet mouth, slipping his tongue between her pearly white teeth. Silently daring her to bite him, as his hand still lingered on her breast.

Kat resisted the urge to bite the psychos tongue off, knowing that the pain she felt from his pinch would only be worse if she hurt him. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that there was absolutely nothing she could do against him. She was tied down and helpless against his onslaught.

She tasted so sweet and her body felt warm against his exploring hands. He slowly shifted himself onto the bed and stretched out on top of her slender body. Even with his great imagination, he'd never believed she would feel this good mashed against him. He felt himself growing hard against her thigh and smiled against her lips. It was almost time for the main event.

Kat felt his hardened member press against her thigh and shuddered. She _knew_ what he did to his victims and _knew_ what he was going to do to her. She gave an involuntary whimper as she shuddered again with the thought of what this monster was going to do to her.

He pulled away from her and stood up, smirking. Without a word his undressed himself. He left the bedside for a moment, but returned with a hunting knife. He saw Kat struggle against the restraints as her blue eyes grew wide with fear. Carefully he cut away her clothing, being cautious to not leave a single mark on her delicate ivory skin. He looked her over as she laid there exposed to him.

Kat couldn't hold back the tears as he stripped away her clothing bit by bit. She saw the hungry look in his eyes as he looked her up and down. She closed her eyes and rolled her head away from him, willing herself to be anywhere but there. Willing herself to mentally shut down. She tried to picture herself on vacation on some beach with Jason. The sun shinning and waves rolling. Jason shirtless, holding her in the sand, pressing kisses down her neck... Then she felt hands on her body and her dream was shattered. Reality came crashing back to her as he moved over her.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." He whispered in her ear before snapping his hips forward. Kat let out a scream, the first of many throughout the night.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: **Well it's good to see that no one is flaming me for what I just put poor Katherine through in the last chapter. Now really, how many saw that twist coming with Rachel? LOL In in earlier chapter Ghostwriter caught that Rachel was echoing the Angel Killer's words... hehe how close you were to that! We'll answer some questions here hopefully as Jason and Tom confront Rachel. Did Rachel willingly hide her brothers identity? Was is just a coincidence? Hmmm... Just have to read to find out. Anyone confused about the guys name... Tyler, Ethan, Logan... All the same guy._

_**Shoutouts: Jeremy Shane- **As always, nice to hear from you and here's more!_

_**Shievi-** Jason's on his way, hopefully he finds her in time! (Don't forget my prologue. We're almost caught up with it)_

_**Kelsey. Marie. Scott-** Welcome back my dear! I'm glad to see you have enjoyed the chapters I've posted. I know no one saw Rachel coming. I got quite a few PM's saying it was Russ or Dell, but how many thought of the witness that I mentions TWICE in the beginning. LOL Or his connection to Rachel. That was fun to plan out. Hopefully you still have some fingernails left, here's the next chapter._

_**Ghostwriter-** I think the Rachel thing threw a lot of people, but in an earlier review you were questioning Rachel echoing the 'Angel Killers' words from his run in with Kat in her car. Glad that you liked the last chapter. Hope that this one keeps the intensity high, since we're in the high action, high emotion part of the story. I've been looking forward to these last few chapters and the next few since the beginning of this story. Hope they live up to the hype in my own head LOL Enjoy!_

_**AlexAlexander- **I've been planning the connection between the Angel Killer and Rachel since the beginning. I enjoy a good twist to a story and this is mine. I dropped clues throughout the story that if you read back through knowing it's Rachel, you will understand them better now LOL I should take the time to mention that a few chapters back, the 'Angel Killer' made a call to someone and told them to meet him... that call was to Rachel, in case anyone hadn't already figured that out. Well here's the confrontation with Rachel, hope you enjoy it. I feel so bad for Tom :(_

_**brankel1- **Yes, shame on Rachel for betraying Kat and the rest of the team, and using poor poor Tom! Shame shame shame. Maybe she's got a good reason, or maybe not. Just have to read to find out. Tom and Jason are on their way, hopefully now they'll catch this guy. I don't think Kat's gonna be the one to get him, remember the prologue... _

_**Jaina87-** Thank you so much for adding this story to your alerts! I love to see that people are readying and enjoying my stuff, brightens my day to find that in my inbox!_

_**HolyGhostWriter- **Thanks for adding my story to your alerts! The day I got the message in my inbox I was having a really crummy day with my son, who just had his tonsils out. It really made my day much better to know I had another follower for this story. I'm not sure if I like this story or Affairs of Love more, but this one is much more massive and epic, I feel anyway LOL Thanks again!_

**Chapter 26**

Jason and Tom landed in New York late in the morning, early technically back in Angel Grove. They took a taxi directly to the FBI headquarters. After flashing their badges, they were shown by security to the fifth floor where Kat's office was located. They walked into utter chaos as they stepped off the elevator. Agents were moving quickly around the room, some on phones, others with papers, and some just rushing around the room. Standing in the middle of the storm stood one man giving orders left and right.

"I want statements from every single one of her neighbors!... Get me security footage of the whole building for the whole night!... Find me _something_ people! The clock is ticking!" Russ called out to random people.

"Russ! What's going on?" Jason asked as he and Tom weaved their way through the chaotic office toward him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Russ was genuinely shocked to see the two PD officers standing there.

"We have new information on the case, something _big_." Jason answered.

"We _know _who our guy is!" Tom exclaimed.

"That's great!" Russ' eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Where's Kat?" Jason asked after he'd realized that he hadn't seen her around the office yet.

"That's..." Russ' voice died off as his face fell. Jason felt his heart freeze in his chest before it dropped to his toes.

"No!" Jason whispered as he took a step backwards.

"Where's Rachel?" Tom narrowed his eyes, his anger returning.

"Conference room with Dell." Russ gestured toward a large room with the blinds drawn.

"We need to talk." Tom said. Russ nodded and grabbed Kale before leading the two officers to the conference room.

"Tom!" Rachel grinned as she rushed over to him. Her brown eyes a combination of joy at seeing him and sadness at Kat's disappearance. She threw her arms around his neck, but he stiffened at her touch. She pulled back when she realized he was not going to hug her back. "Tom, what's wrong?"

"How long have you known, Rachel?" Tom whispered. The others in the room barely heard what he'd said. Rachel took a step back as if he'd punched her.

"Known what?" She asked.

"About Ethan." Jason cut in as he slapped the paper with Ethan's picture onto the table.

"Ethan?" Rachel shook her head. "I don't..."

"Don't lie Rachel!" Jason barked as he took a step closer to her. Dell rushed out of his seat and stepped in between Jason and the frightened brunette.

"Back off Scott." Dell crossed his arms and drew himself up to full height. He towered over Jason, but Jason wouldn't back down as they glared at each other.

"Tell them Rachel!" Tom ordered. "Tell them about Tyler!"

"Tyler? I thought you were asking about Ethan?" Kale raised an eyebrow. "I'm lost."

"Ethan and Tyler are the same person." Jason scowled, not looking away from Dell's intense gaze.

"Tell them Rachel!" Tom repeated with a little more heat.

Dell turned away from Jason and looked at Rachel. "What's going on Rach?"

"I... He... I..." Rachel stammered unable to form a sentence as she looked from gaze to gaze. She finally fell to her knees in tears. "Tyler's my brother!"

"Huh? What?" Kale had a bewildered look on his face.

"Fill us in Jason." Russ crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at Rachel.

"We're looking for Tyler Jacobson, also known as Ethan Dean..." Jason started.

"Dean? I know that name... Why do I know that name?" Dell pondered aloud.

"He was... was the witness from... from the Jericho murder." Rachel hiccuped through her tears.

"Holy shit!" Kale slapped a hand over his mouth as his dark eyes widened.

"The one Hillard decked?" Dell asked in shock.

"He's your brother?" Russ asked Rachel.

"I didn't know it was him at first." Rachel tried to explain. "I was helping Katherine finish the paperwork for the case when I noticed his alias as Tyler Jacobson. I hadn't seen my brother since I was thirteen."

"Lose track of each other?" Dell raised an eyebrow.

"I was adopted and moved to Ohio, he stayed in Florida." Rachel cried. She stared and the ground, unable to move, her soft brown hair falling over her tanned face.

"You're adopted? I didn't know that." Kale remarked.

"Tyler promised to take care of me after our mother died!" Rachel's tears fell harder. "But they took me away anyway, he didn't keep his promise!"

"You're mother _is_ dead then?" Tom asked in a cold tone. "The reports we found, you and your brother said she fled town."

"She's dead!" Rachel's head snapped up to look at Tom, fire burning in her eyes. "And she deserved much worse than that!"

"Did _you_ kill her Rachel?" Jason asked. Dell looked up at him like he was crazy for even thinking Rachel was capable of that.

"Not me." Rachel shook her head. "Tyler did it." She suddenly recoiled, horror etched into her eyes. Shocked that she'd revealed the secret she'd been carrying for twenty years. "Oh! Tyler I'm so sorry!"

Russ slowly knelt beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Rachel, you need to tell us everything. Kat's life is depending on it. Tell us everything you know about your brother."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kale snapped, anger evident on his face.

"I thought I could help him!" Rachel wailed as the tears started fresh. "You don't know what he went through for me! He needed help! Help I thought I could give!"

"Rachel! If you knew who he was..." Russ started, but Rachel cut him off.

"I swear I didn't know he was the 'Angel Killer'. I knew he had a thing for Katherine after the Jericho case, but I just thought it was an unhealthy obsession. Something that I could help him with. I swear I didn't know until recently!"

"When?... When did you know?" Dell cut in.

"When he turned up in Angel Grove." Rachel said quietly. "He said he was there for work, but I knew it was a lie. Director Burns never authorized for him to be there. He wasn't on assignment."

"Wait! Director Burns?" Kale gasped.

"He works here?" Russ stood up from Rachel. "The bastard has been right under our noses the while fucking time!"

"That's how he knew every step you guys took in the case and how he knew when Kat went on vacation to Angel Grove." Jason commented. "Sneaky sonofabitch!"

"Where is he now?" Dell pressed.

"I... I don't know." Rachel shook her head.

"Stop protecting him!" Tom shouted.

"I don't know!" Rachel shouted back.

Jason moved slowly in front of her and knelt down. He placed his hand under her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "Talk to us Rachel." He said in a calm, soothing voice. He kept his anger locked up, and focused on remaining calm. "Please, tell us everything you know about him. Please Rachel, I _can't_ lose Kat. I love her... Please, talk." Rachel searched his midnight eyes, and her heart broke at the desperation she saw there.

"He didn't report to work this morning so I checked his status. Director Burns approved his assignment yesterday, he's undercover right now. Agent Harvey Logan."

Dell was at his computer before anyone could tell him, already bringing up Agent Logan's file. "He's supposedly working the Jefferson case right now." Dell reported. "He's supposed to report into his handler tonight!"

"Phone or personal contact?" Russ questioned.

"It's initial meeting, _in person_!" Dell cheered. "So long as he doesn't risk blowing his cover, he'll stick to schedule."

"Call his handler and bring them into our circle. Keep a lid on this information, so long as Logan doesn't get wind of this we can spring a trap tonight." Russ ordered. Kale nodded and went to place the call. Russ turned his attention back to Rachel. "I'm sorry about this Rach." Russ took hold of her bicep and pulled her to her feet before taking her arms behind her back. "Rachel Dawson, you are under arrest for aiding and abiding a dangerous criminal _and_ obstruction of justice. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

Jason watched sadly as Russ slipped handcuffs onto Rachel's slender wrists. He glanced at Tom, who was quietly wiping a single tear away from his cheek. He'd finally learned to love someone for more than a night, Jason knew he really did love Rachel, then he was betrayed by the only woman to get under his skin. She had betrayed _all_ of them. By keeping silent, she'd signed Katherine's death sentence...

_No! She's not dead! _Jason told himself. _Hang on Kat! I'm coming for you!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kat awoke to soft nibbles on her neck. Still half asleep she rolled her head more to the side to give her lover easier access to her neck. She felt the bed shift as her lover repositioned himself and wrapped strong arms around her waist. He pulled her nude form flush against his broad chest. "Mmm Jason." She moaned sleepily.

The loving attention suddenly stopped, she felt a warm breath on her ear. "Wrong guy, _Snowflake_." Tyler whispered, mocking her with her nickname from Jason.

Kat's eyes shot open as she remembered where she was. Tyler must have released her from her restraints sometime in the night after she'd passed out. She was lying on her side, under the covers, _spooning_ with the psycho. She was sore and felt weak as she tried to scramble away from him. He laughed at her attempts and pulled her tighter against him.

"You really don't want to run away, do you?" He said in an eerily calm voice, sending chills down her spine. "You were so receptive a moment ago. Just close your eyes and relax. I can be a great lover, Katherine."

"Please don't." She whimpered.

"Close. Your. Eyes." He ordered, stressing each word. Kat reluctantly obeyed and felt his hands roam her body in feather soft caresses, just like Jason did to her. He rolled her to her back. "Keep your eyes closed Katherine." His soft lips pressed against her collarbone, just like Jason did to her. His fingers gently tangled into her hair, just like Jason... He was _trying_ to act just like Jason and to her horror he was succeeding. Kat's body began to betray her mind as she involuntarily responded to the familiar yet foreign attentions he was lavishing on her.

"No!" She whispered as he began to snake a hand between their bodies.

"You say 'no', but your body is saying 'yes'." He laughed.

"Please Tyler, don't" She cried softly.

"I'm sorry Katherine." He said, a hint of sadness edged into his voice. "I _have _to have you."

He took her yet again. Kat didn't cry out, but silent tears rolled down her lovely face and fell to the soft pillow beneath her head. _Come find me Jason, I need you!_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note: **Not much to say this chapter... except poor poor Katherine. :(_

_**Shoutouts: Jeremy Shane- **Got more for you! Hope you like it!_

_**Ghostwriter- **Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. This one had a lot going on in it, I tried my best to give you all the best imagery possible, so that everyone could see this particular chapter (Especially Kat's half) as I did. Hope you all like it, we've caught up to the prologue now, sadly. _

_**Shievi- **I agree, poor Katherine, and it's just getting worse for her. Hope Jason and rest of the team can solve this mystery and find her in time._

_**brankel1- **I hope Jason kicks Tyler's butt too! But just have to wait to see what happens... although it's just down the page LOL I too felt so bad for Tom. Give credit to the relationship of Tom and Rachel to my late friend Daisy. I originally only had them having some fling with no attachments, but she thought it would add to the drama so I rewrote them. She was such a good beta! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't hate me! _

**Chapter 27**

Katherine's eyes fluttered open once again. She was unbound and _alone_. She sat up from the bed, glancing around the room she noticed the clock on the wall reading just past six. She also noticed a note on the nightstand.

_**MY DEAREST KATHERINE**_

_** I WILL BE RIGHT BACK, I HAVE GONE OUT TO GET US SOME DINNER. I HAVE LEFT YOU UNRESTRAINED, BUT PLEASE BE AWARE THAT IF YOU TRY TO RUN I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU. IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL STAY PUT.**_

_** THERE IS A SHOWER AND SOME CLOTHES FOR YOU. MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE. **_

_** LOVE, TYLER**_

Katherine scoffed as she crumbled up his note. _Love... he doesn't know the meaning of love._ Slowly she climbed out of the bed, her legs felt like jello, but she was determined to get a shower and wash as much of him off her as she could. In the bathroom she found some of her own clothes, a pair of jeans and her favorite pink blouse. _God, I wish I had my zeonizers. I'd kick his ass to hell where he belongs!_

Kat started the shower and waited a few minutes before climbing in. She stood under the shower, letting the hot needles of water work out the knots in her aching muscles. She grabbed a washcloth after a few moments and dumped a handful of soap, more than necessary, onto it and began scrubbing everywhere she could reach. She jumped as she touched her abused womanhood. It hurt so bad, but she gritted her teeth and scrubbed, as if by cleaning herself she could make the last night and the day disappear.

She'd scrubbed so hard that there was a touch of blood on her washcloth, but still she felt dirty. Kat threw the washcloth down and sank to the ground and cried with the shower still running. How could this happen to her? Why was this happening to her? What the hell did this man want from her?

Kat suddenly stood up and turned off the shower. She was going to get out of here, no matter what. It was better to die trying than to live as his... whatever she was to him.

She dried herself off quickly ignoring the pain as she dried herself womanhood. She dressed quickly and went back to the bedroom. No shoes, the bastard didn't give her shoes or even socks for that matter. Oh well, barefoot would have to do. She tried to open the door but found it locked from the outside. She went to the window and looked out. She was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and more trees. At least she was ground level.

She tried to open the window but that too was locked. She sat on the bed and tried to think of another plan. Maybe she could overpower Tyler when he came back. She was a skilled fighter now, she had a shot. Her eyes trained on the door was she waited.

Finally she heard the lock disengage and she quietly slipped of the bed. Tyler walked into the room carrying a bag of hot food. Kat's stomach growled at the smell of the food, she hadn't eaten in... she didn't know. She didn't know how long she'd been trapped here.

"Enjoy your shower Katherine?" He grinned. Before he had a chance to move another step, Kat launched a powerful spinning kick into his back, knocking him forward. He crashed into the small table, slamming his head into it with an audible thump, and then fell to the ground with a groan.

Kat didn't look back and dashed out the door and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going and the pine needles stabbed into her bare feet, but she didn't care and she didn't stop.

"Katherine!" She heard him screaming behind her, but she didn't look back. She wasn't dressed for February weather in New York, dressed in a pair of jeans and a short sleeved, thin button blouse, and bare feet. She knew that if she didn't find help or shelter, she wouldn't last long out here, but still she didn't care. She just had to get away from him.

_Faster! Faster! Don't stop!_ Kat told herself as she raced through the forest. Her long blonde hair whipped against her face as the winter wind blew around her. She dared to look back finally, to see if he was chasing her, but as she did her foot hooked an upturned tree root. Kat threw her arms out and braced for the fall.

She laid on the ground for a moment, winded. Her foot hurt, she'd probably broke her toe, maybe even her whole foot with how hard she'd hit the root. She glanced down and saw her big toe at an awkward angle. "Shit!" She cried as she thumped her head down against the ground. Pine needles stabbed into her hands making them look like pin cushions.

_Keep going! You have to run! Ignore the pain! Keep going! _Her voice screamed at herself as she laid on the ground. Slowly she pulled herself up to her feet and tried to push on. She was limping badly as she tried to ignore the pain, but it was like stepping on broken glass. Every step stabbed into her and slowed her down a bit more. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. _Don't stop!_

"Thought you could get away did you?" the chilling, deep voice of Tyler Jacobson called out from her left side. Kat froze in her steps and bit her bottom lip. "I warned you what would happen if you tried to run."

"Then do it!" Kat spat out. "It's better to die fighting then to live as your sick lover!"

"I thought you could heal me Katherine. I thought that you could help me not be a monster anymore!" He moved in front of her, his face a mere inch from hers. His nearly white eyes a mixture of sorrow and anger. The mixture in his eyes terrified Katherine. "I thought I could love you and you could love me!"

"You are not capable of love!" Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"I am too!" He shouted. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. "All I needed was someone to love me back." He whispered in her ear as he slowly stroked her hair.

"I can't do that." Kat shook her head.

"I'm so sorry." He cried. Kat didn't have time to ask what he was sorry for, before she felt the knife slide into her back. Kat's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she fell to the ground. She stared up at him, the bloody knife still clutched in his left hand. Tears streaked down his face as he knelt next to her. "You were my dream girl Katherine. But if I can't have you, no one can." He plunged the knife down into her abdomen. This time Katherine let loose a blood curdling scream. He drove the knife into her again and again, driven by anger. Kat's body was racked with tremors and a searing pain unlike anything she'd ever felt.

Tyler stood and turned away from her, taking the knife with him. Overhead the thunder clapped as the gray skies let loose a torrent of freezing rain. Kat's vision began to tunnel as she watched Tyler disappear down a hill. She struggled to take a breath, but felt blood bubble in her throat. She knew he'd punctured her lung. She tried to focus on staying there, staying alive. Every breath was a chore and movement seemed impossible.

Time seemed to have no meaning as she laid on the cold ground and night began wrap around her... This was it... This was the end...

_Sleep... Just sleep... So tired... Just close your eyes and sleep..._

Katherine's body begged for the rest it craved, even as her mind screamed at her to stay awake and keep fighting. Keep fighting for her life.

She stared out into the empty darkness surrounding her. Freezing, unforgiving rain poured down from the angry black skies, saturating the ground and mixing with the pool of blood surrounding her.

Warm salty tears streaked down her mud caked face as she thought of all the people she would be leaving behind. She didn't know when or even _if_ she would ever be found. _No! No! No! I will survive! I will not let him win! I will hang on!_

Katherine renewed her struggle to hang onto life, praying that her team would put all the pieces of the puzzle together in time, wishing that she could go home, hoping against all the odds that she could return back to _his_ warm embrace.

_Come find me Jason!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat with Tom and Russ in the dark car, listening the rain on the roof, waiting for Logan to show up. He was due any minute for his check in. It was nearly nine at night, they'd spent all day interrogating Rachel to learn as much as they could about her brother.

Rachel had told them how she'd helped him learn to wear stage make up and prosthetic noses to look like someone else. She knew that he dressed up everyday to be Harvey Logan, a person she thought he had created from scratch. She'd explained that she had been talking with him about the 'Angel Killer' case, getting a new perspective on it, as she called it.

When she figured out her brother was indeed the killer, she tried to drop hints to the team. She couldn't just outright say it or she would have betrayed her brother. That was why she left the note scribbled on the casefile. She hoped that Jason and Tom would follow the lead and put the clues together. Tom thought that was a messed up sense of loyalty she had, but she'd responded by saying Tyler was the only man to ever love her. Tyler would have done anything and everything she ever asked... only she didn't know it until it was too late and she'd lost him.

Rachel also divulged the details of her mother's murder and how she and Tyler had disposed of her body. Together the brother and sister had concocted a story about their mother ditching town. She told them everything except the one thing Jason really wanted to know. Where did he have Kat?

"Think he'll show?" Tom asked.

"Unless he thinks we already know..." Russ shook his head.

"Hold it!" Jason said as he spotted movement on the street.

"Moore? Is it him?" Russ asked through his earpiece.

_"You bet. Right on time as always." _Agent Moore replied over the radio.

"Roger that, we'll move in on him in five minutes. Dell you ready?"

_"As always." _Dell commented. _"Recording up and running."_

"Kale?"

_"Got the target on scope."_ Kale confirmed. He was perched up high with a sniper rifle, just in case things went to hell.

"You two ready?" Russ asked Tom and Jason. Jason nodded as he took out his pistol.

"Let's take the bastard down." Tom stated as he took out his pistol as well. They watched Moore and Logan go into the small office they'd agreed to meet at.

"Wait for the signal." Russ ordered all of them. Jason sucked in a deep breath as he watched the second hand on his watch tick by and they listened to Agent Moore and Agent Logan talk.

_"Hey Logan, what's your next step?" _Agent Moore asked. That was the signal they'd been waiting for. Jason burst from the car and rushed ahead of Russ and Tom toward the door Harvey Logan was behind.

_"What kind of question is that?" _Jason heard Logan asked moments before he kicked open the door.

"Hands up Logan! Surrender!" Jason shouted as he pointed his gun at the tall man.

"Scott! Fuck!" Logan sneered, his brown eyes burning with rage. "You set me up Moore!"

"You bet I did." The older agent grinned as he too trained his gun on him.

"Where's Kat?" Jason asked.

"How'd you figure out it was me?" Logan grinned. Russ and Tom burst in as well.

"Your sister." Tom narrowed his eyes at him.

"She... No! She wouldn't!" Logan shook his head. "Lori would never... she didn't...she didn't even know..."

"_Rachel_ is a lot smarter than you give her credit for." Russ snapped.

"The two timing bitch! After everything I went through _for her_! She ratted me out!"

"Make this easy on yourself, tell me where Kat is!" Jason growled.

"Like I'd really tell you!" He laughed. "You're too late anyway."

"What?" Jason lowered his gun in shock, dropping his defenses as well.

"I finished her off before I came here." He smirked.

"No!" Jason shook his head. "She can't be... no."

Logan shrugged as he continued to smile. "You might be able to beat the animals to her body if you hurry, but don't expect me to tell you where she is." He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Hands where I can see them Logan... or _whatever_ your name is!" Russ demanded.

"Fine, fine." Logan grumbled and slipped his hands out of his pocket. "Join her in hell Scott." Russ saw the gun, but Logan fired it before he had a chance to react. Russ fired just a second behind Logan's gun, hitting Logan in the head. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"Jase!" Tom yelped as Jason slumped against the table.

"Call for a bus!" Russ shouted into his mic.

"It's just my arm." Jason groaned. "He's got bad aim."

_"Bus enroute."_ Dell chimed over the radio.

"At least _you _have good aim Thomas." Moore said as he kicked at Logan's foot. "Damn bastard."

"We don't know where Kat is." Jason shook his head. Lights danced before his eyes, but he wasn't going to stop, not until he had Kat, even if it was just her body. He had to find her.

"Rachel... she's got to know something more." Tom suggested.

"She already told us everything she knows." Russ shook his head.

"He's got pine needles in his boots. Maybe he's hiding somewhere in the woods outside the city?" Moore pointed out.

_"Dammit, I should have remembered! Rach owns a cabin about an hour away!" _Dell cut in.

"We have to check it!" Jason exclaimed, Russ nodded.

"Dell, I want a chopper here in ten minutes. Get us the location ASAP!"

_"Already on it Russ."_

_"You hanging in there Scott?"_ Kale asked.

"Just a flesh wound, I'll be fine." Jason replied.

_"I'll grab a med kit and patch you up in the chopper." _Dell offered.

"Thanks Dell." Jason nodded, even though the other man couldn't see it.

Flashing lights filled the sky as FBI, NYPD and the ambulance pulled up. Overhead they heard the chopper arrive as the thunder clapped again. Jason, Tom, and Russ made their way to the roof where Kale was already waiting. Dell arrived a moment later, carrying the med kit.

"I'll stay behind and give the report. Find her Jason." Russ said. Jason nodded silently as he cradled his wounded arm close to his body. The four remaining men loaded into the helicopter, leaving Russ standing in the rain on the roof.

Dell immediately began helping Jason to remove his coat and vest. "Bullet's still lodged in there Scott." Dell shook his head. "There isn't much I can do, I don't have the right tool to take it out."

"Just wrap it up and stop the bleeding." Jason said. "I'll get it taken care of, once I find Kat."

"At least I have a sling, we can immobilize you're arm until we get you to the hospital."

"Do you think he was bluffing?" Tom asked as he stared out the window.

"I hope so." Kale nodded. "Hillard's too tough to be down and out."

"Kat's tough, that's true, but she's human." Dell said as he began wrapping Jason's bicep tightly, trying to control the blood flow.

"She's alive still. I can feel it." Jason stated.

"I pray that you are right, Jason." Tom nodded. Jason rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes for a few moments, blocking out the pain radiating from his arm as Dell continued to treat his gunshot.

_She's still got the power, she's tougher than a normal person. You can't take a ranger down that easily. Hold on Kat, I'm coming! _


	29. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note: **I feel really bad for this chapter, I really do. I can only hope that I managed to show the turmoil and angst that I feel Jason going through in this chapter. And poor poor Kat. The things I put my favorite character through, shame on me. Hope ya'll like it._

_**Shoutouts: Jeremy Shane- **Here's more for you! Always good to hear from you._

_**Shievi- **How's the next day work for you. Unfortunately I won't be done with this story by Thursday. Hopefully you'll still be able to read, even if you can't review. I know I keep ending on cliffhangers and I apologize to everyone, but they really are the best places to end my chapters. Hopefully I make up for it with quick updates. Jason's on his way... He's pushing through the pain of a gunshot wound to find Kat, nothing is gonna stop him._

_**brankel1- **The bad guy is dead! YAY! That was something I toyed with for a long time... Do I kill him or is he taken into custody. But I decided in the end with his unstability that he would die before he let them capture him. Jason's on his way to Kat, he's going to stop at nothing to find her. Hopefully Kat's tougher than the average person. It February in New York and she's in nothing but a thing blouse and jeans and she's bleeding out... not good odds for her. Poor poor Kat._

_**Ghostwriter-** That's right! It does take a lot to take out a ranger. But as I said earlier the odds are stacked against her. Poor thing. I can't imagine the terrible pain I'm putting her through. But everyone knows I love Kat. Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it... and don't hate me!_

**Chapter 28**

The chopper touched down in a clearing a hundred feet from the cabin owned by Rachel. Jason was the first out. His left arm bandaged up and in a sling, if he flexed his arm at all he could feel the bullet dig into his muscle a little bit more. He'd left his coat sitting in the chopper, not caring about the rain as he ran to the cabin. He threw open the door only to be greeted by darkness and silence.

"Kat!" He called out. He tried a light switch, but found it didn't work. Kale followed him next, with a flashlight.

"This will help." Kale suggested handing Jason one as well and taking out his gun. "I'll cover you. Tom and Dell are checking the perimeter"

"Thanks." Jason nodded. He looked around the room and spotted a door slightly ajar. Slowly he crept to it and pushed the door open. Kale entered first, Jason close behind him. On the floor was a bag of cold take out. The bed was a mess like someone had been in it. Jason opened a drawer and found scraps of clothing. He found a shred of black material with the tag still attached and realized it was _his_ shirt that he'd forgotten in Kat's room _months _ago. Kat must have been wearing it when the bastard took her. "She was here."

"You sure?" Kale asked.

"This is _my_ shirt, one that I know I left at Kat's when she was staying at the FBI house in Angel Grove."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know..." Jason looked around the room at the way the food lay on the ground. "She ran."

"How do you know?"

"We've got nothing out here, what do you guys got?" Dell asked as he and Tom joined them.

"Kat was here, but she ran." Jason replied. He was beginning to feel lightheaded, but nothing was going to stop him from finding her.

"Where to?" Tom asked.

"How do you know?" Kale repeated.

"Look at the way the bag of food is laying." Jason pointed out. "Like Logan was thrown forward and dropped them." Jason moved into the doorway and slowly began walking like he was coming in with a bag. "Kat hit him from behind and when he went down she bolted."

"So where is she?" Dell questioned.

"We've got to spread out and look. It's freezing out there." Jason shook his head. He lead the other men back outside into the rain and shined his flashlight ahead. "Each take a different direction."

"If you don't find anything in twenty minutes make your way back here, keep radio contact." Dell instructed. Each man set out in a different direction. Jason chose to go straight forward from the cabin. The road leading into it was on the other side where the garage was, if Kat had rushed out of there she wouldn't have seen the road. He was betting on that.

"Kat!" He called as he continued walking, sweeping his flashlight from right to left and back again looking for any movement. His body shivered as the cold began to settle into his body, still he pressed on. Over hills and around trees, over logs and under branches, he pressed on. He would find her, no matter what.

_"Jase, it's been almost thirty minutes, are you heading back?"_ Tom asked over the radio.

"No, I'm going to find her, she's here, I know it." Jason replied.

_"We can't see anything in the dark and there isn't enough of us to cover the entire ground. We need light and more support."_ Dell cut in.

"Kat's here, and I'm not leaving until I find her." Jason argued. Just then he spotted a form just outside of his beam's reach. He rushed forward, holding his breath until the beam landed on the prone woman. He made out the blonde hair and creamy skin. "I found her!" He ignored the chatter over the radio as he rushed over to her. She was covered in blood and pale as a sheet of blank paper. "Kat! I'm here!"

He scooped her cold body up with his good arm. Her eyes barely opened, her breathing raspy and labored. "Jason." She barely whispered, though it was more a breath with lip movement.

"I'm here Snowflake. I found you." Jason repeated as he hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry." Kat said. Jason found he was more reading her lips than actually hearing her. She struggled to place her hand on his cheek, but found she could barely life her fingers.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Jason choked out as he slowly began to rock her. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither sure of what more to say. Finally Kat broke the silence.

"I knew you'd find me. I love you." She gave him a weak smile just before her body went limp and a raspy breath left her throat. Her head rolled back on his arm.

"Kat!... Kat! No!" Jason shouted as he shook her fiercely. "Don't you dare die on me!" Jason quickly removed his wounded arm from the sling and reached out to her neck to find a pulse with his fingers. He felt his insides freeze and his blood run cold when he felt nothing. "Kat! Stay with me!"

He laid her flat once again and repositioned her head. He blew two breaths deep into her lungs, a trickle of blood bubbled up as her diaphragm pushed the air back out. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt, found her sternum, and began compressions, ignoring the pain from his arm.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Leave. Me. Kat." He uttered each word with his thrusts. He gave another two breaths, more blood bubbled up from her lungs.

He'd gone through four cycles before the others found him. "You're arm is gushing Jason!" Tom shouted as he knelt next to Jason.

"I don't give a fuck." Jason snapped

"Let me do the compressions." Kale suggested as he knelt opposite of him. Jason nodded before giving Kat two more breaths. Kale and Jason continued to two man CPR Kat. Dell used his PDA to triangulate their position and radioed for a medical chopper. Tom stood and moved off to the side, shaking his head. He knew it was too late and that Jason was fighting an already lost battle, but he didn't have the heart to tell his friend that.

Bright lights shone down on them as the chopper arrived. There was no where to land so they hovered overhead and the medical team repelled down. Dell gave a report to the lead paramedic as two others took over for Jason and Kale.

"You should go in the chopper too." One of the remaining paramedics said to Jason as he gestured toward his heavily bleeding arm. "You're looking pale."

"I'm lightheaded too." Jason nodded as he suddenly found his footing unsteady. The paramedic caught him before he could fall.

"How long ago where you shot?"

"I don't know." Jason shook his head.

"We've got a second for transport." The paramedic called out to his team. "Gunshot, looks like he lost a lot of blood."

"I think this is a lost cause." One of the paramedics said from his place on the ground with Katherine. "No pulse, no respiration... I'd say she's gone."

"No! You have to do something!" Jason was frantic. "Please, just get her on the chopper... shock her or something!"

"Calm down." the paramedic that was holding him said calmly. "That's our job, to do anything we can. We're not God though and we can't bring people back."

"Please, you have... have to something." Jason blinked repeatedly as his vision began to swirl.

"Let's get them aboard!" the lead paramedic called. Kat was hoisted first, and then it was Jason's turn. He sat on a cot next to her and took her cold hand into his own.

"Don't leave me Snowflake. I need you." He whispered.

"You'll have to let go of her." the lead paramedic said softly.

"Never." Jason scowled.

"I mean, you can't touch her while we shock her." he corrected. Jason begrudgingly released Kat's hand as the paddles were charged.

"Clear!" a paramedic warned. Seconds later Kat's body jumped.

"Nothing." The other paramedic shook his head.

"Again." the first ordered. "Clear!"

"Nothing," Jason was so busy watching the two paramedics taking care of Kat, he'd hardly noticed the two tending to his arm. They'd carefully extracted the bullet and wrapped his wound to control blood flow, although he was soaking right through the bandages at an accelerated rate. They'd started an IV for him. He also failed to notice that they were pushing a strong dose of morphine into his system.

"Clear!" the first called again, his voice growing distant to Jason as his blurred vision began to tunnel. Kat's body jumped again.

"Nothing, still!"

"Again!... Clear!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Jason as Kat's body once again jumped, his racing pulse roared in his ears, nearly drowning out the loud sounds of the medical chopper.

"Nothing." Jason saw a different paramedic shake his head.

"Call it!" the lead paramedic said.

"No! Please!" Jason cried. "I love her!"

"Again!" The first paramedic nodded in understanding. "Clear!" Jason saw Kat's body jump once again as everything around him began to fade.

_Please, spare her! God... Zordon... Anyone listening! Leave Katherine here!_

"Nothing!" he heard once again before he lost consciousness.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the delay in updating guys. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I've been a little busy with the remodel on my house, and this chapter was the hardest to write. I've rewritten it like six times and just couldn't get it to the point I wanted it. It's tricky. In the end I combined a couple chapters and came up with this one. Good thing I'm not a complete perfectionist LOL otherwise you guys may never read my stuff lol_

_**Shoutouts: Jeremy Shane- **Got more for you! Hope you like it!_

_**Shievi- **Sorry you can't read this story again until you come back. Hopefully by the time you get back to read this again I will have it completed. There's still more happening with this story._

_**brankel1- **Yes, Jason needs Kat and so does everyone else... but sometimes life isn't always the way it should be...But this time you are correct, she isn't... For now anyway._

_**Ghostwriter- **__It would have been immense drama if I had let Kat die. It's funny that you said that because in my rough draft she did die in Jason's arms in the woods. Her last words were "Don't let your heart die with me." She had accepted she wasn't going to make and was trying to comfort Jason with her last few moments. The epilogue was Jason standing over her grave a few years later promising her that he had indeed kept going and then he went home to his pregnant wife. But on the mantle above the fireplace was Kat's picture and the ring he'd bought for her. I had liked it, Daisy didn't. LOL But what I have in store is so much better! I feel anyway. And if you think this story is dying down, you got another thing coming. Stay with me here, round two of my roller coaster, coming up!_

**_DragonKnightRanger- _**_Thank you so much for adding this story to your favs! I love getting those emails! They totally make my day!_

**Chapter 29**

"Hey, he's eyes are fluttering!" a female voice echoed in the darkness of his mind. Jason tried to follow the sound of her voice but found it hard to do.

"Hey Jase, wake up." a male voice called.

_Tommy? _Jason thought, as he recognized the voice.

"Yeah I'm here bro." Tommy said. Jason hadn't realized that he'd actually verbalized his thoughts. "Open your eyes."

Jason fought against the heaviness and finally blinked open his eyes. Tommy stood beside his bed, grinning. On the other side of his bed was his mother, she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Trini and his father were standing toward the end of the bed.

"You had us worried Jason, you've been unconscious for almost three days." Linda said with a small laugh. "The doctor said the bullet nicked an artery when you were doing chest compressions. You almost bled out."

"How's Kat?" Jason croaked out. His throat was scratchy and dry, he almost didn't recognize his own voice. Everyone in the room exchanged looks. "Out with it, how is she?"

"Jason... dear." Linda began. She looked over to Tommy who chewed on his bottom lip.

"No! She made it, didn't she?" Jason cried. "Didn't she?"

"They managed to get her heart going again, yeah." Tommy finally nodded. Jason relaxed a little, but only a little.

"What's wrong?"

"She's in rough shape Jase." Tommy shook his head. "They're not sure how long she'll hold on."

"No." Jason shook his head. "How bad is it?"

"She lost a lot of blood for starters." Linda shook her head sadly. "And she isn't responding well to the blood transfusions."

"She's on life support." Trini's eyes glazed over. "Her left lung was punctured."

"_Severe_ hypothermia, the doctor said she's having a hard time regulating her own body temperature now." Terence Scott added sadly.

"She broke her foot too, but that's the least of it. They said her heart must of just barely stopped beating when you found her." Tommy said.

"She was still alive when I found her. She even spoke to me." Jason nodded slowly.

"What did she say?" Trini questioned.

"That she knew I would find her and that she loved me." Jason choked back his tears as he played the scene in his mind. "Then she... She went limp in my arms."

"Oh Jason." Linda squeezed his hand. "She alive for now though, thanks to you."

"_If_ she pulls through this, she's got a long road of recovery ahead of her. And that's just the physical recovery." Tommy rubbed at the back of his neck.

"There's more?" Jason shrank back into his bed. Tommy nodded sadly, wishing that he wasn't the one delivering the news.

"Jase... Kat's gonna need a lot... a lot of help to get through this..."

"He... he raped her didn't he?" Jason felt his throat tighten up as Tommy slowly nodded. Linda covered her mouth with her hands and her watery eyes threatened to overflow. "Dammit! If the sonofabitch weren't dead already I'd kill him again! And fucking Rachel... I want to see Kat." Linda placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"You just barely woke up, I think you need to take it easy."

"For God's sake Linda, let the boy go." Terence shook his head. "He's head strong enough to fight you tooth and nail, no sense coddling him."

Jason grinned at his father, a former marine commander. It was his father who brought him up saying Ma'am and Sir to all his friends' parents, old habits die hard. "Thank you, Sir."

"You think you can walk or should I grab a chair for you?" Terence raised an eyebrow at his son.

"I was shot in the arm, not my leg." Jason shook his head. Tommy handed him a pair of hospital pants and helped him to sit up. Trini and Linda looked away as Jason quickly slipped on the pants with Tommy's help. Tommy then hooked an arm through his good arm and helped him to stand. Once he was steady on his feet, Tommy grabbed the IV pole and walked with him down the hall.

"It's a circus outside." Tommy stated as they walked together. "There's reporters swarming the parking lot and front door trying to get a statement from anyone willing to talk. The story about Kat's abduction is making headlines everywhere. You're a hot topic too. So if I were you I wouldn't go anywhere alone for awhile. You're going to get mobbed."

"Damn bastards. Can't they leave well enough alone." Jason groaned. "Kat's going through hell right now, and all they can think about is selling their next issue."

"The 'Angel Killer' is a top story Jason. They've been hunting him for a long time and now the lead investigator is nearly killed by the creep and a PD Lieutenant from _California_ is suddenly involved... It's only natural that the press is going to want some details."

"Since when are you on their side." Jason gave a short laugh.

"I'm not. Just stating the facts." Tommy grinned.

"Either way, I'm not talking to any of them any time soon." Jason shook his head.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of hospitals." Tommy joked trying to change the subject. "In the last six months, I've been to three hospitals for three different occasions. I had been doing a great job of avoiding them."

"No you weren't bro." Jason laughed lightly. "Hayley and your students had to take you to one when you wouldn't wake up."

"Okay, so that was once." Tommy shrugged.

"Where's Lilly?"

"Still in Angel Grove with Rocky and Tanya."

"Who all came?"

"Just your parents, Trini and I." Tommy answered. "Adam stayed to watch the kids and help Rocky. Anna was nice enough to go stay with Tanya and Rocky to help out too... Tanya is taking this pretty hard, and she can't fly with the baby and all...Kimberly wanted to come, but the doctor said flying wasn't good for Kyle and she couldn't leave him behind. So of course if Kim can't come, Zack isn't going anywhere."

"He's whipped." Jason laughed.

"Yeah, you know it and I know it, but trying telling him that." Tommy shook his head. "Hell, I think Kimberly has us all whipped. Who challenges her? She's a little runt sized punk, and we all do everything she says to do."

"She's scary when she's mad." Jason cringed. They fell silent as they reached the ICU door. Tommy called the desk and the receptionist buzzed them in.

"Kat's parents are in a meeting with the doctor right now, they'll be back soon." Tommy said as he led Jason to Kat's room. Jason stopped dead in his tracks as he laid eyes on his beloved Katherine.

"Oh God." He whispered as he looked her over. She had tubes and wires coming from all different directions all over her body. She looked to be more machine than Kat at that moment.

Tommy left Jason's side and moved over to Kat. "Hey Angel Eyes, I brought Jason to see you." He looked up at Jason, silently calling him over. Jason grasped the pole in his good hand and finally moved next to Tommy. He reached down and took her slender hand into his own, she was still freezing cold.

"Hey Snowflake." Jason said softly as the tears welled up in his eyes. He bent down and kissed her cold hand. "Please don't leave."

Tommy quietly left the room, giving Jason some privacy. He knew Jason well enough to know he'd sit there with Kat until someone, most likely a doctor or nurse, made him leave.

After Tommy had left Jason settled into a chair next to Kat's bed, still holding her hand. He laid his head down on her bed, listening to the reassuring beeping coming from the heart monitor near her head, and shortly thereafter fell asleep.

"Jason." A soft accented voice called in his foggy dream. "Jason dear, wake up."

"Kat?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry sugar." the voice replied sadly. Jason sat up and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Mrs. Hillard. I... I'm sorry."

"It's alright dear." Sophia offered him a small smile that didn't light up her eyes like it usually did.

"Good to see your doing well, Son." Micheal said from behind Sophia. "When you weren't in your room we figured you'd be here."

"Yeah, I just... I had to see how she was." Jason nodded, his gaze shifting to Kat.

"We were told you nearly killed yourself getting to her." Sophia said as she slid into the seat next to Jason.

"I uh... I got shot before... while we were trying apprehend the perp..." Jason stammered.

"We greatly appreciate everything you did to find her Jason." Micheal cut in.

"I just couldn't leave her out there. She was still alive when I found her." Jason's gaze shifted back to Kat for a moment before he looked back up at Micheal. "Tommy said you had a meeting with the doctor, how did that go?"

"We..." Sophia shook her head as tears filled her bright blue eyes.

"We've decided to give Kat another week to improve." Micheal explained, tears threatened to overflow from his own eyes. He laid a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder as he looked to his daughter, his _only _daughter.

"A week? Then what?" Jason asked, trying to contain the sudden rage he felt boiling up inside of him.

"If Katherine doesn't show any improvement... we're... we're going to let her go." Michael answered quietly as Sophia buried her face into her hands.

"You can't do that!" Jason argued. "She's a fighter, she'll pull through."

"I know she is Son." Michael looked sadly at Jason. "But there is only so much a human body can handle. Katherine is right on the edge, her body is failing right now. Her right kidney shut down this morning. She's in organ failure. It's not fair to hold her in this state just because we're not ready to say good-bye."

"Please, no." Jason shook his head. "Let me take her back to Angel Grove. I'll take care of everything... give her... I don't know... a month, with me, there. Please! I'm begging you! I can't loose her."

"She's already dying Jason." Sophia cried.

"Please, don't do this. I didn't give up on her in the woods, I didn't give up on her in the chopped. Please, don't make me give up on her now. I'm begging you. One month."

"Son, we..." Micheal began only to be cut off by his lovely wife.

"One month Micheal, that's all he's asking for. For God's sake, he loves her. Let him take her to Angel Grove. It's where she would want to be anyway."

"I..." Micheal took a deep breath. "One month."

"Micheal..." Sophia narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"He asked for one month, I'm giving him one month. That's longer than I want my baby girl to suffer" Micheal argued.

"I understand sir, thank you!" Jason nodded appreciatively. Again his gaze fell back to Kat. _You'll show them Snowflake, you're a strong fighter. You'll come back to me._

XXXXXXXXXX

Tom sat with Russ and the assistant District Attorney, Barry Hale, as armed guards escorted Rachel into the room. She looked pathetic, weak, and broken in her orange jumpsuit and her chains. She stared down at the table as she was sat in the chair opposite of them.

"I already told you guys everything." Rachel said quietly without looking up.

"We found Katherine." Tom said. Rachel looked up at them, hope filled her gaze.

"Is she alright?"

"No, she's not alright." Russ shook his head. "She's alive for now, but just barely."

"I didn't want this to happen." Rachel shook her head sadly.

"No matter if you wanted it to happen or not, you're still responsible to a point." Russ remarked.

"How bad is she?"

"She's dying, slowly and painfully." Tom narrowed his eyes at her. "Jason's at least going to be just fine."

"What happened to Jason?"

"You're brother shot him, the bullet nicked his artery." Russ answered, trying to remain as neutral as possible. "I was informed that he woke up this morning."

"You have to believe me that I had no idea Tyler is as bad as he is."

"He killed lots of women Rach, he _was_ worse than you think he was."

"You said 'was', is Tyler..."

"Dead." Tom nodded as he glared at her. Rachel sighed and bit on her bottom lip. "You used me Rachel."

"I didn't Tom, I swear..." Rachel shook her head. "I never meant... That's not..."

"Save it Rachel." Tom crossed his arms.

"I swear Tom, I never meant to hurt you. I... I loved you."

Tom scrubbed a hand over his face and looked up at the ceiling. "I loved you too, but you _did_ hurt me." His eyes fell back to the brunette in chains before him. "You hurt all of us Rachel. Why couldn't you have just said something?"

"He was my brother." Rachel shook her head. "You have a sister Tom, is there anything in the world you wouldn't do for your sister?"

"I wouldn't let innocent people die for her." Tom snapped.

"Easy Dunham." Russ laid a hand on the distraught PD Lieutenant.

"I thought I could help him Tom. I really did. What good is a masters in psychology if I couldn't help him?"

"But you didn't help him Rachel." Tom argued.

"I never had the chance to try." Rachel replied as tears streaked down her tanned cheeks. "You have no idea what he went through for me. I had to at least try." Rachel had told them of her mother's death, but not the circumstances leading up to her murder.

"What did he go through for you? What could your mother have possibly done to him?"

"She raped him repeatedly for years, and he put up with it because she threatened to send me away if he fought her! He put up with her abuse for years until one night he couldn't take it anymore! He did it all for me!" The group fell silent as Rachel sat there breathing heavily.

"Ah, there's your attorney." Barry stated. "Everything discussed here in my presence is off the record Ms. Dawson. I promised Agent Thomas that much." Rachel's eyes snapped over to Russ, who just gave her a slight nod and gestured to Tom. Tom remained stone faced with his arms across his chest.

The group fell quiet as a guard led over an older gentleman dressed in a suit. "Sorry to be late Ms. Dawson. I hope that you gentleman weren't questioning my client in my absence."

"No, we were answering _her_ questions." Tom glared at Rachel.

"I'll lay the cards on the table for you Ms. Dawson." Barry stated as he neatly folded his hands in front of him. "Tyler Jacobson, AKA the 'Angel Killer' is dead. The state wants someone to pay for the murder of seventeen innocent women and the abduction of Agent Hillard, although we're praying she pulls through so we don't have to add her to victims. The DA wants to charge you with accessory after the fact. You knowingly withheld his identity causing two deaths in California and Agent Hillard's abduction. There is also the added charge of accomplice to murder for your biological mother's death, in Florida."

"Those charges will never stick. Ms. Dawson did not have a hand in the 'Angel Killer' murders nor did she assist in abducting Ms. Hillard. She couldn't even be one hundred percent certain that her brother was in fact the 'Angel Killer'. And to the charge from Florida, Ms. Dawson was a minor at the time of the crime, you cannot hold her responsible for something that happened twenty years ago while she was a juvenile. Need I remind you that no body was ever recovered, this is circumstantial, if not complete hearsay." Rachel's lawyer stated as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You can charge obstruction of justice, at best."

"It's not hearsay when it's a confession to Federal Agents. She admitted to Federal Agents that her brother killed their mother and she assisted in disposing of the body, as well as that she _knew_ her brother was the 'Angel Killer' during the time she was still on assignment in California. Even if she hadn't been one hundred percent sure she still should have reported her suspicions to her supervisor, Agent Hillard. That was both her duty as a Federal Agent and as a human being. Two murders could have been prevented if Ms. Dawson would have spoken up, making her just as responsible for the deaths as if she'd actually participated."

"Two murders in _California, _Ms. Dawson should be being tried there. She had no knowledge of the fifteen murders here in New York, as she was continuing to work the case. The most you can charge her with here in New York is obstruction of justice."

"This political argument is pointless." Tom shook his head. Both attorney's glared at him.

"Why are you even here?" Rachel's lawyer asked as he glanced between Tom and Russ.

"He's right." Rachel said quietly, all eyes looked to her. "I am just as responsible for the murders as Tyler was. If I had told the truth about our mother all those years ago..." Rachel bit on her bottom lip, willing herself not to cry. "Tyler could have gotten the help he needed and none of this would have happened. I've been involved, _before _the beginning."

"Ms. Dawson, as you're lawyer I'm telling you to remain silent." her lawyer hissed. Rachel glared at the older man, but did as he ordered.

"I have already been in contact with California. If you wish to have the case tried there for jurisdictional purposes, by all means move it there. The DA there wishes to try Ms. Dawson as an accomplice _before_ the fact. Which means that she will be treated as if she were indeed the 'Angel Killer' himself. If you would like the case to stay here, I'm willing to work something out. Keep in mind, California is seeking the death penalty."

"I will discuss your offer with my client and get back to you."

"I'll leave you two to your business and I await your answer." Barry nodded. He gestured to the other men and they rose from the table. "Good-bye Ms. Dawson."

"Rachel." Russ gave her a curt nod, but his eyes remained cold.

Tom met her gaze for the first time since he confronted her. There was such sadness and emptiness behind her soft brown eyes. Tom resisted the urge to comfort her. _She's the bad guy Tom, don't forget that._ Tom scolded himself as she tore away from her look and followed Barry and Russ out of the room.

"What now?" Russ asked.

"I've already petitioned the court ahead of time to make this a multi-jurisdictional trial. Essentially no matter where she is tried she'll be tried for all charges, since the 'Angel Killer' has victims in more than one state. The only difference is that if she decided to go to California, I won't be the one to play in the the courtroom."

"So, what's going to happen to Rachel?" Tom asked as he glanced through the window at her once again.

"It's hard to say. If she wants to stay here, I'll offer life as a plea agreement. I know others want the death penalty, it'll satisfy the victims families. Ms. Dawson was correct in there, she has been involved in this case before Tyler Jacobson even became the 'Angel Killer'. She even, later on, taught him the ability to become someone else. She hid his identity from the world, effectively giving him free reign. She helped to create him, and she sure didn't do anything to help bring him down." Barry explained.

"I'm not sure if I feel sorry for her for going through everything, or if I just despise her for what she did." Tom sighed. Russ places a calm hand on her shoulder.

"We all feel that way Tom. She's our Rach, the smart ass profiler. The woman who we had to hide all the guns from during PMS, or else someone would get shot. None of us saw this coming, and none of us know what to do with it." Russ shook his head. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Tom nodded slowly and followed Russ and Barry out of the jailhouse. Only once he was back in the privacy of his hotel room did he let his emotions run their course. For the first time in many years Thomas Dunham cried himself to sleep.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note:** Oh man, I'm so sorry for the long delay in updates. Things are a little hectic for me around here. But I plan to have this story completed soon, but I'm not making any promises. Something always comes up. After I finish this one I will be working to finish all my other unfinished projects (it's my new years resolution), I've got like five unfinished stories on this site. I've got lots of ideas for other stories, but will not posting any until I finish my other ones. Well unless it's a simple oneshot. But last time I said this I ended up starting Affairs of Love LOL We'll see how well I keep that promise to myself. LOL _

_As a side note, since I got quite a few emails about this over the last year, I do not typically write requested stories with specific plot lines. I have a hard time staying in the parameters people place on their requests. I like to write a story and see how it unfolds. **Unless** I already had an idea similar to something you request, I won't do it. I do however accept challenges. I love those since they stretch my skills and push into things I don't normally like. As I have been challenged to write a Billy/Kat oneshot (any plot line I want so long is it's these two paired together) since I never pair them together. In MHO I don't think these two would have gone well together, but again that is just **my** opinion, don't get mad at me if you like this couple. _

_And for the love of god, I don't write a lot of Tommy/Kim, there are **plenty** of writers out there that write these two together, ask them. Yes I pair them occasionally but I do NOT write a fic centered around them. And if you ask me to write one putting down Kat (Or any other character for that matter) I'll have another thing coming for you as someone found our recently. Don't ask someone who writes 99% of her stuff about a character and clearly says that's her fav character, to write a bashing fic. First off, I don't believe in bashing any character. I fully believe that if you don't like someone just don't write about them. Ok, done with my sermon now. Sorry had to get that off my chest. _

_...Anyway, so yes I love challenges but hate when people say I want so and so to be with so and so and this and this is what happens. If you have that idea already that thought out, write it yourself and get a beta to help you. Ok end of story. LOL Onto the shoutouts!_

_**Shoutouts: Ghostwriter- **Yahoo! Your review was the 100th for this story. Thanks for staying with me this whole ride! I hope that you had a fantasic Christmas and a good New Year! Ok anyway, I'm glad that you liked that last chapter. Kat will be touch and go for a bit, hopefully she'll improve and be able to go home. It's gonna be a long road, but Jason will be there for her every step of the way. ^Sigh^ Wish Jason was my man. (Don't tell my boyfriend I said that LOL) We'll just have to see how this thing with Rachel plays out, I feel so bad for Tom. I hated hurting him like that, but it had to happen. Poor guy. Hope you enjoy this next installment._

_**brankel1- **I sure hope Kat gets better too, I don't think Jason could take it if he lost her. Poor guy. And poor poor Tom getting used like that. Although, it's not really being used, Rachel does really love him, she just made some really really bad choices to protect her brother and ended up hurting Tom deeply. Thanks for reviewing all the time, you've been one the most faithful reviewers! Hope Christmas was bright and cheerful and you are having a blessed New Year. Wow it's already 2012! _

_**sz2000- **Welcome to the club here! I'm flattered that you like my story as much as you do. It's touching to know that I moved someone to tears with my story, I cried when I wrote the chapter where Tommy and Kat buried Charlie. I'm glad to see that someone else felt the emotion I poured into it. As for Kat now, only time will tell. Her father is giving her a month to improve so as not to make her suffer anymore than she has to, she's in really rough shape. But I don't think Jason's gonna let her go without a fight. Sweet guy that he is. Stay tuned, things are going to get a bit bumpy here. And Thank You so much for adding this story to your Alerts and Favs list! That makes my day! _

_**Jeremy Shane- **Glad you like the last chapter, here's more for you. Thanks for reviewing this story continually. I hope that you had a Merry Christmas and that you are having a good New Year thus far!_

_**Shievi- **Well I'm glad to see that you are able to read this after all. LOL Kat's in rough shape, I can't promise anything for her, just have to see what happens. I'm hoping Kat pulls through, but the story tends to write itself. Just have to see. I hope that you had a Merry Christmas as well and your New Year is starting off on the right foot!_

_**zookster- **Thank you for adding my story to your alerts! Hope you enjoy this next part!_

**Chapter 30**

It had taken Jason nearly a week to coordinate Kat's transfer to the Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. She was moved in secret to prevent the press from flocking to Angel Grove. Jason had flown on the medical flight with her, never letting go of her hand. Her parents had flown ahead with his parents, Tommy, Tom, and Trini. Their friends had decorated Katherine's ICU room as best they could staying within the guidelines of the unit. Pictures and cards were hung on the walls and balloons floated lazily about the ceiling. No fresh flowers permitted, but Kimberly had arranged a nice bouquet of silk flowers. The hospital coordinator had been nice enough to place Katherine in the largest room on the unit.

As Katherine was settled into her new room, Jason was shooed out by the staff so they could evaluate her condition and reattach all of her machines from the portables. Jason made his way to the ICU waiting room where his friends were. Kat's parents were with his parents, getting something to eat in the cafeteria.

Tanya stood and hugged him first. Her swollen belly pressing against him as he hugged her back with his one functional arm, his injured arm securely resting in a sling. "How are you holding up Jase?" She asked quietly.

"She's still alive." Jason whispered. "I'll be okay so long as I don't loose her."

"All of us are here for her." Kimberly added as she quickly took Tanya's spot once she'd released him. "And for you too."

"Thanks Kim." Jason nodded, it was then he noticed a lack of kids in the waiting room. "Where's Kyle?"

"With Mama DeSantos." Kimberly replied. "She's got all of the kids."

"Anna is helping her, along with Rocky's sister, Marisa." Billy added.

"Except for Lilly. She's at her other Grandparents right now." Rocky commented.

"Thanks Rocko." Jason offered him a small smile. "Tommy and I will pick her up later."

"She's missed you like crazy." Tanya added.

"I bet she has." Jason nodded sadly. "I've missed her too."

"So Jason, be truthful, how bad is she?" Zack asked. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as they looked to Jason for answers, Tommy and Trini had been silent about Kat's condition feeling it was Jason's place to tell everyone.

"She's still alive, but just barely." Jason shook his head. "Her right kidney shut down. Her lung is punctured, but slowly healing. And she's still having trouble regulating body temperature. The doctors in New York were afraid of liver failure next."

"She's still got one functioning kidney though right?" Adam questioned quietly. "People can survive on one kidney."

"Her left kidney is still functioning, but if she looses the liver, she'll need a transplant. I'm more afraid of other organs going into failure. It's a miracle that as many times as he stabbed her that he didn't puncture more than her lung. Although it's the blood loss that's killing her. She's not responding well to the transfusions they're giving her." Jason replied.

"So what happens next?" Aisha asked as tears gathered in the corner of her brown eyes. Billy wrapped his arms around his wife to comfort her.

"The doctors in New York were hoping to keep her strong enough so her body will start to replace her blood supply on it's own. The transfusions are keeping her alive for now."

"Do they have any idea how long before that starts to happen?" Kimberly questioned. Jason shook his head sadly.

"It's hard to say since she's in such bad shape."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Tanya asked with urgency in her voice and tears in her eyes. Again Jason shook his head sadly. Rocky placed his arm around Tanya's back and Tanya rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kat's on her own in terms of recovering, it's all up to her." Tommy said.

"Unfortunately Tommy's right." Jason sighed. "If there was anything I could do, I'd do it."

"Oh Jason, you're here." Sophia called as the Hillard's and Scott's arrived in the waiting room.

"Yes Ma'am. We arrived maybe a half hour ago." Jason nodded. "They're hooking Kat up to the machines and doing a quick eval right now. We should be able to see her soon."

"How was the flight son?" Micheal asked.

"Kat did really well. She remained stable the whole flight." Jason replied.

"I'm guessing that all of your are waiting for Katherine Hillard?" an elderly woman said from the doorway.

"That's right." Terence nodded.

"We're allowing visitors now, but only two at a time." She informed the group. "And only if your name is on the list."

"We've already approved all of her friends here." Micheal gestured toward the group behind him. "These are Katherine's closest friends, they won't go telling people she's here."

"That's good. The last thing we need is a circus of reporters outside the hospital."

"Thank you Ma'am." Jason nodded. The nurse smiled and left the group alone. "You and Mrs. Hillard should go first, after all she's your daughter." Jason said to Micheal.

"Thank you so much Jason, for everything." Sophia said before giving him a hug.

"Kat would do that same for me." Jason replied. Sophia gave him a small smile before she and Micheal left to see their daughter.

Over the next two hours the group each made their way back to see Kat. Jason and Tommy went back together as the last group. Tommy stood to one side and Jason on the other.

"Hey Snowflake, you're back in Angel Grove." Jason said softly.

"Everyone here is pulling for you Kat. Keep fighting, I know it's tough, but you have to stay strong." Tommy added as he took her hand. Both Jason and Tommy remained quiet for a while before Jason placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't lose you Snowflake, please get better." Jason whispered in her ear. "I love you and I want to make you my wife, so please stay with me."

Tommy's heart went out to his best friend as he watched Jason fight back tears as he placed another kiss on Kat's forehead before turning to leave. Tommy gave Kat a kiss as well. "I'm afraid we'll lose Jason if he loses you Angel Eyes. Please get better, for Jason's sake... and mine too. I don't want to make another grave next to Charlie's. I couldn't bear it. Come back to us." He whispered and then left to join Jason.

The two men walked back out to the waiting room where everyone was still sitting. "Everyone have a place to stay tonight?" Jason asked.

"The Hillard's are staying with us." Linda answered.

"Zack and Kim are staying at our house." Tanya replied.

"What about you Tommy?" Jason asked.

"I think Anna's been staying at Rocky and Tanya's place." Tommy shrugged.

"She's been jumping between my house and theirs." Adam replied. "She's done an amazing job with the kids."

"She has a way with kids." Tommy smiled. "That's what makes her an amazing teacher."

"She'll be a good mother someday." Kim said with a wink. Tommy just rolled his eyes.

"How about if you and Anna come stay with me tonight? You have to take me home anyway. We can pick up Lilly and then Anna. Then we can get dinner, my treat." Jason suggested.

"Are you sure man? I don't want to impose on you, you haven't seen Lilly for a while and you're still injured..." Tommy started, but Jason cut him off.

"Actually that's the big reason why I suggested it. If I have to take those pain pills tonight, I'll be too loopy to take care of Lilly."

"Ah, good point. I'll let Anna know that we're switching houses. Dinner's on us though." Tommy nodded.

"You sure?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure man."

"Thanks Tommy." Jason grinned.

"It's not a problem bro. You'd do the same for me if I were in your shoes." Tommy shrugged.

"We'll see you tomorrow Jason." Sophia hugged him. "Thank you for loving my daughter so much."

"Of course." Jason nodded. "I can only hope that someday I'll be able to make her my wife."

"I like that idea." Sophia said with a small smile and tears in her eyes. "I'd like that very much."

"You take care son. We'll see you tomorrow." Micheal said before shaking hands with Jason.

"Thank you for giving Kat a chance Sir." Jason replied. "I really appreciate you letting me bring her home."

"You were right, you didn't give up on her and it wasn't right that we were giving up on her either. I just don't want to see her suffer."

"I understand, Sir. One month." Jason nodded. Micheal gave him a nod back before turning and leaving with the Scott's and his wife.

"I suppose we all should head home too." Rocky shrugged. "Call us if you need anything Jase. Our phone is always on."

"Will do Rocky, thanks." Jason replied. "I don't know what I would have done with you guys... _Any_ of you guys."

"That's what friends are for Jase." Adam grinned. "We're here for each other."

Tanya hugged him again and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Take care of her Jase."

"I will Tan."

"Take care of yourself too." Trini added as she hugged him as well. "You still need to be taking it easy."

"I promise Tri, no more exciting adventures for me." Jason gave a short laugh.

"That's good. I don't want another call like the one I got." Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "You're damn lucky you thick headed idiot."

"I know." Jason nodded. "Someone was watching over me that night."

"Behave." Rocky pointed a finger at him as he Tanya, Kim, and Zack left.

"Give Lilly a hug for us!" Zack called out.

"Will do!" Jason called back.

"See you later guys. I'll swing by and check on Kat before I head to the office in the morning." Trini said.

"Thanks Tri."

"Try to have a good night Jase." Adam waved as he and his wife began to leave. "Later Tommy."

"Bye." Both Tommy and Jason replied at once. Jason gave a heavy sigh and looked back toward the ICU doors.

"Come on, let's go get your daughter." Tommy said as he clasped a hand on his best friends shoulder. "It'll be good for you to see her."

"Yeah. Lilly makes everything bearable for me." Jason nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jason woke to a slight shifting on his bed. Carefully he rolled over to see his daughter curling up under the covers. "Hey Lilly-pad. Something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to be with you." Lilly replied. Jason smiled and reached out toward her with his good arm. She grinned and allowed him to slide her across the bed, against his side. Lilly gave a contented sigh as she snuggled into Jason's embrace. "I saw Mommy."

"You did?" Jason was taken back by her sudden comment.

"In my dreams." Lilly nodded.

"What did she say?"

"That she loves me very much and she's watching over me."

"Your Mommy didn't love anything more than she loved you Lilly-pad."

"She told me that I had to be strong for you." Lilly sat up and looked down at her father with her all too serious midnight eyes. "Mommy said things are going to get worse for you and that you'll need me more than ever."

Jason swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. _How much worse?_ Panic began to set into his heart, but he tried his best not to let Lilly see it. Being only six, Lilly wouldn't have known that she shouldn't have said the last part.

"I'm glad that I have you then, Lilly." Jason said as he pulled her back down into his grip. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Lilly said as she once again snuggled against his side and gave a yawn, which Jason mirrored. "Charlie says that Kat is his mommy." She said sleepily.

"Charlie?" Jason snapped out of his drowsy state. Had he heard her right?

"Yeah." Lilly nodded. "He's a boy I play with in my dreams. He was with Mommy tonight and he said that Kat is his Mommy."

"How long have you been playing with Charlie, Lilly?" Jason half sat up. Lilly looked at her father with her big brown eyes.

"For a long time Daddy. I don't remember how long."

"Before you met Kat in August?"

"Yup, long time before that." Lilly too sat up in the bed. "Before I started dance classes."

"You've been playing with Charlie for two years now?" Jason quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with me playing with him?" Lilly mirrored her fathers expression as she raised her eyebrow too.

"Uh, no." Jason shook his head. _Aside from the fact he died ten years ago._ He thought to himself. Curiosity finally got the better of him though. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he's older than me, but I don't care, he's ten. He has really dark hair and his eyes are brown, but not as dark as mine. He likes race cars, he says he's Daddy was a race car driver once. He's good at martial arts, so we practice together a lot. He's really smart too. He builds things for me." Lilly rambled on. She spent the next half hour telling her father about her many adventures with Charlie. Jason was so amazed at how much the boy from Lilly's dreams seemed like the perfect combination of his two best friends. Maybe Charlie really was visiting Lilly in her dreams, but for what reason Jason had no idea.

Once Lilly was soundly asleep Jason slipped out of his bed and down the stairs to the kitchen. His mind still processing everything Lilly had told him. To his surprise the kitchen light was on, even more surprising was finding Tommy sitting at the table looking deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." Jason half chuckled as his slid into the seat next Tommy.

"Just thinking about Kat." Tommy sighed.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm just worried about her, Jase. I can't help but think that I'll be putting another grave next to Charlie."

"You can't think like that Tommy. Kat's tough, she'll pull through." Jason shook his head. "Don't give up on her."

"I'm not giving up on her. I'm just being realistic. She's in such bad shape and she's not responding well to the treatments... Things just aren't looking too good right now."

Jason sighed and stared at the table unsure of what to say to make Tommy feel better. He knew that Tommy still loved Kat and that he was deeply concerned for her. Heck, they all were worried that Kat might not pull through. Jason himself hasn't admitted it to even himself, but he was worried about that same thing too. Suddenly the thoughts of Lilly's dream playmate popped into his head.

"Hey Tommy. I got something kind of crazy to tell you about."

"What?" Tommy looked at his best friend with curious eyes.

"I know it's going to sound a little crazy." Jason took a deep breath. "You're son has been visiting my daughter in her dreams."

"What?" Tommy sat up straight as an arrow, his eyes wide. "How did... When did... What?"

"I know I felt the same way when Lilly told me." Jason shrugged. "She's been playing with Charlie in her dreams for two years now. She told me about him tonight."

"What did she say?" Tommy leaned forward, eager to learn anything that he could about his son.

"That he looks like you." Jason laughed. "Not her words, but the way she described him sounds just like you."

"Kat would be happy to know that." Tommy chuckled. "She had hoped he would look like me. So, he's aging?"

"Apparently." Jason nodded. "Lilly says he's ten."

"It's a little weird, but after fighting space aliens and being a superhero, I'd believe anything." Tommy leaned back in his chair once again. "What else did she tell you?"

"Lot of stuff, she talked about him for a half hour or so." Jason replied.

"Tell me." Tommy pleaded.

"He likes race cars, he knows you were once a professional driver. Lilly says he's really smart, I think he gets that from Kat."

"I'm smart too." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"He's good at martial arts. Lilly says that they practice and spar often in her dreams."

"Figures." Tommy grinned. "Martial arts is bred into my blood."

"Charlie builds things for her. She said he built her a rocket ship so they could visit the moon, although she's still waiting for launch day." Jason chuckled. He told Tommy about all the adventures Lilly had told him about. Tommy listened intently, even laughing at times. As the stories died down, Tommy stared out ahead of him with a distant sad look.

"I wish he were here." Tommy said quietly.

"Me too Tommy." Jason nodded. "He sounds like a good kid."

"Who would have thought my long gone son and your daughter would still find a way to be best friends?" Tommy gave a small sad laugh. "Tell Kat those stories, I'm sure she can still hear us."

"I think that too." Jason nodded. "I planned to tell her about Charlie tomorrow provided I'm alone or with you. I don't exactly want to be explaining how I know all this stuff to her parents."

"I can understand that." Tommy replied. "I'm finally tired enough I can sleep. Thanks for sharing those stories with me Jase. Tell Lilly if she ever wants to tell me about Charlie she can call me anytime. I'd love to hear what those two rascals are up to next."

"Will do Tommy. Get some sleep." Jason patted his friend's shoulder as both men stood from the table.

"Night Jase."

"Night Tommy." Jason waved as he made his way back up to his room. Silently he crawled back into bed, careful to not wake the sleeping child curled around his pillow. As he watched Lilly sleep, the panic he'd felt earlier returned and settled itself deep into his chest as the words replayed themselves in his head over and over. _It's going to get worse._


	32. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note:** I've gotten really energized on this story. I lost my notebook I had written this story in and have been having a hard time remembering what I wrote. But now, I'm just cranking out the chapters, whatever block I hit I must have been knocked down. I'm back in the swing of things, YAY! Anyway, I can't guarantee fast updates since I still don't have internet at my house. Darn living in the middle of nowhere! So my updates will happen whenever I get the chance to take my laptop and hit a hot spot in town. So yeah, hope y'all stay put and wait on my slow butt. ^_^ Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the next chapter in my story!_

_**Shoutouts: Sawyer. B. Scott-** I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, it's thrilling to me to know that I got to someone enough to effect them with my story! As for my sequel to Bond of Pink, I am working on doing a major overhaul on it. Once I took the time and sat down with it again after so long, I decided that I didn't like how fast the plot was moving or where it was going. Therefore I am going to redo the whole story. It's my next big project (along with Broken Dreams) after I finish this one. I have the first few chapters written and have worked out the next few. I'm probably going to pull the first draft and repost it. Hopefully you'll like the changes. I also plan to eventually redo Bonds of Pink... someday!_

_**sz2000-** Aw you make me blush! I'm so glad that I managed to pull you into this story. I had to include Charlie in all this someway and I couldn't think of a better way than to have him come to Lilly often. It's his way of watching over his parents and keeping a link to the real world. (Yeah I know I'm stretching the limits of reality but that's okay) I too am a student of psychology (as well as a secondary degree in social work), I haven't completed my degree as of yet, but the study of the human mind is absolutely fascinating to me! Anyway, I'm glad to know that I am keeping things fairly real, I did extensive research into the ways and outs of a standard investigation. Of course I had to tweak somethings to fit into my story, which I know I should tweak the story to fit the rules of reality but hey; my story, my world. LOL Good luck with the masters degree! That's just awesome!_

_**Ghostwriter-** You read my mind once again! I was thinking the same thing as I wrote this chapter. I could see Charlie being more of the 'big brother' sort toward Lilly had he survived, but instead now he befriends Lilly and uses her to maintain a link to the real world so that he can watch over his parents. Hope you like this next chapter!_

_**brankel1- **I'm glad that you loved the last chapter and that you finally got this chapter to load. I didn't get your message until after you had already reviewed this chapter so glad that the technical glitch was fixed. I apologize for loooong delay in updating last chapter, but sometimes there isn't much you can do about things like... real life and kids! Eek! Anyway, Kat's going to continue to mend as Jason struggles with the possibility of having to let her go... traumatic! Oh Drama! I do so love drama! Anyway off subject... I'm glad that you liked Charlie and Liz visiting Lilly. I went back and forth with having Liz there, but in the end I figured it would mean more to Lilly to see her mother again. Charlie has been seeing her for a while (see above shoutouts for reasoning LOL) and it was only so natural that Tommy and Jason's kids be friends somehow! Hope you like this next chapter!_

_**Shievi- **I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next one. Hope you like it too! (although I'm sure you will) I saw that you added this story to your alerts after you've been following it for a while now lol, Thank you. **And** thank you sooo much for adding me to your Favorite Author's list! That just makes my day! Thank you!_

_**Jeremy Shane-** Got more for you! So... you remember like forever ago we had that small discussion about Kat's powers and getting the bad guy... blah blah blah... ANYWAY, I said that I had an idea thanks to that discussion and I would let you know when I got to that part. Well this is the chapter buddy! You'll get more of an idea of what's going on in the next chapter, but just thought you should know that a lot of this chapter was inspired by you. Thanks! Hope you enjoy it!_

_**AlexAlexander- **I'm so glad that my reviewers think adding Charlie in was a good idea! Jason and Tommy's conversation was actually a last minute add in because I didn't know where a good place to end the chapter was, so I'm glad to see that it worked out. Oh the things I think of at two am when I can't sleep! LOL Anyway... I love a good cliffhanger (except when they leave me hanging for months on end SORRY!) and things are going to get a little shaken up in the next chapter. So hang on tight cause I'm not letting you off the cliff just yet! Enjoy!_

_**beast575-** Thanks for adding this story to your alerts! Welcome to the club here! Enjoy your stay... and the story too... if that's any good! LOL_

_**Author's Note #2-** Wow! My shoutouts are starting to get longer and longer, sometimes I think my shoutout section is longer than the actual chapter! LOL yeeeaaaahhh... I'm wide awake at three am right now hoped up on coffee which for some reason I thought was a good idea to drink half a pot around midnight because I couldn't sleep anyway. I never do an AN#2 and I know some of you are thinking 'Dear God can this woman just shut up so I can read the chapter?' or even just skipping over this whole section and moving onto the chapter which is totally fine by me. But since a friend of mine tends to read my stories for my author's notes (can't imagine why but always glad to have a fan!) I figured I'd indulge him a little in this chapter... Okay I think I've tortured you all enough with my endless author's notes and bad humor so on with the show... err... Story! Yay! _

**Chapter 31**

"Will you be here when I get home from school?" Lilly asked as she stood with her father waiting for the bus. Jason smiled down at his precious daughter.

"Yes, Lilly-pad, I'll be here. I promise." he replied.

"When you're arm is all better, you owe me a football game Daddy." Lilly smirked. Jason continued to grin at her.

"That sounds good to me."

"Maybe with Mitch and Bobby?" Lilly pressed, there was nothing Jason could deny her.

"Of course."

"I see the bus!" Lilly exclaimed as the yellow school bus appeared around the corner. "I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too, Lilly. Be good today."

"Aren't I always?" She batted her long lashes at him, a signature move of her mothers. It amazed him just how much Lilly acted like Liz, he hadn't really noticed until she was gone.

"Depends on the day." Jason chuckled.

"That's not what you're supposed to say Daddy." Lilly laughed. "You're supposed to say, 'You're _always_ my good little girl'."

"Who made you the director of my life?' Jason raised an eyebrow as the bus stopped in front of the driveway.

"I'm your daughter, that's my job." Lilly grinned as she skipped toward the bus. "See you later Daddy!"

"Bye baby." Jason waved at her. He watched as Lilly bound up the steps and rushed to her seat with Rosa, Lucy rode a different bus due to the bus routes. Lilly waved at him energetically as the bus pulled away from the house.

Jason then turned and headed back into the house where Anna and Tommy were sitting at the table waiting for him with a cup of coffee. Tommy held his precious Godzilla mug tightly, not letting anyone if think of taking it from him.

"You know, you _can _take that cup home with you." Jason laughed. "I don't know how I ended up with it."

"Because I got sick of packing it back and forth between our houses whenever Kat and I came over, since you always made coffee." Tommy shrugged. "Actually it was Kat's idea to leave it. She got me a different cup to be protective over for our place."

"Makes sense I guess." Jason nodded. "So it's all her fault that I got stuck packing that mug with me the last few times I've moved?"

"Yeah, pretty much, but mine isn't the only mug that you have to pack for someone else. You've got one for Rocky and one for Trini, I think you still have that one I got for Kimberly back in high school." Tommy replied nonchalantly.

"So what's the plan for the day Jason?" Anna cut in as she leaned forward over her steaming cup. Jason's eyes drifted to the cup her long fingers were wrapped around. He felt a lump catch in his throat as he made out the sleek lines of the dolphin etching. Kat had been so surprised to find he still had, even after all the years she had stayed away from Angel Grove. Jason had bought the mug for Kat during high school, shortly after finding out that dolphins were her favorite animal. It had been the first thing he's seen with a dolphin on it.

_**Flashback...**_

_ "So let's see; you dance, you surf, you ride horses, you sing, you train dogs and monkeys, you dive, and you fight crime. Did I miss anything?" Jason laughed as he and Kat walked through the park toward her house. They had been talking, getting to know each other for the better part of the afternoon. Jason had offered to train her, mostly in hopes of getting to be alone with the gorgeous blonde, and somehow they'd ended up sitting against the tree sharing stories about their childhood and ranger experiences. _

_ "That about covers it." Kat laughed. Her smile was intoxicating and her laugh so jovial. Jason couldn't help but want more._

_ "Is there anything you _can't_ do?" Jason asked. _

_ "There's plenty I can't do." Kat turned very serious suddenly. "Like fix a broken heart. I wish I could, with all my heart. I wish I could make the pain stop and make everything better, but I can't." _

_ Jason paused in his steps, it was like someone punched him square in the gut. "You're talking about Tommy, aren't you?"_

_ Kat turned to face him, her bright blue eyes held a touch of sadness. "Yes." She replied quietly. "I worry about him, a lot."_

_ "Kat, do you... do you _like_ Tommy?" Jason dared ask. Kat was taken back for a brief moment, but quickly ducked her head to hide the slight blush already flushing over her delicate features. It was all the confirmation he need. Kat did indeed like Tommy, he wouldn't have a chance with her. "I promise I won't tell him." He offered her his most genuine smile as he lifted her chin to met her eyes. _

_ "He's not ready for a relationship yet." Kat shrugged. "I figure that when he's ready he'll come to me. Until then I just have to be his friend and offer him my shoulder when he needs it."_

_ "You are an amazing person Katherine." Jason said. "Tommy is lucky to have someone like you care so much about him. I'll tell you now, he's an idiot if he doesn't return your feelings."_

_ "He's not an idiot." Kat let out a short bitter laugh. "He's hurt and confused and trying to shield himself from more pain."_

_ "Still..." Jason paused in his sentence as Kat looked into his eyes. It was like she was reading his soul, seeing right through him. He felt his heartbeat quicken and his blood felt like liquid fire roaring through his veins. "Um... so...I almost forgot... Tommy asked me to ask you if you wanted to go with us next weekend?"_

_ "Where to?" Kat asked as she took a step back and resumed her walk toward her house. Jason followed suit just a moment later, catching up to her easily. _

_ "The aquarium. My mom had a friend there and I can get us back into the tanks. Tommy and I like to go swim with the dolphins occasionally."_

_ "Dolphins? You really swim with the dolphins?" Kat's face brightened. _

_ "I take it you like dolphins?"_

_ "I love them! They're the most amazing creatures I've ever seen. I've always wanted to get up close to one."_

_ "Well, come with us next weekend and _you_ can swim with them." Jason laughed._

_ "Of course I'll go with you guys! Thank you so much!" Kat exclaimed as she threw her arms around Jason's next, nearly knocking him over._

_ "You're welcome Kat." Jason replied as he hugged her back. "Just remember it was Tommy's idea, but you're not supposed to know it was." _

_ "He is so sweet." Kat beamed as she released him. "You two are the best guys I've ever known."_

_ "We try." Jason shrugged. Kat was practically dancing in her steps the rest of the way home, chatting excitedly about the aquarium. Jason made a mental note to tell Tommy about inviting Kat to go with them. He knew that even if he couldn't have Kat, he was going to do anything he could to make her happy. Right now, it seemed that Tommy was what she wanted, and he could play matchmaker if it meant that she would be happy._

_**End Flashback...**_

"Jason? You okay?" Anna repeated for the third time. Jason just seemed to have zoned out as he stared at her hands. Tommy leaned over and gently shook Jason's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Jason's head snapped up out of his daze.

"You okay bro?" Tommy asked, concern etched deep in his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, sorry just... thinking."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Jason." Anna shook her head. "You've got a lot on your plate right now and I'm sure you have a lot running through your head."

"It's just... Kat." Jason took a deep breath. "That's _her_ cup, and I just... didn't realize how much the little things were going to remind me that she's fighting for her life. That I might lose her, for forever."

Tommy stared down into his half empty cup of coffee as Anna picked up the cup and looked it over. "I'm sorry." She said quietly as she set it down on the table and removed her hands from it.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You go ahead and finish your coffee." Jason protested. "A cup is a cup and not all of us are possessive over a piece of ceramic dishware, like the good doctor here."

"Hey!" Tommy looked up from his cup and shot Jason a sour look, earning a deep chuckle from Jason and soft laugh from Anna.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Anna giggled, her hazel eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Come on _Dr._ Oliver, didn't they teach you how to bandage your ego in your fancy PhD classes?" Jason laughed. Tommy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "I've got a million of these gems Tommy, keep giving me those looks."

"I'd be willing to let you share those _million_ jokes if it meant you'd laugh at each of them." Tommy said as a smile grew on his face.

"Ah, see it's not as fun if you're laughing too." Jason grinned.

"Boys." Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Jason asked.

"I'm going with you to the hospital this morning." Tommy answered. "Then I'm meeting Anna for lunch and the rest of the day is whatever I think I need to do."

"Sounds good." Jason nodded.

"You going to spend the day at the hospital?" Anna asked.

"Until it's time to meet the bus. I promised Lilly I'd be home." Jason nodded.

"You want a ride, or you gonna _try_ driving yourself with that bum arm of yours?" Tommy leaned back in his chair, it was Jason's turn to be made fun of.

"I can drive with one arm." Jason raised an eyebrow. "And I haven't taken my pain killers, so no worries about me falling asleep. I'm a big boy Dr. Oliver. I can drive myself to and from the hospital."

"Have it your way." Tommy held his hands up in surrender. "By the way, Micheal called while you were out with Lilly."

"Oh? Answering my phone calls now are we?" Jason laughed. Truthfully he didn't mind if Tommy took the call, he would have recognized the number on the caller id since the Hillard's were staying at the Scotts'.

"Yeah, do it all the time. Did I forget to mention to that you got a call last month that said you won a million dollars?" Tommy grinned, obviously pleased with his own joke. Jason just rolled his eyes. "Oh, I didn't? Shoot, you only had a limited time to call back too. Me and my silly memory."

"Tommy." Anna shook her head.

"Oh right, Micheal called." Tommy sat up straight in his chair. "He said that Kat's brothers are flying in and he was hoping that they could stay here."

"Of course." Jason nodded. "I'll talk to Mr. Hillard about it today. Is it all three of them?"

"I'm not sure." Tommy shrugged. "He just said 'her brothers', so I'm assuming it's all three."

"I've never met Kevin." Jason said.

"I did once, but he's pretty busy. If I remember right, he's a Captain in the military, but I can't recall exactly what his rank was."

"Does any of her brothers have families of their own?" Anna asked.

"Todd does, that's Kat's baby brother." Tommy nodded. "He got married last year. Sophia said that he and his wife are expecting a little boy in a few months."

"Well that's exciting." Anna grinned. Tommy knew that grin, it came out anytime there was a mention of a new baby. He knew she wanted children and the more he was around her, the more he wanted children with her.

"John's married too." Jason added after a brief pause in conversation. "I think Kat said his wife's name is Heather. They were in the process of applying to adopt when John was here for Thanksgiving. Kat said that Heather can't have children due to an injury she sustained as a child."

"That's sad." Anna shook her head. "But at least they're going to give a good home to a child in need."

"Very true. And I don't think that Kevin is married, or even dating anyone." Tommy continued. "Unless he met someone since the last time I saw him."

"Did Mr. Hillard say when they would be arriving?" Jason asked.

"No. Just asked if they could stay here when they get in." Tommy replied.

"Okay, I'll talk to him today." Jason shrugged. He quickly downed his coffee and rushed upstairs to shower and dress. As he stood looking in the mirror hanging above his dresser, adjusting his sling, Jason caught sight of a very important object. He silently reached down and grabbed the small gold coin from his dresser top. His thumb slowly traced the tyrannosaurus etching in his old power coin. It held _some_ power still, but for most part it was nothing but a keepsake of times past.

Without a thought, he slid the precious coin into his pocket and left his room. Tommy was already sitting in his jeep with Anna when he walked out the front door. "Hurry up slow poke! Anna already did the dishes, showered, and dressed while you were getting ready!"

"As opposed to you, who just got dressed?" Jason countered with a grin.

"I took a shower too." Tommy gave Jason a lopsided grin, causing Jason to roll his eyes. That grin let Jason know that neither had showered _alone_.

"I so didn't need that information." Jason shook his head as he walked around Tommy's jeep to the drivers side of his truck.

"He didn't even say anything." Anna looked between the men.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that we're telepathic?" Tommy chuckled.

"Tommy's just pathetic, _I'm_ telepathic."

"Ha, you're so funny." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Please insult the man some more Jason, I think I can still see his ego in the jeep." Anna giggled.

"Who's side are you on?" Tommy mock-glared at her.

"That would be which ever side is winning." Anna grinned.

"Remind me not to make you a ranger." Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You might jump sides if we ever found ourselves in a loosing battle."

"Ah, don't you think I'd make a good Rita Repulsa?" Anna batted her eyelashes at him.

"Please, I don't want to be picturing you like that when we're... you know..." Tommy shuddered. Jason laughed and leaned over to whisper something in Anna's ear, to which she laughed maniacally.

"Do I want to know?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Tommy..." Anna took a deep breath trying hard to hold back her smile. "I have a headache!" She cried out in the most high pitched raspy voice she could manage.

"Jason! I swear!" Tommy glared at his best friend. Jason just grinned, quite satisfied with himself.  
"I thank you for your spectacular help in driving my friend crazy, Anna." Jason laughed. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go see Kat."

"I'll see you there." Tommy replied. "But be expecting payback sometime soon."

"I always do. Keeps me on my toes." Jason beamed as he climbed into his truck. He waved with his good arm before setting the truck in reverse and backing out of the driveway. He hadn't counted on how hard it really would be to drive one handed, but he managed, making it to the hospital safely before Tommy and Anna. He had a feeling Tommy, who was usually a speed demon, was following him just to make sure he was doing okay in the truck.

Jason and Tommy walked into the hospital together, Anna took the jeep and went out to do some 'girl things' as she put it. Tommy understood it to mean, she went shopping at the mall. When they got to the ICU waiting room, they found Micheal and Sophia were already back with Kat, so they settled into a couple chairs to wait their turn to see Kat.

"Have you thought about... well... if you have to say good-bye to her?" Tommy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Only every time I have time to think." Jason replied quietly. He leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. "I just can't do it, Tommy. I can't say good-bye... not yet."

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed that none of us will have to say good-bye."

"Me too." Jason said. "But I think her parents are preparing for the worst."

"But that's probably the best way to handle a situation like this." Tommy argued. "Prepare for the worst but _hope_ for the best."

"Mom said that Mrs. Hillard and Mr. Hillard were already looking at funeral homes in New York." Jason sighed. "It's like they've given up on her."

"They haven't given up on her Jase. If they truly had, they wouldn't have let you bring her here. The Hillards are very logical and practical. They were preparing themselves for the worst case. If they could handle setting everything up _before_ they lost her, then they would be able to grieve later instead of trying to keep their wits and get everything ready. They don't want to lose Kat, but they know that there is that chance that Kat may never wake up."

"I know what your saying. In my head I already know that, but my feelings are screaming something else entirely at me."

"I know exactly what you mean. I can't bear the thought of putting Kat next to Charlie, but I know it's a possibility. There's only so much a human body can go through before it gives out."

"I just... I'm so afraid of what will happen if I lose her Tommy." Jason sat up in his seat and met Tommy's gaze. "I've spent so many years not realizing that I'm in love with her, and now that she returns those feelings, I just can't handle the idea of not having a long life with her."

"Years?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, years." Jason nodded. "I never realized it until I was alone with her. I always knew that Kat meant something more to me than just a friend, but I didn't realize that I loved her. Even if I had realized my own feelings back then, I would have never come between you two."

"I believe you." Tommy nodded. "Kat's very easy to love. She's independent, yet has this feel about her that screams for someone to protect her. She's understanding and caring."

"Don't forget absolutely gorgeous and intelligent to boot." Jason laughed sadly.

"Yeah, she's all that." Tommy smiled. "She's also stubborn and strong willed; not likely to listen to anyone once her mind is made up."

"I hear you." Jason shook his head. "It's those characteristics I both loathe and admire."

"I always hated how she would bottle everything up, it takes the jaws of life to get her to admit she's even having a bad day."

"She's gotten better though." Jason protested. "She had started to actually talk to me before she went back to New York."

"I know, you told me that." Tommy nodded. "You've gotten further with her in less than six months, than I did in years."

"I just have a way with women." Jason laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Micheal and Sophia walk out the double doors of the ICU. "I think it's our turn."

Both men stood and greeted the Hillards. "Tommy said that you called this morning. Are all three of Kat's brothers coming?"

"Yes, but Todd and Katie are staying at her parents while their here."

"I didn't know Katie was from here." Tommy laughed.

"They went to high school together and just happened to go to the same college." Sophia explained. "I'm a bit nervous of Katie traveling during the last part of her pregnancy, but Todd assured me that Katie has already cleared everything with her doctor. Still, I guess I'm a bit of a worry-wart."

"It's only natural to be worried dear." Micheal assured her.

"I know." Sophia sighed.

"Heather will be coming with John this time." Micheal turned back to Jason. "And Kevin, as usual, will be alone."

"That boy is married to his job." Sophia rolled her eyes. "I just wish he'd met a nice girl and settle down, give me some grandbabies."

"Kevin will settle down when he wants to Sophia." Micheal laughed. "For now you can settle for two grandchildren as soon as John and Heather finish their adoption."

"So when's that supposed to happen?" Tommy inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure. You can ask John when he gets in." Micheal shrugged. "John and Heather will be here tomorrow at three if I remember right."

"You're right." Sophia nodded. "Kevin is arriving in three days. Early morning flight."

"They're all welcome at my place, I have more than enough room." Jason said. "How's Kat doing today?"

"She looks good all things considered. No real change though." Sophia admitted.

"She'll get better." Jason said sternly, more to convince himself than anyone.

"I sure hope so." Micheal nodded. "Thank you for at least bringing her home Jason."

"This is where she would want to be." Jason replied. "Surrounded by her family and friends, she stands a better chance of recovering than being thousands of miles away from everyone."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Sophia nodded. "We'll let you boys go see Kat. Micheal and I will be back later so take your time."

"Thank you Mrs. Hillard." Jason said.

"I told you Jason dear, call me Sophia."

"Sorry... Sophia. Old habits die hard."

"You'll get used to it." Sophia smiled as she patted Jason's cheek before she and her husband left the hospital. Tommy and Jason made their way back to Kat's room after the nurse buzzed them in. Jason moved to the right side and gently took Kat's hand into his own. Tommy did the same thing on her left side.

The two men spent nearly two hours chatting to Kat as if she were sitting up in the bed talking back. They took turns telling Kat of the stories that Lilly had told Jason. Tommy at one point, quietly wiped away a tear from his eye. Jason, being the friend that he was, remained silent about it; acting as if he has seen nothing.

Tommy left to join Anna, leaving Jason alone in the room with Kat. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was telling him to take out his old power coin. It was the same silent voice that had caused him to grab it that morning.

Jason held up the precious gold coin between his thumb and index finger. "I'm not sure why Kat, but something or _someone_ is telling me that I should give this to you. If anything it'll be a way that I'll be here with you, even when I'm not." Jason said as pressed the coin into Kat's open palm. Slowly he curled her fingers around it, wrapping his own fingers over hers. "Maybe whatever power is left in this thing will help you."

Jason sat silently with Katherine for another hour before a nurse informed him that her parents were in the waiting room. He reluctantly placed a kiss on her forehead and gave her hand, containing the power coin, another gentle squeeze before retreating out of the ICU. A quick glance at his watch told him that Lilly would be home in two hours.

He said his greetings and good-byes to the Hillards before making his way back to his truck. As he stood at his truck, he stared up at the building to the fourth floor. He wasn't sure exactly which window but it was one of three, that he knew Kat was behind. He silently hoped that no one would notice the coin pressed into Kat's hand or he'd have a lot of explaining to do, but oddly enough he felt at ease knowing that Kat had his power coin. He climbed into his truck and drove off, a sense of peace and comfort settling into him that he hadn't felt for many months. Maybe Lilly had been wrong, maybe things were going to get better, not worse. He could only hope.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note: **Okay so not entirely satisfied with this chapter, I couldn't seem to get this one moving and ended up combining a couple chapters into this one. Not much to say about it, except that I hope you all like the end of this chapter. Originally the ending scene didn't happen for a few more chapters, but I thought eh why keep the suspense going?_

_**Shoutouts: Ghostwriter: **Jason and Tommy are my favorite characters to write when it comes to banter. I just love their bromance on screen. And now that I'm starting to write Anna into the story more and more I just love her quirky sense of humor, which is very similar to my own... hmmm didn't intentionally do that but it works LOL_

_**Shievi-** You're very right Jason won't give up on Kat, no matter what. Good thing he has Lilly and Tommy to help him through everything._

_**sz2000- **I just love your detailed reviews. It always give me something to think about. Tommy and that silly mug... that bit is based on me. I have a mug that I am very protective over, and no one is allowed to use it or touch it if I can help it. Sadly though, my baby nephew was sitting on my lap and knocked it off the table and it broke :( Guess I gotta buy a new one. Anyway... off subject. Thanks! Here's the next part._

_**brankel1- **Glad you liked the last chapter, I just love Tommy and Jason together. They're awesome. And Anna... Gotta love a woman who's not afraid to poke fun at her man. Hope you like the next chapter._

_**Jeremy Shane-** Here's more for ya!_

**Chapter 32**

"Daddy!" Lilly cried as she came running into Jason's room on Thursday morning. "Daddy wake up right now!"

"Lilly, what's wrong baby?" Jason asked sleepily as he sat up in bed.

"Uh, Jase... you might want to see this." Tommy said from behind Lilly.

"See what?" Jason asked as he climbed out of his nice comfortable bed. "It's only five in the morning, you better have a good reason for getting me up."

"Trust me, you'll want to see this." Tommy replied. Jason groaned and rolled his eyes as he followed his daughter and best friend down the stairs. Lilly stood by the front door and pointed out the window next to the door. Jason moved next to his daughter and drew back the lacy curtain.

"What the... Shit!" Jason stammered as he took in the sight of news vans, cameras, and nosy reporters. "Someone blabbed about Kat being moved."

"One of the nurses from the ICU called a little while ago. They're swarming the hospital trying to grab a statement from anyone that works there." Tommy shook his head.

"So now what?" Jason groaned.

"The hospital administrator thinks it best if no one comes to see Katherine until they get a handle on the reporters." Tommy said sadly. "That includes family."

"So Kat has to sit all alone at the hospital because some low life scavengers can't seem to keep their noses out of our business?" Jason seethed.

"I'm afraid so." Tommy nodded.

"Tommy!" Anna shrieked from the kitchen.

"What? What's wrong Anna?" Tommy called as he and Jason rushed into the kitchen. Through the window above the sink, Jason spotted a couple photographers, obviously hoping to snag a couple pictures of him.

"This is too much." Jason's eyes narrowed. He opened the patio door and walked outside, he was bare chested and barefoot, wearing only a pair of sweatpants, but he didn't care. "Get off my property!"

"Just a quick statement." one of the men grinned at him.

"I'll give you one." Jason glared at the man. "You're trespassing."

"Fair enough." The man shrugged he and the other photographer dashed out of Jason's backyard through the open gate. Jason followed them and made sure the gate was secure before heading back inside. "No one is going anywhere today."

"What about school Daddy?"

"Not today Lilly-pad. I'll call your teacher." Jason shook his head. He picked up the handset to dial Lilly's school just as the phone began to ring. Jason reluctantly answered it. "Hello?"

_"Jason, it's a zoo at the station. There's reporters from just about every major newspaper, magazine, and television network camped out in the parking lot waiting for an interview with you, or me! The chief called and told me to stay home today." _Tom exclaimed on the other end of the line.

"They're here at my house too, and at the hospital." Jason replied angrily. "This is going too far."

_"They're at your house?"_

"I just chased a couple out of my backyard."

_"I'll ask the chief to send a squad car down to break it up around your house. We might have to have a patrol unit there to watch out for you."_

"I don't need a babysitter Tom." Jason shook his head. "But then again it would be nice to have my yard clear."

_"Someone will be there soon. I'll ask the chief what we can do about the hospital, but I'm not sure there's much we can do."_

"We might just have to make a press announcement so that they have their stupid bone." Jason groaned. He hated the idea of playing twenty questions with the press, but if he got them off his back and let him get back to normal, he do it.

_"I was starting to think the same thing."_

"I'll call Russ and see what he thinks. With Kat down, he's technically in charge right now."

_"Alright, I'll call the chief and you call Russ. Call me later with details."_

"Thanks Tom." Jason replied before hanging up his end. Tommy, in the meantime, had pulled all the curtains on every window on the downstairs that was open. Anna sat at the kitchen table, visibly shaken by the spectacle.

"What's going on?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Press." Jason snorted before he dashed up the stairs to retrieve his cell phone. Russ' number was programmed into it.

"Huh? What?" John looked around.

"Someone leaked out Kat's current location and the press swarmed here to get a statement on her condition and speak with the local Lieutenants that helped to take down the 'Angel Killer'." Tommy explained.

"So now what?"

"Jason's trying to figure that out now."

"Kevin's supposed to arrive tonight." John commented as he sank into a seat at the table. "I hate this early morning crap."

"I'll make some coffee." Anna suggested.

"Thank Anna." John grinned. "You have yourself a great woman there Tommy."

"Glad that I have _your_ approval John." Tommy teased.

"Come on, that's gotta be something considering Kat's my sister!" John retorted.

"Your only saying it cause she's offering to make you coffee." Tommy laughed.

"True, any woman offering me coffee is the best woman in the world." John gave Tommy a goofy grin.

"Does Heather know you think that way?"

"Sure she does, that's why she gets up before me most mornings and has coffee ready so I don't have to stop at a coffee shop on the way to work and flirt with the pretty little waitress'."

"You're incorrigible." Anna laughed. "Heather still sleeping?"

"Yeah she's not adjusting well to the time change." John shrugged. "I'd still be in bed if not or the ruckus out here."

"Sorry that we woke you John." Jason said as he came back into the kitchen, his phone already to his ear waiting for an answer. Finally Russ answered. "Hey Russ, it's Jason Scott."

_"Hey Jason, how's Kat?"_

"Kat's about the same." Jason replied. "I was actually calling to ask your thoughts on a press conference."

_"Why the hell would you want to do that? We already had one to inform the public that the 'Angel Killer' is no longer a threat."_

"Well you see, the fact is that they're camping out in Angel Grove, waiting to talk to me or Tom, or to get a statement on Kat's condition. Someone, somewhere leaked the information that Kat was moved here."

_"Well shit." _Russ huffed. _"Sounds like I'll have to come there and do some damage control."_

"We're trying to do that as best we can right now. They're blocking my house, hoping to get a statement from me. It's bad enough at the hospital that the administrator has asked all of us to refrain from seeing Kat until this blows over."

_"Dammit... Okay well... I'll be on the first flight I can manage, but it'll probably take me a couple days to get things in order. We'll hold a conference with Q & A for the press when I get there. We can go over what you _can _talk about later."  
_"Thanks Russ, I owe you one."

_"We'll call it square, you saved the boss lady, so I guess I owe you."_

"Thanks. Let me know when you'll be getting in."

_"Oh trust me, you'll know when I get in."_ Russ laughed.

"See ya then." Jason hung up and sank heavily into a chair.

"You okay there mate?" John asked.

"Just a bit unnerved by all of this." Jason replied. "This situation is horrible."

"I told you, it's going to get worse." Lilly said quietly as she climbed onto her father's lap.

"I know baby, you did say that." Jason pressed a small kiss into the back of Lilly's head before running his fingers through her dark blonde hair. "We'll be okay."

"What if Kat wakes up today and you're not there Daddy?" Lilly asked, almost horrified.

"I don't think she'll wake up today Lilly-pad." Jason replied sadly. "Kat's in pretty bad shape, it might be a long time before she wakes up."

"Kind of like Sleeping Beauty?" Lilly asked innocently causing Jason to chuckle slightly.

"A little bit."

"So kiss her and wake her up." Ah, the simple thoughts of a child, if only it were that simple.

"I wish that worked Lilly-pad." Jason sighed. "Kat was hurt, it's not a spell like Sleeping Beauty. She needs to get better before she can wake up."

Lilly stayed quiet for a minutes before speaking again. "I still think that you if kiss her, she'll wake up." Jason couldn't do anything but laugh at his daughter. He hugged her tight to him.

"I wish you were right Lilly."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Russ arrived in Angel Grove at nearly three in the afternoon on Sunday morning, already calling ahead to schedule a press conference in front of the hospital, since that was where most of the reporters were camped out at. Jason and Tom, both dressed in their blues, were already waiting for him as he pulled up at the hospital.

"Scott, Dunham." Russ nodded to them as he shook their hands. "How's the arm Jason?"

"Holding up." Jason replied. "It's been a rough few days though. I haven't even been able to cheek on Kat, her parents and brothers are going crazy not being able to get updates about her."

"Get rid of the reporters at your house?"

"Yeah, but we had to set up a patrol car in the driveway. It's like being under house arrest or something. I haven't left the house for anything including groceries, Lilly's been home from school this whole week, and Kat's brothers are interrogating me at every turn." Jason shook his head.

"At least they're not pounding down my door." Tom grinned. "Though they were asking around the station for me. Not sure how they found Jason's house and not mine."

"Because you were smart and live in an apartment building." Jason laughed.

"They're more interested in you anyway." Tom teased. "One of the female reporters kept asking about your relationship with Agent Hillard."

"_That_ is something we will not discuss at this conference." Russ warned. "You can reveal _how_ you discovered the identity of the 'Angel Killer', and even that it was Rachel who was indirectly involved, but no more than that about her. You can also answer questions about the take down of Tyler Jacobson, AKA the 'Angel Killer'."

"Jason gets to tell how he stupidly stopped a bullet with his arm." Tom grinned.

"Dunham." Jason groaned. "How often do I have to tell you to shut it?"

"Come on Jase, chicks dig guys with scars. Especially if the story is awesome to how they got it. Being shot by one of the most dangerous serial killers _is_ pretty awesome."

"Tom." Jason rolled his eyes again.

"Show time boys." Russ cut in. He led Jason and Tom up in front of the podium. "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, I'm special Agent Russel Thomas. We're here today to answer some questions about the involvement of Angel Grove PD Lieutenants Jason Scott and Thomas Dunham in the 'Angel Killer' case. By now, no doubt, there have been many rumor circulated as to how involved they were. I'll turn this over to Scott and Dunham." Russ stepped away from podium leaving Jason and Tom fully exposed to the press.

"I'm Lieutenant Jason Lee Scott." Jason started. "Lieutenant Dunham and I became involved when we were called in to investigate a crime scene back in August. The scene fit the MO of a serial killer the FBI had dubbed the 'Angel Killer'. In the span of four months there were two more murders by the 'Angel Killer' right here in Angel Grove..."

A dark haired woman in the front row shot her hand up in the air, cutting off Jason's train of thought. He quickly nodded to her to allow her to speak. "Is it true that one of those victims was your own ex-wife?"

"Unfortunately that is true. My ex-wife Elizabeth Scott was his last victim just before Christmas of last year." Jason replied. A man shot his hand up to ask his question, to which Jason called on him.

"Rumors are circulating that you have a relationship with Special Agent Katherine Hillard. Any truth to that?"

"I..." Jason cleared his throat and looked over to Russ, who shook his head. "I have known Katherine since high school as we both graduated from Angel Grove High. We were close friends then, so it's only natural that we got along during this investigation." Jason was pleased with his diplomatic answer. He neither confirmed nor denied his relationship with Kat.

"Reports state that it you and Lieutenant Dunham who discovered the identity of the 'Angel Killer'. How did you do that?" another female questioned.

"A vague tip left by Agent Dawson led us to Jacobson." Tom shrugged.

"How is Agent Rachel Dawson involved with the 'Angel Killer'? We know she's being held on charges in New York, relating to this case." a male asked from somewhere near the middle.

Russ moved back in front of the podium to answer that question. "Rachel Dawson is being held on charges of accessory after the fact. She is the lost sibling of Tyler Jacobson, aka the 'Angel Killer'. Dawson allegedly hid his identity after discovering it during our investigation here in Angel Grove. We can't say much more at this time, pending a trial for Ms. Dawson."

"Can you give us a statement on Katherine Hillard's condition? We are aware that the 'Angel Killer' abducted her and attempted to murder her, but her actual condition has been held from us since."

Russ gestured for Jason to answer that, since he knew more than anyone else. Jason took a deep breath before beginning. "Truthfully, Katherine is in rough shape. She suffered major blood loss and severe hypothermia. Knowing Katherine, the reason she is alive right now is her strong will and stubbornness to do the impossible, but I have been unable to check up on her due to... unforeseen circumstances."

The conference lasted nearly twenty minutes. Jason and Tom answered nearly every question asked of them. Only a couple had to go unanswered since they were related to Rachel. At the end of it, the press knew just about everything from how Jason and Tom had gotten involved, to how they found the clue Rachel left behind, to Jason getting shot and finding Katherine. It didn't take long for the press to scatter once Russ called the conference closed. Jason sighed in relief, hoping that they would chew on their fresh bone for a while, leaving him alone to focus on Lilly and Kat.

"Good job gentleman." Russ pat them both on the back. "You were both smooth, very smooth. I might just have to make you guys my official conference speakers."

"Hell no." Tom backed away from the FBI agent quickly. "I _hate_ speaking to the press. You can use Mr silver tongue over there, but leave me out of it."

"I'm going to decline too Russ." Jason chuckled. "I just want things to go back to normal."

"I hear ya. Kat usually handle the press for me, but I guess I'm not too bad at it." Russ chuckled as well. "Speaking of Kat, since I'm here, I'm going to check on her."

"I'll go with you, I haven't been here since Wednesday. Tommy and Anna are watching Lilly, so I can stay for a while." Jason said.

"I'm heading home." Tom shook his head. "See ya later."

"Bye Tom." Jason waved at his partner as he disappeared into the parking lot. Russ and Jason walked into the hospital and rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. Jason called back to the desk to be buzzed in.

As they walked in a nurse came up to Jason with a large smile. "I think we have a big surprise for you Jason."

"Is she getting better?" Jason asked as hope filled his chest.

"You tell me." she grinned as she stepped aside to let the men into Kat's room. Kat half sat, half lay in the bed. Her eyes open and her breathing tube gone, although she had an oxygen mask still on.

"Kat!" Jason exclaimed and rushed over to her side. "You're awake! Oh my... You're awake!" Tears threatened to fall as he placed his hands on either side on her face and kissed her forehead over and over. He still held her face as he looked up at the ceiling as the first tear slid down his face. "Thank you." He whispered to whatever higher power had listened to his prayers.

"She woke up a couple days ago." The nurse grinned. "She's asked for you more than once."

"I've missed you so much Kat." Jason whispered before he kissed her forehead again.

"You never fail to amaze me boss lady." Russ smirked as he moved to her other side. Kat's eyes slowly moved over to Russ and a small smile pulled at her lips, although she didn't make any other movement.

Russ and Jason sat talking to Kat, filling her in on the parts of the case that she had missed. They both could see the sadness in her eyes at the news of Rachel's involvement. Jason could see the betrayal etched across her face.

"I'm glad to see you starting to get better Katherine." Russ stood and pat her leg gently. "I'll pass along the good news to HQ. Everyone there is worried about you. I'll try to come check on you again, but I've got a plane to catch back to New York."

Kat gave a small nod, the best she could manage, toward him. He offered her a warm smile before leaving the room. Kat let her head turn to the side to look at Jason. He met her gaze and stood from the chair, kissing her forehead again. She slowly slid her hand toward him, which she still had in a fist. Jason watched as she turned her hand over, with much effort, to reveal his power coin.

With a smile he took it from her open hand. "I don't know what made me give you this, or if it's the reason you're getting better, but whatever happened I'm just so happy... Oh shoot! I've got to call your parents and Tommy, and well... everyone else. I'll be right back Snowflake."

Kat felt a flutter in her stomach at her nickname. She honestly never thought she'd hear it again. She wanted so badly to hug Jason back and tell him that she loved him, but her arms just wouldn't work and her tongue seemed heavy and useless. Although she took comfort in the knowledge that she'd get stronger and her voice would return after her throat healed from the breathing tube.

Jason left the ICU unit and turned his cell phone back on. He quickly dialed his parents number. His mother answered and he quickly asked for Sophia. It wasn't long before Sophia picked up the line.

_"Hello Jason dear, your mother said you asked for me."_

"How fast can you and Mr. Hillard get to the hospital?" Jason asked.

_"A few minutes. Why? Is something wrong?"_

"No! No there's nothing wrong. Quite the opposite actually." Jason was practically bouncing on his toes from the excitement coursing through him. "She's awake."  
Jason heard a thud on the other end of the line as he heard rushed footsteps fading away from the phone, just before he heard Sophia scream. _"Micheal get your coat! She's awake! Oh Lordy! She's awake!"_

_"Katherine's awake?"_ Linda asked after she picked up the dropped phone.

"Yes!" Jason exclaimed.

_"Oh praise the Lord!"_ Linda cried on her end.

"She's not out of the woods yet, but we're getting there Mom. I'm sure she's gonna be okay now."

_"How is she?"_

"She can't speak and has hardly any strength at all, but she's got her eyes open and she's responding to conversations."

_"I'm so glad. Your father and I might swing by at a later time to see her."_

"I think she'd like that." Jason replied. "but I've been informed that we have to be careful to not overstimulate her."

_"I understand that dear. I said 'later'." _Linda laughed. _"Give her our love."_

"I will Mom. I've gotta call Tommy. I'm sure he wants to know that she's awake."

_"Alright Hun, love you."_

"Love you too Mom. Bye." Jason hung up the phone and quickly pulled up Tommy's number.

_"Have fun at your press conference Jason?"_ Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah, tons." Jason rolled his eyes at the memory from just an hour ago. "But I have some news that everyone at the house will be thrilled to hear."

_"What's that?"_

"Kat's awake!"

_"Seriously?... I mean... I know you wouldn't joke about that... she's really awake?"_

"Yeah, I came to check on her after the press conference and she was awake. She's awfully weak, but her eyes are open and she's responding."

_"Damn good! I'll tell everyone here! I'm sure John and Kevin will want to head to hospital." _Tommy exclaimed.

"Would you mind calling everyone else, I want to get back in there with Kat until her parents get here."

_"Of course! I'll make the calls as soon as I tell John. See you later Jase."_

"Thank Tommy." Jason replied before he ended the call. He turned off the cell phone once again and called back to be buzzed in so he could join Kat. There seemed to be nothing that could bring down his mood. In the back of his mind he wondered if maybe the worst was over and in his heart he hoped that was true.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Author's note: **I found this chapter both one of the easiest to write and the hardest at the same time. Simply put, I personally could write Kat's feelings as she lay alone, so that made it very easy to write. It made it hard because it was calling up old memories for me, which is why I believe that I can get by with writing a story like this. I usually do not like reading a story that has to do with rape, but being a victim myself gives me a unique perspective that I feel needed to be shared. No worries about me though, I have long gotten over what happened to me. I even occasionally do lectures at high school about the dangers of going to parties and I help run a therapy group for other victims. It's a lot of the reason for getting my social work degree, so that I can help others. The psychology degree is purely for me since I find it fascinating. Most of Kat's emotional recovery is going to be based on my own experiences and others that have shared from my group, with a little bit of liberties taken with my creative license._

_**Shoutouts: Ghostwriter- **Yup, Kat's awake, but her journey is only just beginning. There's a lot of physical and emotional healing that she will have to go through. Good thing she has Jason to help her through._

_**brankel1- **Reporters can be a big pain in the butt, so I can imagine the hell Jason went through, feeling like prisoner in his own home. Ugh. Anyway, hope you like the next chapter._

_**Shievi- **Glad that you're so enthusiastic about Kat waking up, but as I said a moment ago, she's got a long road ahead of her. Good luck to her! Hope you enjoy._

_**sz2000-** I'm really enjoying writing Lilly and Jason together. I grew up without my father so I take particular joy in writing those 'Awe' moments, and the simplicity of a child's mind. Ah, gotta love it! Thank you for the wonderful comments about my story! I always appreciate when I am told my strong points in a story, comments like those have helped shaped my current writing style. I have a saying that I tell a lot of writers. "Writing is something that we never perfect. There is always something we can improve or change. It's an ever evolving form of communication."_

**Chapter 33**

Three weeks after the fiasco with the reporters and Kat's miraculous return to consciousness, Kat was moved out of the ICU and onto a general care unit. She was still weak and tired easily, getting around was hard and nearly impossible for her. She was set up with both physical and occupational therapy, as well as counseling to which she baulked. She didn't want to discuss her time in captivity with anyone, that included Jason.

"Kat, you can't keep bottling things up." Jason crossed his arms over his chest. The psychiatrist sat in a chair near the window watching the couple interact, unsure of who he should be talking to. "You have to talk about what happened."

"You already know what happened!" Kat shot back as she turned away from him in her bed, wincing as she pulled against the chest tube. Her lung wasn't fully healed so the chest tube and oxygen were both necessities causing her more discomfort than she cared to admit. "I don't have to tell you what that _thing_ did to me."

"Katherine..."

"Mr. Scott, can I speak to you outside please." Dr. Jeffery said as he stood from the chair. Jason huffed, but nodded before leading the way out of the room. Dr. Jeffery looked Jason up and down before speaking. "Trying to push her into talking isn't going to help."

"With all due respect Dr. Jeffery, I know Kat well enough to know that if you don't push her, she won't say one word."

"Ms. Hillard has been through a very traumatic experience and it may take her years to come to terms with what happened. I specialize in these kinds of cases, and I'm patient enough to let her just sit for the entire half hour I'm here. She can stare at the wall if she likes, but in the end she knows that I'm here to help if she wants it."

"But you're not here when she's cowering on the bed, shaking like a leaf as she sleeps. Begging an invisible person that only she can see, to not touch her again. She's letting this eat her from the inside out, I can't lose her to a memory, not after I just got her back from a physical trauma."

"Until she's ready to talk, there's nothing anyone can do for her. That includes, and probably _mostly_ implies, to you." Dr. Jeffery shook his head. "You need to take a step back and let her sort this out on her own."

"I know your right, I just..." Jason sighed and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. "I want her to start trying to take care of her mental health."

"I understand where you are coming from Mr. Scott, and I also understand Katherine. Right now she's in the denial stage. She's convinced herself that if she pretends it didn't happen, if she doesn't talk about it, then it really didn't happen and she can just move on." Dr. Jeffery explained as he adjusted his thick, black framed glasses. "Truth is that most women who've been raped go through this. Someday she will talk about it."

"I'll back off." Jason nodded. He glanced at his watch and noted that he only had an hour before Lilly would be home. Rosa and Lucy were supposed to ride the bus home with her today for a sleepover. "I've got to get home, if you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Dr. Jeffery nodded. Jason straightened himself and went back into Kat's room. She lay mostly on her side, staring out the window.

"Hey Snowflake." Jason said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed behind her.

"Jason... could we... just act like this didn't happen?" Kat asked, her voice was small and meek, unlike anything he'd heard from her.

"If that's what you need." Jason replied, even as his inner being screamed that it was the wrong choice.

"I want to go home." Her voice was breaking and he knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Kat, you've only just been moved from the ICU, they're not going to let you go home anytime soon." Jason sighed, just as the first quiet sob escaped her. Gently he took her shoulder and slowly rolled her to her back, being cautious of the tubes still attached to her broken body. She stared up at him with red rimmed, sapphire eyes. Her lips quivered as she struggled to hold in another sob. It broke his heart to see her like this.

Her gaze flicked to the clock just behind Jason head and she closed her eyes. "Lilly will be home soon." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered back, but he made no attempt to move from the bed. He still held her shoulders as he studied her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She opened her eyes again to met his gaze. "Please, just take me home as fast as you can."

"I promise Kat, I will take you out of here the first chance I get." Jason nodded.

"Soon?" Kat's eyes filled with hope even as the sadness overshadowed it.

"As soon as the chest tube is out and you're off oxygen." Jason nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow. I love you Snowflake."

"I love you too Jase." Kat replied with a half smile. Jason stood and kissed her forehead before leaving her room. She nearly groaned as Dr. Jeffery walked back in.

"I figured now that you're alone you might want to talk to me." He shrugged as he took up the seat by the window once again.

"I already said I have nothing to talk about." Kat shook her head.

"We don't have to talk about you're time in captivity, we can talk about anything you like. Let's talk about Jason..."

"Let's not." Kat raised an eyebrow.

"He loves you very much."

"I know."

"You're a difficult patient."

"I don't like people trying to mess with my mind." Kat narrowed her blue eyes at the doctor. "That's my job."

"Ah yes, an FBI profiler. But with all due respect Ms. Hillard, my job isn't to mess with minds but to help fix a person's mind."

"There's nothing to fix in mine." Kat retorted.

"You're psych profile says another thing. This isn't the first time you've been nearly killed by a suspect, and you're attitude suggests that you carry deep emotional scars."

"And you're point is?"

"Sooner or later Ms. Hillard, you're going to have a complete break down. A person can only handle so much before their mental barriers fail." Dr. Jeffery shook his head sadly. This woman had one of the hardest shells to crack that he had ever seen.

"You're concern is noted. Now if you don't mind, I'm starting to feel a little on the sleepy side."

"Of course Ms. Hillard. I'll see you on Friday."

"Don't rush on my account." Kat rolled her eyes.

"I'm scheduled twice a week with you, and I intend to keep coming." Dr. Jeffery said sternly as he rose from his chair. He walked over to her bed and met her gaze with his steely gray eyes. "Why can't you see that everyone just wants to help you?"

"I don't need help." Kat shot back.

"I wish I could show you that you do, Ms. Hillard." Dr. Jeffery's gaze softened as he stared at the women in front of him. No matter how much she tried to show everyone how strong she was, he could see the broken and scared women underneath her hardened exterior. He saw a woman suffering alone, afraid to share her pain with anyone.

"I don't." Kat repeated.

"I'll see you Friday." Dr. Jeffery nodded slightly to her before exiting the room, leaving Katherine alone with the silence and her thoughts.

_I don't need anyone's help._ She thought bitterly as she stared out the window again. The sky was blue and the sun was shinning, she could see birds flying in the sky, and a few kites soaring in the wind just above the trees in the park. People were out enjoying the good weather.

With a soft groan Kat carefully rolled herself to her back, it hurt to move, but it hurt even more to lie still all day long. She ran a hand through her hair, as she grimaced at the feeling. She usually kept her hair clean, smooth, and soft. Now it felt greasy, rough, and brittle. It had been a long time since she'd had a decent shower, not since that day in the cabin...

Kat trailed off as images from her captivity filled her mind. Her body trembled as she replayed her experiences. She pulled the covers tight around her as silent tears streaked down her cheeks. She could practically feel his breath hot on her cheek and his eyes burning into her as he looked her over from head to toe.

She pulled the covers tighter still, and slammed her eyes shut, trying to block out the assaulting images only to find she wasn't in control of them. The memories continued to flood her thoughts until she was curled into a ball on the bed, openly sobbing and shaking. Tyler's touch was forever embedded into her memory and she couldn't escape him, even in his death. She felt as if he was haunting her from beyond the grave, torturing her for whatever reason possessed him to kidnap and rape her in the first place.

The times that Jason had sat on the bed trying to comfort her when she felt like this, only served to trouble her further. She felt as if she wasn't clean anymore, no matter how much she washed when the nurses helped her to shower, which wasn't often due to the tubes still attached to her and they didn't last long enough for her liking either. At times she believed she could still smell the monster on her. Occasionally she'd catch a whiff of the cologne that he had worn, sending tremors down her body. His deep rumbling voice echoed in her mind, melding with her subconscious until she couldn't tell the difference between his words and her thoughts.

Jason didn't deserve to be stuck with someone like her. He deserved someone as wonderful as he was. He deserved someone who wasn't broken. In her heart she was beginning to believe that she didn't deserve him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jason stood in the patio doorway, watching Lilly play football with John and Kevin. In the time that they had been at his house, he'd become good friends with John. Kevin seemed indifferent toward him, but friendly at least. Lilly seemed to get along with Kevin the best though and he in return seemed to favor the company of the little girl. They could often be found outside playing football or some other type of game.

"Dinner's ready." Jason finally called after Lilly scored another touchdown.

"What's for dinner today?" Kevin laughed as he hoisted Lilly up onto his broad shoulders. It seemed all the Hillard's had the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Kevin stood out from his siblings with his large build. He was built very similarly to Jason broad shouldered and naturally well built. John was more of the slender, agile type of builds, as were Todd and Katherine, just like Sophia.

"Actually I called for pizza, it just got here."

"Breadsticks too?" Lilly grinned.

"Of course Lilly-pad." Jason smiled.

"How's Kat doing today?" John asked as he caught up to his older brother.

"She's being stubborn and bullheaded, refusing to talk to the psychologist." Jason rolled his eyes. _"And _she wants to come home now."

"That's Fred for ya." John shook his head. "She fought tooth and nail to get out of the hospital after her diving accident."

"And Dad let her come home right away." Kevin added with a laugh. "She always did have him wrapped around her little finger."

"But Mum had _you_ sit outside her door all night to make sure she was okay." John grinned.

"I swear I still have the dent in my head from Katherine hitting me with that damn medal." Kevin rubbed a spot on the left side of his head.

"Your sister hit you?" Lilly raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Hitting isn't nice."

"Tell that to Kat for me, the next time you see her." Kevin grinned down at the little girl, who nodded enthusiastically.

"So, why did she hit you?" Lilly asked. Jason had to admit that he was a bit curious too.

"Because I scared the crap out of her when I snuck in to use her bathroom." Kevin laughed. "Kat, being the only girl, had her own bathroom attached to her room. I was being lazy and didn't want to go downstairs to the main bathroom, so moved quietly through Kat's room to her bathroom. She woke up while I was in there and when I walked out she swung one of her diving medal at me."

"She didn't know it was you?"

"Nah, in her sleep addled mind she thought it was a burglar or something. We never went in her room." Kevin laughed.

"The best part is that she kicked his butt while she was at it." John added with a grin as Kevin glared at him.

"It's _not _that funny Johnny." Kevin scowled.

"Yes it is."

"Okay, you've gotta tell the rest of the story now." Jason laughed.

"Since Johnny had to open his mouth I better lay the story straight." Kevin shook his head. "After Kat nailed me with the medal, I was dazed and before I could react she landed a hard kick to my stomach and then a sucker punch across my face. She never would have landed those blows if she hadn't caught me off guard."

"That's your story." John laughed.

"And I'm sticking to it." Kevin narrowed his eyes and his younger and much smaller brother.

"I'd tend to agree with Kevin." Jason shrugged.

"He's leaving out the part about how he had a black eye for almost two weeks and told everyone that he got it from some boxing match he was in."

"I was the national junior boxing champ, how embarrassing would it be to admit that my little sister caught me off guard and beat me up." Kevin shook his head.

"I'd probably tell the same story." Jason chuckled.

"Still it's not very nice that she hit you." Lilly commented.

"I agree." Kevin nodded.

"Lilly, why don't you go wash your hands and then we can eat." Jason suggested as he set the pizza boxes out on the counter.

"Okay Daddy." Lilly nodded before dashing off toward the bathroom.

"You've got a great kid." Kevin grinned.

"Thanks, but I can't take full credit for her." Jason replied.

"I heard about her Mum, that's gotta be hard." Kevin said.

"Yeah, it was really hard on Lilly. I can tell she still misses her mother dearly, but she's moving on. She's a tough kid."

"It's no wonder with a Dad like you." John grinned.

"Thanks."

"I'm starving Daddy." Lilly commented as she walked back into the kitchen.

"That's it, you've been spending too much time around Rocky." Jason laughed.

"I like Rocky, Daddy. He's funny and always makes me nice snacks. He's like a big kid." Lilly shrugged before sitting down at the table.

"That I know." Jason nodded.

"Kat always did speak very fondly of Rocky." John added.

"Which one is Rocky?" Kevin quirked an eyebrow.

"The ever hungry one that's married to Tanya." John explained. "You remember Tanya right? She lived with us when you came home for a visit."

"Oh yeah, I now I remember." Kevin nodded.

"Here you go Lilly-pad." Jason sat a plate in front of Lilly with pepperoni pizza and breadsticks on it.

"Thanks Daddy!" Lilly exclaimed before picking up a breadstick and engulfing half of it at once.

"Yikes, slow down on those things Lil." Kevin laughed.

"I can'th helf ith." Lilly replied with her mouthful of bread.

"Lilly is practically addicted to those things." Jason laughed. "She'll eat the whole order of breadsticks in nothing flat if I let her."

"Everyone has their favorite food." John laughed as he sat down at the table with his own plate of food.

"Hey thanks Johnny." Kevin grinned as he reached across the table and took John's plate of pizza. "Pizza is among my favorites, and I hardly ever get it."

"That's _my_ plate." John mock pouted.

"You want it back?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." John nodded. Kevin smirked at his brother before picking up a slice of pizza and licking the crust. "Eh, never mind. I'll get more."

"Works every time." Kevin grinned.

"That was funny." Lilly grinned at the large man. "But still kind of mean."

"It's an older siblings right to be mean to his or her younger siblings." Kevin replied seriously. "It's in the job description."

"Rosa is going to be a big sister soon. So she'll get to do that to her new brother?"

"Yup." Kevin nodded. "Er, once he's older that is."

"Hmmm." Lilly put a finger to chin as if she was deep in thought.

"What's 'hmmm' about Lilly-pad?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just wondering if maybe someday you and Kat could have a baby so I could have a little brother or sister to pick on too." Lilly replied. Jason sputtered and stared at his daughter. Kevin and John looked at each other and back at Jason and Lilly. "Well?"

"Lilly, I..." Jason was at a loss for words.

"Well you love Kat, I heard you say that more than once." Lilly looked at her father with her all too big and innocent brown eyes. "_And_ I heard you tell Uncle Tommy that you wanted to marry her... so... that means you could have a baby together."

"You... well..." Jason ran a hand through his hair as he searched for the right words. "You're too smart for your own good."

"That's not the first time you've told me that." Lilly shrugged. John and Kevin were both still silent, exchanging looks and the occasional shrug.

"Lilly, everything you've heard is the truth. I do love Kat, and I _do_ want to marry her, but a baby is a long way off. I'm not sure that Kat wants any kids and she's not going to be ready for any anytime soon if she does want one. Someday I'll explain it to you better, but promise me you won't talk to Kat about a baby."

Lilly stared at her dad for a few moments before shrugging and picking up another breadstick. "I promise." She replied before once again stuffing half the breadstick in her mouth.

"Awkward." John whispered.

"You're telling me." Jason replied quietly. "That little girl pays too much attention to everything going on around her."

"Sounds like Fred." John grinned.

"It amazes me just how much Lilly reminds me of Katherine at times." Jason shook his head. John shrugged and made his way back to the table with a new plate full of pizza. This time, making sure to sit further away from his brother.

Jason's gaze drifted back to his daughter, who was practically sitting on Kevin's lap whispering something in his ear that he obviously found funny. She had planted the thought in his head, and now he couldn't escape the image of another small child with his dark eyes and Kat's blonde hair running around the backyard. He could practically see Kat standing in the kitchen, glowing and round.

He gave a heavy sigh and grabbed himself a slice of pizza. Thoughts like that were useless until Kat was better and he _knew_ she was ready for a big step like that. As it was, he still hadn't actually asked her to marry him, although he had a feeling that she knew he was going to ask. She always seemed to know things like that. But still... the images were nice.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tom sat on his couch, staring at the blank television screen. He's surfed through the channels, but was unable to find anything that his sleep resistant mind seemed interested in. It wasn't the first night he'd spent sleepless since he's return from New York, but tonight's sleeplessness was not because of Rachel. Instead tonight was on his own actions, he was the only one to blame for how he was feeling at that moment.

He gave a heavy sigh and looked over his shoulder toward his bedroom, where a lone figure lay sprawled out on the bed. Janis was a sweetheart of a woman, and he's spent a long time chasing her. He'd taken her for a simple dinner at a local diner, and then brought her back to his place for a movie, which they never actually watched.

He'd used her to find solace in his heartbreak, but for the first time, he regretted his actions. He'd used women like this for years, ever since Tracy had hurt him. He'd found it easier to hid behind his playboy lifestyle, then to let anyone ever get close enough. And then... Rachel.

He let out a sigh again as he stood from the couch. He missed her. He missed the look in her eyes just moments before he kissed her. He missed the feel of her body pressed against him. He missed the tiny sounds she made as he explored her body.

For the life of him, he still couldn't understand why Rachel had betrayed all of them for a brother that she had been apart from for more than half her life. Only to betray her brother by leaving that note for Jason and himself to find. Rachel was a very confused woman who didn't seem to know what she should be doing herself, yet... he still loved her.

"You okay, Tom?" Janis' soft, high pitched voice carried into his thought. Tom whirled around to see her standing in the hallway in his shirt, the hem falling dangerously high on her thigh. He briefly wondered if she was wearing anything under the shirt.

"I'm okay." He nodded. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Janis bit on her bottom lip. "I'm surprised you let me sleep."

"Why do you say that?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard the talks around the station." Janis replied. She raised her slender hand and swept a strand of dark red hair behind her ear. "You usually don't let anyone stay at your house, and if you go to theirs you take off almost as soon as the deed is done."

"You heard all that and still went out with me tonight?" Tom was dumbfounded. No one had ever admitted to knowing how he operated.

"It's why I've kept putting off your advances in the past." She admitted. "But... you've changed. I noticed it after you came back from New York."

"What's that?"

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"You don't look at women with that same lusty hunger anymore. In fact, you've hardly even looked at any of the women in the station. So when you asked me to dinner tonight, I figured I'd see what changed you."

"Janis..." Tom sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. She slowly moved toward him, his shirt riding up her silky thigh giving him the answer to his earlier thoughts, nothing on under that shirt.

"Tom, look... I... you're sweet... and..." Janis bit on her bottom lip and her gaze drifted down toward the floor. Tom let out a bitter bark of laughter. He knew what she was trying to say, he'd used this same mannerism many times. She was trying to brush him off. "What's so funny?"

"You don't have to say it Janis." Tom shook his head. "You don't want to get involved with me."

"I..." Janis started but quickly snapped her mouth closed with a resounding clack.

"You're a sweetheart Janis." Tom moved directly in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry if you feel used..."

"No!" Janis' eyes grew wide. "It's me who should be sorry."

"Huh?" Once again this young woman left him dumbfounded.

"I used _you_, and I'm really sorry Tom." Janis shook her head, her soft blue eyes started to well up with tears. "I... Issac broke up with me last month, and I hadn't been out since then... and then you asked me out... and I _knew_ we'd end up here. I _wanted_ to end up here."

"Ah, I get it." Tom nodded. "I know exactly what you were thinking. Truthfully, I was thinking the same thing."

"So, we kind of used each other?"

"Yeah, I guess we did." Tom laughed. "No hard feelings?"

"It's what we both wanted, and I guess _needed._" Janis smiled at him.

"Yeah." Tom nodded.

"I'll, uh... get dressed." She replied and quickly pulled herself away from the gorgeous lieutenant in front of her.

Tom watched Janis disappear down the hall, torn between letting her leave and running after her and kissing her senseless. It seemed like a better alternative than spending another night alone. Maybe he and Janis could come to some agreement...

He let his signature smirk spread across his handsome face as his devilish side won out. He rushed down the hall and swung open his bedroom door to find Janis nearly naked, her panties halfway up her smooth, lean legs.

"Tom?" she raised an eyebrow, unsure of why he had followed her.

"So, I was thinking... it's already almost two in the morning. What's the harm in staying the whole night? If you want that is."

"You sure?" Janis raised an eyebrow, skepticism clearly showing in her blue eyes.

"I figure that if we both needed this, then there is no shame in indulging again, right?"

"You're insatiable." Janis laughed and let her panties fall to the floor once again. Tom quickly took her into his arms and dropped her onto her back on the bed.

"You're too good for just a one time thing my dear." He grinned and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. "Now, you just lie back and enjoy."

"Hmm, well. If you insist." Janis grinned just moments before a low moan escaped her throat. "Oh, Tom!"


	35. Chapter 34

_**Author's Note: **Well, not nearly as long of a delay as I thought there was a going to be. LOL I got caught up playing Mass Effect 3 so I didn't take the time to really work on this. I knew that was going to happen, forgot to warn y'all about that in my last post, but hey, no big deal LOL I particularly like this chapter. It's been one of my favs since I planned this story. It has a full range of emotion, so sit back and enjoy the mini roller coaster I'm putting you on. _

_Sorry to my reviewers, I'm skipping the shoutouts this chapter for no other reason than I'm just being plain lazy LOL. Although, I greatly appreciate each and everyone of your for taking the time to leave me a note! Love you guys! Special note to **archmore** for add this story to alerts! Hope everyone enjoys this!_

**Chapter 34**

"Kat! What are you doing out here?" Jason was livid. He'd stepped off the elevator on Kat's floor only to come face to face with the woman herself. She was fully dressed, wearing a pair of jeans and a low cut yellow t-shirt. Her left arm was roughly bandaged, leaving him to assume she'd pulled her own IV and wrapped up her arm... _again. _It wasn't the first time she'd plotted to run out of the hospital since the chest tube came out a week ago. At least she'd listened to the doctors on _one_ thing and had put on the walking boot for her broken foot.

"I was going downstairs to see Tanya and little Marcus." Tanya had given birth to her and Rocky's first son, second child, in the wee hours of that morning. Jason had found the text message from Rocky when he woke up that morning. "I haven't seen him yet, and the doctor said it's good for me to be up and about now that the chest tube is gone."

"How's your breathing?" Jason questioned as he stepped aside for Kat to get on the elevator with him. The least he could do was let her go see the new baby before dragging her back to her room. Now that she wasn't constricted to the bed, it was getting harder and harder to convince her that she wasn't ready to go home.

"Just fine." Kat rolled her eyes and stepped onto the elevator. She stabbed the button for Tanya's floor with more force than necessary. "You don't have to treat me like I'm breakable."

"I just worry about you." Jason sighed. Kat looked over at him with a mix of understanding and contempt, but she didn't say a word. "So why get all dressed up to go see Marcus? And when did Tanya bring you those clothes?"

"To answer your first question, I don't like running around in those stupid hospital gowns and a bathrobe. I prefer to be dressed. What makes you think these are from Tanya?"

"The yellow shirt and the fact that you two wear the same size jeans." Jason shrugged. "When did your co-conspirator drop them off?"

"The day after the tube came out." Kat replied with a roll of her eyes yet again.

"Kat, I know you want to go..."

"You promised to take me home Jason!" Kat cut him off as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You promised, as soon as you could, you'd take me out of here."

"I still plan to, Kat!' Jason snapped. "The doctors haven't released you yet!"

"You're not even trying to get me out of here!" Kat said just as the elevator stopped. The doors pulled open, but neither made a move to get off the elevator. They stood there staring at each other, silently daring the other to say something more.

Jason broke the stare first, and slipped off the elevator when the tension became too much for him. Kat followed suit, but stayed a few feet away from him, not allowing him to touch her. They arrived at Tanya's room and Kat gently knocked on the door.

"Come in!' Rocky half sang from the other side. Kat plastered on her signature smile and opened the door. Jason trailed behind her, sporting a smile of his own.

"Kat! Your back!" Tanya grinned, she let out a loud laugh as she noticed Jason standing behind her. "Ah, and brought your warden with you."

"He caught me at the elevator." Kat groaned. "No clean escapes today."

"I should have known, you'd already been down to see Tanya." Jason groaned. "You were really trying to leave, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?"

"Kat, the doctors haven't released you yet."

"I don't care what they say." Kat crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well Kit-Kat, would it kill you to listen to the doctors?" Rocky shrugged as best he could with the precious bundle in his arms. Kat shot him a glare that surely would have put him six feet under, if looks could kill. "Okay, forget I said anything."

Jason sighed and shook his head, there was no winning with Kat. "Fine, I'll talk to the doctor today. I'm sure that we can get out you by this evening."

"Finally!" Kat exclaimed.

"On one condition." Jason held up a hand, Kat slouched and let out a sigh. "You continue to see Dr. Jeffery and you _actually_ start talking to him."

"What if I don't?" Kat challenged.

"Then I won't be pushing to get you out of here." Jason replied.

"What the... Jason! That's not fair!" Kat argued. "Dr. Jeffery is so... meddling."

"That's he's job Kat." Jason rolled his eyes. "He's supposed to be asking you questions and getting to the heart of an issue."

"I don't have any issues, Jason." Kat seethed.

"I'd like to disagree with you." Jason raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "But we're not talking about this here. You wanted to sneak down to see Marcus."

"You're so pig headed." Kat grumbled as she turned back toward Rocky.

"I believe that Tommy said it best when he called _you_ a stubborn mule." Jason retorted as Kat took the small baby in her arms. She looked up at him with fire burning in her eyes, but he knew she wouldn't retaliate so long as she was holding the baby. Tanya looked between her two friends for a moment and then caught her husbands gaze. Rocky gave her a simple shrug to say that he didn't know anymore than she did.

Kat and Jason stayed for only a few minutes before leaving the happy second time parents alone with their new baby. They rode the elevator back up to Kat's floor in complete silence, the tension wrapping around them like a constrictive blanket. Kat limped off toward her room, stomping her good foot as hard as she could with each step, making a satisfying slap against the ground with her shoe. Jason could practically feel the anger rolling off of her, like a hurricane starting to brew. When she blew, he knew it was going to be one hell of ride.

Kat stood by the door with a hand on her hip, waiting for Jason to follow her into the room. He could see the look in her eyes as if she were contemplating slamming the door on him, and he quickly rushed out of the doorway well past the door's range of motion. Kat closed the door _calmly_, which only served to make him even more nervous. He'd been expecting her to slam it with as much force as possible. The fact that she was suddenly so calm terrified him.

She turned to her back to him and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Jason stood behind her silently, unsure of what exactly was happening. He saw her shoulders shake as silent sobs sent tremors racing through her body.

"Kat..." Jason started, but his throat was incredibly dry and he found it hard to say anything more than her name.

"I'm having a hard time keeping it together." Kat admitted quietly. Her airy voice broken and thick. "I just want this to be over."

"Then talk to Dr. Jeffery. He'll know how to help you." Jason pleaded, finally taking the last steps to her. He placed his large hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him. "I'm right here too. You know you can talk to me about anything Kat."

"Jase, I..." Kat closed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip. "I called him your name once."

"_That's_ what's bugging you?" Jason asked in surprise. Of all the things that she could talk about, that hadn't been one he's been expecting.

"He was nuzzling my neck one morning and I thought it was you for a minute." Kat opened her eyes to look at him as tears streaked down her face, face and thick.

"Oh, Kat." Jason breathed and took her into his arms. He gently stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You went through hell, I can't blame you for thinking you were somewhere safe, with me. You did nothing wrong."

"It wasn't just that I called him your name, he tried to act like you. Everything he did to me that day was a shadow of you. He was trying to prove to me that he loved me." Kat explained. "I tried so hard to fight him, but I couldn't... and he... and I... I responded... and he... I..." She pulled away from him suddenly and looked up into his midnight eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Talk to me Snowflake." Jason soothed. He tried to reach for her again but she took another step back from him.

"You're not understanding." she shouted.

"What? What am I not understanding?" Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

"Forget it." Kat turned around and limped toward the window. "I just need out of here. It's too quiet and too much time to do nothing but think."

"Kat, don't shut me out." Jason begged from his spot across the room. He watched Kat's shoulders fall as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't explain it. At least not to you, not yet." Kat shook her head before lifting her gaze back out the window. Her eyes locked onto the park where children were enjoying their Saturday, playing in the late March weather. It was chilly but one didn't need much more than a jacket or a sweater.

"I'll go call the doctor." Jason finally conceded after a few moments of silence. Kat turned back toward him, her smile radiant and her eyes bright.

"Thank you." She replied barely above a whisper. Jason just nodded to her and left the room. He made his way down the hall to the nurses station.

One of the younger nurses, Mary, looked up as Jason approached the desk. "She didn't get far did she?" She grinned.

"You knew she was leaving?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I saw her trying to sneak out, but security said that you had just walked in the door and heading towards the elevator." Mary replied.

"Oh." Jason shrugged. "Could you get Dr. Retta on the phone for me?"

"I'm assuming that you want to take Ms. Hillard home now?" She laughed.

"Better that I get her released than chance her running away." Jason replied with a slight chuckle. "She's doing well enough I think she can manage at home."

"Well I hope Dr. Retta agrees with you." She smiled as she dialed the doctors beeper number. It took all of five minutes for the doctor to call. He wasn't in full agreement with Jason's theory, but did agree to come check Kat for himself leaving the possibility of release as an option. Jason walked back to Kat's room to give her the good news.

"Am I free?" Kat asked from her perch on the bed. Jason took notice that her voice was a bit wheezy. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You should put your oxygen on." He raised an eyebrow as he sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the oximeter, a small device used for the purpose of measuring her oxygen level, from the side table and placed the clip on her pointer finger.

"I'm fine." She waved away his concern with her free hand. Jason rolled his eyes and checked the readout on the small machine.

"The doctor will be here soon, if you're wheezing like you are now, he won't let you go home. You're in the high eighties, you need it on for a while." He said as he took the device off her finger. Kat rolled her eyes and took the oxygen mask off the headboard of her bed. She fixed her glare at him and slipped it over her face. "Much better."  
"Just so you know I hate this thing." She muttered.

"Your lung isn't fully healed yet Kat..."

"I know." Kat rolled her eyes again. "Seriously, I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm fine china."

"Can you really blame any of us Kat?" Jason said sternly as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "We nearly lost you. I saw you _die_, right there in my arms. It's a miracle that you're sitting here with me now. I'll be damned if I loose you to your own stubbornness. If the doctor says you have to do something I'm going make sure that you follow his instructions to the letter."

Kat let out a heavy sigh and fell back against the pillow. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, as if letting his words sink in.

"Kat, tell me you understand were I'm coming from." Jason moved up high on the bed so he could take her hands into his. "Tell me you understand I'm not trying to be over protective for no good reason." Kat opened her brilliant blue eyes and met his gaze.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too Kat." Jason replied with a smile.

"I understand."

"Thank you Kat." Jason gave her hands a squeeze and then stood up from the bed. Kat sat up and watched him move across the room toward the window.

"You think about it a lot, don't you?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes." Jason replied quietly. "I keep seeing you covered in blood, white as snow, and weak beyond anything I've ever known. I can't get the feel of your limp body out of my system, the feel of your cold skin against my fingers..." Jason swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as his memory replayed the scene from the forest. Kat licked at her dry lips, she hadn't realized that night had left a lasting impression on anyone other than herself. She finally realized she wasn't the only one suffering from a living nightmare.

"Jason." Kat whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Why should _you_ be sorry, Kat?" Jason let out a bark of bitter laughter.

"I'm sorry I keep fighting you on everything. I can only imagine what it's like your shoes."

"And I have no idea what it's like to be in yours." Jason replied. "Call a truce?"

"Truce." Kat grinned.

"You're not as wheezy now, you can take off the mask." Jason laughed. Kat quickly shed the plastic face mask with twice the speed that she ever put it on. Jason took out the oximeter once again. Kat rolled her eyes, but still held out her left hand as Jason slipped the end onto her pointer finger. She snuggled back against the pillow and closed her eyes once more. "Looks good, back up in the high nineties."

"That's good." Kat shrugged. Jason still hadn't removed the clip from her finger, but he held her hand tightly in his own, rubbing small circles into her wrist and palm with his calloused thumbs. "Mmm, what do I have to do to get you to do that to my whole body?"

"I'll think of something." Jason laughed. He watched her relax even more into the bed and grinned. Now was as good a time as any, he supposed. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the small object he'd been carrying with him everyday since she had woke up. He slipped the oximeter off her pointer finger, and slid the small circular metal object on her ring finger. Kat's eyes shot open to see what he was doing. Jason grinned at her with his million dollar smile as he finished pushing the ring all the way down to her knuckle.

Kat stared at the sparkling flawless gem now resting on her finger, speechless. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She looked up at him with wide eyes before looking back at her hand.

"Katherine Lynn Hillard, will you marry me?" Jason asked after he let her stare for a few minutes. Kat looked back up at him and back down at the ring on her finger, a simple pear shaped diamond set into a silver band with two small pink gems surrounding the diamond.

"Are... are you sure?" She gulped.

"There's no one else in the world I'd rather be with Kat. I already asked your Dad." Jason replied. "Please say yes."

"I..." Kat closed her eyes and let her head fall back so she was facing the ceiling. For a brief moment, Jason was sure she was going to say 'no'. He felt his heart clench into a ball within his chest as he waited for her reply. Time ticked by slower than anything he'd ever experienced. What only lasted a few seconds felt like an hour as he waited. She finally sat up straight and looked him the eye as a smile spread across her face. "Yes."

Jason's heart nearly exploded with joy. He stood up from the bed with whoop and held Kat's hands tight in his own. "Thank you! You have no idea how happy you've made me!"

Kat smiled at his excitement, truthfully she had never seen Jason act like this. It was nice to see a side of him that she was sure no one had ever experienced. Jason bent over and hugged her fiercely, kissing her cheek over and over again. Kat giggled as his stubble scratched against her cheek. Jason grinned and began rubbing his cheek against hers purposefully. "Jason!" Kat squealed after a moment.

"What?" Jason asked innocently as he pulled back from her.

"Thank you." She whispered tenderly. Jason gently kissed her lips as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I've got a few calls to make." Jason said, and stood from the bed once more. He disappeared out the door. Kat sat alone on her bed staring at the ring Jason had just placed on her hand. She hoped that she had made the right choice, it wasn't just about her anymore. There was Jason and Lilly to consider. Kat's breath caught in her throat, she going to be Lilly's stepmother. Her, Katherine Hillard, a stepmother. The thought both terrified and thrilled her. What if Lilly didn't want her as a stepmother? What if Lilly resented her father getting married again? Or even more terrifying, what if Lilly wanted all that? Could she live up to the expectations of a six year old?

At least there was one person she could talk to about this. Without another thought she picked up her cell phone off the side table. She brought up the number of the person she wanted and pressed send.

Meanwhile, Jason couldn't contain his excitement as he brought up the first speed dial number. He waited impatiently as the phone rang and rang. "Come on doc, it's a Saturday, no school."

_"Hello?"_ came an answer, finally.

"Geez, think you took long enough? It was about to roll over to voicemail." Jason replied.

_"I was... busy."_ Tommy said.

"Bro, I told you I don't need to know things like that." Jason grimaced. "Seriously, it's not even lunch time yet."

_"That's not what I was busy with!"_ Tommy retorted. _"Get your mind out of the gutter for more than 2.5 seconds would ya?"_

"That's oh so hard, when I'm talking to you." Jason grinned.

_"Gross bro, just gross."_ Jason could picture Tommy standing there with a sour look just shaking his head.

"So what were you busy with then?"

_"Are you calling just to harass me?"_

"Possibly. What were you busy with?"

_"Being hounded with wedding details, I'm _supposed_ to be trying to give my two cents worth about what I want."_ Tommy sighed. _"Anna's picking the colors and theme, and for some reason she wants me to help. Not one of her girlfriends. Me! I'm horrible at this bro!"_

"Sounds horrible Tommy." Jason laughed.

_"Yeah, it is. I've got swatches of colored fabric littering my livingroom, and menus from __restaurants and caterers stacked two feet high on the coffee table. Why she couldn't get her friend Jasmine or even Kimberly, who's really awesome at this kind of stuff, to help her is beyond me."_

"Where's the happy bride to be now?"

_"She's outside signing for yet _another_ package from UPS."_ Tommy groaned.

"I have the feeling I'll be going through that same hell as you very soon." Jason laughed, wondering if Tommy would catch the meaning.

_"Let's hope not. Anna is not going to be getting my guy friends involved in this, although she's talking about tuxes and flowers already. We have an appointment next weekend with a florist all the way in LA! LA! All because some stupid wedding magazine says this particular shop is one of the best in the state. We've got six months before the wedding and she's already..." _Tommy suddenly paused in his rant, silence filled the line for a long moment. Jason had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he pictured Tommy with his dumbfounded look that he got when he just caught onto a joke. _"You asked Kat?"_

"Damn Bro, who ever said you were slow? It only took you all of two minutes to realize what I said." Jason finally let out the laugh he had been trying to hold in.

_"Ha, ha, ha." _Tommy said sarcastically. _"You know, I personally know that Kat won't put you through this. She knows what she wants and it's usually very tasteful. Don't be surprised if she's got the whole thing planned in a week."_

"Actually I wouldn't mind if Kat involved me in the planning process, or at least Lilly. Lilly is going to be so excited."

_"I bet. When's Kat getting out?"_

"Today if I can manage." Jason replied. "I cut her a deal and we're waiting for the doctor to come sign the discharge papers, well _after_ he checks her out."

_"Well that's double good news! We should throw a party for her, and you. Anna and I can be_ _ there in a couple hours. Trini and Aisha can start getting things ready. Zach and Kim could be there for the party too. And with her family already in town it makes it extra special."_

"I'm sure she'd love everyone to be there." Jason grinned. "Tanya and Rocky will be home with baby Marcus tomorrow, we could throw a party for them tomorrow. Kat would enjoy it."

_"Let me talk to Anna when she gets back inside, and I'll call you back."_

"Actually just call Rocky and Adam to set things up. I don't want Kat to overhear anything. Send me a text to let me know if we got a green light."

_"At this point _I'm_ giving the green light, even if the future Mrs. disagrees." _Tommy laughed.

"Anything to get out of fabric swatches?" Jason chuckled.

_"At this point I'd welcome a not so friendly visit from Rita."_

"You just want to wear spandex again. What color this time? I think you're on blue."

_"And have Ethan think I'm his 'soul brother', I think not."_ Tommy replied in horror. _"Who says I have to take up another color anyway?"_

"Well Dr. Rainbow..."

_"You know, technically black isn't a color of the rainbow, not is white." _Tommy cut him off. _"So you can tell the king of nicknames that doesn't work for me."_

"Technicalities." Jason rolled his eyes. "I say you take pink, your last team was missing that color."

_"You're so funny, let me know when stand up hour ends." _Tommy drawled. _"That joke is way over used, Rocky makes a crack about me wearing the cute little skirt and taking Kim or Kat's place on the team just about every time he sees me."_

"I don't think you could pull off the color anyway." Jason laughed.

_"Yeah. Hey, Anna just came back in. I'll send you a text once I have some plans in motion. Later man."_

"Hope to see you later. See ya Tommy." Jason replied before ending the call on his end. He quickly dial his parents number to pass along the good news to both his and Kat's parents. It didn't take long for the text messages to start flowing in from all his friends congratulating him and Katherine. He grinned to himself, thinking that there was nothing that could bring him down at that moment.


	36. Chapter 35

_**Shoutouts: sz2000- **Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one too. I didn't know that Jason David Frank ever said that, that's hillarious. Lots of people make the joke about him being a pink ranger next. I find it to be the most commonly used joke in fanfics. LOL And I still use it. _

_**Shievi- **Yes, they're getting married YAY! It's only natural that Kat is going to have doubts about her future with Jason _and _with Lilly. Hope she realizes soon that Jason isn't going to give up on her and he's there for her every step of the way. Hope you like this next chapter!_

_**brankel1- **I was laughing really hard when I thought of that scene. I could just picture Kat standing there as Jason stepped off the elevator. It would be really funny, good cover to go see Tanya LOL. Hope you like the next installment._

_**Ghostwriter- **With everything this poor couple has been through, you'd think they'd be out of the storm by now right? Poor people! Hopefully Kat can overcome her sudden fears and doubts so that they can finally have the nice calm life they deserve._

_**gabs- **Well welcome to the club! Glad to see that you got around to reviewing. This story is probably my favorite of all that I have posted so I'm glad to see that there are people out there enjoying it. Thanks for adding this story to your favs and alerts, that makes my day! Hope you enjoy what's coming next!_

**Chapter 35**

"Shh! I see Jason's truck!" Trini exclaimed to the group of people hanging around in Jason's livingroom. Dr. Retta had agreed to release Kat from the hospital, so long as she took home oxygen for when she was short of breath and if she promised to follow all directions given to her. Jason had stated that he would make sure that Kat was taking care of herself and she would continue to see both Dr. Retta and Dr. Jeffery on a regular basis. Kat was irked at the loss of control, but remained silent knowing full well it was Jason's good word that was getting her release papers signed.

Jason climbed out of the truck first and quickly made his way around to the passenger side. He helped Kat down to the ground and held out his arm for her to take, which she did with a grin. Together they made their way to the front door.

"Surprise!" Every one shouted as the front door opened. Kat looked around the room at all her friends and family, excluding Rocky and Tanya.

"Oh, you guys are so awesome!" Kat cried as she began hugging everyone, one at a time.

"Let me see that thing!" Aisha squealed as she took hold of Kat's left hand. The women gathered around her staring at the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful!" Anna exclaimed.

"Can we trade rings?" Katie, Kat's baby brother's wife, teased. Todd just rolled his eyes.

"Why would you trade rings? You got Sophia's mother's ring." Heather laughed.

"Well, you got Micheal's mother's ring." Katie retorted with a grin.

"Can't you ladies be happy with whatever your man gets you?" John asked with a chuckle.

"Never." Heather grinned at her husband.

"Jason has good taste." Kimberly commented. Silently she was wishing that a certain father of her son would buy her a ring too. Sometimes she swore that Zack had commitment issues, even Tommy had gotten over his own issues and proposed to Anna.

"Well he should." Linda laughed.

"You had to shop with him, didn't you?" Sophia chuckled. Linda shrugged, which only served to make the other women laugh. Sophia then enveloped her daughter into a giant hug. "I'm so happy for you darling. Welcome home."

"Thanks Mum." Kat replied as she returned the hug.

"Aye, Fred. 'Bout time you got your arse out of the damn hospital." Kevin laughed. Lilly sat on top of his shoulders, sporting a grin of her own.

"I would have been out sooner, but they don't exactly let people check out when they want." Kat laughed.

"Any ideas when you want to get married?" Trini asked.

"I haven't had time to think of any details." Kat shook her head.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Lilly asked.

"Of course Lilly." Kat smiled at the little girl. "I couldn't think of anyone better."

"Yes!" Lilly pumped her arms in the air as a huge grin spread on her face. "I want a pretty dress."

"Someone mark this on a calender, my daughter actually wants to wear a dress." Jason laughed. He moved up behind Kat and wrapped his arms around her waist, she rested back into his embrace.

"I like dresses Daddy." Lilly rolled her eyes. "It's just hard to do my martial arts or play football in them."

"She's got a point." Tommy shrugged.

"I see you managed to get away from the swatches." Jason laughed.

"Oh, he's not getting out of helping me that easily." Anna raised an eyebrow. "It's _our_ wedding and he will help me."

"Seriously Anna, couldn't you just plan it and then ask me if I like what you decided?"

"Men." Anna rolled her eyes and turned away from her thick headed fiance.

"Amen!" Aisha exclaimed.

"You do realize your loving husband is only three feet away from you, right?" Billy remarked.

"Of course I do." Aisha grinned.

"Just making sure." Billy laughed.

"How's Kyle?" Kat asked Kimberly hoping to draw the attention off the men/women debate she knew was brewing.

"He's fantastic." Kimberly beamed. "I never thought that I could ever love one person so much."

"Awe, wittle Kimmie's got a soft spot." Aisha teased in a slightly annoying baby voice.

"Shut it." Kimberly scowled at her friend.

"Oh, now don't be all upset Kim. I know exactly how you feel." Aisha grinned.

"Don't we all?" Trini laughed.

"Back to the guest of honor for this shindig..." Aisha looked back at Kat snuggled against Jason's broad chest. "So can we assume that you're going to move back here now?"

"I think that is safe to assume." Kat laughed.

"Your father and I wanted to know if you planned to go back to work when you're allowed to." Sophia spoke up. Katherine could see the concern etched deep into her mother's blue eyes, and she closed her own sapphire eyes.

"I... I don't think so." Kat shook her head.

"No one can blame you for that Kat." Kimberly laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Jason hugged her a little tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder, letting his cheek press against hers.

"I'll figure everything out later." Kat said after a few moments of silence.

"Mama!" Liam cried as he came running though the crowd suddenly. Aisha knelt down and picked up her ambling toddler.

"What's wrong Li?" Aisha soothed.

"Owie!" He cried as he pressed a hand to his head. "Ball."

"Oh, you poor baby." Aisha hugged her son close as she kissed the side of his head.

"Sorry Aisha." Mitch said quietly as he moved in front of her. "I didn't see him playing by the table when I threw the ball to Bobby. It smacked him pretty good."

"It's alright Mitch. Accidents happen." Aisha smiled at the shy boy.

"Go ahead and go play Mitch." Adam nodded toward his son. "Liam will be fine."

"Come on Kevin! Let's go play football." Lilly exclaimed as Mitch headed back through the patio doors.

"I'm game for that Lil." Kevin nodded as he slid Lilly off his shoulders to the ground. Lilly latched onto his hand and practically drug him out of the house.

"My, I think Lilly has a new best friend." Kat laughed.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you that." Jason replied.

"Kevin would make a good father." Sophia sighed.

"Someday Mum." Kat assured her. "He's enjoying his career too much right now."

"I think he's a lifer." Micheal laughed.

"Someday, he might just regret not starting a family." Todd shrugged. "But he's happy for now."

"That's all that matters." Katie added as she brushed a strand of copper hair behind her ear. Kat always thought that Katie was a pretty woman, with her soft round face, copper hair, and oddly colored eyes. They were a strange shade that, in the right light, appeared almost purple.

"Just when are you due Katie?" Aisha asked.

"Next month." Katie beamed. "Five weeks, to be exact."

"Will this be your parents first grandchild?" Heather asked. Heather, John's wife, was an Australian native; growing up just outside of Sydney. John and Heather had met through mutual friends shortly after John had returned to Australia, they'd been inseparable ever since. Heather stood fairly tall at 5'6. She wore her raven hair in a short bob, showing off her square face and strong jaw line. Her gray eyes reminded Katherine of a stormy sky, which ironically matched her personality. She was fiery and untamed, it came as no surprise why she had fallen for the outspoken, jokester of the Hillard clan.

"No, my sister Diane has two kids already." Katie shook her head. "But they're excited anyway."

"I bet, any parent is excited when their children start having babies." Linda grinned. "I was so excited when Jason told me about Lilly."

"She's the apple of her grandmother's eye." Jason added.

"How's the adoption going for you and John?" Kat asked Heather.

"Very well actually." Heather grinned. "We already have everything set and a mother-to-be has selected us for her child already. She's due in four months."

"That's exciting!" Kat beamed. "Any idea if it's a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy." John grinned. "John Jr."

"Oh, tell me you are _not_ naming that poor child after him." Todd groaned.

"Not a chance." Heather glared at her husband.

"All this talk about babies reminded me about Tanya. Are we throwing a party for her and Marcus tomorrow when they come home?" Kimberly cut in.

"Of course! Any excuse to have a party!" Aisha grinned.

"Food's ready!" Zack called as he poked his head in through the patio doors. He's been outside grilling the hamburgers and hot dogs for everyone since he and Kimberly had arrived, even though John had offered to cook. Aisha, Trini, and Heather had made all the sides and salads before everyone else arrived at Jason's house.

"Finally!" John exclaimed. The room began to quickly clear, leaving only Kat, Jason, and Micheal. Jason caught Micheal's eye and realized that he was waiting to talk to Kat alone. Jason gave Kat a kiss on the cheek and then left to join the other's outside for some food.

"I'm happy right now, Kitty." Micheal said with a smile as he hugged his daughter. "I was so afraid that we were going to lose you."

"Oh, Daddy." Kat cried as she hugged her father for all she was worth. "I almost stopped fighting. I almost let go."

"I almost let you." Micheal admitted quietly.

"Looks like we both owe Jason." Kat gave him a sad smile.

"Yes, I suppose we do." He returned her sad smile. "That boy wouldn't let anyone give up on you, not even yourself it seems."

"I couldn't disappoint him." Kat laughed. "He told me that he asked you for permission to marry me. When was that?"

"Back in November, while I was here for Thanksgiving." Micheal gave his daughter a knowing smile.

"All the way back... He was going to..." Kat was dumbfounded. Jason had held onto that for a long time.

"He'll make an excellent husband for you Katherine." Micheal gave her hand a gentle pat. "He'll take care of you and he'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Hold onto him sweetheart."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Your mother is tickled pink at the prospect of helping to plan your wedding." Micheal laughed. "She wants me to set up video conferencing on her computer so that she can talk to you often about details. Don't be surprised if she takes you out dress shopping before we return home."

"Figures." Kat laughed. "Come on, I'm hungry. I haven't had a barbequed burger in what seems like ages."

"I'm sure you're eager." Micheal nodded. Once outside, Kat found Jason already sitting on a lawn chair with a plate made up for her. She took the plate with a grin and sat next to Jason in a vacant chair. Seating was tight for the mass amount of people, leaving some to sit on the grass.

After dinner, the older kids started up a game of tag football, boys vs. girls. Or more precisely, Bobby and Mitch vs Lucy, Rosa, and Lilly. Bobby and Mitch were leading against the three girls after a while, until Lilly recruited Kevin. In retaliation, Bobby recruited Zack and Tommy. Lucy managed to take her father. Mitch attempted to persuade Billy to join, but settled for Kimberly, who placed Kyle in Jason's lap. Rosa decided that Liam needed to play too which brought Aisha onto the team as well. All players on the field were cautious of the small toddler following the energetic dark haired girl around the field. There were no doubts that Rosa was going to make an excellent older sister to Marcus.

The 'girls' team managed to take the lead after another ten minutes, but Bobby wasn't going to let any girl beat him. He quickly manged to get both Anna and Todd onto his team. Lilly, never to be outdone, batted her lashes at her grandfather, Terence, as she begged him to join her team. Her charms won her two team members at once, Terence and Micheal joined the team. At this point, no one was playing football anymore, it was now a game of who could recruit more to their team. Once recruited, players pretty much just stood around on their side of the large yard.

Mitch convinced his mother to join his team, while Lucy somehow managed to drag Billy to her side. Rosa brought John in for her team, but Bobby took Heather. Lilly brought over her grandmother, who in return managed to convince Sophia to join the game. Jason was the last usable player left on the sidelines considering the only other two were an injured Katherine and a very pregnant Katie.

Lilly came running over to her father to try and clam the last player for her team, but Bobby was quick to Jason's side as well. Jason looked over to two teams seeing that the girls definitely had the larger team of eleven, twelve if you counted Liam as a player, vs the boys with nine.

"Sorry Lilly-pad." Jason laughed as he stood from his chair. He gently sat the six month old infant on Kat's lap and started toward the boys' side. Kat happily bounced the baby boy on her lap as she cooed at him. Kyle's dark eyes lit up as he clapped his chubby hands together. Jason's mind was once again assaulted with the image of Katherine barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen.

"No fair Daddy!" Lilly whined breaking into his daydream.

"You've got your new best friend on your team." Jason laughed.

"You've got more people too." Bobby retorted.

"He's right about that." Jason shrugged. Lilly rolled her eyes and quickly ran back over to her team and latched onto Kevin's hand as if proving a point to her father.

With as many players as they had, the actual game didn't last long. There were just too many bodies on the field to dodge. In the end, Bobby and Lilly came to the agreement that it was a tie and all players were released from the game.

Jason took his chair back next to Kat, who was still enjoying Kyle's joyful attitude. "He really likes you." He said. Kat looked up at him with a smile.

"This is a lot better than the first time I held him." She laughed. "He's so adorable."

"Thanks Kat!" Zack grinned as he appeared in front of her. "He gets his good looks from his Dad."

"Uh huh." Kat said sarcastically.

"It's true, just look at him and me." Zack grinned as he picked up his little boy, holding him right next to his face. "Aw, yuck! Baby needs a change! Kim!"

"Oh no! You got him already Zack-the-man. You're going to change his diaper!" Kimberly crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Diaper bag is sitting on the coffee table."

"Come on Kim, you're so much better at things like this than me..." Zack protested, but quickly shut up and headed inside as Kimberly began to narrow her eyes at him.

"I swear that man." Kimberly grumbled. She plopped into the open chair on the other side of Kat.

"Still the same issue?" Kat asked softly.

"He finds new ways to cause trouble everyday. I love him, I really do." Kim sighed. "I just wish I knew if he loved me just as much."

"Zack is crazy about you Kim." Jason interjected. Kat and Kim exchanged a look, they had almost forgotten he was sitting there too.

"I know he is, Jase." Kim replied. "No offense but this is kind of a girl talk."

"Ah, I see." Jason nodded slowly. "It's about him not getting you a ring, right?"

"How did you..." Kim's jaw dropped open. Kat cocked her head at her fiance, it was so odd to be able to call him that now, in surprise. She had no idea how Jason knew what was troubling Kimberly.

"You said it at the big barbeque back in August. I was standing in the doorway to Tanya's kitchen when you told her to, and I quote, 'Get out there and tell that man to marry my fat ass already'. Exact words too." Jason laughed.

"Well... hmm... I..." Kimberly stammered. Kat burst out laughing.

"You have an excellent memory Jase." She laughed.

"I just remember that phrase." Jason shrugged.

"I hate you." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"You do not." Jason grinned.

"Just because you know what I'm upset over, doesn't mean that you can solve it. If you so much as breath a word to Zack I'll cut your manhood off. I want him to do this on his own with out someone telling him that it's what I want."

"I understand what you mean." Jason nodded. "Besides, I like my manhood and I'm pretty sure that Kat does too, so I won't be risking it."

"Good boy." Kimberly grinned.

"Who says I like it?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't?" Jason matched her raised eyebrow. Kat smiled and playfully rolled her eyes.

\ "Men." She muttered under her breath. Jason chuckled and shook his head.

"Women." He muttered. Kat and Kim both shared a look before laughing together.

Kat and Jason's parents were the first to head out from the party. Followed shortly by Todd and Katie. Adam and Trini left with their three kids, and Rosa since she was staying with them while her parents were at the hospital. Aisha and Billy packed a sleeping Liam out to the car. Zack and Kimberly followed behind them since they were staying the Cranston house.

Tommy and Anna were once again staying at Jason's. It was a full house with Kevin, John, and Heather staying there was well, but no one complained or even minded.

Kat was settled into the oversized chair in the livingroom as Jason got Lilly ready for bed. Kevin, John, and Tommy were at the kitchen table playing a game of cards. Anna had retreated to her and Tommy's room after a nice hot shower.

Heather slowly sat down on the couch across from Kat, who smiled at her sister-in-law. "How are you doing Kat?"

"I'm doing good considering I'm not at the hospital anymore. I feel better being surrounded by everyone." Kat replied.

"I meant with what you called me about earlier." Heather raised an eyebrow. "Have you thought more about it?"

"Yeah." Kat nodded. "The thought of being Lilly's stepmother still worries me, but it's a challenge I'm looking forward to. She's a wonderful little girl and I feel honored that Jason trusts me enough to help raise her."

"I'm glad that I could help you." Heather nodded. "Although I'm surprised you called me with all your wonderful friends around."

"You're the one that's closest to my shoes right now since you'll be raising a child that's not technically yours." Kat shrugged.

"That's true, but Lilly is six almost seven. She knew her mother, and I'm taking a baby from day one. Very different situations." Heather commented.

"I know." Kat nodded. "Still, it helped to talk to you. It put my mind at ease. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem Kat. You know I'm here if you need to talk more, or about anything else." Heather smiled warmly.

"Thanks."

"Don't stay up too late." Heather said as she stood from the couch. She reached over and gave Kat a gentle pat on the knee before disappearing from the livingroom. Kat sat quietly as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the door, the place that her and Jason had first...

"I think about that night too." Jason said from behind her. Kat jumped a little, not expecting him to be standing there.

"Jason, don't do that." she scolded.

"Sorry, guess I didn't realize you were that deep in thought. I saw where you were looking and assumed what you were thinking about."

"Actually for once, you are very correct." Kat laughed. "So much has changed since that night."

"Everything changes Kat." Jason said calmly. He carefully helped Kat to stand before sitting himself in the chair and pulling her onto his lap. "I'm still sorry for what I said back in December."

"I can't blame you Jase." Kat sighed. "I should have spoken up sooner."

"It's not like it would have led us anywhere in the case." Jason shrugged. "You did what you thought you had to. I don't blame you."

"I'm just sorry that it had to be Liz who suffered, and Lilly because she lost her Mum."

"It's not your fault." Jason reassured her. They sat together in silence for a while, the only sounds around them were the men playing cards in the next room. "Hey, can you keep a secret?"

"Duh." Kat rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"I mean, you really have to keep a secret." Jason gave her a serious look. "You can't tell anyone, especially any of the other women."

"I swear, I won't utter a word to anyone. Now tell me!"

"Kimberly is going to get her wish." He whispered in her ear. Kat squealed and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "I knew that would make you happy." Jason grinned.

"When?"

"Soon, he told me last week about it." Jason explained. "He even got a hold of Kimberly's mother in France and asked for her mother's ring. He's known it was Kim's dream to have it."

"That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, so once he has the ring, he'll propose." Jason said. "It was so hard seeing Kim upset about it today knowing that her wish is coming true, but I promised I wouldn't say a word to anyone."

"You just told me." Kat playfully raised an eyebrow.

"And if you blow my cover, I'll make you pay." Jason grinned.

"No repeats, I swear." Kat nodded.

"Good. Come on Snowflake, it's getting late. We should turn in."

"I'd like that, I'm dog tired." Kat replied. Almost as if on cue, she let out a giant yawn.

"You can say that again." Jason joked as he too let out a massive yawn. Slowly the couple made their way up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

"I just realized, I don't have anything to wear." Kat groaned as she sat on the edge of the bed. She silently fiddled with the straps on her boot.

"Oh, Trini and Aisha went shopping for some clothes today. I figured I'd take you shopping as soon as you felt up to it, so you can pick out your own clothes." Jason shrugged. He opened the closet and took out three bags of clothes. "There's some pajamas in there too. Trini said they got you a few different things and they hope you don't mind their style choices."

"I have some of the most awesome and thoughtful friends." Kat grinned as she began searching through the bags. She quickly found a white tank top and a pair of light blue sweat pants and a package of underwear. "This is good enough."

Kat stood from the bed and set the bags on the floor. She grasped the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Jason noticed the ugly pink scar on her back from where Tyler has first stabbed her. Kat caught her reflection in the mirror and slowly traced the multiple pink scars across her abdomen. A quiet sob escaped her lips as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay Kat." Jason said softly. He moved across the room and took her into his arms.

"I look horrible." she sobbed.

"No, no you don't." Jason slowly began to rub her back. "We'll get that cream that helps scars to fade. Eventually you won't even notice them."

"Why did this happen to me Jase?" She whispered.

"I wish I had an answer for you Snowflake." Jason said softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She bit on her bottom lip and tried to pull away from him, but Jason held her firmly. "Don't shove me away Kat, please."

"I'm not trying to." Kat replied. Her eyes fell on their reflection in the mirror once more and she traced the visible scars with her eyes. Jason, realizing what her problem was, let her go and walked over to the full length mirror. He quickly turned it around so it was facing the wall.

"I'm not going to let you bring yourself down Kat." He walked back toward her and put a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "You're gorgeous, you always have been. A few scars won't change that. "

"It's my looks that drew _him_ to me." Kat jerked her face out of Jason's hands. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He was at such a loss as to how to help her. Everything he did seemed to be backfiring in his face, and he was slowly being pushed to his own breaking point.

"Look at me Kat." He pleaded, she slowly raised her gaze back to his. "I'm here for you Kat, for whatever you need from me. I won't force you to talk to me, I won't force you to face your nightmare, but I can see that you have to work through it. It's eating you alive. I got you out of the hospital, now it's your turn to do me a favor, please let _someone_ help you deal with this. I don't care if it's me or Dr. Jeffery, or even calling up Tanya or Tommy. Talk to someone, please."

"I promise I'll try." Kat nodded after a few moments. Jason nodded and released her shoulders to allow her to finish dressing for bed. He stripped off his shirt and put on a pair of sweat pants before crawling in the bed. Kat stood at the side of the bed watching him for a minute as she took off the heavy boot, before climbing under the covers and snuggling into his side. Jason wrapped a protective arm around her and pulled her close to him. His senses were once again assaulted with the scent of cherry blossoms. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell. The very scent he'd associated with Katherine since she'd returned to California, back in August.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Kat replied, her voice quiet and her breathing already mostly even. Jason craned his neck enough to kiss the top of her head as she lay against his chest. His arm tightened around her waist protectively as he relaxed back into his pillow. At that moment with Kat in his arms and Lilly down the hall, there was nothing better in his life. He felt complete for the first time.


	37. Chapter 36

_**Author's Note:** Uh, not much to say other than sorry about the delay once again. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I quite enjoyed the ending scene because I got to be unapologetically sappy! Gotta love a good sappy romance! Thank you so much to everyone that left me a review or added this story to alerts and favs. I'm really amazed at how well received this story is becoming and truly touched by the kind words that everyone is leaving me to let me know they liked this story. Once again I'm a little on the lazy side and not doing my usual shoutouts. Kind of getting that way because of finals, two kids, and two jobs piled on. Real life is lots of fun LOL Glad I still find the time to write. _:D

_ Oh on a side note, my book is being published. YAY! It's a local publishing company, so it's going to be local sales within the state of Montana. (For those that don't know, that's where I live) It hits stands in select stores Christmas of this year. If sales do well by the summer, then my publisher will be pushing to sell my book to a national publisher. So cross your fingers for me! I'm fully excited. I can officially say that I am now a professional author! It's been my dream since I was in fifth grade! _

_ Okay enough bragging LOL On with the story!_

**Chapter 36**

Jason rolled over in the giant bed and reached for Kat, only to grab empty sheets. He sat straight up in the bed searching for her in the dark room. A quick glance at the clock told him it was only three in the morning. Where on earth could she be?

He slipped out of bed and began looking around for her. She wasn't sitting in the chair by his closet, she wasn't in the closet, she wasn't even under the bed. Wherever she was, she wasn't wearing the boot the doctor had ordered her to wear. Jason let out a sigh, she was already disobeying her medical orders.

Quietly he left the room and tip toed down the stairs, hoping that she was in the livingroom. But she wasn't there either. He searched the kitchen, he searched the den, he even quietly opened every bedroom to see if she was talking to anyone awake at that ungodly hour.

Fear and panic gripped him as he rushed back up the stairs to grab a shirt and his shoes. She must have gone outside. Just as he sat on the bed to tie up his shoes, he noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar. He mentally slapped himself. He knew that he had closed it fully before he had gotten in the bed. He carefully opened the door and walked in.

A small whimper caught his attention as he flipped on the light. Kat was curled into a ball and wedged into the small space between the counter and the toilet. "Kat!" Jason exclaimed as he knelt down in front of her. She picked her head up and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy with tears streaming down her face.

"I... I can feel him on me." She cried. Jason took a shaky breath and held out his arms to her. She slowly crawled out of her hiding spot and into his arms. Jason leaned back against the wall with Kat curled into his lap much like a frightened little girl. One hand gently stroked her soft hair as his other hand rubbed small circles along her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked after a long stint of silence.

"I..." Kat audibly gulped as she nodded her head.

"Start wherever you want."

"He was... he was under my bed in my apartment, waiting for me." Kat started. "I saw him when I got down to pick up my wine glass that I'd accidentally knocked off my nightstand. There was so much evil in his eyes."

"Oh God Kat, that had to be scary."

"I was petrified. I could hardly breath, let alone move." Kat nodded. "He sprayed something in my face, I'm sure it was chloroform, and my world began to spin. I recognized him as Ethan Dean once he was standing over me and then everything went black. I thought I was going to die, I was positive that I was dead when I woke up. That somehow I was in hell."

"What happened next?"

"He started talking to me, told me about being Tyler Jacobson. He even tried to make me understand why he thought that he had to have me, although I still don't fully understand it. He... he forced himself on me once I stopped talking back to him. He raped me Jason." Kat covered her face with her hands. "All my training and all my skills, and I couldn't protect myself from him."

"Kat, you can't blame yourself." Jason reassured her. "Dell told me that Tyler had to have had you tied up based on the marks on your wrists and ankles."

"He did." Kat nodded slowly.

"Then there was no way you could have stopped him Kat."

"I know." Kat sighed. "I know I couldn't have done anything to stop him even if I hadn't been tied up. He was so strong and so much bigger than me. I didn't stand a chance against him. Over and over again he forced himself onto me. I finally passed out from exhaustion and pain around five in the morning."

"If he weren't already dead, I'd kill him." Jason seethed, but Kat continued as if she didn't hear him.

"I woke up with his arms around me, and I... I called him your name." Kat turned her head away from him as if ashamed. "He tried to do everything to me that you did. He kissed and caressed me, trying to turn me on. I tried to fight against him, but I was reminded of you and I began to react to what Tyler was doing to me. I didn't want him, I really didn't, but he was acting so much like you that my own body betrayed me!"

"Kat, no one can blame you for that. He was manipulating you and twisting your own thoughts against you."

"But I should have been able to fight him off, I should have been stronger. I should have been able to put a stop to him!"

"Kat, you're expecting too much from yourself. I told you before that you're not superwoman, you can't give yourself these inhuman expectations." Jason shook his head.

"But I was a power ranger Jason! Inhuman expectations come with the job!"

"Kat, listen to yourself, you _were_ a power ranger. You passed on that mantle, you are no longer a power ranger. You can't push yourself to the limits you had when you were one. You're a normal human just like the rest of us now. There's no more boosted energy or strength, there's no more increased healing, there's only you. Just the flesh and blood that you were born with."

Kat remained silent as she buried her head into his chest and cried harder. Her hot tears pooled on his bare chest and slowly trailed down his torso, but he didn't care. Jason hugged her tighter against him and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I was so scared." she whispered after she'd calmed down a little.

"So was I." Jason replied. "Tyler said that he'd already taken care of you before we tried to arrest him. I was terrified that he wasn't bluffing."

"He did take care of me." Kat sniffled. "It hurt so bad, and all I could think of was you."

"I found you though." Jason pulled back enough from her to offer her a comforting smile. "And you're here with me, right now. Alive and getting better everyday."

"But I can still feel him around me Jason." Kat bit on her bottom lip as she closed her eyes, fighting back the new wave of tears threatening to fall. "I can hear him talking to me, and feel his breath hot on my face. I can see the evil in his eyes. He's haunting me Jason, whenever I close my eyes, he's there!"

"Is that why you were hiding in here?"

"I took a shower, hoping to wash him off of me, and it was quiet in here. So I just..." Kat trailed off as she looked toward the spot Jason had found her hiding in.

"Kat, next time wake me. I'll sit with you, just like I am now. That's what I'm here for."

"But if I wake you up every time I can't sleep, you're going to be so tired." Kat protested.

"Kat, that's my job. The moment you said 'yes' to me, meant that I promised to be here for you everyday for the rest of our lives. No matter what you need, I'm here."

"But what can I give you in return?" Kat sighed, silent tears rolled down her cheek once more.

"Let me be the rock in your life Katherine." Jason replied. "Let me help you. All I need from you right now, is that you don't shut me out."

"I just feel so... useless and weak."

"You're not either of those things, Kat. Don't ever say that about yourself. You are stronger than anyone else I've ever known. No one I've ever known has gone through as much as you have and survived. You've been shot, buried a son you never got to hold, beaten half to death, thrown through a windshield of a car that plummeted a hundred feet down, you've been captured by a psychopath, tortured, and then left for dead in the freezing cold. The fact that you're still sitting right here with me after even just one of those events, let alone all of those things, is absolutely amazing. You are an amazingly strong woman, capable of anything. Don't ever doubt that about yourself."

"Thank you Jason." Kat said as she wiped away her tears. She offered him a small smile before she crawled out of his lap.

"Anytime Kat. I really mean that." Jason nodded as she stood up from the floor and offered Kat a hand up.

Together they went back to bed. They spooned under the covers, with Katherine's back pressed against his chest and one of his arms draped lazily over her waist. Soon Jason was breathing nice and even, but Katherine lay awake staring out the window watching the stars twinkling like diamonds high in the black void of space. She wondered if she would ever be normal again, if she would ever be able to escape the 'Angel Killer's' influence. She wondered if she would once again find herself worthy of the incredible man lying behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jason woke again as the sun started to filter into his room. Kat was still curled up in front of him, snuggled deep into his embrace and fast asleep. For once she looked absolutely peaceful and he hated to interrupt that kind of sleep for her.

Slowly he slid his arm out from under her head, taking care to rest a pillow in place of his arm, and then slid out of the bed. He slipped a tee shirt on and then quietly left the room. As he made his way down the stairs he heard Lilly and Kevin in the kitchen already.

"You two are up early." Jason laughed as he walked into the room. Lilly was wearing her mother's pastel green apron, it was far too long and reached past her toes, standing on a chair next to Kevin. Both had smears of flour on their faces and all over the Lilly's apron. "What are you up to?"

"Kevin wanted to make breakfast, and I'm helping." Lilly grinned.

"Coffee cake." Kevin shrugged.

"Ah, that explains the flour." Jason laughed. "How's it coming?"

"We just put it in the oven, Daddy." Lilly replied. "Since it's coffee cake, can I have some coffee this morning too?"

"Sure." Jason shrugged, already knowing she wouldn't like it anyway. She'd already tried his coffee once before and nearly spit it out.

"Kevin, would you move in here with Daddy and me?" Lilly asked, her dark eyes wide, begging him to say yes.

"I wish I could Lil." Kevin shook his head sadly. "I have to get back to Australia soon."

"How far away is Australia?"

"A long way." Kevin replied.

"Can I ride my bike there?"

"I'm sorry Lil, it's too far for a bike. Maybe someday you can come to Australia with Kat and your Dad."

"Really?" Lilly's face brightened. "Can we Daddy?"

"Someday Lilly-pad." Jason nodded as he started brewing a pot of coffee. "I'm sure Kat would love to go home for a visit sometime."

"Kat's home is in Australia too?" Lilly cocked her head to the side.

"No, she lives here now, but she grew up in Australia." Jason explained. "She moved here when she was in high school."

"Oh, okay." Lilly nodded before looking back at Kevin. "Why don't you live here too?"

"I was already in the military when my family moved here." Kevin replied. "I stayed in Australia while they moved here to California."

"Was it hard to be apart from your Mommy and Daddy?"

"I missed them very much." Kevin nodded. "I missed my brothers and sister too."

"Why didn't you just move with them?"

"I couldn't." Kevin shrugged. "When you get to be old enough, you move out on your own. I had done that when they left, and I had a life in Australia that I couldn't leave."

"Do you like the military?"

"Yes, very much." Kevin smiled at the little girl. Jason watched as Kevin took a damp paper towel and cleaned Lilly's face and smiled to himself. Kevin would truly make an excellent father someday.

"Are you married?"

"No." Kevin shook his head.

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Kevin laughed. "I just haven't met anyone that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Don't you want kids?"

"Uh..." Kevin stared at the little girl blankly. How was one supposed to answer that? He hadn't ever really thought about it.

"Lilly, why don't you go see if Tommy is up yet." Jason suggested.

"Okay." Lilly nodded and jumped off the chair. She quickly took off her apron and dashed out of the kitchen toward the stairs to the basement where Anna and Tommy were staying.

"Sorry about her." Jason laughed. "She loves to play twenty questions."

"Yeah, no problem." Kevin shrugged. "Just caught me off guard. She's a good kid."

"Depends on the day." Jason grinned. "She's really taken a liking to you. She'll be sad to see you go home."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss her too." Kevin nodded. "It's been nice to just take time and muck about."

"Military life keeps you pretty busy I take it."

"Very." Kevin nodded. "If it's not one thing it's another."

"The busier they keep you, the better you are at your job." Jason laughed as he recalled what his father had said about his life in the Marines.

"You're father was a military man, I'm guessing."

"Marines." Jason nodded. He was surprised at how easily the conversation seemed to flow between himself and Kat's oldest brother. This was the first time since Kevin had arrived that the two men seemed to have an easy conversation alone. "He was gone a lot while I was growing up, but by the time I was ten he'd retired so that he could be home to raise his son properly."

"You an only child?"

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "Mom always wanted more, but Dad was too entrenched in the Marines. By the time they could have had more, Mom thought I was too old to have younger siblings so she settled for just me. That's why she spoils Lilly rotten."

"My parents sure didn't think about age difference when they had Todd." Kevin laughed. "I was already fourteen when he was born. I remember going shopping with him when he was three and the sales lady thought he was my kid. I was only seventeen, but apparently I must have looked older than that."

"That must have been a pretty funny conversation." Jason laughed.

"I never corrected her." Kevin grinned. "She gave me her phone number, but I never bothered to call her."

"Using your baby brother to pick up chicks. That's sly."

"I used to use all my siblings for that." Kevin's grin broadened. "Ask Kat about the time she helped me get a date with Stacy Carlton."

"I'll do that." Jason laughed.

"Thanks for the wake up call Jase." Tommy grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. "Remind me to pay you back for disturbing my beauty rest."

"Aye, if we let you get rest until you're beautiful then we'd be waiting til hell froze over." Kevin joked.

"Ha ha ha." Tommy said dryly. "Why couldn't you keep little Ms. Bundle of Energy busy so she didn't come down and wake me up?"

"I was keeping her busy. She helped me make breakfast." Kevin shrugged. "Talk to your buddy, he sent her down to check on you."

"I know, that's what she said." Tommy glared at Jason. "You know it's only six-thirty right?"

"Yeah, so?" Jason raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"I don't have school this morning_ and _I was having a really good dream." Tommy sighed. "Then you had to send that daughter of yours down to bother me."

"Oh, come on now Dr. Downer. You love Lilly and everyone knows it." Jason grinned, completely unfazed by Tommy's sour mood.

"Here Doc, this should cheer you up." Kevin laughed as he set Tommy's precious mug in front of him, full of black steaming coffee.

"My day already looks better." Tommy grinned and quickly wrapped his hands around the mug.

"Where's Lilly at now?"

"With Anna." Tommy shrugged before taking a tentative sip of his coffee.

"Doing what?" Jason questioned.

"Who knows? Girl stuff I'd assume, Anna kicked me out of the room." Tommy muttered.

"What kind of girl stuff?" Jason pondered aloud.

"Something to do with the wedding." Tommy shrugged once again. "I think that Anna is asking her to be the flower girl or something. Neither of us have nieces, Lilly's the closest to a niece I have _and_ I am her godfather."

As if on cue, Lilly came running into the kitchen carrying a magazine page and a huge grin on her face. "Daddy look! Anna asked me to be her flower girl and this is the dress she wants me to wear!" She called excitedly as she shoved the page into his hands. Jason looked down at the picture of a little girl wearing a long frilly yellow dress.

"Yellow?" Jason asked.

"Yellow." Lilly nodded with a grin.

"Why yellow?" Jason asked Tommy, who just shrugged and took another sip of coffee.

"Because yellow is my favorite color." Anna answered as she joined the men and Lilly in the kitchen.

"Ah, I didn't know that." Jason nodded. "Not sure that I'd look too good in yellow."

"You won't be in yellow." Anna shook her head. "The men will wear just black and white tuxes."

"With yellow pocket squares." Tommy added.

"You were paying attention doc." Anna laughed.

"I hear everything Anna, even if you think I'm not paying attention, I hear you." Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"I like yellow." Lilly cut in, drawing her fathers attention back to her. "What color will I be wearing for Kat and your wedding?"

"I don't know Lilly-pad. Kat and I have to talk about it, and it's a long ways off still." Jason shrugged.

"Once you're married to Kat, what does that make her to me?"

"She uh... Kat will be your stepmother." Jason replied.

"Is she taking Mommy's place?"

"No baby, no one will ever replace your mother." Jason lifted the little girl onto his lap. "Your Mommy will always be your Mommy, even though she's not here anymore."

"I miss her."

"I miss her too Lilly." Jason nodded. The other adults in the room fell silent, unsure of what to say, or if they should say anything at all.

"Why did she have to leave?"

"Things happen Lilly." Jason sighed. This wasn't the first time that he and Lilly had had this conversation, each time was a little easier on Jason. "There are so many things out of our control. Mommy didn't leave because she wanted to, she would have stayed here with you if she'd had the choice."

"I know." Lilly sighed. "But she's always with me."

"That's right baby." Jason smiled warmly at his young daughter.

"I'm going to go shower and get dressed for the day." Lilly grinned before planting a kiss on Jason's cheek and giggling. "You're scratchy Daddy."

"I haven't shaved yet." Jason chuckled as he scrubbed a hand over his jaw. "Go take your shower and get dressed, the cake should be done soon." Lilly nodded and hopped off her father's lap and raced out of the room.

"That girl has one speed, super fast." Tommy laughed.

"You sure she isn't related to you?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure." Tommy rolled his eyes and Anna rolled her eyes in return.

"Unless there was a night that Tommy and Liz never told me about, I'm certain Lilly is mine." Jason laughed.

"Shoot, I knew I forgot to tell you something." Tommy slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Not even funny bro." Jason shook his head trying to use his most serious tone, but the small smile on his face betrayed his words.

"Kat still sleeping?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Jason nodded.

"Shows you who he loves more." Tommy grumbled. "I get the wake up call and Kat gets to sleep in."

"You didn't sit up half the night." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Kat have a bad night?" Kevin asked as he joined the trio at the table.

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "I won't go into details, but it wasn't an easy night for her."

"First night out of the hospital, I'm sure it's got to be rough." Anna commented.

"She'll be right as rain once she goes shopping for Marcus." Tommy shrugged as he downed the last of his coffee.

"We're going to have to send someone to New York to clean out her apartment." Jason said as he idly rubbed his fingers on the table top. "The bureau has been paying the rent for the last few months."

"But you can't send just anyone to Kat's apartment." Kevin shook his head.

"True." Tommy nodded. "I'd go but I have school."

"I have Kat and Lilly." Jason sighed. "Then again Kat might like to clean out her own apartment."

"I'm sure there's things in there that she wouldn't want anyone else to find." Kevin said be he took a sip of his own coffee.

"Yeah." Jason nodded without thinking.

"And _you_ know what it is she doesn't want anyone to find?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know?"

"Sure I do." Kevin shrugged.

"No, I don't think we're all thinking the same thing." Tommy shook his head.

"Sure we are." Kevin grinned like a small child in a candy store. There was excitement in his eyes unlike anything Jason had seen from this man since he'd met him. "It has a lot to do with the color pink."

Jason's eyes grew wide as he stared at Kat's older brother, his jaw hung open and useless. Tommy mirrored his expression exactly. It was Anna that was the voice of reason. "How did you know?"

"I've been waiting for an opening for this conversation since I got here." Kevin grinned. "It wasn't hard to figure out. Kat suddenly takes an interest in martial arts, starts wearing a lot of pink, and ends up with unexplained bruises and injuries she blames on rough housing with her friends. John had it figured out within a couple months, he wrote me a letter. Our parents knew too, I don't think Todd ever caught on."

"Huh, well... just... huh." Jason was speechless.

"I wonder if any of the other parents figured it out." Anna started laughing. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Well if anyone else did, they sure never said anything." Tommy replied.

"Sometimes I wonder if Ernie didn't know." Jason finally found his voice as memories of the portly youth center owner filled his mind. "I mean, we left so many uneaten lunches and snacks behind when the city was attacked. Did you notice he never charged us for the food we didn't get to eat?"

"Now that you mention it... I never stopped to think about the fact I never paid for a meal when I had to leave it for an attack." Tommy mused.

"You guys weren't as secretive as you think you were." John said from behind the group, causing them to jump in their seats a little. He walked into the kitchen and plopped down in an open chair. "But no one was going to rat you guys out."

"So how did you figure it out?" Tommy asked.

"I had a suspicion after a while because of Kat's sudden interest in martial arts. At first I thought it was just to impress you, but then I learned about you and Kimberly and I knew Kat wouldn't do anything to come between that. Then I started to think about it and the pink ranger seemed to have grown almost a whole head suddenly." John explained. "But Kat confirmed it herself in ranger guise. I was in a group of students caught in the cross fire between those bird things..."

"Tengas." Tommy corrected him.

"Tengas, right. Anyway, the pink ranger was the one to led us to safety, I recognized her accent right away."

"I knew her accent was a dead giveaway." Tommy laughed.

"Now I'm curious if my parents ever figured it out." Jason chuckled. "Do you know how many other people knew?"

"No." John shook his head. "But I do know that the good doctor here was on the team in Reefside."

"How did you know that? You were all the way in Australia!"

"Internet." John grinned. "I recognized your moves. I'd seen you spare enough with your friends or teaching Kat in the backyard. And then Dad said you were living in Reefside at that time. You look good in black."

"I say the same thing." Anna grinned.

"That's it, I am so totally moving to a place they have never heard of power rangers." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Nice try, oh living legend. Rangers are everywhere, and every single one of them knows about you somehow." Jason laughed.

"He's served with half of them." Anna giggled.

"Have not!" Tommy argued.

"Close enough." Jason raised an eyebrow. "You know almost all the red rangers, and they in return have told their teams about you."

"They met you too." Tommy shot back. "Can we drop the subject? Someone might hear us that doesn't actually know."

"True, I never told Heather about it. Kind of a weird conversation, 'so your sister-in-law was a power ranger'." John nodded.

"Lilly doesn't know and I would prefer she doesn't for a long time." Jason added.

"Cake's done anyway." Kevin agreed as he stood from the table.

"Is that Grandma Kate's recipe?" John asked his brother.

"Aye, sure is." Kevin grinned.

"So, back to what we were talking about before all of this." Jason began. "We have to find someone to go clean out Kat's apartment."

"Maybe Kat would like to go clean out her own apartment." John suggested.

"Do you think she can handle being back in there?" Anna pondered. "She was abducted right out of her own home."

"Maybe you should leave it up to Katherine herself." Kevin suggested from across the kitchen. "Maybe she needs to confront her own demons. Going to the start of her nightmares might be a good idea."

"That might be a _bad_ idea Kev, Kat's not one of your military men with PTSD..."

"No, he's right." Jason cut off John. "Kat _is_ suffering from PTSD. She said last night she can still see his eyes when she closes hers. She's haunted from when he was hiding under her bed."

"He was under her bed?" Anna gasped. "How awful."

"I don't think anyone has figured out exactly what happened that night, Kat hasn't talked about it with anyone until last night." Jason shook his head. "Don't tell her I told you anything."

"Lips are sealed." Tommy nodded. John and Anna nodded as well.

"I do know what 'classified' means." Kevin added as he set the steaming coffee cake on the table.

"I'll talk to her later about going to New York. Maybe Adam and Trini can take Lilly for a couple days so I can go with her."

"I'll be here for a while longer, I don't mind watching her." Kevin offered.

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure." Kevin nodded. "I'll have to go back to Australia soon, so I don't mind spending some more time with her. She's a good kid."

"Mum wants you to have some of your own." John teased.

"Yeah, gotta settle down first." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Until I'm ready to leave the military it's pointless to try to maintain a relationship. I get shipped out everywhere for months at a time, I can't put a family through that. I honestly don't think that I'll ever retire."

"What rank are you?" Anna asked.

"Major Kevin Alexander Hillard, 52nd regiment." Kevin replied with a crisp salute.

"Major pain in the ass is more like it." John laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you I can kill a man a hundred different ways with just a butter knife?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Mum wouldn't like it if you killed me, you might just be written out of the will." John grinned.

"If that's the worst that will happen to me, then it's worth it. It just means a bigger percentage for Kat and Todd to fight over." Kevin shrugged. "They each get half instead of one fourth."

"Harsh." John laughed.

"You sound like Kat." Jason chuckled.

"How so?" Kevin asked.

"She reminded Rocky and me, more than once, that she has nearly perfect aim with her gun. Threatened to use it on me more than once." Jason explained with a laugh.

"Hmm, I might just have to take her to a shooting range while I'm here. Test her new skills." Kevin grinned. "We had a hard time getting her to use a pellet gun when we were little, it's hard to imagine her being able to use a pistol on a living target."

"She's taken down more suspects than she cares to admit." Jason shook his head. "She's built up a whole new set of armor for her job, and she good. From what Russ was telling me, Kat is probably one of the better agents the bureau has seen in a long time. It's no wonder she rose the ranks as fast as she did."

"That's Fred." John nodded. "When she get something in her head, she goes for it. She's very ambitious and driven."

"She was up for a promotion before all of this." Jason sighed. "Assistant director in DC. I have little doubt that someday she would have been head of the whole bureau."

"That's huge!" John exclaimed.

"I wonder what she'll do from now on." Kevin said with a shake of his head.

"Kat will find something to do." Tommy commented. "She's not good with idle time."

"Tell me about it." Jason rolled his eyes. "That's the reason I went ahead and pushed for her release. She's got too much time on her hands at the hospital, plus it was her third escape attempt in less than a week."

"Poor thing." Anna shook her head. "She probably felt like she was in prison or something."

"Kat hates hospitals." Jason shrugged.

"Getting Kat to attend regular doctor visits was like pulling teeth." John laughed. "Mum would bribe her with new dance outfits or swimsuits."

"Dad just outright paid her." Kevin added with a chuckle.

"He what?" John's eyes grew wide.

"Dad paid her." Kevin repeated slower for his brother. "How do you think she afforded that car in high school?"

"Why the hell didn't I think of fighting against my doctor appointments?" John slapped his forehead. "Damn, Fred always got everything."

"She was just that smart." Kevin grinned.

"Or that manipulative." John quickly added.

"Maybe a bit of both." Tommy grinned.

"I don't think she's manipulative." Anna argued.

"Yes she is." the four men in the room replied in unison.

"You think so?" Anna cocked an eyebrow.

"I know so." Tommy nodded. "She's got a way of messing with your head without even trying."

"Sometimes you don't know if you're coming or going with her, until she wants you to know exactly where you stand." Jason sighed.

"Some call that love." Anna rolled her eyes.

"And some say that love is just a form of manipulation." Kevin countered.

"Whatever you want to call it, she's worth it though." Jason said with a wistful tone. "I'd let her mind fuck me for the rest of time so long as I got to see her smile."

"Aw." Anna cooed.

"That's kind of sweet bro, in a weird, disturbing kind of way." Tommy laughed which earned him a slap on the shoulder from Anna.

"That's sad mate." John shook his head.

"Says that one that's already married." Kevin laughed. "You let Heather mess with you all the time."

"Do not." John narrowed his bright blue eyes.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too." Kevin grinned. "Prime example, she's right behind you with her arms crossed."

"Oh shit." John ducked his head and turned around to see no one there. He turned back around to glare at his brother once again. "You bastard."

"Point proven." Kevin said smugly as he leaned back in his seat with his cup of coffee just as the adults heard Lilly's racing footsteps coming down the stairs at breakneck speed.

"Is the cake done?" she asked nearly out of breath. She immediately made her way to Kevin and climbed up into his lap.

"All ready Lil." Kevin nodded. "We were just waiting for you."

"What about Kat and Heather?" Lilly asked as she realized there were two adults missing.

"Kat's sleeping in this morning Lilly." Jason explained.

"Heather's still sleeping too. She's not much of a morning person." John commented.

"No wonder you two go so well together." Kevin quipped.

"Shut it Kev." John scowled. "I'm awake now aren't I?"

"Bet it's because you had to pee and then you heard the rest of us in the kitchen." Kevin grinned.

"Shut it."

"Means I'm right." Kevin raised a fist in victory.

"No need to be all defensive Dear." Heather's alto accented voice drifted into the kitchen. She plopped down in the chair next to her husband and swiped his coffee mug, which was nearly empty. "Didn't save any for me?"

"I'll get you a cup." John shrugged and quickly stood up to refill his and get Heather her own.

"Second point proven!" Kevin laughed. Heather looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're husband is whipped."

"Ah, yes that he is." Heather laughed. "I have him well trained now."

"Do not." John retorted as he handed her a cup.

"Sugar, Dear." Heather said sweetly. Without a word John moved back across the kitchen and retrieved Jason's sugar bowl from beside the coffee pot. He paused halfway back to the table and let out a groan.

"Dammit." He muttered with a roll of his eyes. Heather grinned madly as Kevin once again pumped his fist in victory.

"Say what you will, but that is not going to be me." Tommy shook his head.

"You think so bro?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I know so." Tommy nodded as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Don't you want to make Anna happy, Tommy?" Lilly questioned.

"Doing everything she says to do, does not make her happy Lilly." Tommy replied.

"It would make me happy." Lilly countered. "I thought that's what husbands do. They listen to everything their wife tells them to do."

"Where did you get that Lilly?" Jason laughed.

"From Rosa. She says her Daddy does everything that her Mommy says and it keeps them both happy." Lilly replied.  
"Figures it would be Rocky giving my daughter ideas about marriage." Jason shook his head with a chuckle.

"What about Lucy, does she say the same thing about her parents?" Tommy asked.

"No." Lilly shook her head.

"Tri never was the bossy kind." Jason commented.

"Still, she was a bit on the scary side." Tommy laughed. John and Kevin both nodded.

"I didn't find her scary." Heather replied.

"Neither did I." Anna added.

"It's part of the guy radar." John explained. "We know which females to not piss off. I picked up on Trini the second I met her."

"She's dangerous." Kevin added.

"Trini is a master in Kung Fu and could probably wipe the floor with all of us in a second flat." Jason said.

"Ah, it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Heather grinned.

"That Kimberly sure is a feisty one too." Kevin chuckled. "Glad I'm not Zack."

"Whatever you do, _don't _piss off the shortie!" Jason said with a look of horror. "She's like a viper when she's mad."

"I'll remember that." John nodded. "Can we cut the cake now?"

"Yes." the other adults replied in unison, most with a roll of their eyes. Jason quickly retrieved plates and forks for everyone, as well as a knife to cut the coffee cake with. The adults and Lilly ate breakfast happily as they chatted.

After breakfast, Lilly and Kevin did dishes together as everyone else went to get ready for the day. Jason made his way back to the bedroom to find Kat still fast asleep on the bed, curled around a pillow in the fetal position. He stood at the side of the bed for a few moments, just watching her sleep. She still looked so peaceful, he hated to wake her, but they had some shopping to do and a party to get ready for.

"Kat." He called softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Gently he laid a hand on her side and shook her. "Wake up Snowflake."

"Hmm." Kat moaned as she rolled more onto her stomach and pressed her face down into the pillow.

"Come on Snowflake, we have things we need to do today." He continued as he rubbed her back. "We're throwing a party for Tanya and Marcus today."

"Five more minutes." she mumbled.

"Don't make me carry you to the shower." Jason chuckled. Kat rolled herself over enough to look up at him with her sapphire eyes. "There's those bright eyes I love so much." He grinned.

"Flattery will get you no where." Kat smirked as she blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"How about handing you my credit card and letting you go shopping with Aisha and Kim?"

"Spending limit?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Use your judgment." Jason replied with a smile.

"I'd say _that_ will get you everywhere." Kat grinned.

"You need some clothes and we still need a gift for Marcus." Jason nodded. "Aisha and Kim will be here in an hour to get you. Rocky said Tanya and Marcus will be released from the hospital at two this afternoon, so the rest of us are heading over to their house to set up."

"Sounds like you have everything under control." Kat laughed as she finally sat up.

"Sometimes I amaze myself." Jason retorted as he stood from the bed. Kat slowly crawled off the bed and stood in front of him and Jason placed his hands on her waist as he smiled at her. "I could get used to seeing you here every morning. No matter how old we get, it will never get old Kat. I promise you that."

"Oh, Jase." Kat smiled sadly at him as a wave of tears threatened to fall. He was so amazing and so sweet, she was left speechless.

"I love you Kat." Jason moved his hands from her waist to either side of her face as he gently forced her to look at him. "I want you here with me, everyday for the rest of our lives. I'll be here for anything and everything you need."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kat hiccuped as the first tear fell down her cheek. Jason quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"I ask myself that about you." Jason grinned. "I can't believe that I am so lucky to have you in my life. I look at my life and wonder where I did something so amazing that the universe felt I earned your love."

"Why'd you have to be so wonderful?" Kat sobbed as she buried her face into his chest and the tears fell harder.

"What's wrong Kat?" Jason asked as he gently hugged her closer to him and his hands slowly rubbed large circles on her back.

"I just... you're so... and I..." Kat stammered as she shook her head against his body. Jason could feel the dampness seeping into his shirt from her tears, but he wouldn't stop her if this was what she needed.

"Kat, sweetheart, take a deep breath." Jason ordered. Kat did as he said and felt her body begin to relax. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know anymore." Kat pulled away from him and limped toward the bathroom. Jason rushed up behind her and took her into his arms once again.

"Come on Kat, don't shut me out." Jason pleaded. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure that I deserve you." Kat sighed after a few moments. Jason shook his head and hugged her tighter.

"Kat, after everything you've been through, you deserve a hell of a lot more than just me. I wish that I could give you the life you deserve after everything, but all I have is myself."

"That's more than what I deserve Jase." Kat turned around in his arms and met his gaze. "I'm a burden right now, I'm so... broken."

"You're not broken Kat." Jason argued. "You've been through a traumatic experience, but you're still here. You're still you, you're not broken."

"But I feel broken Jason." Kat shook her head. "I feel so... I can't even describe how I feel right now."

"We'll get through these feelings Kat, _together._ You just need time and support."

"And in the meantime, Lilly lost her mother recently. She needs you Jason, you can't spend all the time babysitting me."

"Kat, Lilly is just fine. She knows I'm here if she needs anything. Don't ever think that I'd ignore my daughter to 'babysit' you, as you put it." Jason protested.

"That's not what I meant." Kat shook her head.

"I know Kat." Jason nodded. "I know you're having a hard time finding the words, but I think I get what you mean. I promise you're not taking my time from Lilly. You're not a burden on our lives. Both Lilly and I love you and we want you here."

"I love you guys too." Kat smiled finally as she threw her arms around Jason's waist. Jason pressed a kiss into her hair as he hugged her back with everything he was worth.

"Go take a shower and get ready." Jason nudged her toward the bathroom after a moment. Kat smiled playfully and made her way to the door before she turned back to look at him over her shoulder.

"Want to join me?" She asked almost shyly.

"You sure?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kat nodded slowly. "If you don't mind just holding me some more."

"Kat, I'll hold you till the end of time." Jason nodded as he followed behind her. "I promise."

"You make a lot of promises to me."

"And I intend to keep every single one of them." Jason grinned. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Kat replied with her own grin. "I promise."

"I'd expect nothing less, Snowflake."


	38. Chapter 37

_**Authors Notes: **Oh wow, I'm soooo sorry about the long delay on this chapter. Something about it wasn't sitting right with me, I kept rewriting it over and over. I finally am satisfied with this version. It was also starting to run long so I broke it into two separate chapters. Real life is really taking a toll on my writing time, so updates are going to be more sporadic than I'd like, but hey that's life. I have two jobs, two kids, and summer school, so to my own disappointment this story has taken a back burner. Hope y'all understand, I really want to get this story done, I really do, and I will as soon as I can. _

_**Shoutouts: Keepsmiling- **Thank you for crossing your fingers for me. The name of my book is _Married to Danger. _Hopefully it's a hit, if not I'll try again with something else. Actually it's my original work that inspired this fic. As I was working on my book I kept thinking that I'd like to see Kat portrayed as such a strong character so I did just that with this fic. Speaking of Kat, I agree with you. Jason is so good for Kat. Hopefully she'll get her head screwed on straight and realize that for herself. Maybe she'll come to realize just how much she needs him, or even better, that _he_ needs _her_. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!_

_**brankel1- **As always, it's nice to hear from you! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, I'm having so much fun writing Lilly. She's kind of combination of my friend's little girl and my own five year old son. Gotta love kids! Hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_**Ghostwriter- **Glad that last chapter was good for you, hope this next one is enjoyable. Gotta love any Jason/Kat time I can give this couple ;)_

_**sz2000- **Well, wow, I'll have to make sure to get you a copy of my book once it's printed. We're in the editing and minor rewriting phase right now. I'm so looking forward to seeing my own book on the shelves, it's exciting. I'm glad that I got the military thing right, no one in my family was in the military but my boyfriend is former army, special ops, so I got to pick his brains a bit. LOL I'm glad that you liked that chapter, and who doesn't like sappy romance? I know I adore it! This chap has got some of that too. Couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Neuanfang- **Thank you so much for adding my story to your favs list. Makes my day to find an email like that in my inbox!_

**Chapter 37**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jason asked once more as they arrived at the airport.

"Jason, I'll be fine." Kat assured him. "I have to get my apartment cleaned out and I can't have just anyone do it."

"I know." Jason nodded. "I just... you haven't been in your apartment since..."

"I know." Kat nodded slowly. "I'll be fine."

"All the same, if you change your mind I can clean your apartment and you can stay at the hotel."

"Jason, you worry too much." Kat rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the truck. Jason sighed and followed suit, making sure to lock the doors and grab the suitcase.

It had been three weeks since Kat's release from the hospital, and everyday she was proving what a strong woman she was. Only twice during the past few weeks had she woke in the middle of night from a nightmare. Everyday she wore a bright smile and chatted happily with her family and friends. Her parents had left back for Australia the week before. Todd and Katie had decided to head back to their home too, anxious to wait for their baby, especially after Katie held baby Marcus at the baby shower. John and Heather had planned to stay for an extra week along with Kevin, while Jason and Katherine were in New York, in order to help watch Lilly.

Jason shook his head again as he spotted Kat already halfway across the parking lot from the truck. She had insisted her foot was healed enough to go without the medical boot, while he hated to admit it, Jason lost that argument. The last week she had been nearly impossible to keep up with.

"Come on slow poke." Kat called back to him over her shoulder. Jason snorted, but offered her a half smile before jogging to catch up with her, the two-wheeled suitcase dragging behind him.

"Anxious?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"We were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago for check in." Kat rolled her eyes yet again.

"That's just a recommended time Snowflake." Jason chuckled. "They can still check in people twenty minutes before the flight, and our flight isn't for another hour and half."

"Enough time for breakfast?" Kat asked.

"If you want." Jason nodded.

"Good." Kat grinned as she took hold of Jason's free hand. "I hear the airport diner has some of the best french toast in town."

"That's the rumor." Jason laughed. As they walked toward the main entrance, Kat let go of Jason's hand and slowly slid hers across his back, drawing lazy patterns against his tight blue t-shirt. Letting her fingers trail lower and lower down his back. "It's not there." Jason said suddenly, causing Kat to look up at him.

"Hmm? Pardon?"

"My wallet, it's not in my pocket." Kat pulled her hand back like she'd been burned and raised a blonde eyebrow at him.

"Who said anything about your wallet? Can't I show you my affection without it turning into a pick pocket event?"

"Sure, but I know you well enough to know that you're not this touchy feely in public without an ulterior motive." Jason grinned. Kat's eyebrow went slightly higher, before she shrugged and marched on ahead of him. Jason's grin broadened in a silent victory as he followed behind his lovely fiance.

The couple quickly checked in at the front desk and passed through security... _not_ so quickly. But finally they were sitting in the diner, which luckily was a short distance from their gate.

"Honestly, did that man think it necessary to search the whole contents of my purse?" Kat grumbled as she slid into the booth.

"He's just doing his job Kat." Jason shook his head.

"Yeah, well, he's just a rent-a-cop." Kat rolled her eyes. "Did you see his eyes pop out of his head when he found my FBI badge in the back pocket?"

"I think everyone saw it." Jason chuckled.

"Should have pulled a double whammy on him, and flashed your AGPD badge." Kat laughed.

"And taken your spotlight away?" Jason shook his head with mock seriousness, to which Kat rolled her eyes.

"Hey, whatever works." Kat grinned. "They seemed to rush us straight through after that."

"At least you didn't have your gun with you." Jason chuckled. "That would have been an event to see."

"She's back in my apartment." Kat shrugged.

"'_She_'?" Jason repeated.

"_'She'_." Kat nodded with a serious expression. "I call her Bebe."

"All the time I've spent working with you, I never heard you call your gun 'Bebe' or even refer to it as '_she'_." Jason rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

"I never talked about my gun, and you never asked about it." Kat said matter-of-factly. The couple enjoyed their leisurely breakfast of french toast and coffee as they waited for the boarding call for their flight.

"I was beginning to think we'd never get here." Kat huffed as she opened the door to her apartment for the first time in many months. Due to layovers and delays it was nearly midnight, California time, when the final flight landed in New York. A half hour waiting for luggage, and then another half hour in a smelly cab to her apartment building.

"Six hours in Denver was insane." Jason agreed with a roll of his eyes. "Next time, _I_ make the travel arrangements. Tom and I made it here in under eight hours including layovers. Thirteen hours was just completely ludicrous."

"Not my fault." Kat protested as they stepped inside. She slipped off her shoes and set them beside the door, Jason followed suit. a two hour layover in Denver, it's not as if I went out and sabotaged the plane so we got stuck there longer."

"At least we're here now." Jason sighed as he looked around Kat's apartment for the first time. It was tastefully decorated, reminding him of a cover picture from a _Better Homes_ magazine. Her couch and loveseat were a royal blue with oak finishing, with matching end tables and coffee table. White lacy curtains hung neatly over her full length window with a view. Royal blue drapes were pulled back with white satin ties. Thanks to her location and floor level, he could see out onto the brightly lit city. It amazed him that even at the ungodly hour, the city was still bustling with life.

Perfectly placed pictures decorated the walls, he smiled as he recognized most of the pictures to be of former rangers or her family. Right beside the door was a glass, waist high table. There was a dark blue ceramic bowl, which Kat tossed her keys into, and a clear glass vase with a silk daffodil bouquet. The kitchen was just off to the side, and decorated in cream and accented with the same royal blue. It was a gorgeous looking apartment, though it gave off the feeling of being _unused_. It was as if it were decorated for nothing but show.

"Have a thing for blue now?" Jason chuckled.

"I uh... I... I didn't decorate." Kat shook her head with shrug. "I hardly spent time in here. It was a Christmas present from my team a few years ago. They felt that my apartment needed more than a small table and heavy blinds over the window so they hired an interior decorator and bought me furniture."

"I figured as much." Jason nodded. "I was going to say that your office had more of your personality than this place."

Kat stared at him in confusion before she remembered that Jason had been to New York already. "Oh that's right, you've been to HQ without me."

"Yeah." Jason replied slowly. Kat gave a final shrug before turning and walking down the hall toward the last door on the left, her bedroom. Jason followed her slowly, waiting to see how she would react being back to the scene of her abduction.

As he feared, Kat stood in the doorway of her bedroom, practically shaking and her feet seemed frozen in place. "Someone finished cleaning the wine out of my carpet." She said softly after a long while.

"Russ said they had your apartment cleaned for you." Jason replied. "Do you want to go to a hotel?"

"No, I... I'll be fine." Kat shook her head and took another few steps into the bedroom, letting a chill ran up her spine as the memory replayed itself unwillingly. She dropped to her knees and flattened herself out so she could peer under the bed.

"Kat!" Jason was quick down to the ground next to her as she rested her head on the carpet, fearing she'd collapsed.

"This is where he was, right there." Kat said just above a whisper as she pointed under the bed with a slightly shaky hand. "I was just like this when I found him. He smiled at me, even greeted me by name. I was so... so scared."

"Oh honey." Jason said softly as his large hand gently rubbed circled on her slender back.

"I guess I was half expecting him to be here now." Kat said with a sad laugh and turned her head to look at Jason. "Waiting for my return."

"He's gone Kat. He can't ever hurt you again."

"Why me, Jason?" Kat said as a single tear slid down her nose. "Why did I survive and so many others didn't? Why couldn't Liz have been the one to live? Lilly needs her. No child should have to grow up without their mother."

"Kat, come here." Jason soothed as he held out his arms for her. Kat sat up and crawled into Jason's lap, allowing him to hold her close and tucked her head under his chin. His strong fingers drew unrecognizable patterns onto her back. They remained silent as they sat on the floor of her bedroom, just being with one another.

"You know what's funny about all of this." Kat said bitterly. Her tone indicating her thought was anything _but_ funny.

"What's that?"

"See how close we are to the closet?" Kat gestured with her chin. Jason looked up and realized the closet doors were only about two feet away.

"Yeah, what about them."

"Watch." Kat stood up from his lap. She opened the door revealing a small box, with a press of her thumb to the small id pad, the box flipped open revealing her morphers and her favored gun. "They were right here, within my reach the whole time. I put them here for easy access, just in case. I could have gotten these out before he even crawled out from under the bed."

"But he sprayed chloroform into your face Kat. Getting your gun wouldn't have done you any good." Jason shook his head as he too stood up.

"But these would have negated the affects of the chloroform." Kat raised an eyebrow as she picked up her zeonizers. She stared at the precious trinkets for a moment before giving a heavy sigh. "I would have loved to have used my zeo blaster on the bastard."

"I bet." Jason nodded. "Either way, he got what was coming to him."

"What about Rachel?" Kat sighed as she replaced her morpher and closed her safe box. "What does she deserve in all of this?"

"I honestly don't know." Jason sighed before sitting down on the edge of the bed. His eyes scanned around the room, noticing that this room seemed to have more Kat-like personality than her livingroom and kitchen. Soft pink shear curtains covered another full length window, with deep rose red drapes pulled back by pink satin ties. The bedspread was the same rose red, with cream colored flowers across the top. The sheets were the same cream color as the flowers. Her bed was a beautiful mahogany sleigh bed, with matching dressers and nightstands on either side of the bed. A bouquet of daffodils sat in glass vases on both nightstands, as well as matching gold and glass lamps with a soft pink shade.

In the corner by the window sat a single, high backed cream colored chair, which Jason knew had belonged to Kat's grandmother. Sitting on the chair were two stuffed animals. A simple pink teddy bear that Tommy had won for her at the fair shortly after they had started dating, and a black panther with a neon pink collar that he had gotten her for her birthday the first year he knew her.

"You still have that thing?" Jason laughed as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the chair, taking the stuffed animal into his hands.

"Of course I do." Kat grinned. "_You_ gave it to me."

"Did I ever explain why I bought you a panther?" Jason chuckled as he turned to look at his fiance.

"No, not that my memory can recall." Kat shook her head. "I never really questioned it, but since you brought it up, why don't you tell me."

"I never really saw you as a crane." Jason explained. "I mean, you _are_ agile and graceful, but the crane never suited you."

"I know." Kat nodded. "I was never attuned to the crane powers. I was so much more comfortable as the pink zeo ranger."

"I bet." Jason smiled. "I was thinking about it one day, what animal you would have gotten if you'd gone on the quest instead of Kimberly, or even in addition to her. I think the panther suits you."

"Really?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "Imagine that, a giant cat."

"You're more like your namesake than you think Kat." Jason chuckled as he moved across the room, taking her into his arms. "You're graceful, agile, sleek, observant, and deadly. The perfect combination for a warrior."

"I wish I could believe that." Kat sighed.

"Someday you'll see what I see Kat." Jason sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're amazing."

"You're the one that's amazing Jason." Kat argued. "You've gone through so much hell in the last few months; From losing your daughter's mother, to my near death, my uncertain outcome at the hospital, and now my slow and unstable mental recovery. I don't know how you keep functioning and being as wonderful as you are."

"You and Lilly are my reasons, Kat." Jason tucked a finger under her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "Everyday that I wake up and see Lilly in her happy-go-lucky mood makes me want to see another thousand years just to enjoy her smile. Every morning that I feel your body heat next to mine, or hear your airy accented voice that I love so much, or see your beautiful blue eyes makes me want to be the best man that I can be." He stared into her eyes, hoping to relay exactly what he was feeling to her.

"You're so cheesy." Kat giggled, breaking the mood. Jason gave a short laugh and stepped away from her.

"But you like it."

"Yeah, I do." Kat said wistfully. "I'm tired, we should get to bed."

"I agree." Jason nodded. "You promised your team that we'd go see them tomorrow... er, today."

"And I'm _not_ buying them coffee first." Kat huffed.

"I don't think they'll mind too badly." Jason laughed before he left the room to get the suitcase still in the livingroom. Kat, in the meantime, took one of her nightgowns out of her dresser. She'd missed having her own stuff right within her reach, it would be so nice to have everything of hers back at Jason's.

Kat paused mid-thought as she stared at her bed. She was already paying shipping for all her belongings, and she did like her bed more than Jason's... Oh well, that was a conversation for later with Jason. They could decide who's furniture was better later.

"So, other than seeing your team, is there anything else you need to do while we're..." Jason paused mid-sentence as he walked into the bedroom. Katherine stood there in a short lavender shear lace nightie, revealing her long creamy legs. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves of gold, covering her nearly perfect breasts from his view. She had never worn anything like that in front of him, and now all he could think was that he wanted to see her in that every night. "Oh Kat." He nearly groaned.

Kat gave him a saucy smile as she crossed her arms around her waist. "You like?"

"Mmm..." Jason hummed as he nodded his head. "Do you have a lot of those?"

"This is my favorite sleep attire." Kat grinned. "I just didn't pack any to California with me, I was, after all, in a house with a small child and no one to wear them for."

"You look good in purple." Jason teased as he sauntered across the bedroom toward her, the suitcase forgotten on the floor.

"I have other colors." Kat replied with a husky tone to her voice, her accent coming out thick and heavy. Jason slowly circled his arms around her waist and gently claimed her lips with his own. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down harder onto her lips. She carefully caressed Jason's thick lips with her tongue, pulling a deep groan from him.

"The things you do to me woman." Jason muttered as he broke the kiss for a moment. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"I take it that I have an affect on you." Kat purred.

"One might say that." Jason nodded. Kat let her hands slip from the back of his neck to the front of his chest.

"Jason, I want you." She said softly, just above a whisper.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Kat." Jason said as he reluctantly pulled away from her. "You've got a lot of recovering left, and me sleeping with you right now isn't..." His words trailed off as Kat took another step forward and gently caressed his throbbing manhood through his jeans. He squeezed his eyes shut as another low moan tore from his lips.

"Tonight, it's just you and me." Kat said seductively. "Help me forget the past Jason, make new memories with me. Please. Don't let my last memory of this place be of my abduction. Be with me Jason. Please, I need you."

"Kat... I... Oh God!" He stuttered as she continued to fondle him through his pants. She had never been so forward and it was killing him to not just throw her on the bed and ravish her, it had been nearly five months since he'd last had her. He craved to kiss her naked skin, caress every inch of her glorious body, and bury himself within her; Even as his mind screamed at him that it wasn't the right time. She was still recovering, what kind of man would he be if he... "Oh God!"

Kat smirked as she felt him twitch in her hand, and his head fell back with his eyes screwed shut. Without a word she dropped to her knees in front of him and made quick work of his jeans and boxers, letting them puddle around his ankles. Jason just barely registered what she was doing and looked down at her just moments before she took him deep into her warm wet mouth.

"Oh Kat!" Jason moaned as his hand instantly flew to her head. His long fingers tangling in her golden locks, more for need of contact than anything. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, and a knowing smirk at the edges of her pink lips. She hadn't done this to him before, it was something he always wanted but would never ask for. It was a dream come true to have her kneeling before him now. He watched her as she continued to work her magic on him, amazed at how good it felt, even as his logical side yelled at him to make her stop before they did something she might regret.

It didn't take long for the pressure to build up in his loins. His fingers tightened in her hair as he gently tried to get her to stop. "Kat, baby, I'm going to..." He started to say, but she cut him off as she increased her speed and took him deeper still. That was it, he couldn't hold back anymore. He came with a shout and her name on his lips like a quiet prayer.

Kat licked her lips as she stood up in front of her quivering fiance. "Any objections still?" She laughed. Jason took hold of her by her biceps and pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. She ran her slender fingers through his thick hair, letting her nails lightly scratch against his scalp.

"To hell with logic." Jason muttered as he scooped her up into his arms and stepped out of his jeans, leaving them puddled on the floor. He dropped her on the bed, covering her lithe body with his own and slowly kissed along her jawline and down her neck, savoring the taste of her on his tongue. Kat's hands pulled at his shirt, his only scrap of clothing remaining. Jason sat up long enough to allow her to remove it before nearly attacking her neck once again. Kat's fingers roamed all over his bare back, leaving a trail of goosebumps, which she would smooth over again with the palm of her hand moments later.

Jason put an arm behind Kat's back, bringing her up to a sitting position. He quickly stripped her out of the lavender gown, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white lacy underwear. "Hmm, I do believe these have to go." Jason teased as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband and she lifted her hips to make it easier. His midnight eyes locked onto hers as he slowly pulled the material down her long legs. Kat chewed on her bottom lip as he pressed kiss after kiss to her soft skin. Jason smirked as he tossed the lacy garment over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. He began to kiss her legs again, working his way back up her body.

Kat writhed under his kisses as he gently forced her legs apart. Her sapphire eyes locked onto his midnight ones as he offered her a lopsided grin. Slowly, almost torturously, he bent his head down as he gave her the most intimate of kisses. Kat cried out his name as she thrust her hips up toward him. His answering chuckle vibrated through her entire body, sending delicious shivers racing down her spine.

Jason held tight to Kat's hips as her climax tore through her. He crawled up her still quivering body and held her tightly against his chest as he pressed kisses against her forehead.

"That was... amazing." Kat panted as she looked up at him through her thick lashes. Jason smiled warmly at her before claiming her full pink lips with his own. Kat smirked against his lips as she rolled her hips against him, letting his once again hardened member slide across the outside of her thigh. Jason bit back a groan.

Taking charge, Kat rolled Jason to his back and flung her leg over his slender hips, letting him sink deep into her. "Oh, Snowflake!" Jason cried out once he was buried deep within her. He'd nearly forgotten how good she felt wrapped around him as she was now.

"Make me _feel_ again Jason." Kat pleaded as she rocked her hips against him.

"Whatever you need." Jason nodded as he rolled them over once again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The clock on his phone, set to California time, read five am, but outside the sun was shinning and the city was bustling. Then again, New York _never_ seemed to tire. Kat was curled around her pillow, sleeping soundly. Her naked skin glowing in the morning sun.

He'd hardly slept, but Kat had fallen asleep contentedly against his chest. He'd held her for most of the time, until she'd rolled over with her pillow to the position she was currently in. Careful not to wake her, he crawled from the bed and picked up his jeans laying in the middle of the floor. He slipped them on, not caring that he didn't put on his underwear first. He padded barefoot out to the seldom used kitchen and looked around hoping to find a container of coffee. Luckily, Kat had a small can stashed in the freezer.

After setting up the coffee pot, Jason found a phonebook to order some breakfast. He knew they'd have to go shopping if they planned to stay in the apartment for the few days they were in New York, but this morning he wasn't in the mood to find a corner store and leave Kat alone.

Breakfast ordered and coffee finished, Jason made his way back to the bedroom. Kat was sitting up against her headboard as he walked in. "Morning." He smiled at her.

"Morning." She replied back, her eyes staring ahead unfocused.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Jason asked as he slowly moved toward the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kat replied unenthusiastically.

"Don't try to bullshit me Kat." Jason nearly snapped as he sat directly in front of her. "You regret last night, don't you?"

Kat stared at him wide eyed for a few moments before shaking her head viciously. "No! I don't regret it! It was amazing!"

"Then what's bothering you?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I just... I don't feel any different." Kat muttered as her gaze fell to her toes.

"You were expecting that?"

"I don't know. I was expecting... well... something." Kat shrugged.

"Kat, tell me you honestly didn't think that having sex with me would make everything better."

"That's not what I thought, I just... I can't really explain it." Kat shook her head as a single tear slid down her cheek. Jason quickly wiped it away with his thumb as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Try to explain it to me." He pleaded softly.

"I was expecting to not... well... maybe not feel _him_ on me anymore. I swear it's like he's haunting me Jason. Everywhere I go, I feel his hands on me. I can still the look in his eyes as he forced himself on me. I was hoping that by making love to the man I love, that I could put him out of my mind." Kat looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Oh Kat." Jason sighed as he leaned forward and took her into his arms. Kat buried her face into his neck and hugged him tight. "It's just going to take some time Kat. We can't rush into anything that you're not ready for."

"I don't regret last night Jason, I really don't." she muttered against his skin. "I needed that, I really did."

"So long as you don't regret it." Jason said softly.

"I could never regret you."

"Good." Jason smiled as he released her and stood up. "I ordered us some food, it should be arriving soon."

"Nice thinking Ace." Kat grinned as she slipped out of the bed. Jason bit back a groan as his eyes roamed her still naked body. "I should probably get dressed."

"Yeah." Jason nodded. Kat smirked at him as she made her way to the closet, retrieving a white short sleeved, button down blouse and a pair of black dress pants and then disappeared into the master bathroom. Jason picked up the suitcase and took out his clothing. He quickly dressed in pair of dark blue jeans and a black short sleeved, button shirt.

He had just barely finished buttoning his shirt when the doorbell chimed. He quickly grabbed his wallet and went to the door. After paying for the breakfast, Jason set the table and dished up the food onto plates. Kat sauntered into the kitchen a moment later, fully dressed and her hair brushed back into a low ponytail.

"Smells good." Kat grinned.

"Cost an arm and a leg."

"It's New York, Jase. Everything costs a fortune here." Kat laughed.

"Yeah, I'm learning that." Jason nodded. "We'll have to go pick up a few groceries while we're staying here."

"I thought of that too." Kat nodded. "Come on let's eat, I'm starving."

"Once again, I think you've spent too much time with Rocky." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Shut it." Kat quipped as she took her seat.

"Love you too Kat." Jason chuckled as he joined her at the table with a smile.


	39. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: **No exuses going to be made here, just a very big apology to every who has been following this story. Hope that everyone comes back to this story now that I am back on a roll. Things from here will proceed rather quickly, jumping ahead a few months instead of weeks like my usual timeline. I do let the readers know how far ahead in time it has been at the beginning of each chapter by talking about what has happened in Kat and Jason's lives so it's not hard to follow. It's all part of the plot though, not just some rush to get this done. I have somewhere that I want this story to go and it's getting there. YAY!

Again I am sooooo sorry for the extremely long delay. It's pretty short, hence I have uploaded two chapters at once. Enjoy!

**Chapter 38**

"That needs to go over there." Kat ordered as Jason and Tommy picked up the heavy dresser once again. Jason and Kat had returned from New York a week earlier. Most of Kat belongings followed behind in a delivery truck a few days later. Tommy and Anna had come up for the weekend to help the couple go through their belongings, since Jason had promised that they could have anything that he and Kat were not going to keep.

"Are you sure this time?" Jason groaned. "We've moved this thing like a hundred times already and we still have the bed to move in."

"Don't exaggerate, you've moved it three times. My bed isn't the same as yours was, that's why we have to find the right spot for the dresser." Kat shrugged. Jason rolled his eyes but helped Tommy moved the dresser to the spot Kat was pointing to.

"Maybe we should hire a decorator like your team did for your apartment." Jason chuckled.

"I know how to decorate Jason." Kat placed her hands on her hips. "I just never did because I practically lived in my office."

"I always thought you had good taste Kat." Tommy grinned.

"Suck up." Jason glared at him.

"I did."

"Thank you Tommy." Kat grinned. "I think that will work just fine. I can't see in the mirror from the bed and the drawers aren't blocked by anything."

"Don't like to watch yourself in bed?" Tommy laughed.

"Tommy..." Kat rolled her eyes.

"We could have just taken the mirror off the dresser Kat." Jason sighed.

"I like the mirror though." Kat cocked her head to the side giving him the 'duh' expression.

"I give up." Jason shook his head. "Come on Tommy, let's go get the bed."

"Are we finally done with the bedroom?"

"Yes." Kat nodded.

"It's funny how you two had the same wood finish on your bedroom sets." Tommy commented.

"That just made it easy to pick and choose which pieces we liked best." Kat grinned.

"I'm just glad that you liked my dressers. I would have hated to move them down the stairs." Jason said.

"I wouldn't want to try and move them up the stairs at my house either. Anna would surely have wanted these." Tommy shuttered.

"Anna sure is taking her time coming back from the store." Jason said as he glanced at his watch. "She's been gone for a couple hours."

"She's been quiet all day too." Kat added.

"She's been that way for a few days now." Tommy nodded. "She won't talk to me."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Kat asked.

"If you can get her to." Tommy nodded.

"Lunch!" Anna called from downstairs as if on cue, as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Thanks hun!" Tommy called as he rushed out the door. Kat and Jason followed suit. "Chicken! Thanks Anna!"

"Glad you're happy with my choice." Anna nodded before leaving the kitchen. Kat quietly followed her, leaving the men alone with the hot food.

"You okay?" Kat asked from the doorway to the spare room Tommy and Anna were using.

"No." Anna replied as she sat down on the bed.

"What's going on?" Kat joined her on the bed.

"You don't need to hear my problems Kat. You've got a lot on your plate already."

"Anna, you're my friend. If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to? Should I call Dr. Jeffery for you?"

"No." Anna half laughed. "It's not that serious."

"But it's serious enough that you're not talking and hiding from everyone." Kat raised an eyebrow, bringing the serious tone back into the conversation.

Anna gave a heavy sigh and stared at the ground, clasping her hands into her lap. "Kat, I... I don't know how to tell Tommy. My wedding might be ruined now, all this planning and everything might be for nothing."

"Anna, are you thinking about calling it off?" Kat gasped.

"No! Nothing like that!" Anna quickly set her friend straight.

"That's good. I couldn't imagine trying to deal with Tommy if you did that." Kat breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love him Kat, I couldn't do that to him. I want to marry him."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, you see... I..." Anna stared up at the ceiling and flopped backwards on the bed. "I should be really happy right now, but I'm just freaking out."

"Happy... Anna are you...?"

"Yes." Anna nodded softly as a quiet sob escaped her. "We were being careful and now I am, and I don't know how to tell Tommy. I spent a small fortune on my dress and now I can't wear it, and we haven't talked about children yet. What if he wasn't ready for kids yet? What if I'm not ready? What if..."

"Anna take a deep breath." Kat cut her off. Anna nodded, taking a long slow breath. "I know Tommy well enough to know that he'll be excited. As for your wedding, maybe you can postpone it until after the baby comes so you can use your dress, or step it up. You've got everything in order and your wedding isn't for another five months, so long as the church has an opening you could just do it now."

"You think it's that simple?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "Tell Tommy and just get married now?"

"Yup." Kat nodded. "The sooner the better or Tommy will be able to figure it out. Stop second guessing yourself, and just go with it."

"You're right Kat." Anna smiled. "Thanks, I'm going to tell him right now."

"Now? You sure you don't want to wait until you have privacy?"

"No, if I wait I might not have the courage to tell him. I have to do it now while I'm pumped up to do it."

"I'm right behind you then." Kat grinned. Anna nodded and stood from the bed, heading right for the kitchen.

Tommy was sitting at the table, while Jason was across the room near the coffee pot obviously brewing up a batch. "Tommy, there's something I have to talk to you about." Anna sat across the table from him. Kat moved off to the side, trying to give the couple enough space. But she had to admit that she was curious as to Tommy's reaction.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"Well nothing's really wrong, I just..." she blew out a breath and glanced over at Kat, who gave her a nod to urge her to continue. "What if we got married next month?"

"After all your planning you want a shotgun wedding now?" Tommy asked, surprise evident in his voice. Behind him Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's either get married next month or put it off for a year." Anna nodded. Tommy still stared at her with his confused expression but Jason's eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped open. Kat nearly laughed at his expression knowing that he had it figured out.

"Why wait a year?"

"Oh my God Tommy! Are you really that dense?!" Jason groaned from behind them before clapping a hand over his mouth. Kat couldn't contain her laughter anymore and nearly doubled over.

"I'm missing something here." Tommy looked at his two friends and back at his fiance. "Why can't we just keep our date? We've had it set for months."

"Because I won't fit my dress." Anna replied. "And I love my dress, I really want to wear it."

"You won't fit your dress?" Tommy scrunched up his face, trying to piece together the information. Jason joined Kat in her fit of laughter, only further confusing Tommy.

"Tommy, really? Honestly, you have no clue?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know you won't fit your dress in five..." Tommy paused as the answer dawned on him. His chocolate eyes grew wide as his mouth hung open. "Anna, are you really...? No joke? We're really...?"

"Yes Tommy." Anna laughed. "We're going to be parents."

"This is the best news ever!" Tommy stood from his chair and rushed over to her.

"You're not upset?" Anna raised an eyebrow as Tommy enveloped her in a hug.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?"

"Because we never talked about having kids." Anna replied. The tone in the room suddenly turned serious, Jason moved next to Kat slowly taking her hand in his.

"You were worried because of Charlie." Tommy nodded suddenly understanding Anna's reluctance to tell him. Anna slowly nodded.

"Anna, baby..." Tommy sighed and glanced over at Katherine. She gave him a small sad smile and nodded. Tommy gave her a slow nod and looked back at Anna. "I decided that it was time to let go of him a long time ago. Kat and I are both ready to move on. I just didn't know how to talk to you about I'm it. I was kind of hoping you'd bring it up."

"Tommy, your hopeless." Anna laughed as she hugged him.

"Sometimes he is." Jason agreed.

"Thanks bro, got my back on that one, didn't ya?" Tommy mock-glared at him.

"Always man." Jason grinned.

"Congratulations Tommy!" Kat cut in. "You're going to be a dad!"

"Yeah, yeah I am!" Tommy exclaimed as if he had just figured it out. "Anna, we're having a baby!"

"So can we get married next month instead?"

"Anything you want." Tommy nodded as he took a step back from her. His hand instantly went to her still flat stomach. "I'm going to do everything in my power to protect and care for our baby."

"I know Tommy." Anna nodded.

"I'm the happiest man right now."

"I'm glad for ya bro." Jason said. "Now can we finish unloading the truck?"

"Ruin the moment why don't ya?" Kat smacked his shoulder. "Leave the happy parents to be alone."

"But we only have half the truck unloaded." Jason groaned.

"And you haven't eaten your lunch yet." Kat raised an eyebrow. "Sit down and eat, then we can work again."

"I'm only agreeing because I actually am hungry." Jason mumbled as he moved to his chair at the table.

"You keep telling yourself that Jason." Kat grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You okay Snowflake?" Jason asked as he walked into their bedroom. Kat was sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her long limbs.

"Yeah, just... thinking." She said softly as she looked up at him.

"What about?"

"Tommy and Anna."

"What's to think about?" Jason asked, a hint of fear edging into his voice. His first thought was that Katherine might have discovered she still had feelings for Tommy and now was upset about his upcoming marriage and baby.

"I just... we never... He..." Kat babbled as she looked up at the ceiling. It was hard to concentrate with Jason watching her with his ever keen midnight eyes, the words were hard to find to explain what she was thinking.

"Are you... Do you still..." Jason stammered as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kat looked back at him quickly, her sapphire eyes wide as she violently shook her head.

"No! It's not that Jason. I don't have those feelings for Tommy anymore."

"So what's wrong?" Jason asked as he visibly relaxed.

"It's us."

"Us?" Jason's body tensed again.

"We haven't talked about... kids." Katherine's voice dropped on the last word as she were afraid of the very word.

"I was... I was kind of waiting for you to bring it up." Jason rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Do you... Do you want more kids?" Kat asked cautiously.

"Kat nothing would give me more pleasure than to have a full and happy life with you. Of course I'd want children with you, but you're not ready or don't want any I can understand. So long as I have you until the day I die, I'll be happy with that."

"Jason, don't tell me what I want to hear, as sweet as that is, I want the truth. Do you want more children?" Kat gently laid her hand on his knee as she stared into his midnight eyes. "Can you honestly see me pregnant with _your_ child?"

"Yes." Jason nodded, hoping that he wasn't saying the wrong thing. "I can picture you standing the kitchen, round and glowing. I can see us with a few kids. I would love nothing more than to raise a family with you Katherine, as many children as your willing to give me and that we can support."

"Thank you Jason." Kat said softly as she pulled her hand away from his knee. "It's good to know what you want."

"But what do you want Kat? The truth."

"I want that to." Kat replied. "Just, not right now."

"But someday." Jason nodded. "I can wait for you to be ready Katherine. I've waited a long time to have you in my life, I can wait as long as you need."

"Well not too long." Kat grinned. "I don't want to be chasing kids around with my walker."

"Of course Snowflake." Jason reached his arms out to her and gently pulled her toward him, cradling her head against his chest. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"Oh, all this talk about babies reminds me, Todd sent me a text a while ago. Katie gave birth to a health baby boy this afternoon, they named him Jack. I'm aunt." Kat commented as she reached for her phone. She quickly pulled up the picture her brother had sent of her nephew.

"That's great!" Jason grinned. "Then it'll be John and Heather soon. They're baby is due in what, seven weeks?"

"You do have a good memory." Kat laughed. "I keep forgetting that I don't have to remember _everything_ since you're not Tommy."

"Damn straight Snowflake." Jason grinned. "You'd better be glad that I'm not Tommy."

"Of course I am, I'm very glad that you're you."

"I love you." Jason said softly before he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you too, Jason. Forever and always."


	40. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: **In case you missed it, I uploaded two chapters this time around. So if you didn't read it, hit that back button and read the last chapter too LOL Enjoy my friends!

**Chapter 39**

Jason held Katherine tight as they swayed to soft melody playing from the speakers, her head resting lightly on his shoulder and her arms draped lazily down around his neck. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms filled his nostrils as he breathed in her scent.

"That was really a beautiful ceremony." Kat said softly, almost dreamily. "I'm so happy for Tommy and Anna."

"Me too, she's good for him." Jason nodded. The ceremony had been simple, but still elegant. Jason had served as the best man, wearing a black tux with yellow bow-tie and pocket square. Anna's best friend, Jasmine, had been the maid of honor wearing a strapless yellow gown. Kat and Adam had been the other members of the wedding party, matching Jason and Jasmine. Lilly had been the flower girl wearing a yellow fluffy dress and a halo of white roses in her dark blonde hair. Tommy had been dressed exactly like his groomsmen, with the exception of a large red rose pinned to his jacket. Anna was a vision of loveliness. Her gown had been a mermaid design with a peekaboo backing and long sleeves in lace. A yellow sash was tied around her waist and she carried a bouquet of white and yellow roses. There was just a hint of a baby bump under her gorgeous dress, but she didn't care if anyone figured it out.

"Any word on when Zack is finally going to pop the question to Kimberly. She's been having a hard time today." Kat picked up her head, gesturing toward the short brunette with her chin. "She's really starting to think that he's never going to marry her."

"I'm so surprised that she hasn't demanded he marry her yet." Jason chuckled as he looked over at Kimberly where sat alone at a table with Kyle on her lap. Her soft brown eyes watching the bride and groom on the dance floor, a hint of sadness etched deep in them. "I keep telling Zack to stop waiting for the 'right' moment and just ask her already. Part of me thinks he's not ready, even though he pretty much already committed himself to her. It's a big step to say 'I do'."

"I know what your saying. It's killing me to not tell her that Zack plans to propose soon." Kat groaned as she laid her forehead against Jason's broad shoulder.

"I'm surprised you've been able to keep that secret for as long as you have." Jason teased.

"You're not funny." Kat said into his shoulder. "And for that comment you're not getting any."

"Can I least stay in our bed?"

"I'm not sure yet. You just might have to use the spare room downstairs."

"Harsh Snowflake." Jason rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Kat was making empty threats. In the last month since their return from New York, she had become almost insatiable. Hardly keeping her hands to herself. She'd starting smiling more and taken an interest in planning their wedding. She was settling in nicely as a housewife. They'd talked once about her finding a job, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Jason had converted part of the basement into a studio for her, and Lilly, which she spent a lot of time in, getting herself back into shape or teaching Lilly new moves.

Kat wasn't fighting against her psychologist anymore, and had opened up to him. The doctor had told Jason that, while she wasn't fully recovered, Kat was making tremendous gains in her mental health. Going back to New York seemed to be exactly what Katherine had needed.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention." Zack called over the speakers. The room fell quiet and all eyes quickly went to him. "First off, I want to say congratulations to the happy couple. It's about time Tommy, and Anna, welcome to the family. Secondly, where is my lovely baby mama? Kimberly?"

"She's over here!" Rocky waved his hands, pointing at the petite woman trying to hide herself behind her baby.

"Ah, there you are!" Zack grinned. "I have permission from Tommy and Anna to give you a very special gift. So baby, this one is for you."

The lights suddenly went out except for the disco ball hanging from the ceiling as the soft melodic tune filled the air. Katherine didn't recognize the tune, but Jason suddenly nodded his head leaving Kat to guess that he did. Just then the spotlight flashed on and there stood Tanya with a microphone. Her strong voice belted out the words to a romantic ballad, as Zack led Kimberly out onto the dance floor, leaving Kyle with Rocky.

Jason wrapped his arms around Katherine from behind, as he leaned against his strong frame. They watched Zack and Kimberly dance in the middle of the floor all by themselves. When the music ended Zack took Kimberly's hands into his own as he dropped down on one knee in front of her.

"Oh my God!" Kimberly cried as she looked wildly around the room.

"Kimberly, you have been the sunshine in my life for years now. You've given me the most precious gift I could ever ask for, our son. You've been my biggest supporter, my rock, my reason to live, my companion. I think it's time I finally gave you the one thing that you want from me. If you'll have me, I'm ready to ask you to be my wife." He took out a small red velvet box and opened it for her. Kimberly's hands flew over her mouth as tears streaked down her cheeks. "Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kimberly nodded ecstatically as Zack slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger. Kimberly admired the shinning gem on her finger as he eyes widened. "You got my grandmother's ring?"

"Yes." Zack nodded.

"Oh Zack, you're the most wonderful man ever. I love you!" Kimberly pulled him to his feet before claiming his lips with hers.

"Congratulations!" People cheered. Tommy stepped out onto the dance floor with Anna, giving both Kimberly and Zack a hug.

"And now, back to the party!" Rocky called out over the speakers.

"Rocky!" Tanya's voice carried over the groans without the aid of a microphone.

"I think he's a dead man." Kat laughed as the music once again resumed.

"Yeah." Jason chuckled.

"Look over there." Kat pointed toward the table Kimberly had been sitting at earlier. Lilly was holding Kyle's hands as he stood, trying to get him to dance with her.

"She really likes babies." Jason nodded as he watched his daughter pick up Kyle. She placed him on her hip, holding him tight as she danced to the music with him. Kimberly made her way back to her son and watched Lilly with a smile.

"Have you told her about Tommy and Anna yet?" Kat questioned.

"No, not yet. Tommy wants to be the one to tell her."

"She'll be so excited." Kat nodded.

"Do you want to dance some more?"

"Of course." Kat grinned letting Jason take her hand and lead her out onto the floor. Halfway through the song, a strong hand took hold of her wrist, causing the couple to stop dancing.

"May I?" Tommy asked. Jason nodded, putting Kat's delicate hand into the grooms and wandering off to find the bride for a dance.

"I'm very happy for you Tommy." Kat said he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks Kat." Tommy replied. "Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if this had been our wedding?"

"Sometimes." Kat nodded. "At times when I'm working on plans for mine and Jason's, I find myself purposefully choosing something different so that it's nothing like what I had planned for you and I."

"I'm happy that you found him, Kat. Jason is an extremely lucky man to have claimed your heart."

"Thank you, Tommy." Kat smiled. "I'm glad that you found Anna, she's good for you."

"She completes me." Tommy nodded. "I'm glad she gave me another chance."

"I... I'm glad for that Tommy." Kat averted her gaze from his soft chocolate eyes.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Tommy asked softly.

"Nothing." Kat shook her head.

"Kat..."

"It's just... you... you once said that about me. That_ I_ completed you." Kat looked back at him, trying to fight back the tears. She gave a small sad laugh. "It's stupid that it bothers me, I have Jason. I love him so much."

"It's not stupid Angel Eyes." Tommy shook his head. "You completed the man that I was ten years ago, but I've changed so much and so have you."

"I know."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." Kat nodded as she gently wiped away a stray tear.

"Sometimes I'm very jealous of Jason."

"Huh?"

"He got you to open up like I never could. He holds you like I never could. In ways I think he is better for you than I ever could have been. Even when we lost Charlie, you didn't lean on me the way you lean on him."

"Tommy..." Kat started but Tommy quickly cut her off.

"Relying on someone isn't a bad thing Kat. That's what marriage and love is supposed to be. Being each others support and foundation. Despite what you're thinking right now, you are that for Jason. Without you, he would be lost."

"Thank you Tommy." Kat nodded as she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Angel Eyes." Tommy replied. "Now I'm going to go rescue my bride from Jason and his terrible dancing."

"He's getting better." Kat laughed.

"Thanks to you." Tommy winked and then left her alone.

"Have a nice chat?" Jason asked from behind her after a few moments.

she' "Yes, thank you." Kat grinned as she turned around, instinctively her arms found their way over his shoulders around his neck. "I love you Jason, so much."

"I love you too Kat." Jason replied before placing a soft kiss on her lush pink lips. "I can't wait for our big day."

"Me either Jase." Kat grinned. "April can't come fast enough."

"We could always step it up like Tommy and Anna." Jason chuckled.

"No, no, no. My family has already booked their tickets for an April wedding. No changing it." Kat shook her head. "Besides, I have a feeling that I'll be busy helping another bride-to-be with her wedding. Now that Kim's finally got the proposal, I don't think she'll be wasting any time planning her wedding. I bet they're married before Halloween this year."

"That's only four months away, do you really think she'll have a whole wedding thrown together that fast?"

"Who do you think helped Anna pull off this shotgun wedding?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's already got the whole thing planned and now just needs to go buy everything and make reservations."

"True enough." Jason laughed. "Have you decided where you want our wedding?"

"I was thinking outside or the beach." Kat shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Anything, so long as I get to marry you."

"You sure? I mean it's not too late for Kim and me to switch grooms. You could marry her."

"Kat." Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, you and Kim would make a handsome couple." Kat grinned. Jason didn't respond, instead he dipped her backwards and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. "Or maybe you can marry me." Kat said breathlessly against his lips after he'd released her.

"You sure?"

"You might have to kiss me like that again just to make sure."

"I'd be happy to." Jason grinned as he once again claimed her lips.

"Oh yes, most definitely. Marry me." Kat nodded as Jason brought her to an upright position.

"Good." Jason grinned. "Now what do you say we make some moves on the dance floor? I want to show off my dancing lessons."

"I'm right behind you Jase." Kat grinned.


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Kat stood at the edge of the bluffs, looking down the steep side. One year ago she nearly died right there. She closed her eyes as the 'Angel Killer's' raspy deep voice filled her mind once more, the feel of his arms around her. His tongue sliding up her ear.

She'd been very, very lucky that night; somehow she hadn't died or even been seriously hurt. Her leg still had the scar, but then again her whole body was a mass of scars now. Jason did his best to reassure her that she was still beautiful, and given time the ugly pink scars would fade.

There was a part of her that accepted the scars as they were. They reminded her of the other women that hadn't survived their encounter with Tyler Jacobson. They were a reminder of her strength and will to survive.

Yet the other part of her hated seeing them. They only served as a reminder that it wasn't a nightmare, that it had all actually happened. They reminded her that a mad man had abused her in the worst way all because of what she looked like.

Even after all the months, Kat still didn't fully understand what drove Tyler to become obsessed with her. What drove him to murder all those women. She'd finally decided that it was something that she would never understand, and just hoped that he was burning in hell.

In the months since Tommy and Anna's wedding, many wonderful things had happened around her. John and Heather finally got their baby boy, Andrew. Zack and Kimberly were planning a Christmas wedding. Aisha and Billy announced they were expecting a second baby around the beginning of May. Tommy and Anna has settled in nicely as husband and wife and were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their baby mid-January, which they'd already found out was a boy.

Katherine opened her eyes once again and looked down into the valley again. She could almost see Tyler sitting there with her in his arms, waiting for her die, unable to finish her off himself. She didn't think about him as much as she used to, but he was still there; lurking in the dark recesses of her mind. Waiting for her to have a momentary lapse in thought so he could break back into the forefront of her mind.

With a final glance around the area, Kat made her way back to her car. Silently she drove back down the winding roads of the bluffs and back into the city limits. Lilly would be home soon, and she needed to be there to meet the bus.

Kat smiled as she thought of the little girl. Lilly had become very close to Katherine, often bonding over dance or martial arts. Kat was happy to teach Lilly anything she wanted to know. She had no doubts now that she could be a step-mother for Lilly. She loved Jason's daughter with all her heart.

As she pulled into her driveway, she noticed a black car sitting beside the mailbox. Cautiously, Kat got out of her car and walked toward the car. To her surprise, Russ got out of the drivers side.

"Russ!" Kat greeted as she gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how the boss lady was handling retirement." Russ grinned.

"I'm doing well. Come on in, have some coffee."

"That sounds good, thanks." Russ grinned as he followed the tall blonde into the large house. "Where's Scott?"

"At work." Kat replied as she took off her jacket, hanging it on the closet handle.

"And what do you do while he's working?"

"Pretty much whatever I want." Kat shrugged. "I spend a lot of time in the studio he built for me."

"Don't you get bored?"

"Sometimes." Kat shrugged. "But it's not like there's a lot of jobs I want to do. Jason and I aren't hurting for money right now and he's more than happy to give me the space and time that I need."

"I see." Russ nodded.

"You don't approve." Kat laughed.

"Doesn't matter if I do." Russ shrugged.

"But you still don't."

"I just have a hard time picturing you as the little housewife is all." Russ commented as Kat placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "You've always been so driven and devoted to your job, it's just hard to think of you as anything but busy."

"I've thought about getting a job or something, but honestly, I was an agent for so long I don't think I can do anything else."

"Have you thought about coming back to the bureau?"

"I just can't Russ." Kat shook her head. "Have they picked a new assistant director for DC yet?"

"Yeah, Darren Lopez from Chicago."

"He's good, I worked a case with him before I went to New York." Kat nodded.

"Word is that you were top pick for that position. Everyone knew it."

"Well, even if I hadn't left the bureau, I would have turned down the position. I have a life here now. I love Jason and Lilly with all my heart, I couldn't see myself walking out on them now."

"I'm happy for you boss."

"You know I'm not your boss anymore." Kat laughed. "You can call me Kat."

"Old habits die hard." Russ grinned.

"So are you going to tell me why you're really here." Kat raised an eyebrow. "You didn't travel all the way across the country to check on me."

"I was in the area so I figured it would be nice to check on you in person." Russ nodded.

"Working?"

"Yeah." Russ nodded.

"What's the case?"

"You know I can't tell you." Russ shook his head.

"Off the record, no one will ever know you talked to me." Kat grinned as she held up her right hand.

"It's a one in a million case." Russ explained as he leaned forward in his seat. "Suspect is female, killed five men. The trail leads to California, so here I am."

"Wow, not very many female serial killers. What's her MO?"

"Strangling. Which is very hard since the men she's killed are all big guys. She has her way with them before hand and then after they're gone she's cuts off their... you know what."

"That's horrible." Kat's eyes widened. "A real man hater."

"Yeah, Smithy thinks that we're looking for a woman who's been abused since childhood."

"Smithy?"

"My new psych specialist." Russ shrugged. "Lauren Smith, she just transferred from..."

"Florida." Kat interrupted him.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"She was on my list of potential team members, but I went with Rachel instead." Kat sighed. "Smith is good."

"We all miss her." Russ said after a few moments of silence.

"Have you seen her at all?"

"Not for a while. They really don't like us visiting her. Her lawyer says that we only serve to confuse her more." Russ shook his head. "Dell writes to her often though. I still think he had feelings for her."

"He probably did." Kat nodded.

"How's Dunham?"

"Tom's fine. Starting dating a girl at the station, Janis I believe is her name. Although I suspect that he misses Rachel more than he lets on."

"They want Scott and Dunham to testify against Rachel in her trial."

"Have they actually set a date?"

"Yeah, that's actually another reason I'm here." Russ nodded. "Her trial starts October 14th."

"Wanted to warn me." Kat nodded slowly as she released a sharp breath.

"They're trying her here in California, in LA."

"I'm guessing Tyler James had something to do with that."

"You guessed it." Russ nodded. "His lawyer has been petitioning the courts since she was arrested, he finally won. They're trying her for accessory to murder and obstruction of justice."

"That's bullshit!" Kat shot up as she turned around from him, slamming her fists into the wall. "Obstruction sure, but accessory?! They're burning her at the stake as if she were the one using the knife!"

"It was her cabin you were taken to Katherine." Russ shook his head. "She knowingly withheld information that could have helped up catch her brother."

"But Russ."

"Think about your new little family, Lilly's mother." Russ stood up and moved right in front of her. "Elizabeth Scott would still be alive today if Rachel had said something the moment she had a suspicion. Lilly would still have her mother. _You_ would never have been taken to that cabin."

"I..." Kat paused and sighed, her shoulders falling in defeat.

"I know this isn't easy for you Katherine." Russ gently took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "They're going to call you to the stand too. You're listed as the star witness, as the only survivor of the 'Angel Killer' _and_ Rachel's former boss. Both sides want to use you."

"I don't want to be a part of it." Kat shook her head and pulled away from Russ. "I won't testify. I won't."

"Katherine, they can make you. You'll be treated as a hostile witness and they can hold you in contempt."

"You're here to serve me, aren't you?" Kat asked quietly. "It's a two for one trip. You were working in the area and they asked you to serve me, didn't they?"

"Yes." Russ nodded and took out a folded paper, laying it gently on the table next to them. "There's one for Jason as well."

"You've served me, now you need to leave." Kat looked away from him, fighting back her tears.

"As you wish." Russ replied. "It was good to see you again."

"You too." Kat nodded slowly as she watched her former team member walk out her door. Her eyes flicked back to the summons laying on the table, unable to hold back her tears anymore she lowered herself to the floor against the wall and cried.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi Daddy!" Lilly greeted as Jason walked into the house.

"Hi Lilly-pad. How was your day?" Jason asked as he scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"Good, I made a picture for you today." Lilly grinned. "It's on the fridge."

"Oh, what's it of?" Jason laughed.

"Our family. You and me and Kat and Mommy up in heaven."

"I better take a look at that." Jason set the little girl down and followed her into the kitchen, half expecting to see Kat fixing dinner, which she wasn't. "Lil, where's Kat?"

"Um, I think she went outside a little bit ago." Lilly shrugged before grabbing her drawing off the fridge. "See?"

"That's wonderful Lilly-pad." Jason grinned as he looked at his daughter's drawing. Even at six, Lilly showed great artistic skills. While others her age where drawing stick figures she was drawing fairly realistic people. She got that from her mother, Liz had been an excellent artist. "Has Kat started dinner yet? It's almost six."

"No." Lilly shook her head. "She seems sad today Daddy, like she's trying not to cry."

"Thanks Lilly." Jason nodded. "I'll call for pizza, why don't you go watch your movie."

"Breadsticks too?"

"Of course breadsticks too." Jason laughed. Lilly grinned and scampered off toward the den where her movie was still playing on the television. Jason picked up the phone and called for a pizza and Lilly's precious breadsticks before heading outside to find Kat.

He found her laying in one of the lounge chairs, staring at the sky as it grew dark. Slowly and cautiously he sat on the edge of the chair by her knees. He placed one of his large hands over her knee and gave her a gentle squeeze. She didn't reply or even move.

"Kat, you okay?" Jason asked after a moment more of silence.

"No." Kat replied briskly, her tone low and loaded with emotion.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Kat, you know you can talk to me." Jason sighed. He wondered what had set her off today, she hadn't had an episode like this in months.

"Do you know what today is?"

"September 14th." Jason shrugged, just before his midnight eyes grew wide. Kat still was staring up at the sky, unmoving and barely acknowledging that he was there. "Kat, I'm so sorry. I didn't think about what today meant, I would have stayed home..."

"No, it's not... that's not bugging me too much." Kat finally sat up and looked at him. "Russ was here today."

"Did something happen? Is that why you're out here, zoning out?"

"He... He served me." Kat shook her head. "A summons to Rachel's trial next month."

"Kat, you knew that they would want you to testify." Jason said softly.

"I don't want to." Kat shook her head. "I can finally go a whole day without thinking of that bastard. Without reliving what he did to me in that cabin. And now they want me to go in front of everyone and talk about it. I don't think so."

"Oh Kat." Jason sighed.

"There's one for you too." Kat added.

"I figured there would be."

"Jason, please don't make me do this. I can't... I can't get up on that stand and talk about it." Kat begged. "I haven't... I can't... They can't make me remember."

Jason silently watched his fiance, her eyes wide and tearful. He hadn't seen her like this in months, it was almost unbearable. "I wish I could stop them Kat."

"Can't we get Dr. Jeffery to say I'm too mentally unstable to testify?" Kat chewed on her bottom lip.

"Kat, if you go that route..." Jason sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, letting his stubble scratch against his palm. "Are you sure that's what you want to do Kat?"

"I'm not sure what I should do Jason. I just can't relive the nightmare I have finally come to terms with and I can't testify against Rach." Kat hung her head, letting her hands fall into her lap. She idly twisted her fingers together as she let out another long breath. "She was my friend once, I can't let the crucify her for something she didn't actually do. They're treating her like she's the one that held the knife."

"We knew it was going to be bad for her." Jason said softly as he took her hands in his, she lifted her gaze to meet his. "Without you, they'll hang her for sure. Your testimony could save her Kat. Only you know just how crazy Tyler truly was, he even told you that Rachel didn't know the extent of what he did."

"I know." Kat sobbed as the first tear rolled down her cheek. Jason quickly wiped it away, letting his hand linger on her cheek. She nuzzled her cheek against his palm. "Promise me that you'll be with me, every step of this."

"No doubt Snowflake. I promise that you won't have to face this, or anything ever again, alone. I'm always here, right beside you." Jason nodded before leaning in and pressing a delicate kiss to her lips. His hand slipped down and around to cradle the back of her neck.

"I love you." Kat whispered after Jason's lips released hers.

"I love you more." Jason replied. "Come on, I ordered pizza. It should be here any moment."

"Breadsticks too, I hope."

"Really, what is with you girls and breadsticks?" Jason rolled his eyes. "Of course there's breadsticks."

"Good." Kat grinned as she let Jason lead her back into their house.


	42. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: **Ha ha! I'm on a roll. I finally got this where I wanted. So we're at Rachel's trial. I'm not going to bore people with courtroom proceedings and such but there will be a few highlights from her trial over the next few chapters. And hopefully there will be an end in sight soon, although there's still a bit of story to tell. ;) Thank you all so so much for sticking witih me, even when I seemed to have just disappeared and left this story alone for months and months. Love you guys!

**Chapter 41**

She wasn't the pretty, happy-go-lucky woman that Kat remembered anymore. Her normally wavy brown hair, hung down against her gaunt colorless cheek in faded strings. Her once vibrant brown eyes appeared hollow and sunken in. Rachel Dawson was nothing but a shell of the former agent, nothing but a walking skeleton bearing no resemblance to a human at all. It broke Katherine's heart to see her former teammate in this shape.

Katherine clung to Jason's arm in the back row of the courtroom as the guards led in Rachel. "Oh my God Kat gasped quietly as she looked over the other woman. Jason gave her knee a little squeeze to reassure her that he was there.

"I told you she was bad." Russ nodded. Kat looked over at her former teammate with sad eyes. Since September, Kat had apologized to Russ for her outburst when he'd served her. She knew he was just doing his job, but the thought of getting up in front of everyone terrified her. Even so, he didn't deserve to be thrown out of her house and for that she was sorry. Russ quickly accepted her apology.

"I know, I just..." Kat blew out a sharp breath. "I didn't know it was that bad."

"She hardly eats, barely sleeps. She cries almost non-stop." Dell shook his head. Kale was the only teammember not present, being that he was busy with baby preperations back in New York, a fact that Kat was overjoyed to hear. Luckily he didn't recieve a summons as she, Jason, Tom, and Russ all had. Dell was simply there for support. "She's punishing herself much more than any court ever could."

"She's just a shell." Tom whispered on the other side of Jason. Kat glanced over at him with sympathetic eyes. Rachel had been her friend, but Tom had loved her like none other. She was the first woman he let into his heart in a long time and the same was true of him for Rachel. They'd healed each other without even trying, and then she'd betrayed them all.

"All Rise." the bailiff called out as the judge entered the room. The court fell silent as everyone stood at attention. Opening statements were made by each side, but it seemed like a blur to Katherine as she focused on Rachel. Her head hung down as she stared at her hands in her lap, not once moving.

Witness after witness was called by the prosecution, hour after hour seemed to drag on; and yet not once did Rachel look up or hardly move other than to wipe her cheek occasionally. Finally the judge called a recess for the day, court would convene the following morning at nine.

Kat walked out of the courthouse, holding tight to Jason's arm. She was more than ready to head back to the hotel and just be alone. She was lucky enough that she and Jason were allowed to share a room. The defense tried to argue that being as they were both witnesses they shouldn't be allowed time together. There was too much potential for collaboration. The prosecution argued that if they were going to collaborate a story they had seven month of living together to do it, sharing a hotel room together during the trial wasn't going to change that. Thankfully the judge agreed with the prosecutor. Liz's parents had taken Lilly for the time that Jason and Kat would be stuck in LA for the trial. If it wasn't over by the weekend they could go home and then come back the following Monday, which Kat had a feeling was going to be exactly what happened. This wasn't a quick open and shut case.

A camera suddenly appeared in her face almost knocking her back on the stairs. "Agent Hillard, a few moments of your time?" a red headed woman asked as she moved next to the camera, shoving her microphone into Kat's face.

"Can't you just leave her alone?"

"This is the first time anyone has seen her in months." the woman glared at him before turning her gaze back to Katherine. "As the only surviving victim of the 'Angel Killer' _and_ supervisor to Ms. Dawson, what are your thoughts on this trial?"

"I'd rather not comment, and I'm not an agent anymore." Kat shook her head, looking over her shoulder for Russ or maybe even Dell.

"This trial is unprecedented, a simple omission of evidence and the courts are willing to string up Ms. Dawson as if she were the 'Angel Killer' herself. Surely you have some thoughts."

"I said, I'm not commenting. The trial is ongoing and I'd rather not speak out until all evidence as been brought forward." Kat shook her head.

"I suggest you leave the lady alone." Jason said in a dangerously low tone, as his midnight eyes narrowed at the reporter.

The woman gave him a sly smirk before lightly pushing the camera in his direction. "I take it that the rumors are true and you _do_ have a relationship with Agent Hillard."

"That is none of your concern." Jason seethed.

"Oh look, a diamond ring!" She nearly shrieked as Kat readjusted her grip on Jason's arm. At her outburst more reporters suddenly appeared in front of the couple. Flashes went off all around them as more microphones and cameras were shoved in their faces.

Kat felt as if she were being crammed into a box, her heartbeat thundered in her ears as her breathing began to quicken. Still holding onto Jason, she began to back up the stairs trying to hide from the prying eyes that seemed glued to her. Questions were being asked from every direction in a thousand different voices.

Jason covered Kat's hand nearly digging into his forearm, trying to reassure her that he was still there. He was right beside her as he had promised. "Can't you just leave us alone?" He snapped at the reporters.

"Please! Just get away from me!" Kat cried out in a panicked shrill voice that Jason hadn't heard since she was still in the hospital. She backed up more but missed the step behind her. Jason was quick enough to keep her from hitting the ground as she fell forward toward the mass of people and equipment. Without another thought he took her into his arms bridal style and carried her away from the chaos, back into the courthouse. Many of the reporters tried to follow them, but where quickly stopped by security as they tried to enter the building as well.

"You okay Snowflake?" Jason asked as he eyed the woman in his arms.

"I can't deal with them Jason." Kat shook her head and she tightened her arms around his neck, crushing her face into his shoulder. "I can't do this."

Jason gently sat her down on a bench in the lobby as he looked around for a security officer. "Kat, I'll be right back. I'm going to see if we can get some officers to escort us out."

"Don't leave me Jason!" Kat's eyes grew wide and her hands suddenly gripped his hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"I'm just going right over there." Jason gestured toward the officer standing just down the hall.

"You promised to stay right beside me." Kat's lip quivered as she fought back the desperation suddenly gripping her soul. Jason gave a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes. It was like she was right back at the beginning of this whole ordeal again, even worse, she was now absolutely terrified of being alone for even a moment.

"Come on then." He finally nodded and gave her a gentle tug. She stood up, still clinging to his hand tightly reminding him a frightened little girl. He made his way down the fairly empty hall with Kat in tow, toward the security officer. After a quick explanation of the events outside, Jason and Katherine were granted a small detail in order to get them out to Jason's truck.

Kat never once let go of Jason's hand, until she was sitting in the passenger side of Jason's truck. Reluctantly she let go of him so he could close the door.

Finally the couple were in their room at the hotel. Jason half sat, half laid on the large bed, with Kat curled into a ball at his side. Her hand clenched into fists around Jason's shirt, her head nestled into his chest. Jason watched a movie on the television as Katherine stared out at the wall. Her eyes unfocused, unseeing.

Jason was beginning to get very worried about her. It was only the first day of the trial and already she'd had a melt down. He couldn't imagine how she was going to be when it was her turn on the stand. He let out a sudden sigh as he remembered that he was scheduled for the next day. Kat picked her head up off his chest, meeting his gaze for the first time in hours.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice calm and back to normal.

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "You?"

"I think so." Kat nodded slowly as she squinted her eyes, wrinkling her forehead. "I don't... I , don't remember much. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Jason raised an eyebrow. _What does that mean?_

"I don't remember getting here." She looked around the room. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Jason nodded after a few moments finally deciding it was best if she didn't know the exact details of the evening. He made a mental note to call Dr. Jeffery in the morning before heading to court. Maybe Kat had been right in the first place, maybe she was too mental unstable to handle this trial.

"What time is it? I'm starving." Kat asked. Jason picked up his left arm to glance at his watch.

"Almost eight." Jason replied. "Do you want to call for room service?"

"Yes please." Kat nodded. Jason smiled at her before getting up off the bed.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"How about a salad?"

"You sure that's all you want?"

"What are you going to have?"

"I was thinking maybe a steak and fries."

"Make it two then." Kat ginned. With a nod Jason called down for their dinners. Kat remained sitting on the bed as Jason set about clearing off the small table in the corner of the room. "What should we do after dinner?"

"Probably go to bed. We had a long day and still have a long day tomorrow."

"You don't want to check out the jacuzzi tub?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe tomorrow Kat." Jason shook his head.

"Spoilsport." Kat huffed as she flopped forward onto her stomach. "Do you remember the last night we stayed at this hotel?"

"Of course." Jason nodded briskly. Where was she going with this?

"We've come a long way from then huh?"

"Yeah." Jason made his way back over to the bed and sat on the edge, looking down at her. She sat up once more and studied him, her sapphire eyes narrowing.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Jason shook his head.

"Don't lie to me." Kat nearly spat at him.

"Kat..." Jason gave a heavy sigh. "It's nothing. I'm just tired and stressed. I'm supposed to take the stand tomorrow."

Kat rolled her eyes as she climbed off the bed and turned her back to him. "Fine, don't talk to me."

"Kat." Jason groaned.

"You always are telling me that I can talk to you anytime. That I can lean on you when I need." Kat said softly.

"You can." Jason agreed.

"You know that I'm always here for you too."

"Kat, you've got a lot going on right now..."

"Don't do that!" Kat whirled around on him, her eyes burning with anger.

"Do what?"

"Act like any pressure you put on me will break me! Like I'm made of already broken glass! God dammit Jason, if we're going to have a successful marriage in the future you have to learn to rely on me too!"

"You think that I don't already?" Jason stood up, anger coursing it's way into his chest. "I rely on you to be there for Lilly so I can work. I rely on you to take care of _our_ home. I rely on you to keep me sane when I come home."

"Then why can't you bring your troubles to me?" Kat snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've always been able to figure out what your troubles are before you even needed to tell me, but I'm at a loss right now. Just once, lean on me! Tell me what's wrong!"

"You fucking lost it today!" Jason nearly yelled as his hands clenched into fists. "You retreated

"into yourself as the reporters were hounding us. Kat, you wouldn't let go of me. You clung to me so hard that I have bruises on my forearm!" He rolled up his sleeve enough to show her three small darkening spots on his arm where her fingers had dug in.

Kat seemed to shrink back as Jason's anger rolled off him. She stared at the bruises, hardly believing that she had put them there. She didn't remember that, she couldn't have done that!

"I..." She was at a loss for words. She looked at his face and then back at his arm and then back at his face. Jason saw the confusion brewing in her blue orbs and instantly his stance softened. He mentally scolded himself for loosing control of his own emotions knowing that Kat was on the edge of a complete mental breakdown.

"Come here Snowflake." He said softly as he held his arms open for her. She stared at him for a moment before moving in front of him, letting his arms wrap securely around her. He buried his face into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." She sobbed as the tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry for everything that I have put you through. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Kat." Jason soothed as he gently rubbed her back.

"Yes it was." She hiccuped as she cried harder. Violent tremors shook her whole body as she sobbed. "I never realized how hard this is on you. I never stopped to think that _I'm_ not the only victim. You've been with me every step of the way, you've suffered just as much from this as me. I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"Kat, don't worry about it." Jason shook his head before he hugged her tighter against him.

"I should worry about it." She picked her head up and looked into his eyes. "We're a team now, both our feelings matter."

"I'm sorry too."

"Jason, you've been nothing but wonderful. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I've been shielding you, treating you as if you would break. This isn't the first time you've told me this and yet I have continued to treat you as such. I'm so sorry Katherine." Jason cupped her cheek as he continued to keep the eye contact strong. "I love you so much, I just want to protect you."

"I know." Kat nodded as she leaned into his touch more.

"I hate when we fight." Jason frowned.

"Well, at least there's make up sex." Kat grinned causing Jason to laugh.

"Honestly woman, before me you hadn't had anything for ten years and now your a little minx."

"Well, I can't help it." Kat gave him the 'duh' look. "I mean just look at you. It's hard to keep my hands to myself."

"Which I don't mind at all." Jason smirked.

"So..." Kat drawled out as she let her hands roam over his clothed chest. "Jacuzzi tub tonight? Forget the trial and just be us?"

"After dinner." Jason nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"State calls forth Lieutenant Jason Scott." The prosecutor called out. Jason sucked in a deep breath and gave Kat's hand a gentle squeeze before standing from his seat and marching toward the front. He wore his formals, perfectly pressed and shoes polished. He was clean shaven, despite Kat's protests that she liked the stubble better. He looked the perfect officer as he walked proudly down the aisle. It was all an illusion to remind the jury just exactly who and what he was, a police officer first and foremost. Victim second, he'd lost his ex-wife, his daughter's mother, and nearly lost the love of his life, Katherine. The prosecution was planning to play up his losses as much as they could.

Jason was quickly sworn in and shown to the witness stand. Below the rail, where no one could see, he clenched and unclenched his fists to ease his nerves.

"Would you state your full name and title to the people of the jury?" The lawyer, Richard Long, asked. He was a tall, chunky man in his early fifties with salt and pepper hair he wore slicked back.

"Lieutenant Jason Lee Scott, Angel Grove PD." Jason replied.

"Could you explain how you got involved in this case?"

"In August of last year I was called to the scene of a homicide. The woman was later determined to be the latest victim of a serial killer the FBI had dubbed, the 'Angel Killer'. I called the proper authorities and worked in tandem with the FBI team that had been hunting the murderer for three years."

"Is it true that the last victim the 'Angel Killer' took was your own ex-wife, the mother of your only daughter, Elizabeth Scott?"

"That is true." Jason nodded.

"Can you tell us why the 'Angel Killer' singled out your ex-wife?"

"I cannot speculate on the motivations behind his actions." Jason shook his head. "I only have what little evidence and theories that we have collected. Even after all of this it is not certain exactly what motivated Tyler Jacobson to commit these horrendous crimes."

"Lieutenant, would you be so kind as to explain how Rachel Dawson ties into the crimes, and how you discovered it."

Jason took in a shaky breath as he glanced at the table Rachel sat at. Her head was down as it had been the day before and she sat unmoving. He glanced up past the rows of people and sought out Katherine. She gave him a small nod as their eyes met. "Rachel Dawson is the lost sibling of Tyler Jacobson. She was Lori Jacobson before the Dawson's adopted her after the _disappearance_ of her mother."

"Continue." Richard nodded at him.

"She reconnected with her brother when he became the star witness in a murder. It was during this time that he meet and became obsessed with Agent Katherine Hillard. When he could no longer live as himself anymore for fear of his life, Rachel Dawson taught him how to disguise himself using the techniques that she learned in theater. Tyler Jacobson, AKA Ethan Dean, transformed himself into Harvey Logan and infiltrated the FBI. In order to keep an eye on both Agent Hillard _and_ the 'Angel Killer' case."

"How did you discover this?"

"Everything was pieced together by myself and my partner Lieutenant Thomas Dunham, after finding a brief note on one of the case files left behind by Rachel. It simply stated a name and a case number."

"Why would she leave that note?"

"I can't say for sure." Jason shrugged.

"What happened after you and Lieutenant Dunham made this remarkable discovery?"

"We flew to New York immediately to report our findings to the FBI team."

"Why not just call them?"

"I wanted to confront Rachel myself, to find out why she would hide something like that. I had the suspicion that she _knew_ her brother was the 'Angel Killer'."

"And what happened when you arrived in New York with your information?"

"The information came too late, Tyler Jacobson had abducted Katherine Hillard the night before."

"What happened to Agent Hillard?"

"She was taken to a cabin outside of New York City, a cabin owned by Rachel Dawson. She was stabbed as she tried to escape and left for dead. We barely found her in time might say we were too late. Katherine technically _died_ in my arms, the medical team managed to bring her back."

"Reports show that you were injured in the take down of the suspect, what happened?"

"I was shot in the arm by Tyler just moments before Agent Russell Thomas shot and killed the suspect."

"One final question for you Lieutenant, what is your relationship to _former_ Agent Hillard?"

"Katherine Hillard is currently my fiance. We have been friends since high school and started up a relationship during the course of our investigation."

"One might say that you have suffered greatly because of the actions of a crazed lunatic. First your ex-wife, then the woman you currently love."

"It wasn't about me." Jason shook his head. Richard shot him a sharp look but remained silent.

"No further questions your honor." Richard finally said, after letting the silence settle on the jury.

"Your witness Mr Calvin." the judge looked over to the defense table. Rachel's lawyer, Kelly Calvin, nodded and stood. He remained silent as he paced a couple times in front of Jason, no doubt trying to cause tension.

"You say that you and Agent Hillard began a relationship during your investigation?"

"Yes." Jason nodded.

"Is it a fact that at least one of the murders coincided with a date you and Agent Hillard had?"

"It wasn't a date, we came to LA after one of our dear friends had a baby, but yes. The 'Angel Killer' took another victim the same night we were in LA together."

"There was a message sent to Agent Hillard after your ex-wife was murdered, stating the Elizabeth Scott's death was because she didn't stay away from _you_. Is that true?"

"Yes but..."

"So you're saying that Elizabeth Scott died because you had a relationship with Katherine Hillard?"

"No..."

"But you just said that it was true." Kelly cut him off. "Which is it Lieutenant?"

Jason felt his blood beginning to boil at the outrageous claims the lawyer was trying to make. "The 'Angel Killer' _claimed_ that as the reason for murdering Liz, but Katherine and myself cannot be held responsible."

"Yet here we are saying that Rachel Dawson is as guilty as Tyler Jacobson because she didn't say anything about her suspicion that the 'Angel Killer' was her brother. There in fact was no hard evidence to prove his identity until after his death, is that true?"

"We never had any concrete evidence until he admitted it before his death. He never left any DNA or any connection to himself."

"I'm sure everyone had their own suspicions about the identity of the 'Angel Killer'. I remember reading about him a few times and thinking I knew a couple guys that fit the FBI profile. Without evidence that's all Rachel Dawson had, a suspicion."

"It was her duty as an FBI agent to report her suspicion to her superior. That's what she was paid to do, find the killer. If she had spoken up we could have prevented two deaths and Katherine's abduction." Jason retorted.

"One more thing Lieutenant, could you tell us what exactly was in the message sent to Katherine Hillard's phone the morning after Elizabeth's death?"

Jason's body stiffened knowing exactly what the lawyer was trying to get him to say and finding himself unable to avoid it. "A picture of Liz bound and gagged as well as a video clip of myself and Katherine."

"What was this video clip?"

Jason clenched his jaw as he stared at the greasy lawyer standing before him. "Katherine and myself having intercourse in my house." Gasps filled the room. The lawyer smirked as he turned away toward his table.

"I reserve the right to recall witness as needed." He said before taking a seat, leaving Jason's shocking admission as the last thing said to the jury.

"You may step down Lieutenant." The bailiff nodded to him.

Jason let out a sharp breath and stood up. He was angry as hell at the lawyer trying to paint himself and Katherine as culprits. Angry that he'd been sucked into this media show. Angry that the state thought someone had to pay for the crimes of a dead man. Rachel didn't deserve what they were trying to do to her. Neither did he. He'd suffered enough because of Tyler Jacobson, now it seemed that Lori Jacobson was going to be the cause of whole different round of suffering.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 **

Kat looked around the courtroom, there were cameras everywhere today. Reporters holding recorders and notepads. The room was crowded, more so than it had been in the four days since the trial began. She knew it was all because _she_ was being called to the stand. Nearly a week of testifying, witnesses, experts, and evidence; now finally on a Friday morning it was her turn. She'd have to return to her nightmare once more and share it with everyone in the room.

"You okay Snowflake?" Jason whispered as they sat in their usual spot.

"Why can't I talk to just the jury?" she replied in a shaky voice. "There are so many people here today."

"Everyone wants to hear your story Katherine." Russ commented. "The lone survivor, your story will be hot news. Everyone loves a hero and that's what they're making you."

"Everyone loves the fall of a hero even more." Kat muttered with a roll of her eyes. She looked ahead of the crowd and spotted Kelly Calvin sitting at his table. _I'll be labeled worse off than Tyler himself if that man has anything to say about it._

Richard Long finally stood from his table. He lifted his chin and turned around toward the crowd and sea of cameras, all for show Katherine was sure. "State calls forth Katherine Hillard."

She sucked in a deep breath and blew it out as the camera focused on her. She stood from her seat, giving Jason one last look before making her way up the aisle. She clasped her hands together in front of her to hide her trembling as best she could. She kept her head high and her face emotionless as best she could, trying to put on a strong front for the cameras.

She was sworn in and seated at the witness stand. Her sapphire eyes locked onto Rachel, who for the first time in days of testifying, looked up at her. Her brown eyes were so dead looking and hollow it left Katherine speechless.

"Katherine Hillard, I'm glad you could be here." Richard began as he moved in front of her.

"It's not like I had a choice." Kat narrowed her eyes at him.

"Be that as it may, it's a privilege to have such a distinguished federal agent here."

"I'm no longer in the bureau."

"Yes, that is something that everyone here is aware of. Could you tell us about the events leading up to your retirement from the bureau? Start from the first case you worked in California."

"I was called in when local PD discovered the body of Tabatha James. I was in Angel Grove on vacation. I found it ironic and suspicious that the 'Angel Killer' jumped coasts to exactly where I was vacationing."

"You had no idea that he was following you?"

"Of course not." Kat shook her head. "I had no idea until he attacked me outright."

"You're car accident in September of last year. Tell us what happened if you would."

"Tyler Jacobson was hiding in my vehicle late at night. He took me hostage at gunpoint and forced me to drive up to the bluffs. While I was driving he knocked me out by hitting me in the back of the head with his gun. My car careened off the bluffs edge sending me through the windshield."

"And no one knew you where you were?"

"How could they? I'd sent everyone home hours before, and I was supposed to be heading back to my friends' house. Everyone thought I was safe and sound somewhere else."

"How were you found?"

"Tyler called 911 himself after I refused to die. He told me that himself."

"You were very lucky." Richard replied. "You survived your encounter with Mr. Jacobson and yet continued to pursue the case. Many would have fled home, tail between their legs."

"If anything my first encounter with him only caused me to be more driven." Kat countered. "I wasn't going to let him threaten me and get away with it."

"But it wasn't you that he took next was it?"

"You already know that." Kat rolled her eyes. God, she was hating this. "The 'Angel Killer' took Liz next. She was once my friend and I am so sorry for family."

"I agree, my heart goes out to her parents and her little girl who will have to grow up without her mother."

_How dare he bring Lilly into this!_ Katherine thought as she watched Richard speak toward the cameras.

"You were recalled back to New York shortly after, correct?"

"Yes."

"What reason was that?"

"Word reached the director that the 'Angel Killer' had a thing for me. I was recalled for my own safety and placed on desk duty."

"Ms. Hillard, would you tell us what happened the night of February 10th?"

Kat gulped as she closed her eyes, they were finally at the part she was dreading most. The room with deathly silent, waiting for her to reveal her story. Even the judge seemed to lean forward in his own chair.

"I went home to my apartment after a long day at work. After a nice long soak in my tub, I settled onto my bed with a good book and glass of wine. I accidentally spilled my wine and went to clean it up. As I got down on the floor to retrieve my wine glass from the under the bed, I came face to face with the 'Angel Killer'." A few gasps filled the room as Kat let out a shaky breath. "He sprayed chloroform into my face, leaving me lightheaded and practically paralyzed. I tried to escape him, but he was stronger and bigger than me. I'm not sure I could have fought him even if I hadn't been drugged. Everything went black after that."

"And where did you regain consciousness?"

"In a room I didn't recognize, which I now know was in a cabin outside of the city. A cabin owned by my former teammate, Rachel Dawson."

"What happened there." Richard asked as he perched himself on the edge of his table.

"I..." Kat closed her eyes again. She reopened them and sought out Jason in the mass of people. She thanked the heavens when she quickly spotted him sitting in the front row. _He must have moved after I took the stand. _He gave her a gentle nod to encourage her. "I awoke tied to the bed. Tyler was lurking around the cabin in the shadows."

"And then?"

"And then... I..." Kat felt her pulse quicken at the memory of what Tyler had done to her. Richard had instructed her to talk about her rape and stabbing to gain sympathy _before_ they talked about her conversation with Tyler. She thought it was a dirty trick to sway the jury before throwing Rachel under the bus, which she didn't want to do. "He raped me repeatedly throughout the night and into the next day."

"I'm sorry for you Ms. Hillard." Richard said in a soft sympathetic tone, undoubtedly all for show.

"Be more sorry for the women who didn't escape."

"I am, believe me." Richard nodded. "Just how did you escape."

"Tyler came in with some dinner, he'd left me unrestrained while he was out. I jumped him, knocking him off balance enough that I was able to run before he had a chance to catch me. I was barefoot and without a coat, but I had to take to the chance to run. I ran blindly into the forest, hoping to come across another cabin or ranger station or... something. I tripped over an upturned root, breaking my foot in the process. Tyler caught up with me then."

"What happened then?" Kat's body began to tremble with the memory of the pain as she bit on her lower lip. She wanted Jason to hold her so badly at that moment. "Take a moment if you need to Ms. Hillard."

Kat lowered her gaze to her hands and she tried to collect herself. The room was silent once again, everyone on edge to hear more from her. Finally she lifted her head, tears glistening in the lights. "He tried to hug me and slid a knife into my back. I collapsed to the ground unable to breath." Kat's voice grew heavy and thick as the tears finally slid down her cheek. "He then stabbed me over and over again before walking away, leaving me on the ground to die."

"Lieutenant Scott stated that he found you just barely in time. Tell us your side."

"I don't remember much other than trying to focus on staying alive." Kat shook her head before wiping her tears off her cheeks. "Time seemed to have no meaning and each breath was a task. It was raining and freezing cold. I don't know how long I was laying there before Jason found me. I remember him holding me as I tried to so hard to touch him, to talk to him. To tell him that I loved him. I remember feeling like I was... slipping. Like my very essence was being drained from my body. It felt very much like falling asleep. There was nothing then."

"Lieutenant Scott claims that you _died_ in his arms at that moment."

"The paramedics would agree with that statement." Kat nodded. "I was technically dead when they arrived on scene and they were ready to give up. Jason wouldn't let them though. Through some miracle they managed to shock my heart back into beating."

"A miracle indeed." Richard added. "Ms. Hillard, did you converse with your capture at all?"

"Objection your honor!" Kelly stood up from his table. "Leading the witness."

"I didn't mention what they were talking about!" Richard argued.

"Overruled Mr Calvin. I'll ask you to calm down." The judge warned. Richard smiled over at the defense lawyer smugly.

"I'll ask again Ms. Hillard. Did you have a conversation with Mr. Jacobson."

"Yes. He tried to explain to me why he thought he had to take me. Why he was killing all those women, but even after all this time I still don't understand it." Kat shook her head. "I think I can understand his obsession with me though."

"What is that?"

"I reminded him of his mother, physically at least." Kat explained. "The fact that I looked like her, but did not bear the same personality drew him to me. His reasoning for wanting me was that I could help him heal from the trauma that he endured as a teenager."

"What trauma was that?"

"His mother used to..." Kat gulped finding it hard to say out loud. "Used to rape him." More gasps and murmurs filled the room as Rachel looked back up a Katherine. She chewed on her lower lip as tears pooled in her brown eyes, the first sign of emotion that she had shown.

"What happened to his mother?"

"He killed her." The room was buzzing loudly with shock at that point.

"How could he have gotten away with murdering his mother?"

"Objection speculation and hearsay!" Kelly yelled.

"It's not speculation if the suspect told Ms. Hillard how he covered his tracks. This is her testimony of what she was directly told!"

"Overruled." The judge cut in. "Be careful of the line you're treading Mr. Long."

"Yes your honor." Richard nodded. "Ms. Hillard?"

"He disposed of her body, with the help of his sister." The room broke into near pandemonium with her statement.

"Objection!" Kelly stood once more. "This story has nothing to with the charges against Ms Dawson! The alleged death of her biological mother has no relevance to the 'Angel Killer' case! I move to strike the last part of this testimony from the record!"

"No connection?" Richard scoffed. "By aiding in disposing of their mother, Ms Dawson helped to create the man that Tyler Jacobson would become. If you would allow me to continue with this line of questioning you'll see that I have a point."

"I'll allow it. I want to see your point soon Mr Long, or I will rule in favor of Mr. Calvin."

"Yes your honor." Richard nodded. "Ms. Hillard, would you tell us what else Mr. Jacobson revealed to you."

"He said that Rachel taught him how to use stage make up and prosthetics to disguise himself. She helped him to create his new persona as Harvey Logan. Once he was Harvey, he joined the FBI."

"How could he just _create_ a whole persona?"

"Harvey Logan _was_ a real person." Kat said sadly. "Tyler murdered him when he needed to take over his identity."

"And Ms. Dawson was aware of this?"

"No." Kat shook her head. Richard paused as he looked at her in shock. "I mean, she was aware that Harvey Logan was a real person, but she believed that Tyler stole his identity. She didn't know that Tyler had murdered him."

"Thank you Ms. Hillard. No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Calvin, you may proceed."

"Thank you." Kelly nodded as he stood up. He stood silent, seeming to study Katherine, before he finally spoke again. "Let me begin by saying that I am truly very sorry for what you have been through Ms. Hillard. You have my deepest condolences."

"Thank you." Kat said dryly.

"How long did you work the 'Angel Killer' case?"

"Three years."

"Reports state that _you_ knew the suspect before he became the actual killer."

"I knew of him." Katherine shook her head. This lawyer was trying to twist the facts around, but she wasn't going to let him win. "He was a witness from another murder that I investigated, living as Ethan Dean. He was placed under witness protection with me for a time."

"While under your protection that he was injured by your own hand was he not?"

"That is a fact." Kat glared at the man, she wanted nothing more than to clock the pompous ass herself. "He made a sexual advance on me, grabbing my ass. I punched him hard enough to dislocate him jaw. He's touch was unwelcome and I was in my full rights to hit him."

"Yet you were suspended for your actions."

"I was suspended pending an investigation into my actions. The committee agreed with my actions although said I used excessive force. I was only suspended for a week."

"In the entire investigation of the 'Angel Killer' you never once thought of the man that tried to force himself onto you in that hotel room? Not even in the back of your mind?"

"I didn't give Ethan Dean a second thought after he was taken out of my care."

"Strange, many women would remember someone that did that to them."

"I am not most women. I handled the situation when it occurred, there was no need to think about it over and over again."

"Yet, it was that very man that you didn't give a second thought about that was in fact hunting down other women who bore a resemblance to _you. _A heavy connection you failed to see."

"There was no evidence other than he liked tall, blonde, blue eyed women. There our hundreds of thousands of women in the New York area alone that match that description. How was anyone supposed to see the connection?"

"I agree." Kelly nodded. Katherine's brow furrowed. Was that what he wanted her to say? God how she hated this game. "I want to talk about your accident from September of last year for a moment."

"What about it?"

"I'm curious Ms. Hillard, how a seasoned agent such as yourself could let someone get the jump on you in your own vehicle."

"I... I didn't mean to." Kat shook her head with a sigh. "I wasn't exactly on alert when I climbed into my car."

"And why exactly was that?"

"I... I had been flirting with Jason and made a quick escape into my car." Kat rolled her eyes.

"You were escaping the Lieutenant?"

"No!" Kat argued. "I... I had... I had just kissed him and left him standing speechless. It was... flirtatious, to make a quick getaway before he had a chance to react."

"So you came onto him?"

"Who came onto who has nothing to do with it." Kat narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just answer the question." Kelly sighed.

"Objection! Relevance?" Richard stood up.

"Mr. Long I gave you a lot of freedom, I'm allowing Mr. Calvin his own leash as well." Richard sat down begrudgingly as Kelly grinned.

"Ms. Hillard?"

"That night yes, it was me who came onto Jason, but we had been doing a lot of flirting back and forth before that."

"The 'Angel Killer' gave you a message while in the car didn't he?"

"Yes." Kat nodded. "Before he knocked me out."

"What was that message?"

"That Jason was distracting me from the case, that I wasn't as good an agent anymore." Kat sighed.

"You failed to report that to your team." Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Withholding information it seems."

"I did what I felt I had to!"

"Why exactly was that?"

"Had the team known, they..." Kat let out a breath. "I was worried that _Jason_ would become over protective of me and pretty much keep me under lock and key _or_ even worse he'd pull away from me because he'd fear for my safety."

Kelly moved closer to her before he spoke again. "Is it true that Lieutenant Scott himself blamed _you_ for the death of his late ex-wife when he saw the message the 'Angel Killer' had sent you? Saying that if you had spoken up, you might have been able to save Elizabeth Scott?"

"He... he was emotional at that point." The walls seemed to be closing in on her again as she looked wildly around the room. Everyone seemed to be staring at her with accusation shinning brightly in their eyes, or so it seemed to her.

"If you had told the other agents that the 'Angel Killer' had an interest in you, they might have gotten a clue or lead from the information. They could have watched you and maybe caught the man as he followed you. Is it true that Mr. Jacobson recorded your intercourse with Lieutenant Scott from a window outside his own home?"

"Yes." Kat nodded as her tears began pouring down her face once more. "He watched me, he followed me. If my team had known we might have found him before he killed Liz."

"You're just as guilty as my client in this case aren't you Ms. Hillard? You could have prevented someone's death as well if you had spoken up. But you were purely selfish in this case weren't you?"

In the front row Jason tensed as his rage boiled over, he was ready to jump over the rail and beat the man practically attacking Katherine. Russ laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle shake of the head. The crowd around him came alive with murmurs as Katherine sat there openly crying.

"How convenient that the 'Angel Killer' just happens to murder your only competition for Jason Scott." He said sarcastically. "Now you have this perfect little family all to yourself, a motherless little girl to boot."

Jason tried to stand from his seat at that comment, seeing Kat shrinking back into her seat, but Russ and Tom both placed a hand on either shoulder forcing him back to his seat.

"Jason, you'll be removed from the room." Russ hissed.

"But look at Kat." Jason protested. "I just finally got her to act normal again, he's going to undo the last few months."

"Have faith Jason." Tom reassured his partner.

"Objection your honor! Badgering the witness!" Richard finally stood up, having had enough of Kelly's interrogation.

"Ms. Hillard is listed as a hostile witness your honor, and I am allowed to treat her as such!" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Hillard is a victim suffering with PTSD, the last thing she needs is this form of questioning!"

"If she can recall her entire time in captivity with Mr. Jacobson, she can handle my questioning!"

"Stop it!" Kat suddenly screamed as she covered her ears with her hands. "Stop it!"

"Ms. Hillard, are you alright?" Kelly asked as he looked at the distraught blonde. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, but Katherine pulled away. Tears streaming down her face.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Katherine's shrill voice coming out much like a little girl. Jason knew she had retracted into herself like a few days before with the reporters, but this time seemed to be much much worse. The room came alive with full blown chaos as everyone stood from their seats trying to see what was happening in the front.

"Shit!" Jason cursed.

Katherine curled herself into a ball on the floor of the witness stand. In her mind she was trapped in the cabin again, the 'Angel Killer' lurking around her. His sickeningly sweet velvet voice echoing in her mind as his hands raked over her body once again. Hopelessness and darkness surrounded her.

"Ms. Hillard!" Richard rushed over to her, pushing past a confused Kelly in the process.

"Order in the court!" The judge yelled. "Order!"

"Please, don't!" Kat screamed again as Richard grabbed her shoulders.

"Bailiff!" The judge called. The tall muscular officer came running as the judge stood from his seat. "Court will take a short recess and will resume once we have regained order!"

The bailiff tried to help Richard with Katherine but she continued to scream as unfamiliar hands touched her. The judge made a hasty exit for his chambers and the jury was taken out of the room. Jason finally shrugged off Russ and Tom, jumping over the gate and rushing to Katherine.

"Mr Scott, you're not allowed..." Kelly began but Jason pushed past him anyway.

Jason practically threw Richard and the bailiff back in order to get to Kat. He took her into his arms as he sat on the floor with her. "It's okay Snowflake, I'm here."

"No, no, no, no, no..." Kat kept repeating quietly as Jason slowly rocked her back and forth. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Shh." He tried to soothe her.

"Lieutenant..." Richard started but quickly stopped as Jason's ice cold glare snapped up to him.

"You promised you wouldn't let anything happen!" He shouted. "You said that you wouldn't let anyone push her too hard! Just look at her!"

"What do you need us to do?"

"Get the media the hell out of here!" Jason growled. Richard nodded toward the bailiff, who turned on his radio calling in the security team to begin clearing the room. Jason turned his attention back to Katherine who was still quietly repeating 'No' as she stared straight ahead. Her eyes were unfocused and distant, practically dead.

It took nearly ten minutes but the room was finally clear of everyone except Richard Long, Jason, and Katherine. Kelly had retreated with Rachel to one of the backrooms. Tom and Russ had been shown out as well.

"Katherine, look at me." Jason pleaded as he turned her face toward him. "Katherine Lynn, look at me!"

"I didn't mean to." Kat said suddenly.

"Didn't mean to what?" Jason asked hoping that he could bring her out of her trance.

"Let her die." Kat's voice was flat, devoid of any emotion at all.

"Let who die?"

"Liz."

"You didn't Kat. Don't say that."

"He was right. It's my fault."

"No! No it's not! Wake up Kat!" Jason shook her slightly but Kat's gaze was unchanged. He hugged her to him as tears formed in his eyes. "Come back to me Kat!"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I need to get her out of here." Jason shook his head.

"I didn't know she was this bad." Richard said apologetically.

"Neither did I." Jason said sadly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Katherine laid on her side on the bed, just staring at the wall. Jason sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin in his hands. He didn't know what to do anymore. It had been nearly five hours since he'd managed to get Katherine out of the courthouse and back to their hotel room. She hadn't utter a single word or looked away from the wall since he'd laid her down.

There was a gentle knock at the door, Jason reluctantly stood from the bed and walked over to the door. It didn't really surprise him to see Tommy when he looked through the peephole. Rachel's trial would have been all over the news, especially with the chaos that ensued following Kat's testimony.

"How is she?" Tommy asked as Jason opened the door.

"Take a look." Jason shook his head and looked toward Katherine.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Five hours." Jason sighed. "I don't know what to do Tommy."

"Would you mind if I tried to talk to her?"

"Go for it." Jason nodded. Tommy made his way over to the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Hey Angel Eyes." Tommy smiled as he gently stroked her hair out of her face. Kat didn't move an inch. "Has she said anything?"

"Not since we left the courthouse."

"I swear I'll strangle the asshole lawyer." Tommy seethed.

"Get in line." Jason said darkly. "I want both of them. Richard Long is just as guilty as Kelly Calvin."

"Have you called Dr. Jeffery yet?"

"Yeah, he said if she hasn't changed by morning to bring her to him. Either way he's going to see her soon. After this, I firmly believe she's not even close to getting over everything. She's been compartmentalizing things and even had Dr. Jeffery fooled enough to think she was getting better."

"Why does this have to happen to _her_?" Tommy shook his head. "It seems that everything happens to her. Why can't she just be happy for once?"

"I wonder the same thing." Jason snorted as he sat in the chair across the room.

"She has been so happy with you, and now this."

"I'm at a loss here Tommy." Jason admitted, defeat heavy in his voice. "I don't know what I can do for her."

"I honestly don't think that there is anything that any of us can do for her." Tommy shook his head sadly. "Although she stands a better chance with you than anyone else. She trusts you enough to open herself to you, even if it's only a little bit. It's more than anyone else gets out of her."

"I think I should take her away for a while." Jason said after a few moments of silence.

"To where?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Australia." Jason shrugged. "Take her home for a while. Lilly would like the trip too, maybe if we're lucky Kevin can have some leave while we're there."

"I think that sounds like a great idea Jase." Tommy nodded as he gaze fell back to Katherine. "Let me know if you need help with the tickets. I know they're not cheap."

"Thanks for the offer bro, but I got this."

"Jason, Kat means a lot to me too." Tommy argued. "I don't want to see you deplete your entire savings. Let me help."

"If you're sure." Jason hesitated. "I mean you got the baby on the way and everything."

"I'm sure." Tommy nodded. "In fact I'm sure everyone else would pitch in, that way it hardly costs anything."

"I couldn't ask that of them."

"You aren't. It's being offered and you're going to accept it."

"I don't know what to say." Jason replied. His voice thick and heavy as he fought back tears. Even after all the years, he was still amazed at how wonderful his friends were.

"Thank you would be a good start." Tommy teased. Jason chuckled with a small grin.

"Thank you." a small whisper filtered across the room quickly silencing both men.

"Kat!" Tommy exclaimed as he turned around to look at her. She still stared straight ahead, but slowly she nodded her head to acknowledge his presence.

"Tommy?" She asked as he blinked her eyes rapidly.

"I'm here." Tommy nodded as he took her hand in his. "Jason's here too."

"You had me scared Snowflake." Jason said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I... I don't know what happened." Kat said softly.

"It's a long story hun. How are you feeling?" Tommy replied.

"Hungry."

"I'll call down for something." Jason nodded as he stood, but Kat reached out and took his hand in hers. He looked back at her, her sapphire eyes locked onto him full of unshed tears.

"What's wrong Snowflake?" Jason sat back down immediately, pulling her into his arms. Tommy stood up and moved to the table across the room, giving the couple some space.

"I... I was so... so scared Jase." Kat cried, her voice trembling with fear and sadness.

"Talk to me Kat. Tell me what you remember."

"I heard... I heard _him_ again. I felt his hands as if reaching out to me beyond the grave." Kat buried her face into Jason's chest as the tears fell. Tommy watched and listened silently. He'd never heard an account of the incident from Katherine herself. "I felt so helpless."

"It's okay Katherine." Jason hugged her tighter to him as her body began to shake. "He's not here anymore, he can't hurt you ever again. I'm here to protect you."

"I'm so sorry Jason." She whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for Kat?" Jason half laughed.

"That I let you down." Kat cried even harder. "I let all of you down. I failed to protect the innocent and I failed to stop that monster."

Jason took her by the shoulders forcing her up off his chest so he could look her in the eyes. "Listen to me Katherine, and you listen good. None of this is your fault in any way. You are not responsible no matter what that asshole lawyer said to you."

"He's right though." Kat shook her head, trying to escape Jason's truth. "I should be right there next to Rachel for this trial."

"What makes you say that?"

"Maybe if I had spoken up, Rachel would have spoken up. Maybe we could have stopped him before he killed Liz..."

"Don't do this to yourself Katherine. Living the rest of your life saying 'what if' will not solve anything. What's done is done."

"That's easy for you to say Jason, you're not the one with blood on your hands."

"I'm just as much to blame here Katherine." Jason argued. "If you want to go down that road. Maybe if I hadn't pursued a relationship with you, Liz would still be alive. Maybe if I had reacted faster that night or been paying more attention to our surroundings I would have seen the man hiding in your backseat. He was right there, we could have arrested him that night."

"That's not your..."

"Exactly Kat." Jason cut her off. "There's a thousand and one 'maybes' in this case, but not a one of them matters. What's done is done."

"Jason I just..."

"I wish I knew what you wanted me to say to you Kat." Jason shook his head. "I can tell you all day that it's not your fault and you still blame yourself. I thought we were past this."

"I thought so too." Kat whispered.

"We're not going to the trial Monday morning. I'm keeping you out of it." Jason commented after a few moments.

"But what if..."

"No buts." Jason shook his head. "I'm calling Richard in the morning. We're not going back."

"Can't we get in trouble, we were ordered to be there."

"We've both testified. There's no reason that we have to stay during other testimony. They can call if they want a rebuttal"

"Thank you." Kat nodded slowly.

"I wish I could have kept you out of there beforehand." Jason sighed as he ran a hand through he hair.

"You and me both." Kat agreed.


	44. Chapter 43

_**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been a while again. I haven't been in the mood to work on any of my projects for the last few weeks. Sadly I found out that my cancer has returned and I have been doing nothing but moping. Only good news is that it's not as bad as it was before and will be easier to handle this time around. Also sitting in the room during chemo treatments is going to give me a lot of down time with my computer... so... yeah. Hopefully this will get done soon. Gotta find the silver lining in every cloud I guess. Trying to stay in good spirits here, if nothing else, for my kids._

_Thank you all so much for all the love and support I have received for this story. It really makes my day to find a new review or a new follower. You guys are amazing and awesome!_

_**Shoutouts: brankel1-** I was tempted to let Jason and Tommy kick the lawyers butt, very tempted, but decided they would take the higher road and just protect Kat. Sometimes I really hate lawyers, they're merciless and hell bent on winning their case no matter what it may cost others. Glad to see you are still following my story!_

_**Ghostwriter- **I agree, I love how supportive and protective Jason is toward Kat. She needs someone like him. But yes, I foresee a small breakdown for Jason, occurring just under my ramblings here. It's not bad, but it's showing the cracks in his armor. There is only so much a person can take. I really need to stop being so mean to my favorite characters. LOL Poor poor rangers. _

_**Jeremy Shane-** Thanks for reviewing and sticking with my story. Here's more for you!_

_**FunnelCakes-** Thank you so much for adding me to your author alerts! As a writer it means a great deal to me that people are following me and enjoying what I write._

_**nyenastein- **Welcome to the club here and thank you so much for adding this story your alerts. I hope that you continue to enjoy the ride!_

_**Titanium Gold-** Thank you for following my story. I'm really quite enjoying this story and watching it unfold and finding out how everyone is reacting to this story. I love finding a new email stating a new follower, so Thanks again! Enjoy!_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 43**

_Right, left, right, breath. Right, left, right, breath. _Jason repeated the mantra to himself as he slammed his fists into the large punching bag. _Right, left, right, breath. Right, left, right, breath. _He repeated again. The steady rhythm of his fists and body calming his mind, blocking out his problems for the moment.

In the week since the trial, Kat had pulled further away from him. Not just him, but Lilly too. It was how Lilly reacted that hurt Jason the most. Lilly had been sitting in the empty studio room, crying, after school. Katherine had helped Lilly practice her audition piece for the solo in her Christmas ballet. Lilly had landed the part, and Kat had promised to help her learn the routine, but now Kat hardly left the bedroom. She spent all day in bed either sleeping or staring at the wall. She wouldn't Jason even touch her to offer her comfort. She even went as far as to move out of the room after Jason had gone to bed more than once.

After finding Lilly in the studio, Jason had tried to confront Kat. It hadn't gone well, leaving her in tears and him fuming. He'd packed up Lilly and took her over to Adam and Trini's to play with the twins and Lucy. Then he'd gone to Adam and Rocky's dojo, where he was currently, and began working out to burn off his anger and frustration.

` _"You have to come out of this room sometime Kat." He'd nearly growled at her._

Punch.

_"You don't understand Jason." Her voice was so broken and quiet_.

Punch.

_"I'm here Kat, just talk to me. __Don't push me __away!" He'd begged._

Punch.

_ "I'm already gone." She whispered so quietly he'd almost not heard her. His heart broke and he left her sitting on the bed staring blankly at the wall._

Punch.

"Jason?" a voice called from behind him. Jason nearly jumped, thinking that he'd been alone. He whirled around in a defensive position to find Adam standing a few feet behind him with a worried look.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"You left my house pretty upset and Rocky said you'd been here for the last two hours beating that bag up. Something you want to talk about?"

"Nothing you can help with." Jason shook his head before sliding to the ground against a wall.

"Lilly said that Kat hasn't come out of your room." Adam moved over next Jason.

"She hasn't eaten hardly anything, even if I bring her something. She just nibbles at what I set in front of her. She won't talk to me. She hardly even looks at me." Jason crossed his arms on his knees and put his chin on his forearms. "I have no idea what I can do for her. Even worse, I don't think there is anything I can do. I'm helpless and powerless. Kat's fighting so many demons right now, and I can't do anything."

"I know this is rough man." Adam nodded.

"I'm loosing her Adam." Jason admitted softly.

"Can't her psychologist do something?"

"Not unless Kat helps herself by opening up to him." Jason shook his head. "No one knows what to do."

"Tanya is her best friend..."

"She's already tried to talk to her." Jason cut him off. "Her mother has tried to talk to her, Russ has tried to talk to her, Kimberly has tried to talk to her, Tommy has tried to talk to her."

"Damn." Adam muttered, his hope deflating instantly.

"Yeah, damn." Jason nodded.

"Any word on the trial?"

"Jury's still out. Russ promised to call as soon as they came back. I've been making sure to keep Kat away from it."

"I can imagine." Adam commented. Both men fell silent as they just sat against the wall staring across the room. Finally Adam spoke, breaking into the silence. "Tommy says you want to take her to Australia."

"I was thinking for Christmas. We can leave when Lilly gets out of school and be back right after the new year."

"I think she'll like that. Maybe a change in scenery will help."

"That's what I'm hoping."

"Do you want to spar?"

"Yeah." Jason laughed. "I have a lot of tension to work out."

"Let me go change, I'll be right back." Adam grinned. "Just keep in mind, I'm not Tommy."

"And I'm not Rocky." Jason returned his friend's grin. His first genuine smile in a week.

Two hours later, covered in sweat and nearly exhausted, Jason made his way home with Lilly and Chinese takeout for a late dinner. Jason set the food out on the counter to start dishing it up as Lilly set the table for three.

"Lilly, can you go tell Kat that dinner's ready? Tell her I got sweet and sour pork for her."

"Okay Daddy." Lilly nodded and rushed up the stairs. Jason set Kat's plate down in her place at the table and then proceeded to fix Lilly's plate. He heard Lilly's footsteps rushing back to him, but no footsteps behind her. He shook his head realizing that Kat probably had refused to come down once more.

"Did she say no again?" Jason asked his daughter as she entered the kitchen.

"She's not there Daddy." Lilly cried, panic evident in her young voice.

"What?" Jason whirled around to look at her.

"Kat's not there. I checked your bathroom too. She's gone." Lilly said, tears filling her big brown eyes. "Where'd she go?"

"Sit down and eat Lilly-pad. I'll go check the rest of the house. Her car is still in the driveway."

"Maybe she's in the studio." Lilly said hopefully as she slid into her chair.

"I'll go look." Jason nodded, trying to fight back the wave of panic settling into his chest. He made his way down to the basement and checked the studio, no luck. He checked the office that was downstairs as well. She wasn't there.

He moved back up the main floor, checking all the rooms there. Then moved up stairs. Kat wasn't anywhere in the house.

"Where is she Daddy?" Lilly asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I don't know Lilly." Jason shook his head. "I'm going to check the backyard. Keep eating."

"Find her Daddy." Lilly nodded.

"I will baby." Jason replied as he walked out the patio door. He walked around the yard, but no Kat. She wasn't anywhere at their house. _'I'm already gone.'_ Kat's earlier words echoed in his mind. _No! No! She didn't leave me! She wouldn't, she couldn't... No!_ Jason shook his head vigorously before dashing back into the house, past his stunned daughter and up the stairs. He pulled open the first drawer he could reach, finding Kat's clothes still there. Her wallet even still sat on the nightstand. _Where the hell is she?_

He couldn't fight the panic anymore. His heart hammered against his chest as adrenaline coursed through his body. He quickly took his cell phone out of his pocket, pulling up Adam's number first.

_"Hey Jase, what's up?"_ Adam greeted.

"Kat's gone!"

_"What?"_

"All her stuff is still here, her car is here, her wallet it here, but Kat's gone. She's no where to be found in my house. I don't know where she is."

_"Okay, calm down Jase. We'll find her. I'll call Rocky and send Trini over to get Lilly. We'll get a search party out. Without her car, she can't be too far away."_

"Where could she have gone Adam? I just... Where is she?"

_"I don't know Jase, just try not to loose your mind. I'll be right there."_

"Thanks man."

_"Kat's my friend too, no thanks needed."_ Adam replied. _"See you soon."_

"Okay." Jason sighed. He hung up the phone and went back downstairs. Lilly was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. "Lilly, I need you to go pack and overnight bag. You're going back to Adam and Trini's."

"Are you going to go look for Kat?"

"Yes." Jason nodded. "I'll bring her home."

Lilly remained silent, but gave her father a single nod before slowly going up the stairs to pack her bag. It didn't take long before Adam and Rocky showed up. Trini had stayed in the car with her three children, waiting for Lilly. Jason gave Lilly a kiss and hug, promising once more to bring Kat home.

"I called Tommy already." Adam said as the men began planning on where to go.

"I'm guessing he's on his way."

"Of course." Adam nodded. "Anna too."

"Tommy's got a key to my house. He can drop Anna off and join the search. I called Tom, he's already out there looking along with a few off duty cops. They'll call me if they find her."

"The more we get searching for her, the faster we'll find her." Rocky agreed.

"I'll head downtown." Adam said.

"I'll go toward the bluffs." Rocky commented.

"I'll head toward the park and school."

"Converge at the beach." Adam added.

"Exactly." Jason nodded. "Keep your cell phones on, call if you find anything."

"On it." Rocky held up his phone before putting it in his jacket pocket.

"I hope that she at least put a jacket on. It's pretty chilly out there." Adam sighed with a shake of his head.

"I know." Jason ran a hand through his hair. "I miss the old Kat. She's changed so much."

"You can't blame her though. She's been through a lot this year." Rocky argued.

"I know."

"Let's get going." Adam ordered as he opened the front door. The other two men followed out and got into their respective vehicles, heading off in the direction that they'd claimed earlier.

Jason made a very slow loop around the park, but spotted no sign of Katherine. He parked his truck and walked through the park, thinking she might have been closer to the center, but no luck. Sadly he trudged his way back to his truck just as his cell phone rang.

He pulled it out quickly, hope filling his chest. "Hello?" He answered without bothering to see who had called him.

_"Hey Jase. I just dropped Anna off at your house. Where do you want me to look?"_ Tommy said.

"Start heading to the beach or anywhere you know that Kat might have gone to clear her head."

_"She always liked the bluffs."_

"Rocky's up there already."

_"I know a spot, I'll check there then head to the beach." _Tommy replied

"She was so upset Tommy. I shouldn't have left her alone. She..." Jason paused mid-sentence as an idea struck him. "I think I know where she is." He said quickly and ended the phone call before dashing the last few yards to his truck.

He roared the engine to life and took off at an almost illegal speed. Down the winding streets, past the stores, past the big church, to the cemetery. He pulled his truck up under a large willow tree and got out.

His heart sank to his toes when he realized there was no one there. He nearly fell to his knees in front of the small grave as tears stung his eyes. His head fell as he reached a hand out to trace Charlie's name.

"Where is she Charlie? Help me." He whispered before falling silent.

"I see you had the same idea." Tommy said behind him after a few moments. Jason looked up at his best friend.

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "But she's not here."

"You going to be okay?" Tommy asked quietly as he knelt on the ground next to Jason.

"I don't think so." Jason shook his head. "What if we can't find her?"

"We will." Tommy said with determination. "She didn't just disappear."

"But she did after Charlie died." Jason protested.

"She didn't do it this time." Tommy tried to reassure his friend. "We should keep looking."

"I know." Jason nodded. The two men stood up and started back toward their vehicles. Jason glanced back at Charlie's grave one last time before climbing into his truck and starting it once more. Tommy pulled around in front of him and started back out onto the road, but Jason didn't budge.

He turned off the truck again, just as Tommy pulled onto the road. Jason got back out of his truck and walked the opposite direction from Charlie's grave. Darkness seemed to wrap around him as he moved further away from the lights of his truck. His cell phone rang in his pocket, but he ignored it as he continued to walk through the dark graveyard his eyes fixed firmly ahead even though he couldn't see anything.

His eyes began to adjust to the dim light from the moon and he was able to make out the shapes of headstones and statues, all familiar to him. Finally he stood only a few feet from his ex-wife's grave. Sitting with her back against the smooth surface was a tall, lean blonde woman.

"Kat." He whispered as he rushed over to her. His hands gripped her shoulders as he knelt in front of her. "Kat." He said for forcefully. Slowly she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Jason?" she rasped out, her voice low and hoarse. Her skin was pale and cold.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I... I don't know." She shook her head.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No." Kat shook her head again.

"God, Kat, you had me so scared." Jason nearly cried as he hugged her to him and successfully got her to her feet.

"The cemetery?" Kat whispered as she looked around at her surroundings.

"You seriously had no idea you were here?" Jason glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes as he guided her toward his truck.

"No." She replied.

"That's not a good sign Kat." Jason sighed. "You're blacking out now."

"I... I..." Kat stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Do you know how many people are out looking for you right now?"

"You had people looking for me?"

"Of course Kat. I _had_ to find you." Jason hugged her closer to him. "I'm so sorry for this morning."

"No, it's me who should be sorry." Kat admitted. "I... I have been so locked into my own problems... I forgot about you guys."

"Kat, it's..."

"Don't tell me it's alright Jason." Kat cut him off as she stopped moving. Jason stopped as well and turned to look her in the eyes. "It's not. You and Lilly are victims in this too and I'm making it worse."

"No, no you're not."

"I am. I've broken promises to both you and Lilly. I keep shoving you away and all you want to do is help me. I know you're getting frustrated with me. I'm so sorry Jason." She finally let the tears fall again.

"We'll get through this Kat." Jason placed his hands on either side of her freezing cold face. "I love you, and I won't give up on you. No matter how frustrated I get, I will always come back."

"I don't deserve you." Kat gave him a sad smile.

"Yes you do Kat." Jason argued with a smile. "You deserve more than just me. You deserve the moon on a string and the world on a platter after everything that you've been through. I wish I could give it all to you."

"Thank you Jason." Kat said softly. Jason nodded slowly before pressing his lips to hers for the first time in over a week. Funny how that short amount of time had made him miss her so badly. How he had craved her taste on his lips.

"Let's get you home and warmed up. You're freezing." Jason said after he broke their kiss. Kat simply nodded and let him guide her to the waiting truck. As they started back toward his house, Jason called everyone one by one to call off the search.

Tommy was already at his house when Jason and Kat arrived home. He and Anna were sitting in the livingroom. Tommy stood up and rushed over to hug Kat.

"I was so worried about you." He said against her ear as he held her tightly.

"I didn't mean to scare everyone." Kat replied.

"Here, this should help warm you." Anna smiled as she handed Kat a cup of hot tea. "Tommy already fixed it the way you like your tea. I thought it was a little late for coffee."

"Thank you Anna." Kat returned the younger woman's smile as she took the mug. She followed behind Jason and sat on the couch with him. Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder still clad in his jacket. It was then he noticed Kat's phone sitting on the coffee table blinking. He let go of Kat and reached for it to hand it to her.

"You must have a message." He offered it out to her.

"I do?" Kat questioned as she took the phone from him. She seemed to freeze midair as her eyes grew wide. "I remember now."

"Remember what?"

"Russ called me." Kat replied as she stared at the small object in her hand.

"Russ called?" Jason gulped, he knew what that meant. The jury had come back with their decision. Now he was even madder at himself for not being there with Kat. "What's the verdict?"

"Guilty on the obstruction. Not guilty on accessory." Kat lowered her hands into her lap as he thumb idly rubbed the face of her phone.

"That's good, it's what we were hoping for." Jason said slowly.

"Yeah." Kat replied even slower. "Russ said he'd let me know when they are going to sentence her." Silence filled the room, no one sure of what to say.

"Well, I think I'm heading to bed." Anna finally said as she moved herself to the edge of the chair. Already her belly was too swollen for her to stand up easily. Tommy stood up quickly and offered her a hand. "Thank you Tommy."

"Of course." He smiled at his wife.

"Night." Anna waved to Jason and Kat before going down the hall to the spare bedroom.

"Good night Anna." Kat gave her a small smile, the most emotion she'd shown in a week.

"I should get to bed too." Tommy shrugged.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue again." Kat sadly laughed. "You and Anna have to keep driving up and down the road for me."

"You're worth it." Tommy grinned at her. "But Anna and I have been talking about that. We keep coming back here all the time, so we're thinking about moving here this summer."

"That would be awesome bro." Jason grinned.

"Of course it all depends on there being job openings, at least for just me. If Anna has to stay home for a bit I don't mind."

"Have you guys finally decided on a name?" Jason laughed.

"No." Tommy shook his head.

"You've got what... nine weeks left?"

"Ten." Tommy corrected. "We've got time."

"Whatever." Jason laughed. "You'll be holding your new baby boy and not have a name picked out before you know it."

"He could always call him Bingo." Kat said quietly as her mind recalled a conversation from many years before, her eyes still glued to her phone. Both men looked over at her with eyebrows raised before they suddenly remembered Jason's remark about Charlie the night he'd died. Kat suddenly lifted her head and looked up at Tommy, a smile cracked on her lips. Tommy returned the smile.

"I'm sure that Anna would just love that." Tommy chuckled. "I want to see how that conversation goes. 'Hey Anna, what if we name our son after a farmer's dog?' Then it'll be 'Hey Tommy, how about if you sleep on the couch even though it's your house. Oh and no more fun times for you'. No thanks."

"I think it would be pretty funny. Can I watch that conversation?" Jason grinned.

"You would." Kat gently swatted his leg. "Leave Tommy alone."

"You're supposed to be defending _me,_ Kat." Jason laughed as he hugged her to him once more.

"Who said that's the way it goes?" Kat raised an eyebrow. Jason could have kissed her senseless at that moment. It was like the Kat he'd fallen for had suddenly made a reappearance, he'd missed her.

"Well since you have this on your finger after all..." Jason shrugged his he lifted her left hand to show her her own ring.

"Bah, that means nothing." Kat grinned. "We're keeping the good doc up. His lovely wife is waiting all alone in bed right now."

"Yeah that's right. Shame on you." Tommy teased. "Behave you two."

"What's that mean?" Jason chuckled.

"Hopeless." Kat rolled her eyes. "Night Tommy."

"Night Kat." He moved over to the couch and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anytime Angel Eyes." He replied before wandering off down the hall to join his pregnant wife.

"We should get to bed too." Jason stood and offered his hand to Kat. She took it and let him led her up the stairs, leaving her phone and mug on the coffee table.

They both quickly changed into pajamas and crawled under the covers. Jason made sure to give Kat the space she might need, knowing that if she wanted she'd curl against him. To his surprise, she did. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, letting her slender fingers rest on his chest and lightly tease his tuft of chest hair. Her long legs stretched down over his own. He'd missed this connection, holding her and touching her. He'd been aching for her for over a week.

"Jason..." Kat said as he started to drift off.

"Hmm..." He hummed back.

"I'm sorry I've been gone. I promise I won't let myself go away again." She whispered.

"I'm glad Kat." Jason nodded as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Her words finally making sense in his head. She'd retreated into herself and had essentially hid to get herself through the stressful times. He just wished he knew what it was for sure that brought her out of it this time. "I've missed you."


End file.
